Somewhere across the ocean
by TitaRitter
Summary: Follow Izzy Schwan's fate in her journey as an immigrant to Brazil in the first part of the 1800s. A journey where she will face pain, loss and loneliness. But also one where she will find kindness, good friends and a true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Everything related to "The Twilight Saga" belongs to Stephenie Meyer, including the characters. I just took them to Germany and Brazil to tell my story.

**SOMEWHERE ACROSS THE OCEAN**

**PROLOGUE**

**First half of the** **1800s, a time when Germany still didn't exist as a country. A time when the population was starving and immigration was considered the only escape.**

**Izzy POV**

Life in the Grand Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin, north of Europe, had never been easy for the common people. While the nobility lived a rich and abundant life, we always struggled to merely survive.

The ground on our lands was gritty and arid, so planting and harvesting was never an easy task. The weather didn't help either; it was usually cold and wet, which was not auspicious for people who lived from the land. If the harvest wasn't good, the vassals would owe money to the Archduke Friederich Franz, and that was definitely a very bad thing!

Most of the time, owing money meant time in prison for the indebted men. And if the men couldn't pay, their wives and children would be forced to living in the streets, begging for food, stealing and even selling their bodies. When a man didn't pay his debts, his plot of land was given to another family.

We used to live in fear until a rumor started to spread. A rumor which would change many lives forever. A rumor of hope.

On the other side of the world, a new country was offering free land to people who would move there. The Empire of Brazil needed immigrants to be soldiers, craftsmen, and, especially, colonists to work their land, and that was something that the people of our community could really do.

Every night, more men would gather in our house to talk with my father, Karl Schwan, who was one of the leaders of our village. They used to have long conversations, discussing the possibility of going to Brazil.

I have never given much thought to what they were talking about, but one night, the men were suddenly very happy. They brought beverages and, after a final discussion, they started singing, laughing a lot and hugging each other.

That night, when everybody had left, I heard my mother, who was usually a silent woman, demanding my father's attention when she spoke in a defiant voice.

"I don't like the idea of moving to such a distant place, to a place nobody knows… I'm not going, Karl!'

"We have already made all the calculations and talked a lot about that. And we men think this is a good thing. We have decided to go. The situation here isn't getting better any time soon, so stop with your wail and start preparing everything. We are going to Brazil whether you want to or not, Renee! And I want you and Izzy to start packing right now!" my father replied authoritatively.

After that night, things went into a frenzy. We needed to pack everything we wanted to take but couldn't take much; our wagon would not hold very much and the two bulls we had weren't that strong.

I was sitting on the floor, trying to decide what I was going to take with me when I saw my reflection in our old, rusty mirror. I was so different from my mother! While she had straight blond hair and had blue eyes, my hair was wavy and brown and I had brown eyes, just like my father.

My mother Renee used to say that I was plain, and that was the reason why I was still single despite being 18 years old. I knew I wasn't gorgeous like my mother, but I didn't think about myself as plain or ordinary. After all, I was intelligent and wanted to learn more and more. As one of the few people in our village who could read, thanks to Doctor Schneider's wife, I had devoured many books and had always dreamed about visiting different places and meeting different people.

I knew that my parents felt ashamed, and even angry, for having an only child who was a spinster at home but, to tell you the truth, I would never get married to a crass, illiterate man. I wanted to marry a man with whom I could have interesting conversations, a man who would support my curiosity and my eagerness to learn more.

I tied my clothes and my only two books, which I had got as presents from the Schneiders for my birthday, in a bundle. My mother did the same with her and my father's things. When I asked her why she had made two different bundles with their clothes, she just looked at me fiercely and told me to be quiet and not to mention anything about that.

I had to confess that part of me was excited about the journey. Every time I thought about it, I would feel butterflies in my stomach. But, at the same time, I was afraid, afraid of the unknown. I had always been a day dreamer, imagining how different life could be. And then life gave a twist and was taking me to somewhere across the ocean, taking me to Brazil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01**

**Izzy POV**

After weeks of preparing and packing everything we could on a wagon, we left the only place I had ever known - my home.

But I couldn't say I missed it. I had a strong feeling that something so much better was waiting for me. Maybe I was being naïve, but I liked to follow my heart and my instincts, and they told me this trip would definitely change my dreary life.

We needed to travel to a place called Amsterdam, where we would then board a ship. I didn't know where it was, and when, out of curiosity, I had asked my father about it, he had told me to shut up and stop with my stupid jabber. The only information I had managed to get was that we needed to travel about 900 kilometers before reaching our first destination: Amsterdam.

I had a feeling that the trip would be hard - very hard - and that some of us wouldn't make it. From what I had read in books, old people and kids were the ones most likely to perish. I also knew that nobody was safe in a trip as long as that.

Besides my own, other families were leaving our village: the Schmidt's, the Dienstmann's, the Ritter's, the Muller's, and the Webber's.

Angela Webber was my best and only friend, and I was happy we were going to stay together because, we would at least have each other to talk to and to share our fears and dreams.

She was a very shy girl, more so than I was. But she was also very smart. One of the things that always amazed me about her was the sense of justice, compassion and sympathy she always offered to anyone around her. Angela was a good person. She was tall for a woman, her dark hair and eyes were beautiful, and she always had a smile on her lips.

Angela's father was the pastor in our Lutheran community, and he had decided to travel with us because he truly believed we would need spiritual support in that "heathen country".

He was a very rigid man. In fact, people say he became that really harsh person when his wife passed away giving birth to Angela.

My sweet friend was forbidden to laugh, sing, or dance. He would say she was a sinner, and it made Angela very sad because she wasn't like that. She was the kindest person I had ever met but was fated to live alone if her father had anything to say. He would never allow her to have her own family. He was a self-absorbed man who thought about himself and his comfort. He needed someone to serve him. And that someone was Angela.

One afternoon, while the wagons had been traveling through empty land, Angela and I had started reliving stories of our childhood, which caused us to burst into a fit of laughing. We had laughed so hard that tears ran down our eyes. Out of the blue, we had got reason to cry. Mr. Webber had hit us hard with his cane, saying that we needed to learn how to control our nature or we would definitely be lost souls.

I didn't know what had hurt more, the spanking or his words. But, from that day on, I knew I hated that man.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. The path was tough and many times our group had to stop so the men could fix a wheel here or a spindle there. The nights were even more difficult. Along with the freezing weather, we were afraid of the wild animals, especially the herds of boars that would always attack. Every night, some men would stay awake to guard our group. But one night, when the cold had been absolutely terrible and the schnapps had been drunk, the men fell asleep and the fierce animals attacked our group. During the pandemonium, some men shot at the animals until they retreated. In the wake of the beasts, two people lost their lives. Mr. Friederich Ritter had been gored by a tusk as he had tried to protect his wife and had bled to death. And little Sophie Muller had been trampled while trying to hide under the wagon.

They were both buried along the path, and crosses were made to mark their graves. Graves that nobody would ever visit.

The elders had decided we should stay there for a day so that families could grieve, but then we were soon back on path again.

More days and nights had passed and then, one night, right before dawn:

"Look! It's Amsterdam!" one of the men shouted.

In seconds, everybody was singing hymns in jubilation while Pastor Webber fell down on his knees and prayed. The first part of the journey was over.

It took us around two hours to actually reach Amsterdam.

When we got into the city, our wagons were taken to the harbor. I was amazed. I had never been out of my village and had never seen so many people in the same place. The city was alive with people walking from one side to the other, running their errands.

"You two wait here on the wagon. I don't want you to go astray. I'm going to find information about the ship departure," my father said tiredly.

As soon as he left, my mother turned to me and said, "Izzy, I need you to stay here with our things. I need to use a privy and I don't know where I can find one. So, I'm going to ask and see if I there is one around here. I'm going to take my bundle so I can wash a little and change clothes."

"Mother, let me go with you, please. I don't want to stay here alone!" I begged her.

"Stop whining, dumb girl. You stay right here and wait until I return!" she shouted at me.

"But, Mother, Papa told us to wait here. What if you get lost and we can't find you anymore?" I asked her.

"Don't be ridiculous, you stupid girl!" she replied while walking away.

That was the last time I saw my mother.

Sometime later, when my father returned, he found me weeping in the same place I was when he first left. He looked around and asked me where my mother was. When I told him what had happened, he just sat and cried as I had never seen my father cry before.

I didn't ask anything about it. In fact, my parents had never allowed me to ask questions about anything. And I knew that wouldn't change any time soon.

I didn't understand why she had done that, but, after that day, my father was only a shell of the man he used to be.

After some time, he rode the wagon to a boarding house where we would stay until the day of our departure.

It was a huge, awful place - dirty and crowded. We would have to share a communal room with people we didn't know. How was I supposed to sleep surrounded by all those unfamiliar faces? They weren't even my relatives!

When I asked my father about that, he simply ignored me as if I didn't exist.

I tried to find Angela but she wasn't around, so I turned and looked for a place to sleep.

That night, I tried my best to get to sleep but the uncomfortable, hard hay mattress was swinish, probably due to overuse. And I also was afraid of the men around me. I knew what men could do. It was one of the few things my mother had talked about with me.

Later, much later, I drifted to a hectic sleep.

In the morning, when I got up, my father had already left. That had been his routine since my mother left us: get up, go somewhere, and drink until passed out.

On the fifth day, I was awake before the dawn, feeling the weight of an almost nonexistent sleep. My father, who had slept two cots away from mine after getting drunk again, wasn't there anymore. I needed to use the privy and wash a little. So I got up and decided to look for a more private place than the communal privy.

A man was standing next to the front door so I decided to ask him where I could get what I needed.

When I approached him, he turned to me, eying me hungrily, as if I was something to eat. A shiver ran down my spine, and I almost turned around. Almost. But I really needed to piss.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where I could find a private place to use a privy and wash a little?" I asked him.

"Hello, gorgeous", he replied, licking his lips and ogling me blatantly. "There is another privy behind the boarding house that most people don't know about. Just go through this aisle, get out of the door, turn left and you'll find it."

After thanking him, I turned around and almost ran away from him, but not before listening to his malicious laughter.

There was nobody in the backyard, and I thanked God for that. My body really needed its relief!

When I was finished, I left the privy and looked for a place where I could freshen myself a bit. I was feeling dirty after the long trip and the long, awful days and nights in that place.

I looked around and found a basin with some water that looked clean. I started washing my face, neck and my arms, which was heaven!

I had pulled my hair up and was rubbing my neck when I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I started screaming but the man moved one of his filthy hands to cover my mouth.

"You'd better be quiet, you slut!"

It was the voice of the man I had seen at the front door.

"Be quiet or I will hurt you. I've been watching you. I'm a man, and I have needs that a young body like yours can relieve."

With that, he ripped the front of my dress and started clamping my breasts with his rough hands, causing me to cry in pain. Pulling my dress up, he forced my face against the wall, pushing his hard body against my back. I started screaming and tossing, wishing I could escape his tight grip…

"Let her go!" a stranger's voice growled behind us.

"Or what? Get out of here! I'm just having some fun with this bitch. And it's not your business anyway," replied my aggressor.

"I'm warning you. Let her go!" the voice said again, louder this time.

The man, who had been pinning me, let go of me so violently that I fell on my hands and knees. As he turned around, a dark laughter rose from his chest and I heard him snarl:

"You are a dead man!"

The two men started fighting while I was stuck on the ground, so scared that I couldn't move.

The man I didn't know started punching my aggressor violently. Blood was coating his hands. With a final jab, my aggressor groaned painfully and fell to ground with a deafening thud.

Before I could realize what was happening, an angelic voice asked me:

"Are you all right, Miss?"

I looked up and was met with the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen. They were green, but not an ordinary green. His eyes looked like a deep forest, like a calming place.

He started moving toward me, and I flinched involuntarily.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please, trust me," he said with a soft voice.

I didn't know why, but the moment his words left his mouth, I knew he would never hurt me. While my body was shaking with violent sobs that I couldn't control, he took me in his arms and started shushing me with gentle whispers.

"Don't cry, _liebe_…" He murmured while I hid my head against his chest.

I didn't know for how long I cried, but I then realized that I was hugging a man I didn't even know.

I gently pushed him away from me, feeling my cheeks getting hot as I blushed.

"I'm s-sorry, sir," I stuttered. "I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, _liebe_. I saw what happened here and I can't find in me a reason to not believe in your innocence," he said with his sweet voice.

"I was just washing myself a little and he came out of nowhere, and…"

"I know, _liebe_. I know the kind of man he is. You shouldn't wander alone around here. It's not safe. Don't you have a husband to look after you?" he asked me, looking to the ground.

"No, I'm not married, and I couldn't find my father; he was nowhere around, and I really needed to… you know..."

"Of course. I'm sorry for my rude behavior. With all this mess, I didn't have time to introduce myself. My name is Eduard Maurer. I'm in the city with my family. We're waiting for the ship that will take us to Brazil," he said quietly.

The man who had attacked me started to moan and mumble before I could say anything. Eduard offered me his hand and helped me from the ground. Placing his leather coat over my shoulders, he walked me away from there.

When we arrived inside the boarding house, he turned to me with cherishing eyes and asked me what my name was.

"I'm Elizabeth Schwan, but please call me Izzy."

"Elizabeth!" I heard my drunken father's angry voice calling me.

"I have to go, Eduard. But I promise you I will never forget what you did today. Thank you…"

"Are you going to Brazil, Izzy?" he asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'll find you… I promise," Eduard said with a crooked smile.

I wanted to give him his coat back but when I turned around, he was already gone.

Very slowly, I turned to my father's direction, preparing myself for the bitter words that would certainly come.

"What do you think you are doing? Who is that man? Where did you meet him? Don't tell me that you - Elizabeth, what happened to your dress? Were you rolling in the hay with that man? I knew it! I knew you were just like your mother," my father accused me, slapping my face and walking away.

I didn't know what to say. Even if I tried to tell him the truth, he wouldn't believe me. Therefore, I just dropped my head and let the bitter tears fall.

Minutes, maybe hours passed. I was feeling hungry, hurt and sad. I knew that if I wanted to eat something, I needed to find my father because I had no money with me. I started roaming the rooms trying to find him when I saw Angela. My heart was beating fast, and I knew I needed her more than ever.

"Angela!" I called.

The Moment she looked at me, her eyes grew sad. She knew me well enough to know that something was amiss. I ran to her and was immediately sheltered by her arms.

She let me sob for a while, and after offering me some bread, asked what had happened.

With no hesitation, I told her everything. I told her about that horrible man, my father's reaction, but especially about Eduard and the way he saved me.

"Well, well, missy! Is it love-sickness in your voice I'm hearing? Oh! You're blushing!" She teased me and started to giggle.

She really knew me too well.

I couldn't deny that I hadn't stopped thinking about him. He was handsome, his body was slender but extremely masculine, his hair was an auburn color, and he had bewitching green eyes and the most beautiful crooked smile. Most importantly, he was polite, well-mannered and gentle. He was the rare kind of man I knew would never hurt me.

"Elizabeth!" my father summoned me.

When I came closer to him, I could smell alcohol. He was drunk again, as he has been since the day my mother vanished.

"Ready our things. We're leaving at noon. The ship to Brazil is ready to set sail," he grunted.

I looked to Angela and moved toward the place that held my possessions, my father right behind me.

We took our few things and went to the docks.

"Father, won't we look for Mother?" I asked him.

He grabbed my arms and, without a word, made me walk ahead until we got in line with other passengers. When it was our turn, my father showed our documents to a man and we went on board.

There were many people on the ship. People like us and sailors. And everyone seemed to know what they were doing. Except us. My father stopped one of the sailors and asked where we were supposed to go. The man just told us to go down the stairs and to look for a place to put our stuff.

The place was dark with a putrescent smell. It looked like a cargo hold. There weren't any windows, just a few hatches, and the only light came from some oil lamps scarcely placed here and there.

We walked to a corner, next to one of the hatches, and made our places on the hay that was all over the floor, which would also be everybody's bed during the trip.

When everyone had found their places, the captain came down and started to explain how things would work.

"I'm Captain Jaspis Bisschensperren and I want you to pay attention to my words and to respect them. I demand order and respect on my ship. Every morning, you will be awakened at dawn and will clean yourselves the best way possible. Food and water will be distributed at eight in the morning, at around noon and at six in the evening. You will also receive coffee or tea for breakfast and dinner. The meals consist of lard, salty meat, butter, potatoes, sauerkraut, some grains and hard bread. That's all we have on board, so don't ask for anything different," the captain explained stiffly.

He paused, observing each of us with wary eyes before continuing, "Around this place, you will find chamber pots that you will keep clean. Their contents are to be thrown in the ocean. There are also some washbasins you will use to clean yourselves. Unfortunately, there are no private rooms for your washing. When the weather is good, you will be allowed to go up to the upper deck. Otherwise, you will stay here. I won't allow any kind of binge, so keep away from the schnapps. Well, I guess that's all I had to tell. Obey the rules and you won't have problems. Disrespect them and you'll face the consequences."

When he finished his speech, the silence was tangible. After some minutes, whispers were heard here and there.

"_Is that all we are going to have to eat?"_

"_How are we going to clean ourselves in the middle of the crowd?"_

"_What if my breast milk goes dry? How will I feed our baby?"_

Sorrowfully, nobody had answers to any questions.

Sometime later everybody had settled, and the deep silence that permeated the dark place seemed to depict our mood.

A strong hollow whistle made us jump and we felt the ship start moving.

There was no going back now. We were going to Brazil.

**NA: **

'**schnapps**_**'**_**, German word for 'liquor' or 'hard drink'**

'_**liebe'**_**, German word that means 'dear'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 02**

**Izzy's POV**

When I first felt the ship moving, reality hit me. We were going to a foreign place. A place I knew nothing about except that it was far away from home and, from what I had heard from the men during their meetings at home, a wild place. I should have asked Doctor Schneider about this place. He probably knew or had books about it. He had always been a very wise man, the old doctor.

I also realized that, from then on, I was the woman of the house. I would have to do all the chores because my mother wasn't with us anymore.

My mother and I had never been friends. She had never talked to me unless it was to give me an order or to put me down. Most of the time, I was sure she didn't love me as a mother should love her child. Once, when I was 12, I had had enough courage and had asked her why she didn't love me. With cold eyes, she had stared at me and said that I had ruined her life. What she said had hurt me so badly that since then, I had never been brave enough to ask her why. From that day on, I knew that I was a mistake, that I hadn't been wanted and that I would never deserve her love.

Of course, I missed my mother. But I missed her presence, not her love. I had never had that from her. I had only had that kind of motherly love from Mrs. Schneider, the doctor's wife who had taught me how to read and write. She had been the closest to a mother that I have ever known.

When I was younger, I had dreamed that, one day, my mother would take me in her arms and would tell me that she loved and cherished me, but that dream had never come true.

Things had never been much different with my father. He had always wanted to have a son. Instead, he had got a daughter which meant he would have to see for a dowry if I were to be married one day. That was another reason why I was still single. There was no money for a dowry.

I had always felt lonely. In fact, I had always wanted to have loving parents. Parents who would cover me with their love and that would make me feel protected and safe. That was what I had always missed the most.

And as an only child, I had no siblings who could stand up for me. Yes, I was definitely a loner. If it wasn't for Angela, I would have no one to share my secrets and dreams with.

"Izzy!" I heard from the other side of the ship. Angela was beaming when she ran to me. And I was surely beaming back!

"Angela! Thanks God you're here! I was feeling so alone in this God forsaken place! I'm so happy you're here! Where are you going to sleep?" I spoke hurriedly.

"My father and I got a place on the other side of the wall. Why don't you and your father come and join us? I guess we could manage two more people over there," she said in a hushed voice as to not wake up my father lying next to us. She had always been afraid of getting on my father's nerves.

"Better not annoy him, Angela. Let's stay where we are. This way we can pretend we are still home and visit each other during the day, ok?" I suggested to her.

She just nodded, agreeing with me.

"Izzy, do you know how long it will take to get to Brazil?" she asked.

"Well, from what I heard at home, it will take at least ninety days 'til we get there," I replied.

"Ninety days confined in this place? Oh my God!" she exclaimed loudly.

People around us stared as if we were crazy but nobody said a thing. I guess they already knew about the length of the trip.

"I asked about that to my father but he just told me to shut up and pray. He said praying would make the trip easier. You know how my father is, Izzy…" she rambled.

"I know, Angela, I know. But don't worry. We will find something to do and to lighten up this trip," I answered.

"Angela, come here, you lost soul! I said you are to help me prepare the service for the evening!" her father vociferated from the door.

"I have to go, Izzy. I don't want him to be violent against me again," she said, turning around and bolting to her father's side.

After she left, I sat down on the hay and decided to read one of the books I had brought with me. I needed something to distract me and reading had always taken me to another world.

I tried to make myself comfortable on the hay, sitting with my back against the wall. Thanks to my mother, I had some sheets made of a thick fabric that I could sit on. There was hay all around. The smell in that place was becoming unbearable, making my nostrils hurt as if they were burning. The combination of sweat, urine and feces was absolutely disgusting.

And we weren't the only passengers there. Rats were everywhere and they added to the bad odor.

It was also hard to store the leftovers from the meals that we had hidden to eat during the day. My mother had packed some pots, and they were our only chance to keep the food away from those disgusting rodents.

We were always trying to kill those creatures, but they seemed to reproduce very fast. I remembered that Doctor Schneider had told me about the plagues that rats could spread, especially the bubonic plague. I had learned the lesson well and would fight those animals the best way I could.

I must have been reading for a while before I heard the captain informing that dinner was ready to be served.

Some sailors came into the cargo hold and started to hand out the food they had brought. People were hungry and started eating right away.

"Haven't you learned we need to thank before we eat, you heathen people? Haven't you learned anything with your pastors? Lord won't show mercy for the ones who can't be thankful!" Pastor Webber shouted angrily.

Most people stopped eating immediately but others didn't give a damn about his scolding and kept on eating.

After the pastor had finished his prayers, we sat again and ate what we had been given. I saw my father taking a small bottle from the inside pocket of his coat and drinking from it. I knew what it was and I also knew that it was not a good idea. The captain had warned us about booze.

"Father, have you lost your mind? You are not supposed to be drinking! Didn't you listen to the captain?" I asked him in a hush voice, not wanting to alert the others around us.

"Watch your mouth, young lady! This is not the way you've learned to talk to your father! Show some respect! Or have you forgotten everything, just like that tramp mother of yours?" he shouted.

"Father, please…"

"Don't '_father, please me_,' Elizabeth! I am a grown-up man and I know what I'm doing. So keep your mouth shut!" he angrily replied.

Well, better than anybody, I knew that my father was not a man to listen to any woman, let alone his own daughter, so I decided to shut up and avoid further trouble.

Hours turned into days and life was so stagnant that the days seemed to crawl. To keep myself busy, and to avoid the danger of going insane, I started helping the other families that were around us. There were mothers with young children who needed help, so I volunteered to take care of their kids, changing diapers and washing them the best way I could. I have always loved kids, especially babies and toddlers. The smell of their skin has always been one of my favorite scents.

One of the women, who were around my 'place' - as I started to call my usual resting spot - was _Frau_ Auler. I hadn't asked her, but didn't think she was much older than me, at most maybe a year or two. Her younger kid, a two-month-old baby, was a picture of perfection. She had the most beautiful blond fluffy hair I had ever seen on a baby. Her big blue eyes were expressive and she seemed to understand when I talked to her. Kirsten was one of my favorite kids on board.

There was another woman, _Frau_ Hering, who had a one-year-old toddler that was the cutest kid around here. And he was restless! Robert was always fussing around, trying to walk or run around, and making his mother distressed. He had copper hair and very light blue eyes. Looking at him, I remembered Eduard.

Eduard had said he was going to Brazil, too. How come I haven't seen him yet? Of course, he could be in another section of the ship but, unfortunately, we still weren't allowed to go to the upper deck, and were stuck in our section. We couldn't freely perambulate from one section to another. I still had his coat. What if he needed it? What if he was feeling cold? I couldn't help but think about him.

The food was always served on regular hours, and it was always the same. I wished we had free access to water so that I could clean things around here. As time went by, the smell down here became worse and worse. The lack of washing and people's sweat made everything more disgusting. We didn't take a bath every day when we were at home but we at least always had to clean ourselves or my mother would have one of her fits of rage and would leave my father and me without dinner. Here people didn't even bother to wash up.

One morning, after breakfast had been served, the captain came down and told us he was granting us permission to go to the upper deck. A wave of happiness and relief invaded my soul and a stupid grin almost split my face in two. I had always loved the fresh air and the sun and now I had the chance to enjoy it! I tried to call my father, but he was too drunk to care. I didn't know where he had gotten so much booze but I was sure someone from the crew was smuggling it to him. I was afraid that he was spending money we would need when we reached Brazil. But, again, I couldn't do anything about it.

Slowly, people made their way to the upper deck. There were so many people that it was almost impossible to walk around. I wanted to see the ocean we were sailing, but being a short woman has never helped my sake. I was starting to feel choky among the people so I decided to make my way to the rail, pushing and pulling, dragging my body out of the crowd. When I got there, I let the air in my lungs out in a loud puff as if I had just won a race. Well, I guess it had been kind of a race to get to the rail!

I heard a soft chuckle and looked up. Next to me was the tallest and biggest man I had ever seen. He must have been almost two meters tall, with wide shoulders and arms that looked like logs. His hair was dark and wavy and he had deep blue eyes. If it wasn't for the dimples that made him look like a friendly person, I would have been afraid of him.

"Having problems down there, shorty?" he asked jokingly.

I felt my cheeks turn red when I realized that I had been staring at him. I was so ashamed that the words refused to leave my mouth. And things turned even worse when I heard a boisterous laughter coming from him.

"Don't be ashamed, shorty! I know I'm something people can't avoid staring at! What can I do if God gave me all this perfection?" he teased me, making my face ever hotter.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't usually stare at people, let alone strangers. My parents have taught me better than that. I'm really sorry," I told him, looking to the floor.

"Don't worry! I'm kind of already used to that! Here, let me introduce myself, so I'm not a stranger anymore. My name is Ernest Maurer, but my family and friends call me Emmett because my younger brother couldn't pronounce it properly when he was a kid. And what's your name, young lady?" he asked.

I knew I shouldn't talk to strange people but he seemed to be such a kind person that it was almost impossible not to instantly like him. And I was really starting not to mind what the others said about me.

"I'm Elizabeth Schwan, but people call me Izzy. I'm sorry, but you said your last name is Maurer…" my voice faded.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you happen to know a Mr. Eduard Maurer?" I asked him, curiosity making my stomach turn upside down.

"How the hell do you know my brother?" he bellowed with a big smile.

"Your brother? Eduard is your brother?" I said, unable to contain the huge grin on my face.

"Wait a minute! You said you are Izzy, right?" he inquired and I nodded. "Oh, good Lord in Heaven! You are the one Izzy, right? The girl he has been talking about since we left Amsterdam! That lad has been driving us crazy because of you, shorty," he said and exploded in laughter again.

I was so embarrassed that I just looked to the floor and started fidgeting with my fingers. But at the same time, a wave of happiness washed over me. He hadn't forgotten me! He had me in his mind as much as I had him in mine.

"Em, can I ask something?" I nervously questioned him.

"Sure thing, shorty!"

"Can you please stop calling me 'shorty'? It's not polite and it's really bothering me. I know I'm short but…" I told him.

"Of course, Izzy. My mother would pluck my ears if she was here. And my Rose would probably kick me," he said, looking apologetically.

"Who is Rose?" I blurted, feeling ashamed a second after it and, again, feeling my cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, Em."

"No problem, Izzy. Rose is my wife. She is the most beautiful woman ever born in this planet - no offense – but also the most stubborn one!"

"How long have you been married? Sorry, Em. I'm prying again…"

"No, don't be sorry! I really like to chat! We have been married for three years and we decided to move to Brazil with my parents, my brother, my sister and her husband. My father is a warm-hearted doctor and he has been traveling the world healing unfortunate people since he left university." Em told me.

"Wow! That's amazing! It's not common to hear about such a compassionate person! But… is your mother happy with all this traveling?" I asked him.

"You know, my parents had always been travelers. My Papa had met my Mother, Esmeralda, in Spain while he was visiting some friends and they had fallen in love. Esme - that's what we call our Mother – had been betrothed to an aristocrat but - as she always says - she couldn't marry a man she didn't love. And, believe me, she loves our Papa. So they had fled and eloped. They had settled for a time while we were young and at school, but when my brother-in-law, who happens to be the captain of this ship, had told my parents that he and my sister were going to Brazil, my whole family had decided we should go together to help people and start a new life there," he explained, finishing his story with a smile.

"Wait a minute! The captain is your brother-in-law?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah, he is married to my sister Alice. She's Eduard's twin sister," Em explained. "By the way, who are you traveling with, Izzy?"

"I'm traveling with my father, Karl Schwan. My mother… well, she ran away from us when we arrived in Amsterdam and, since then, my father has been drinking heavily, so I'm usually alone," I murmured.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. It must be hard for you," he said with sadness filling his eyes.

"That's fine… Em, where is Eduard?" I asked him shyly.

Before Em could answer me, I felt someone thrust me, yelling that we should go back down to the cargo hold. If it wasn't for Em, whose hands held me firmly in place, I would have fallen on my hands and knees.

"Hold your pants on, man! You're gonna hurt someone! Your captain will hear about that!" Em yelled to the man.

"It's fine, Em. I'd better go down. Please tell Eduard we talked and that I said hello," I timidly told him before turning around and following the others down the stairs.

Em nodded and watched me while I disappeared among the herd of people.

**Em's POV**

I was still kind of perplexed! The girl for whom my brother has been losing his mind was an amazing lady. She had a musical soft voice, blushed like the maiden she probably was, but didn't let people undermine her. She seemed to be a strong and smart young woman. I could swear she was stubborn, too, as my Rose. Eduard would have to sweat a lot to get that girl!

The passengers had been removed from the upper deck – those poor people were being transported as if they were a cargo, or slaves… Good Lord, they were free people! Well, as free as poor people could be…

It was getting cold so I decided to go back to the cabins that Jaspis had arranged for our family. I was determined to torture my dear brother Eduard for a bit. Oh, it would be so much fun to see his face when I told him I had met his Izzy!

When I arrived to our cabin, Eduard was sitting on the corner of the room, reading a book. Jesus, that boy could read! He had been sullen since he had met Izzy at that rotten boarding house where he had gone to use the privy.

"Hey, Eduard, why didn't you go to the upper deck? Do you think you are too good to mix with the riffraffs?" I teased him.

Our mother, who was sitting at the table, just looked at me and shook her head, knowing that I didn't really mean what I had just said. She had taught us better than to think that having more money than others made us better people.

"Eduard has not been feeling well lately, Em," Mother said as she hid a joking smile with the tapestry she was embroidering.

"I think you would have liked the view," I continued teasing him.

"What do you mean, Em? What the hell are you talking about?" he replied sourly.

"Well, I'm talking about a beautiful short lady, with silky mahogany hair and wonderful brown eyes that I have just met there," I said, turning my back to him.

"Ernest Maurer, you are a devil! Please, respect my feelings and stop hurting me!" he groaned as if he was dying. "Hold on! I have never told you what she looked like! How did you… oh God, is she here on this ship? Where is she, Em? I need to see her! Please, brother, tell me!" he desperately demanded.

"She is down there, in the cargo hold, brother. But if I were you, I wouldn't go there without talking to Jaspis first. You know that we are not to go down there, Eduard," I explained cautiously.

"It doesn't matter. I need to see her. I promised her that I would find her and I had no idea that she was in this same ship! She had always been right there while I, stupid me, have been here sulking! I'm going there!" he announced.

"Eduard, stop right now!" Mother said firmly. "It's dinner time for them. Let her eat in peace. When Jaspis returns here, talk to him and see when and if you can go there! You have waited up to now. You won't die if you have to wait one more hour or one more day, son…" she said, love wrapping her voice.

At that exact moment, the door of our cabin was opened and Jaspis came into the room. He was a very solemn man, and one who didn't know him would think he was a cold person. Nothing could be farther from the reality. Yes, he was quiet - serious even. But he was also one of the most compassionate people I had ever had the chance to meet. The one thing that would make his blood burn was injustice.

That was the main reason why he had decided that, after this trip, he would abandon his career as a captain. He had complained with the owner of the ship company about the way people were being transported, but the boss was only interested in the profit he would make. So, he had decided to quit and become a farmer in Brazil.

"Eduard, why are you so edgy?" he asked with a smirk. "I could hear your voice from the flagship!"

"Jaspis, do you remember that girl Eduard helped in Amsterdam? Well, she is here, on your ship, and Eduard is almost jumping out of his skin wanting to see her," I told him.

"Eduard, I can't allow you to go there now. It's late and they are probably sleeping already." Jaspis explained sharply. "Don't worry. I'll help you tomorrow. We are probably having good weather tomorrow morning, then, after breakfast, I will call the women to the upper deck so they can wash their clothes. Em, Carl and I will walk with Alice, Rose and Esme. You can come together. This way you won't be alone when you meet her. It wouldn't be appropriate. Is that good enough for you?" he asked Eduard.

"Fair enough," Eduard replied disgruntedly.

One thing I knew for sure: my brother would have a very long night!

**NA: "**_**Frau**_**", German word used to name a man's wife; same as 'Mrs.' in English. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03**

**Eduard's POV**

"She had been here the whole time! How could I have been so stupid?" I mumble to myself.

I should have realized that she was on the ship. It was the only one going to Brazil then. Instead, I let my heart sink, my mind wander and my spirit suffer! I needed to learn how to rein my temper. I have always been like that! If something didn't happen the way I wanted, I would turn into a shadow of myself. It would be natural if I was still a kid, but I was 20 years old, for God's sake!

Taking a deep breath I admitted that there wasn't anything I could do now. I would have to wait until the next morning to see my Izzy.

My Izzy… what the hell has happened to me? Since when had I become this soft, mellow man? _My Izzy_? I didn't even know her! Well, I knew her name and that she had wonderful dark hair, the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, round and pert breasts and a body to die for… and I'd better stop thinking about that or I would soon have the same problem I've been facing every morning since I'd met her.

The way my body had been reacting made me feel bad because I was sure she was pure and innocent, and I couldn't allow myself to taint the image I had of her.

I had met her in the worst situation that could possibly happen to a woman. That sick bastard would have raped her if I hadn't been around! I should have killed him! He was the kind of man who would never hesitate to do it again against any unprotected women. And no woman deserved to be treated like that!

My parents had taught us well. Differently from the current thoughts, we'd learned that a woman wasn't an inferior creature whose only duty was to breed. A woman was a man's partner, and deserved to be treated with respect, dignity and, above all, love. And that was how I wanted to treat Izzy.

Besides, my grandmother Drina, my mother's mother, who was from a very important gypsy family in Spain, had also taught us that women were strong independent people and should always be treated as such. That's why Grandma had easily forgiven my mother after she had eloped with my father.

I still didn't know what kind of force had dragged me to that filthy boarding house, but I knew I had been sent there to protect her. And from that moment on, I knew that protecting Izzy would always be my first duty in life.

I had always followed my heart and instincts, and that wouldn't change any time soon. With that in mind, I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to get to sleep so the morning would come faster.

**Izzy's POV**

"Angela, he is on this ship!" I exclaimed as soon as I met my friend.

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" she asked me, confusion all over her face.

"Eduard, Angela! I just met his brother when I was up there on the deck! He is here!" I excitedly told her.

"Calm down, sweetie! You're gonna have a nervous breakdown if you keep up like that," she giggled. "Take a deep breath and tell me everything!"

And so I had told her all the details I could remember. I told her about his family, about him having me on his mind… everything!

After I had told her all I had to tell, I felt so shaken and tired that I rested my head on her lap and fell asleep.

When I woke up again, the daylight was coming in through the hatch above us. Poor Angela was shrunk against the wall since I was using half of the tiny space she had. Trying not to wake her up, I disentangled my hair that was under her arm. When I finally sat up, she had her eyes open and her friendly smile upon her lips.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I didn't mean to disturb you,"

"Don't worry, my dear. It's time to wake up. Soon the sailors will bring our breakfast," Angela replied sleepily.

"I'd better go back to my place. My father might be worried…"

"Izzy, wait! I'll go with you. I have a feeling your father won't be happy when you get there," she said, sounding worried.

I tried to convince her that it wasn't necessary but she didn't listen to me. So, after we braided our hair, we happily walked back to where my father was. And the way he was looking at me told me that he wasn't happy to see me.

"Where have you been, little tart? Have you been fucking the sailors for some extra food?" he yelled when we were close to him. "You are just like the bitch who gave you birth! Always horny! Always trying to have a man between her legs!"

"Father, please, stop it!" I begged him, feeling the tears of shame rolling down my face.

I tried to put my hands on his chest to call him down but before I reached him, I felt his right hand slap my face. When I fell to the ground, he started to kick me so hard that I could barely breathe. I heard Angela screaming, asking him to stop.

But he didn't. He pounded, kicked and slapped me until I couldn't feel it anymore.

And then everything went black.

When I became aware of my surroundings again, Frau Auler was lulling me as if I were a small kid. I was feeling pain all over my body and my left eye was so swollen that I couldn't open it. My father was nowhere around and I was thankful for that. His words had hurt me more than his hands and I didn't have it in me to forgive him anytime soon.

Realizing that I had woken up, Frau Auler brought a cup to my wounded lips and offered me some water. She was wiping my face with a wet rag, probably trying to clean the blood from my face, when a moan escaped my lips.

"Hush, sweetie. You are too hurt to move or talk. Angela is trying to find someone to look after your wounds. Let's pray she can find a good soul willing to help you," Frau Auler said. And then everything turned black again.

**Angela's POV**

I had never seen so much anger in my life. I had really tried to stop Mr. Schwan, but he was so enraged that his strength was impossible to be faced or stopped. Mr. Auler and two other men had fastened Mr. Schwan's arms and knocked him out with a cane, and they had told me to run to the upper deck and try to find some help. Some sailors were coming down with the breakfast and I asked them where the captain was. One of them told me to go to the flagship.

When I arrived at the upper deck, there were a few sailors around. Running as if the devil was behind me, I approached one of them and asked again for the captain. The man just pointed to a flight of stairs and, without losing a second, I sprinted, climbing two steps at a time. When I reached the top of the stairs, I bumped against someone's chest and fell on my butt in a very unladylike way.

"Where the hell did you come from, lady?" a scared voice asked me.

I looked up and saw the cutest man I had ever met. He was short, probably shorter than I was, and his hair and eyes were brown. But there was something in his face that made me appreciate him immediately. His eyes were bright and his face held all the kindness of the world.

"Lady, are you all right?" he asked me coyly, offering me his hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I need to see the captain right away. Do you know where he is?" I asked him, stumbling while getting up.

"What happened? Is there a fire or something?" he asked nervously.

"No, nothing like that! Where is the captain, please?" I repeated.

"What do you want from me, young lady?" the captain asked behind me.

Turning around, I saw that there were other people with him - three beautiful women and two young men.

"Captain, my best friend was beaten by that monster down there! You need to help her, sir! Please, help her… she is bleeding too much… I'm sure he broke some of her bones!" I fumbled, trying to make sense.

"Calm down, miss. What's your name, and what are you talking about?" the captain interrogated me.

"My name is Angela Webber, sir. Last night, my friend fell asleep while we were talking and some minutes ago, when we were coming back to her place, her father started to attack her, saying all the worst words you can imagine, accusing her of being a - sorry, sir, I can't repeat that - and started to punch and kick her! He was drunk and he could have killed her! Please, sir, help her!" I cried despairingly.

"Don't worry. We'll help her. Em, can you come with us in case we have to contain the man? Ladies, may you come and help me? Eduard, call your father and come down to the cargo hold with him," the captain ordered.

When I heard the captain speaking that name, I knew who he was.

"Wait! Are you Eduard Maurer?" I asked the man on my right.

"Yes. Why?" he asked, surprised by the fact that I knew his name.

"Izzy needs you! She is the friend I'm talking about…" I explained.

His face went from calm and sympathetic to a mask of rage and despair. He ran down immediately.

**Eduard's POV**

When I had heard the girl saying Izzy's name, I ran. I needed to get to my Izzy! I heard my mother calling my name when I started to go down the stairs. But nobody – not even my lovely mother - could stop me.

Two men were climbing the stairs, holding a third man who seemed to be unconscious. When they heard the bang of my boots, they stepped aside to let me by. I must have looked like a madman! I could hear my family calling behind me and I felt glad they were coming after me.

When I had arrived down there, the smell was nasty but I didn't have time to spend worrying about that. I needed to find her…

"In here, sir!" I heard a woman's voice calling.

When I got closer, I saw she was cradling someone in her arms. And then reality hit me. Hard. That mass of blood the woman was holding in her arms was Izzy. My Izzy…

I felt to my knees and started to look at my poor girl. Her left eye was bloated and would soon be black. She had a gash in her forehead that was spilling blood all over her face and neck. Her upper lip was cut. She had a bruise on her left jaw and her right arm was in a very bad shape, probably broken.

"Eduard, move. Let me check up on her, son," I heard my father say.

While accessing her, my father started asking questions to the woman who had been holding Izzy. She explained everything that had happened, adding that she didn't believe a word Izzy's father had said about his daughter.

"Carl, we can't leave her here. Let's take to our cabin, dear," my mother suggested in her sweet voice.

"Let me take her!" I exclaimed.

"No, Eduard. She can have broken ribs. We need to find a plank so we can lay her down. Jaspis, where can we get a plank?" my father asked.

Jaspis immediately called up the stairs, "Ben, bring me a plank! We need to transfer the girl upstairs!"

In less than a minute, I saw Ben, the firstmate of the ship, and another bulky sailor coming into the room carrying a plank.

My father instructed them to put the plank on the floor, next to Izzy, so it would be easier to lay her on it without hurting her any further. As soon as she was placed on it, my father asked Em and the bulky sailor to carry her upstairs and into our cabin.

Within minutes, my Izzy was laid on one of the cots we have been using as a bed.

"Jaspis, I need hot water. Alice, we will have to sacrifice one of our cotton shirts. I need to make clean bandages. I also need two flat pieces of wood to splint her arm. Eduard, pick up my medical bag. I'll need the medicine and ointments I have in it. Now! We have no time to lose!" my father yelled, putting everything – and everyone – in motion.

As soon as everyone had brought what my father had asked, he told us:

"Everybody out, except you, Esme. I will need your help. We don't know how badly she has been injured, so we need to work as fast as we can. Alice and Rose, you two stay around in case I need you," I heard my father saying.

"Father, please, let me stay with her," I begged him.

"No, Eduard. You're way too nervous and, moreover, she is a lady and I won't allow you or any other man in here. Sorry, son," my father replied.

We left the room and waited. The only thing left to do was to pray. And pray I did.

**Jaspis' POV**

"Alice, I can't wait here with you. I need to straighten out all this mess. It's my job to keep the peace in this ship and I can't simply abandon my men. Besides, I need to decide what I am going to do with Miss Izzy's father. He disobeyed my orders and he will have to be punished. And I won't put up with a man, let alone a father, who does what he did to his daughter. If you need me, I will be at the flagship, OK?" I said to my wife.

"Tell me you are going to keep that man locked up, Jaspis, or I won't be responsible for my actions," Eduard exclaimed.

"Brother, please, calm down. Our father is an excellent doctor and he will do whatever it takes to help her," Alice said, trying to calm her brother.

"I know, Alice. But if something happens to her, if she doesn't survive, I will kill him!" Eduard affirmed, his voice full of anger and pain.

"Don't say that, Eduard. Your parents taught you much better than that," I firmly answered before turning away and walking to the flagship.

I knew Eduard was suffering but, as the captain of this ship, I couldn't tolerate that kind of threat. I needed him to understand that the order would be kept and that I would do everything in my power to keep Miss Izzy's father away from her, and away from all the other passengers. I also had to find out where that man was getting all the schnaps he had been drinking. That was another thing I couldn't tolerate on my ship: smuggling.

When I came closer to the flagship, I heard shouting. I ran to the door just in time to see two passengers restraining Miss Izzy's father. He was flouncing violently, yelling like a madman and trying to escape his captors.

Yelling louder than the deranged man, I closed the door behind me.

"What the hell is happening here? Stop it right now or I will throw you out of my ship! I won't stand for your violence, sir! Calm the hell down and listen to me! You were brought here due to the violence you used against your daughter! Your own daughter! Your flesh and blood! What kind of man are you?"

I had never been the kind of man who would lose my temper easily, but this kind of sheer violence directed to innocent and helpless people was something that had always put my blood to boil.

This was one of the duties of my job that I really didn't appreciate. I had never liked to play the role of a judge but there was no escape this time. I needed to do that or I would lose control on the crew. They wouldn't respect me if I weren't tough. I needed to show a firm grip.

"What's your name, sir?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. I had seen his name in the list of passengers, but I wanted to see how sober he was.

"Karl Schwan," he stammered in a way that proved that the schnaps was running free through his veins.

"Do you understand why you were brought here, sir?" I questioned him.

"Because I slapped my daughter?" he asked groggily.

"You didn't slap your daughter! You beat her! You beat and struck and kicked her!" I shouted.

"That bitch was fucking someone," he groaned, hiding his face on his hands.

"Your daughter wasn't fucking anybody! She fell asleep with her friend Angela Webber! She is a good girl! And you are a monster who doesn't deserve such a nice and polite kid, Schwan!" Mr. Auler, one of the men who had restrained Mr. Schwan, retorted angrily. "She is not to blame because your wife abandoned you, man! You have been drinking nonstop since you came onto this ship! You are losing your mind! I saw your girl helping my wife with our kid just yesterday, and she is a sweet, helpful young lady! But because you only have eyes for your own pain, you don't see how good of a daughter she is! She so deserves a better father, Schwan!"

"Where did you get the booze you have been drinking, Mr. Schwan?" I asked him.

"Not telling," he answered petulantly.

"Mr. Schwan, I'm the captain of this ship, and from now on, until we arrive to our final destination, you will be locked up in the prison room. From there, you will be taken to a prison as soon as we arrive in Brazil. You will be kept fed but won't be allowed to wander or to ever see you daughter again, unless she decides so. Benjamin, Erwin, take Mr. Schwan to his jail. And, Mr. Schwan, I really hope you decide to tell me who is smuggling the schnaps," I said and turned away from him.

"Captain, how is Miss Izzy?" I heard Mr. Auler asking.

"My father-in-law is a doctor and he will do everything he can to cure her. I promise I'll let you know as soon as I get word about it," I assured him.

"Thank you, Captain," he said and left the room.

I heard steps and turned around just in time to see Benjamin returning.

Ben was my firstmate and the best sailor I had ever worked with. We had met when we were kids and, when I had decided to become a sailor - and after a captain - he had started to follow my steps. He was quiet, even a little shy, but I knew I could put my life in his hands.

"Captain, we have the man arrested. Angela… I mean, Miss Webber is out there and asked if she could talk to you, sir." he said, blushing profusely.

"Tell her to come in, Ben, and then come back. I want you to stay here while I talk to her so nobody can say anything about her being here alone with me," I told him.

He nodded and went to the door to call Miss Webber in.

"Captain, thank you so much for having me here. Sir, Izzy is my best friend and I'm deeply worried about her. I saw what her father did and I know she isn't fine. I saw how badly he hurt her, sir. Is there anything I can do? Will you allow me to see her?" she asked coyly.

"Miss Webber, I appreciate your concern, but you know that passengers are not allowed on the upper deck without my explicit orders. I will have to ask you to wait down there while the doctor looks after her. But I promise you that, as soon as I know what your friend's condition is, I'll send Benjamin here to call you and then you can see her. Is that good enough for you?" I asked her, seeing how red her cheeks became when I mentioned Benjamin.

"Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate that," she replied, sounding happier than before. "I will go down there and tell everybody what you had just said. People are worried about Izzy. Everybody loves her."

After she left, Benjamin told me that, since he and Erwin had taken Mr. Schwan to the jail, he had been weeping like a little kid and repeating one single word: sorry.

But to be sorry wasn't enough this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 04**

**Doctor Carl POV**

"Esme, help me here a little, please. We need to undress her so I can better access the damages that son of a b - sorry, dear! I know how badly you hate when we curse, but I can't find another word to describe that man!" I said hastily.

"Who? That son of a bitch? Don't worry, Carl. That's exactly what I would call him too," my wife affirmed, surprising me. She was never one to curse but seeing that poor little girl in front of us surely sealed the deal for Esme.

We worked in silence while undressing the girl. And as soon as she was naked, Esme's face turned into a painful mask.

"Good Lord in heaven! What did that cruel man do to this girl? She is hurt and bleeding all over her body, Carl!" Esme exclaimed, tears running down her sorrowful face.

"I know, my love. But you have to keep calm so you can help me," I told her in a soothing voice.

Just when I finished saying that, we heard a low wail and we knew Izzy was returning to consciousness. She started to weep softly, surely because of the pain she was feeling.

"Izzy dear, you need to remain calm. We are going to help you but you need to keep very still so the doctor can treat you, sweetheart." Esme said in her most comforting voice.

I don't know if Izzy listened to Esme or if she collapsed again, but she didn't move again for a long time.

Esme and I worked for what seemed like an eternity, accessing and treating all the wounds that had been imposed to her body. We had splinted her broken arm, bandaged her twisted left ankle, stopped the multiple bleedings she had all over her face and torso due to the punches and kicks she had received, and even controlled the hemorrhaging in her abdomen, which wasn't too serious, but a bleeding anyway.

I'd never be able to thank Esme enough for bringing all the herbal medicine she had prepared before this journey; without them, I wouldn't have been able to stop the girl's bleeding.

Izzy's left eye was terrible swollen but the punch hadn't affected her retina, so I believed it would be fine. She would feel sore and would have to stay in bed for a long time until she was able to walk or even stand again, but she would survive.

When we had just finished dressing her with one of Esme's nightgowns, a loud bang almost knocked down the door.

"That would be Eduard…" Esme said, puffing.

Before I had time to say anything, the door swung open and a very flustered and impatient Eduard almost fell through it.

"How is she, Papa? Please, tell me she will be alright. I can't accept that I saved her from that rapist just to see her dying by her father's hands," he cried out.

Esme, always the loving mother, rushed to his side, embracing him while trying to calm him down.

"Son, you have to keep quiet. I know that you are worried sick about her, but she needs to rest. Resting will make her heal faster, sweetie. Your father had done everything he could to help her. And you know your father always does the impossible to save any patient of his," she said, looking at me with pride in her eyes.

Eduard rested his forehead on his mother's shoulder for a moment and took a deep, purifying breath. Without moving an inch of his body, he asked:

"Papa, will she live?"

"Yes, my son, she will," I sincerely answered him.

Believing in my diagnosis, he slowly approached the cot where Izzy was still asleep. Very gently, he rubbed the back of his fingers on her chin, delicately as if she was the finest crystal. I saw a single tear run down his face and it stirred hidden emotions in my heart, bringing back old memories from the day I first met Esme - a day that changed my whole life because it was the day I understood what love really meant. Was it possible that my son was feeling the same thing I felt for his mother so many years ago?

"Why isn't she waking up?" Eduard asked with a shadow of fear in his voice.

"Son, the human body has its own tools to protect itself. Izzy will wake up when her body feels it's safe. You have to remember that she wasn't only the physical damaged, but that her soul was also traumatized in being hurt by her own father. Her brain needs time to process all that. Give her time, son. She will come around when she is ready," I tried to reassure him.

My son sat on the floor by the cot and slowly - very slowly - touched Izzy's hand, holding it with his as if it was his lifesaver, as if he depended on her touch to keep breathing when in fact it was the other way around. Izzy needed to feel cherished and protected, and I was sure that my son was exactly what she needed now.

I helped Esme put all the things we had used to treat Izzy away, and as soon as we were ready, we left the cabin, but not before telling Eduard to call us if he needed anything. I wanted to talk to Jaspis and see what would be done with Izzy and her father, and I knew I needed Esme's support for that. I knew Izzy was just an ordinary passenger but I knew that Eduard wouldn't accept if Izzy had to be taken back to that fetid cargo hold. I also knew that he would be willing to sleep on the floor to keep Izzy safe if it was necessary.

The cleanliness - or the lack of it - in the cargo hold was something I had already discussed with Jaspis. Unfortunately, the company hadn't invested much on this ship and those poor people were forced to travel as if they were animals, sleeping on hay that got dirtier every day and using communal chamber pots. For God's sake, I didn't know how they survived in there! As a doctor, I knew that, sooner or later, some kind of disease would spread down there if things kept on getting filthier. If typhoid showed up down there, many lives would be lost. If at least we had a supply of water we could use to clean that place! But we didn't.

"Carl, what has you so lost in thought?" Esme asked me as we discarded Izzy's bloody clothes.

"I'm just thinking about the terrible conditions people are facing down there. The lack of hygiene will soon bring some diseases forward. If only we had some water to clean that place up!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we are going to have some rainy days, aren't we? We could collect the water from the rain and they could use it to clean their surroundings," Esme said, as a matter of fact.

"Esme, this is a fantastic idea! Why didn't I think about that before?" I mused. "We need to discuss this possibility with Jaspis. Come on, dear. Let's meet him!"

As we left the room, we ran into Alice, Rose and Em, who were still waiting to know about Izzy. We quickly told them about her situation and asked them to keep an eye on Eduard to see if he needed any help, and then went to the flagship.

When we got there, Jaspis was nowhere to be found. Benjamin smiled amicably when we entered. Before we had the chance to say anything, Benjamin said:

"The captain is in the jail room, talking to Mr. Schwan, but he should be back soon."

"Benjamin, are there any empty barrels on the ship?" I asked.

"Can I ask you why, sir?"

"We are going to need empty barrels when the rain starts." I explained.

"Well, all the food is stocked in barrels and they get empty after we distribute the food, sir." Benjamin replied politely.

"And what do you do with them when they are empty? I mean, do you keep them?" I asked, my voice sounding a little upset.

"Aye, sir. We keep them so they can be used again in another journey. Why, sir?" Ben inquired curiously.

Before I could fulfill his endless curiosity, Jaspis came into the flagship.

"Jaspis, Esme had a brilliant idea that we would like to discuss it with you, and see if it's possible," I told him.

"Let's hear it!" he replied.

As I explained Esme's idea, Jaspis' eyes widened and, out of nowhere, he exclaimed:

"How the hell had nobody thought about that before?"

"Well, let's just say that men aren't used to organizing a home and thinking practically," Esme stated, laughing.

"Benjamin, get two more men and bring all the empty barrels to the upper deck. Keep them open so when it rains they will be filled with water. That water will later be used to clean the cargo hold," I ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Benjamin replied as he left the room.

"Now that we have that out of our system, there is something else we would like to discuss with you, Jaspis," I told him.

"What is bothering you, Carl?"

"You see, we know Izzy is a mere passenger… but her situation is awful, son. She was badly injured. What really worries me now is that her father is in jail, so she has no one to look after her. Would you allow us to keep her with us? I mean, can she stay with us in our room? It would be easier for me to keep an eye on her wounds if she were closer. Of course, we will pay for her ticket. We just need your permission. Esme and I will be really grateful if you allow that. And I'm sure Eduard will be forever in your debt. That boy is by smitten to that girl that he would do anything to help her, too," I explained.

"I see." Jaspis answered. "We don't have any spare rooms, so I agree that staying with you would be the only solution. The ones we have are being used by our family. Em and Rose have one, Alice and I have another, and the biggest one is being used by you and Eduard. We could always put one more cot there but I don't know if it would be convenient for Izzy. I mean, I don't know if she would feel comfortable sleeping in a room full of strangers."

"Can't we put a folding screen in our room and make some kind of booth so that she could have some privacy?" Esme suggested.

"That's a great idea, Esme! Alice and I have a folding screen in our cabin and we can easily live without it. I'm going to ask Benjamin to take it to your cabin, as well as another cot," Jaspis said happily.

After we had solved all the details about Izzy's transference to our cabin, Esme and I left Jaspis to his work.

I was feeling joyful, knowing that I had been able to help that poor girl.

Deep in my heart I already knew she would be part of my family sooner or later.

**Eduard's POV**

"God, why isn't she waking up?" I murmured to myself.

I had been sitting on the floor since my parents left and my Izzy still hadn't moved an inch. Her breathing was deep and from time to time she would whimper a little, probably due to all the pain she was feeling. I wished there was something I could do to ease her pain, but the only thing left to do was to hold her hand and to caress her face.

Her face was swollen but I could still see the beautiful woman I had met in Amsterdam. My heart seemed to swell every time I looked at her and the feeling scared me. What would I do if she didn't like me the same way I liked her?

"Father, please stop… you are hurting me…" I heard Izzy whimpering.

"Shhh, you're safe, Izzy; nobody will hurt you anymore, I'm here…" I whispered, trying to calm her.

"Eduard…" she called softly, making my heart beat faster.

"I'm here, _liebe_… I will never let you go…" I reassured her.

My words seemed to soothe her because she let out a soft sigh and went into a quiet rest.

I heard a knock at the door, which was immediately opened afterwards. Benjamin and another sailor - Erwin if I wasn't wrong - came into the cabin, carrying a cot. On it, there was something that looked like a folding screen.

"Sir, the captain asked us to bring these things to the main cabin. Where are we to place them?" he inquired quietly, trying not to wake Izzy up.

Before I had the chance to answer his question, my mother came into the room, smiling as if she was keeping a huge secret.

"Please, Benjamin, put the cot next to the one where Izzy is lying. The folding screen goes there, next to the wall," she commanded.

"Mother, what is all that?"

"Well, dear, your father and I talked to Jaspis and he allowed us to keep Izzy here in our cabin so we can look after her while she heals," she explained in a low voice.

I had always known that my parents were wonderful and generous people, but this time they have surpassed themselves! I would never be able to thank them enough for their kindness. I knew they were aware about my feelings for Izzy, but I could have never imagined that they would do this kind of thing for someone they had barely heard about.

Well, 'barely' isn't the right word. I had been speaking non-stop about her since I first met her and I guess they felt as though they already knew her through my words.

"Thank you so much, Mother," was all I could manage because of the huge lump in my throat.

"Don't even mention it, son. It goes without saying that you will always have our support, no matter what," she stated, kissing my forehead.

"Is she still asleep?" I heard my father ask behind me.

"Yeah…" I answered. "She was talking in her sleep some minutes ago, but she has been quiet since then."

"Alright. Let me get by her side, son. I need to check if she has a fever and if her bandages are still clean. Would you mind waiting outside for a minute?" he asked me seriously.

"That's fine with me. But please don't take long. I need to be close to her, Papa," my voice trailed off.

While my father was checking up on Izzy, I went to the upper deck. Another day was coming to an end and the air had a cold bite, but I welcomed the chill that ran down my spine.

"What are you doing out here, brother?" I heard Em come up behind me.

"Just waiting while our father checks up on Izzy," I told him.

"How is she doing? Is she going to be alright, Eduard?"

"Papa said she will be fine, Em. But I can't wait until she wakes up,"

"You really like her," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"I do. I really do, Em. I don't know what this force is that draws me to her but I simply can't resist it. It's like she had been created just to complete me. It's weird because we didn't have a chance to talk much, but I feel as if I have known her for a long time. I know I may sound crazy, Em, but I would marry her tomorrow if she wanted me to," I nervously told my brother who also happened to be my best friend.

Unlike other families, our siblings were very close to each other. Our parents had always insisted we should rely on each other. For them, family was the most important thing in life.

For a long time, Em didn't speak, seeming lost in his own thoughts. When I started to think he wouldn't say anything, I heard him taking a deep breath before saying:

"Eduard, you are luckier than most men. I believe you have found the lost part of your soul, your soulmate. It doesn't happen very often. The only people I know who are that attached to each other are our parents. Look at Rose and me! Of course we love each other, but it can't be compared to what our parents have. They share a rare kind of love, brother, a special kind of bond that we don't see every day. They support each other every step of the way. When was the last time you saw our parents fighting? You can't remember, right? Because they don't fight! Of course they sometimes have arguments, but that's all! And if you are lucky to have found that kind of relationship, that special connection with Izzy, you should do everything to keep it," he told me seriously. "Of course you will have to be sure she feels the same way, brother."

"I know, Em. And it scares me to think she might not feel about me the same way I feel about her. I have never felt this way before," I murmured.

"Not even with Countess Tanya?" he asked mockingly as if he were trying to lighten the conversation.

"Of course not, Em! She was just a crush and I was just 15 or 16 years old then!"

"Yeah, but you two had sex! So it was more than a simple crush!" he continued to tease me.

"Yes, we had sex, but I wasn't her first man. Maybe because she was my first lover I felt so deeply about her at the time. But then, when she got engaged, I saw that it hadn't been more than a fling. Yes, I desired her, but never loved her," I explained.

"Eduard, when you said you would marry Izzy tomorrow if she wanted to, you didn't consider one important thing…" his voice trailed.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"She is a Lutheran, man. Do you think she would get married to a Catholic like you? You know that some of them have strong and negative beliefs about us," he said, looking seriously concerned.

"No, I haven't thought about that, but it doesn't matter to me. I would change religions if it was important to her!" I exclaimed, already knowing the truth of my words.

"Wow! Man, you are so taken!" Em pestered me.

When I was about to reply, we heard soft steps coming in our direction. I turned around and saw Alice.

Alice was my twin sister, but we couldn't have been more different. While I had bronze hair and green eyes, Alice's hair and eyes were deep brown. Also unlike me, my sister was the tiniest person I had ever met. In fact, the only thing we had in common was our smiles.

"Eduard, you have to come with me!" she said, happiness dripping from her voice.

Immediately without noticing her bright beaming smile, I asked her what had happened, worried about Izzy's condition.

"Brother, can't you see how happy I am? Stop worrying! Izzy has woken up and she asked me to -"

I didn't let her finish, running down faster than I had ever run in my whole life. My Izzy was awake and I needed to see her!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 05**

**Izzy's POV**

I felt as if I was burning. Pain was radiating all over my body, and I was finding difficult to breathe. In fact, I wasn't sure if I was really awake or if I was in the middle of a terrible nightmare. God, what was happening to me? I tried to remember but things weren't making any sense. Why was I feeling so sore? I tried to open my eyes without success. Taking a deeper breath, I tried to focus on my surroundings. I could hear voices but they sounded muffled, seeming to be far away from me.

"She is waking up," I heard a masculine voice saying, a voice I didn't know.

"Izzy, sweetheart, can you hear me?" a sweet feminine voice asked, making me more confused than I was before.

I couldn't recognize the voices but they seemed so friendly and soothing that I started to relax. Well, at least for a little bit.

"Izzy, I'm going to take your hand in mine. If you can listen to me, please squeeze it," the masculine voice told me.

I turned all my attention to the soft hand holding mine and to the task of squeezing it. I believe I did it because I heard when the man said:

"Good, that's really good. Can you try to open your eyes now?"

With all the strength that I could muster, I forced my eyes to open. It was too bright, though, and I flinched, closing my eyes again.

"I think we should close the blinds, dear," the woman said softly.

After some time, I heard the man's voice again.

"Izzy, we closed the blinds so it's not too bright in here anymore. Can you try opening your eyes again?

I put all my effort in the task in hand and, after a few attempts, I managed to open them. Or better, I managed to open my right eye. I didn't know why my left eye wasn't opening but I decided not to think about it.

"Izzy, you need to keep still. You have been badly injured, and your body had been damaged. But don't worry, we took care of everything. You need to keep calm so you'll heal faster, alright?" the man explained when I tried to sit.

He was a handsome older man, with blond hair and kind blue eyes. His smile reminded me of someone. But who?

While I was thinking about that smile, another face came closer to mine. It was a woman. She had wavy dark blond hair, almost brown, and deep green eyes. Eyes like…

"Eduard…" I said, my voice hoarse and low even to own ears.

"What did you say, honey?" the woman asked me.

I tried to force my voice so I could speak a little louder.

"Eduard!"

The smile that lightened her face was kind and motherly. Not that my mother had ever smiled to me like that. But I felt sheltered by that smile, as I had never felt in my whole life.

"Sweetie, do you remember Eduard?" she asked me, her smile still beaming, making me feel a little better.

"Yes, he saved me… who are you?" I questioned her, trying to understand who they were.

"We are Eduard's parents. My name is Esme and this is my husband Carl," she stopped abruptly when I started to sob violently.

The moment she introduced her husband, Carl, I remembered my father, Karl, and everything that had happened. The rage, the violence, the disgust, but mainly his words, that had slashed my heart as if they were sharp knives. Why did he do that? Why so much violence? What had I done to deserve that? Why did he hate me?

"Shhh, honey, it's all right. You are safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore. We won't let anyone hurt you again, sweetie," the woman said, running her fingers through my dirty, tangled hair.

I kept sobbing for God knows how long until I got to calm down. The feeling of her fingers on my hair helped me a lot.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't want to cry that way but it hurts too much…" I said, feeling the tears ran down my face.

"Are you in pain, Izzy? I can give you some herbal medicine that will help you with the pain," the man, Carl, said, holding my hand.

I didn't try to answer because I knew I wouldn't be able to speak while crying. Instead, I just moved my head from right to left, saying no.

It took me some minutes to control my sobs. After that, I felt as I could speak again.

"You are a doctor, right? Em told me about you and how wonderful you were. I'm so sorry I reacted that way to your name, but I couldn't help thinking about my father and what he did to me. You asked me if I were in pain and the answer is yes. But what he said to me hurt me much more than any slap or punch he could throw," I said in a very low voice, almost a whisper, trying to avoid the shame that was grasping my heart and mind.

"Sweetie, you don't have to think about that now. We know you were not the one to blame. Your friend Angela told Jaspis, the captain, everything that had happened down there and he told us. So don't worry. We know who you are and we made a promise to protect you," the doctor told me, making me relax a little more.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you when you were introducing yourselves," I said, looking to the woman.

"Don't be sorry. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carl Maurer. We are Ernest, or Em as we call him, Alice and Eduard's parents. Your good friend Angela called for help when… well, when it happened to you. So my husband, who is a wonderful doctor, brought you here to look after you," she said, her eyes full of pride for her husband who was blushing.

"My wife is always gentle, Izzy. Of course, I always try to be a good doctor, but I'm not the wonder she proclaims," he said coyly, laughing softly.

"Eduard was so worried about you! He had been here since you were brought to our cabin. We had to force him to leave so we could check on your bandages," Esme spoke softly.

"I would like to see him. It seems that he is always around when I am in danger," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"Do you want me to call him?" Doctor Carl asked me.

Not wanting my voice to betray me, I just nodded and turned my face away from them. I heard when the doctor asked someone to look for Eduard and tell him I was awake. A squeal was heard and then footsteps ran into the distance.

My heart started to bang in my chest and butterflies were flapping in my stomach. Eduard was coming to me!

**Eduard's POV**

Those few meters that separated me from my Izzy had never been so long. My legs were aching due to my speed. I remembered the stories that my father used to tell us about the Greek gods, and felt like Hermes, who had wings on his ankles. I almost crashed against the door but managed to stop before I hit it. Taking a cleansing breath, I tried to keep my focus. I needed to be ready for her. She needed me now, more than she would ever need me. I needed to be strong so I could help her.

Slowly, very slowly, I opened the door, trying to make no sound. I didn't want to disturb her. The room had been darkened. The blinds had been closed, probably for her comfort. I forced my eyes to see her. My parents were standing next to the cot where she had been laid. I silently walked to her and realized she was looking to the other side as if she was trying to hide her face.

"Izzy?" I said, trying to draw her attention.

When she didn't answer, I thought she had fallen asleep again. My father moved, so that I could stand next to her. When I took her hand in mine, she slowly turned her face to me. Electricity was sparkling from her hand to mine and probably from mine to hers and I felt as I was being lightly shocked. I knew she had felt it too because she left a small gasp when our hands touched.

Her face was so sad that I felt tears coming to my eyes. But, again, I needed to be strong.

"How are you feeling, _liebe_?" I asked her in a low voice.

"I'm in pain but I will be fine, Eduard," she answered as if she was murmuring.

"Try not to speak too much. You need to rest, Izzy," my father said, trying to hush her.

"But I have so many things I have to tell Eduard…" her voice trailed.

"_Liebe_, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here as long as you want me," I said, softly squeezing her hand.

With a deep breath, she turned her face to the wall and fell asleep again. It was clear that she was very tired and it wouldn't be me who was going to disturb her.

"Papa, how is she doing?" I asked quietly.

"Well, son, she has been really hurt but what really worries me is the hemorrhage she had in her abdomen. I don't know how bad it was. I was able to stop it, thanks to your mother's herbal drugs, but I didn't have the necessary equipment I would have if I were in a hospital. I don't know what kind of damage was made to her internal organs," he answered me in his doctor's tone.

"What do you mean, Papa?" I asked him, suddenly feeling cold.

"I don't know if she will be able to get pregnant, Eduard. And I don't know how she will react to the news when I tell her," he said, sounding stressed.

"It doesn't matter if she can't have kids. What matters now is that she will survive. I need her to live, Papa!" I exclaimed, trying to control my voice.

I felt my mother's gentle touch on my face and knew that she understood what I was trying to say. She took me in her arms, gingerly kissing my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. I'm proud of the man you have become," she said while holding me as if I were a little kid.

"Son, I know how much you worry about Izzy, but if you have the intention to have a future with her, you can't simply avoid this topic. I know how much children are important for a couple. But I would have married your mother even if she couldn't give me any of you. If your feelings for Izzy are really strong, son, take the possibility of not being a father into consideration. You know this possibility exists, so I don't want you rubbing it in when the future comes," he stated, concern dripping from his voice.

"I would never do that, Papa. Of course, I have always dreamed to be a father, but Izzy is more important than that for me. If she wants me, I will take her as mine whether she can have babies or not," I promptly answered.

"That's right, son. Well, your mother and I are going to meet the rest of our family for some dinner. Are you coming with us?"

"No, I can't leave her alone and I'm not hungry. I will stay here with Izzy and wait. She may need me and I don't want her to feel all alone. If it depends on me, she will never feel that way anymore," I answered to my father, trying to put all my seriousness into my words.

"We're bringing something for you two then. Izzy needs to eat to help the healing process and you need to eat to help her," my mother declared with a worried voice.

After my parents left, I decided to reorganize the space around me. The main cabin where we were staying was not that big. This ship was a cargo one, so we needed to accept what had been offered to us. At any rate, it was much better than the place where most passengers have been travelling since we left Amsterdam. That place was fetid and dark, and no human being should be submitted to something like that.

I moved to where Ben and Erwin had placed the extra cot and brought it next to Izzy's. If I placed it right next to hers, I could lie down and hold her hand. The space was barely enough to put the cot, but I managed it anyway. I opened the folding screen and placed it between my parents' cots and mine and Izzy's, trying to create a private space for them and for us. Of course, I didn't intend to do anything to Izzy! She was a lady, and was too hurt.

And I was a gentleman. I would never do anything that would go against what my parents had taught me. But I knew my parents deserved some private time.

It wasn't necessary to nail the screen to the floor because it got stuck between mine and my parents' cots. The cot where my Izzy was lying was against the wall, right under the hatch. The narrow space would make it difficult when my father needed to check on her, but we would find a way.

When I had everything in the right place, I took my boots off and climbed on the cot next to Izzy's. She was still sleeping deeply and I did everything I could not to wake her up but when I held her hand in mine, I felt her body stirring and saw her eyes opening. And then she mumbled my name…

"Eduard…"

"Shhh, _liebe_. I'm here. You need to keep still so you won't reopen your wounds," I whispered close to her ear.

"Don't leave me…"

My heart grew bigger inside my chest when I heard her plea. Was it possible that I was already falling for her?

"I'm not going anywhere, _liebe_. Go back to sleep. I promise you I will be here when you wake up," I hummed.

**Izzy's POV**

I felt the pain when I started to stir and, automatically, I whimpered. There wasn't a single part of my body that wasn't aching. I started taking slow deep breaths and felt my body relax a little. I knew where I was. I could remember my conversation with Doctor and Mrs. Maurer and the love and generosity they had in their eyes. Even if I died old and grey, I would never forget the feeling of shelter I had felt when they talked to me.

The cabin was silent and I believed that I was alone. But then, when I tried to move my good hand, I realized that somebody was holding it. It should be the doctor because the hand was quite big, but soft anyway.

When I opened my eyes, I was met by the most touching scene I had already seen in my life. Eduard was sleeping next to me. He was on his left side and was holding my hand as if it was a precious piece of jewelry. His bronze hair was disheveled and he had a frown between his eyes, as if he was worried about something. I tried to take my hand from his, but the moment I did it, his eyes split open and the most beautiful smile illuminated his face.

We didn't say a word for a long time, just looking inside each other's eyes. When I realized that he was still holding my hand, I felt my cheeks getting red and forced my eyes down, feeling a little ashamed. It wasn't natural for me to be so close to another person, left alone a man. I couldn't have remembered a time when my parents had hugged me even if I tried because it has never happened. I tried to pull my hand from Eduard's because my instincts were saying that it was not right, but he simply didn't let go of me.

"Don't be ashamed, _liebe_," he said as if he was reading my mind.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I am not used to this kind of thing. Any kind of display of affection was totally inexistent in my family," I told him, keeping my eyes down.

"Izzy, am I making you feel uncomfortable?" he asked me with pain in his voice.

I thought for a moment about what he had asked me and I realized that the answer was no. He wasn't making me feel uncomfortable. On the contrary. I had never felt so loved in my life.

"No… I have never felt so cherished before." I answered coyly, bringing my eyes up to meet his.

His smile, that had been big before, was even bigger now, and the warmth that radiated from his eyes melted my heart a little more.

"Izzy, do you remember what I promised you when we met in Amsterdam?" he asked me suddenly.

"You told me that you would find me," I whispered to him.

"Exactly. Well, I have found you and I have no intentions to lose you again," he spoke softly.

I felt the tears dropping from my eyes and running down my face again. I had never imagined that, one day, I would hear something like that. My heart seemed to have grown bigger, and my lungs that had been affected by my father's kicks, were almost bursting.

Eduard must have misunderstood my reaction, because he let go of my hand and had a painful shadow on his face.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you with my words. I always speak what's on my mind. I know that it must sound crazy, that it's too soon, but I feel very protective of you. I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. But I understand if you don't want me the same way I want you," he spluttered, his voice full of sorrow.

"Eduard, look at me," I begged him when he started to move away from me.

He took a deep breath before turning to me again. I could say that he was trying to hide his emotions under a mask of hardness and indifference. But his eyes, those beautiful green eyes, gave him away.

"Eduard, you have never insulted me with your words or with your deeds. On the contrary, Eduard! You have always been there when I needed you the most. I cried because I had never believed that, one day, a man would want me as you do. Of course, I have dreamed about it, but dreams are usually crushed by reality in my life. Those were happy tears, Eduard."

Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"You have to understand where I am coming from, Eduard. I've never had it before. It will take me a long time until I can get used to displays of affection that seem so common in your family. But if you really want me as I want you, I'm willing to try," I told him, not worried anymore about the canons of the society, or even of the church, that said that women should never speak their minds or talk about their feelings. I was feeling free, as I had never felt before.

Eduard crawled closer to me and placed his hands on my face. His eyes were shining so much that they could have brightened the whole ship.

"Are you saying that you feel the same way I do?" he asked for reassurance.

"Yes, Eduard, I do. Since the first day we met, you became very important to me. Not because you saved me, but because you have showed me that you really care for me. And I want to prove you that I care for you, too," I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

I don't know for how long we lay there, looking at each other and holding hands. After some time, I felt my eyes getting heavy and I heard Eduard saying:

"Sleep, my _liebe_. I will always be here for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 06**

**Esme's POV**

After we left Eduard and Izzy in our cabin, we went to Em and Rose's room where we always joined for our meals. It was the only cabin which had a table so it was more convenient.

I was worried for leaving those two youngsters alone but I had to believe that we had raised Eduard to be a respectful man. In fact what worried me most was Izzy's condition. That poor little kid had been brutally hurt and I knew that, soon, she would face a terrible pain. Luckily, before leaving, I had prepared a big stock of the herbal drugs that could help her with the pain.

My grandfather had taught me everything he knew about drugs when I still was a young girl. Since then, I had been helping people here and there. When I met Carl at a common friend's house, I had gone there to take some of my drugs to one of his kids that had been running a fever for some days. That day changed my life forever. It was love at first sight. Besides, Carl had always respected my knowledge on drugs and supported me.

When we entered the cabin, Em, Rose, Alice and Jaspis were already there and the meal was already on the table.

A meal has always been a happy time in our family because it was the time of the day we would talk to each other.

"Mother! Father!" Alice greeted us happily. One who didn't know us would think we hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, Papa! How is Izzy?" Em asked in his booming voice.

"She will be fine, Em. But we will have to keep an eye on her. Her body has been badly hurt and we don't want her to have a fever that could complicate things even more," Carl answered.

"Isn't Eduard coming, Mother?" Alice questioned, a grin all over her face.

"No, he decided to stay with Izzy, to watch over her," I answered with a little smile.

"Man, that boy is so infatuated! I had never believed I would see this day!" Em said, laughing loudly.

"Well, I always knew that, one day, my brother would find his other half," Alice replied with a chipping voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you little vixen! Always the smartest one!" Em teased her.

"Mother, do you think Eduard really likes her? I mean, he doesn't even know her!" Rose scoffed.

"Rose, dear. I knew I loved Esme the day I met her. And we have been together for twenty-four years. So, if I were you, I wouldn't doubt that this kind of thing can happen," Carl censured her.

"Well, I'm probably the one who best knows Eduard. And I can tell you that he really likes her. The way he smiles when he speaks about her, the way his eyes shine… it's all there. He may not know it yet, but he loves that girl," Em said matter-of-factly.

"I think so, too, son. You should have seen the way he looked at her when he returned to our cabin. There was so much concern and affection in his eyes! I really hope they can work this out," I said with a sigh.

"All right! Let's eat! I'm starving here," Em affirmed.

"You are always hungry, Em," Jaspis muttered with a smile.

"Hey, man! What can I do if God gave me such a big body? I need to eat!" Em answered in a mocking tone as if he was resentfully.

The food that was in front of us was the same that people would receive down there in the cargo hold, but somehow it looked better. We said thanks for the food and then we ate. While we were eating, we kept on talking about Eduard and Izzy. Jaspis told us that her father had been crying since he was arrested, and that he had been repeating that he was sorry.

I knew that we would have to tell Izzy about that. But I didn't have the heart to disturb her so soon. I would keep it away from her until she was strong enough to deal with all that… thing.

Believe it or not, I already considered her a daughter. Eduard was right, she was a lovely girl and I would do everything in my hands to help them, to protect them.

"Esme, you seem lost in thought," my husband told me sweetly.

"Oh, I'm just thinking that I have probably got a new daughter," I said with a smile.

"Then you believe Eduard is serious about that girl!" Rose exclaimed surly.

"As serious as Em was when he met you, my dear. Or even more!" I told her.

Rose was a good woman but, sometimes, she was a little too snobbish for my liking. I have always considered her as a daughter, that's why I, sometimes, had to put her in her place. She would have to learn to respect people's choices even when those choices were different from hers.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to sound mean. It's just that they barely know each other and I just don't want Eduard to get hurt," she said, looking to the floor.

"Don't worry, Rose. Eduard is a grown man and he can deal with his own feelings," I assured her.

"Well, I think it's time to go back to our cabin, dear," Carl said. "But before we go, Jaspis have you talked to your men about the empty barrels?"

"Which barrels?" Em asked curiously.

"Carl asked me to put the empty barrels in the upper deck so we will be able to collect water when it rains. With that water, the passengers will clean the cargo hold to prevent diseases. And answering to our question, Carl, yes, I have already talked to my men and they have already cleaned the ones that are empty."

We talked some more, picked up some food to take to Eduard and Izzy, and went to our cabin.

When we arrived there, we saw that Eduard had already moved the cot that had been brought, putting it next to Izzy's. The screen, that had been brought with the cot, and was supposed to be separating Izzy's cot from ours to give her some privacy, had been placed between their cots and mine and Carl's. They were both sleeping but I knew Carl wanted to check on her bandages before turning in.

"Honey, do you really need to change Izzy's bandages before we go to sleep?" I asked Carl.

"Well, it's a prudent thing to do," he answered with a smile on his face.

"Look at them, Carl. They are sleeping so soundly! It's a pity to wake them up…" my voice trailed.

"I know, my dear, but I really have to do it. I must be sure she isn't running a fever either," he stated in a serious tone.

Knowing that I wouldn't change his mind, I came closer to Eduard's cot and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Eduard, son… wake up… we need to change Izzy's bandages and you have to give us space," I spoke softly trying not to startle him.

"Hmmm…what… oh, I guess I fell asleep…" Eduard mumbled.

"Son, you have to move out of the cabin. I want to check on Izzy before we turn in," Carl explained to our sleepy son.

"I'm not going to leave her, Papa!" Eduard said.

"Dear, she will feel more comfortable if you don't see her injured body, don't you think?" I asked him.

"Eduard, please, let your father take care of me," Izzy said while getting red on her cheeks. "You can return when he is ready, right?"

Reluctantly, Eduard left the room, but not before asking his father to be fast. We worked as fast as we could. Thankfully, her bandages were clean and she didn't seem to have a fever. When we were ready, and before Eduard could return, I needed to ask her something.

"Izzy, I saw that Eduard has put his cot next to yours. Are you comfortable with that? Because if you aren't, we can move the screen and give you some privacy, dear," I said already knowing the answer.

"No… I mean, I don't mind it. I know it may not be appropriated but…" Izzy blurted, turning red again.

"Don't worry about appropriateness, honey. We just want you to be comfortable. And if having Eduard by your side makes you comfortable, we are not going to say anything, alright?" I told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Maurer," she replied softly.

"Please, call me Esme, dear. Mrs. Maurer was my mother-in-law and she wasn't a really nice woman," I told her with a small laugh which was reciprocated by Carl's and Izzy's.

"I'm going to call Eduard and then Esme will serve you two some dinner, all right?" Carl said with a big smile on his lips, before turning to the door.

When Eduard came in, he had a worried frown on his face. It melted away the moment he say Izzy sitting on her cot.

He rushed to her side and asked:

"Are you feeling fine, _liebe_?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Eduard. You don't have to worry that much. I grew up as a rustic peasant, remember? We are hard to break," she answered, her voice firmer as the time went by.

"You may have grown up as a peasant, Izzy, but I don't agree with the rustic part," Eduard said.

"Well, I can read thanks to the good doctor and his wife. I am also good with numbers although I had never been to a school. Reading is fascinating and I used to spend the little free time I had with a book in my hands, to my parents' dismay. They never thought reading would make me a good wife but I really didn't care. The nights when we didn't have anything to eat were easier if I had a book to read. They were my haven against the life we led," her voice trailed.

"I'm so sorry you had to feel hungry, Izzy," I said, trying to contain the tears that wanted to jump from my eyes. "Here, I brought you some food. Eat it."

Eduard and Izzy started to eat in silence while Carl and I went to our side of the screen to change our clothes for the night. When I was almost done, I heard a giggling coming from the other side.

Eduard had cut the meat in very small pieces and was feeding Izzy whose lips were still hurt. She must have thought it was a funny thing because she couldn't contain her laughter.

When she saw me, her face turned red and she dropped her eyes to the floor. Eduard must have realized that they were being watched and turned to see who was there.

The moment he saw me, a huge smile almost split his face in two.

"I'm helping Izzy with her food. It's difficult to eat when you have an arm broken," he explained, looking as shy as Izzy.

"Of course, dear. I should have realized that Izzy would need help with her food. How foolish of me!" I answered with a smile on my own face.

"Esme, I'm sorry if I disturbed your rest with my laughter," Izzy said, still looking to the floor.

I came closer to her and, with my finger, I brought her face up, so she would look at me.

"Izzy, I need you to learn something. Happiness is never a reason to be sorry about in our family. Your laughter makes my heart sing because it shows me that you are feeling better and comfortable with us," I told her in my most soothing voice.

"Thank you. You are all so kind to me," she said looking me in the eyes.

"You are very welcome! Well, I guess it's late. If you don't need any help, I'm going to sleep," I said, turning away from them and going back to my cot.

For some time, I heard some whispers and rustle with the blankets. After that, the cabin went silent again and I slept. That was the first time I dreamed with a small little girl with brown hair and green eyes.

**Izzy's POV**

I still couldn't believe that Eduard felt the same way as I did. How was that possible? I was very aware of the differences between us. He was a handsome young man, from a wealthy family while I was a plain woman with no money. And a clumsy, very clumsy woman. The ground and I were close friends. I has spent most of my life falling to the ground and hurting my knees, and the palms of my hands had more scars one would believe possible. To add to all that, I had so many callus that my hands were raspy. Eduard's hands were velvety and I fell a little ashamed every time he would take my hand in his.

He has been sleeping by my side since the cot was brought here and, although I should consider it inappropriate, I couldn't love it more than I did. I couldn't care less about other people's opinions right now. I was the one who had been beaten to a pulp. I was the one with broken bones. I was the one who needed to feel loved, at least for once in my life.

And Eduard had done that. He had made me feel cherished and loved as I had never felt before. The way he looked at me, with eyes full affection, made my heart puff up. And when he brushed his long fingers on my cheek, I felt as if I was getting hotter from inside out. I had never felt something like that before, but I definitely liked it.

It has been three days since I was brought here and I was feeling much better now. My eye and my lips weren't as swollen as they had been before, my ribs weren't as sore and the multiple wounds I had all over my body were starting to heal. Even so, Doctor Carl wouldn't let me leave my bed. He said I still needed to rest, that my body needed more time.

After he had changed some bandages that were still necessary, I heard him and Esme whispering. I heard when Esme said that he needed to tell me the truth. But what truth? I was confused and decided to ask Eduard about it.

"Eduard, why do I still have to rest if I'm feeling better? What is it that your father is not telling me?" I confronted him.

His face became crimson and he turned his face away from me. That was what I needed to confirm that something was wrong.

Probably having heard my words, Doctor Carl and Esme came into view, looking really nervous.

"Doctor Carl, please… I know there is something you are not telling me, but I want to know. You told me that I'm healing fast so why can't I leave the cot?" I pleaded.

"Izzy, dear, you have to calm down," Esme said with pain in her voice.

"Well, I would rather wait a little longer to tell you that, but I see that you aren't going to pull yourself together if I don't tell you the truth," Doctor Carl stated in a defeated tone.

I felt Eduard's body stiffen next to me and I immediately knew that something was really wrong.

"Eduard, please tell me," I implored him.

"Izzy, please, listen to me. What my father is about to tell you won't change the way I feel for you. You have to keep that in mind, _liebe_. No matter what, I'm not going anywhere, alright?" Eduard said, looking straight into my eyes and kissing my forehead.

"Izzy, when you were brought here, I mean, after you were beaten, you had an abdominal hemorrhage that I could easily stanch with the help of Esme's remedies. What we still don't know is how much the beating may have affected your ability of conceiving a child," Doctor Carl explained.

I felt the world starting to spin around me. I couldn't breathe and a huge lump in my throat was suffocating me.

"Izzy, please, you need to breathe," I heard Eduard saying while wrapping his arm around my shoulder and bringing me closer to him.

"Here, sweetheart, drink some of this tea. it will help you," I heard Esme saying.

I held the cup Esme had offered me as if it was a life saver. I needed to think straight. I had always faced my problems by myself and I wouldn't change it now.

"Doctor, what you are saying is that I will not have children," I said, trying to hide the pain I was feeling.

"No, Izzy. What I am saying is that there is this possibility," he answered me using a very professional tone.

"I understand," was all I could say.

The silence that invaded the cabin after that was excruciating. I wanted to run away and hide under a rock until death would come and take me. Why was it happening to me? I had finally found someone who was special and now this? Why would he stay with me if I could never give him a child? I knew he had said that nothing would change the way he felt for me but this? This was the final straw…

I started to move away from Eduard's embrace when he said:

"Izzy, stop. I told you it wouldn't change anything and it won't. You told me that you were willing to try and have a relationship with me. Why are you pushing me away?" he asked me, his face strained as if he was feeling the most agonizing pain.

"Eduard, I know you said it doesn't change anything. But you think it now. What's going to happen when we get older and you realize that I wasn't able to give you an heir, or even a little girl? You will hate me, Eduard, and I will not survive if it happens," I cried aloud, feeling the tears I couldn't restrain flooding from my eyes again.

"You don't trust me," he stated, making my blood run cold.

With that, he got up from his cot and left the cabin. I had just lost the best part of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 07**

**Izzy's POV**

It has been three days since Eduard had left the cabin. Doctor Carl and Esme continued to treat my wounds but haven't said a word about what had happened between Edward and me. Every time I asked them about him, they would change the subject and it only added to my sadness and despair.

I knew that I had hurt him but it was hard to believe his feelings when you had never had that kind of thing in your life. I have realized lately how sad and empty my life had been until I met Eduard and his family. They have showed me that love was possible and I had thrown my only chance of happiness away.

"How are you doing, shorty?" Em said, scaring me because I hadn't heard him while lost in my thoughts.

The moment I looked into his eyes and saw how sad he looked, another wave of tears ran down my face. I hadn't only hurt Eduard. I had hurt his whole family with my words.

"I'm so sorry, Em…" I said, sobbing.

For a long time, Em didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared at me. Taking a deep breath, he looked me in the eyes and said:

"You really screwed up badly, little sister!"

I knew he was trying to lighten the situation but I couldn't agree more with what he said. I was already feeling like the most stupid person on earth and Em's comment just made things worse.

"I know, Em, and I'm so sorry. I need to apologize and try to make him understand that I was wrong but he hasn't come back and your father doesn't let me go out of here, and it's driving me crazy. Where is he, Em?" I asked, my voice sounding nerve-racking.

"He has been sleeping down there in the cargo hold where you used to sleep. He even has his meals down there. I tried to convince him to come back here but he wouldn't listen to me. I'm afraid he is going to get sick in such a terrible place," he stated.

"You have to help me. He won't come here and I can't walk there. Take me there, Em, please. I need to talk to him!" I supplicated.

My words must have convinced Em because he looked around and, seeing there was nobody around, he picked me up in his arms and, stealthily left the room.

"My father is going to kill me," Em said as if talking to himself.

"Where are they, Em?" I asked, worried because I knew I was about to create more problems for him.

"Mother and Papa are having dinner with the others. I told them I wanted to talk to you for a while," he answered, sounding worried.

"Em, put me down. You don't have to do it. I'll go alone," I assured him.

"Do you think I have lost my mind, shorty? I would never let you go to that shit hole alone, missy! I would rather face my father's rage than Eduard's. And, believe me, he would be totally angry if I let you go there alone that late of night," he explained dramatically.

"All right, Em," I answered solemnly.

He went down the stair with me in his arms, trying not to drop me. The stair was so narrow that Em's broad shoulders almost rub against the walls.

When we arrived to the place where I once slept, everyone was already sleeping. Eduard was lying on his right side, turned to where I was.

"Em, put me down now, please," I whispered on his ear.

He did as I have asked but look at me, confusion written all over his face.

"What are you going to do, little sister?" he asked me curiously.

"Em, listen to me. I want you to go back there and pretend it didn't happen. If you can, try to distract your parents for a little longer. I'll stay here until Eduard listens to me or until he tells me we are over," I told him bravely. I needed him to do that for me.

For long minutes, I thought he would try to convince me to go back to the cabin, but he simply nodded, turned away and went up the stairs, letting me alone to face my destiny.

I stood there for a long time in the dim light of the oil lamps which were placed here and there, just looking to the man I wanted so much. He looked so out of place, lying in the dirty hay. I didn't understand why he had decided to come to this awful place.

When I realized I couldn't put off anymore, I walked the few meters that separated me from him and sat down by his side. Very carefully, I placed my hand on his face and, immediately, felt him stir in his sleep. I needed him to understand my fears. When I started to caress his cheek, his eyes fluttered open and I could see that he didn't believe his eyes.

"Dear God! I must have gone crazy… she hunts my mind while I'm awake and now she is hunting me in my sleep," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

"Eduard, open your eyes, please," I begged him, still caressing his lovely face.

"Izzy? What are you doing here?" he asked me as if he couldn't believe I was really there.

"You were here and I didn't want to stay away from you anymore," I answered quietly.

"Why are you doing this? You don't trust me, Izzy. You didn't believe when I told you that I wanted you anyway I could have you!" he replied, his voice getting louder.

"Eduard, please… I was wrong… so wrong, Eduard! I was afraid because I have never had this kind of affection in my life. Nobody had showed me that love was possible before I met you. But you did! You and your family have showed me that! And I want it, Eduard… I want it with you," I told him, feeling my cheeks turn red.

For a long time, he didn't say anything. He just sat there, staring at me as if he was looking for something inside my eyes that could tell him that I was telling the truth.

He must have found what he was looking for because, before I could blink, his arms embraced me, bringing me close to him. He laid his head on the crook of my neck and left out a breath he had probably been holding for a long time.

"I was afraid, too, Izzy. Not afraid of my feelings for you… not that. I was afraid you would never realize that what we have is so right. I was afraid you wouldn't believe that I really meant when I said that I wanted you even if we would never have children. But, mostly, I was afraid you didn't reciprocate my feelings, Izzy. I know it's too soon, that we practically don't know each other but I don't care. For all my life, I have followed my heart and my instincts. And they have told me you are 'it' for me," he whispered against my neck, making goosebumps break all over my body.

"I want to have a future with you, Izzy," he said, raising his head and looking at me with eyes full of affection.

Having no more doubts that he was 'it' for me, I unashamedly threw my arms around his neck and said:

"I want a future with you, too, Eduard. No matter what, I will never doubt your feelings again because they are a copy of my own."

We stayed there, trapped in each other's arms for God knows how long. After what seemed an eternity, Eduard pulled away from my arms and said I should go back to the cabin.

"I'm not going back there if you don't come with me, Eduard. When I came here tonight, I decided that I would never be apart from you again. Then, either you come with me or we will stay here. But we will stay together," I stated, making my position very clear.

Realizing that I wouldn't change my mind, he stood up and offered me his hand. When I was on my feet, he looked at me and said:

"My God, you are barefoot, Izzy. You shouldn't be walking around like that!" he said, lifting me in his arms.

From that moment on, I realized that Eduard's embrace was my favorite place in the world.

He carefully walked up the stair. It was cold in the upper deck so he hurried to the cabin. When we arrived there, everybody was standing in the cramped space, as if they knew we were coming.

"Ah, thanks God you are here!" Esme exclaimed, showing all her concern in her face.

"I don't know what is stronger, the will to punish you or the happiness to see you two together," Doctor Carl said with a soft smile on his lips.

The others didn't say a word, but I heard Alice's chuckle and Rose's rumble when Eduard sat me on the cot.

Em was looking at us with hope in his eyes. It seemed to me that he had been properly chastened by his parents before we returned, but he never complained. And I was thankful for that. After so little time, Em had become the brother I never had.

"How are feeling, Izzy?" Doctor Carl asked me in his professional voice.

"I've never felt better," I answered, feeling my face blush as usual.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But what I really want to know is how you are feeling about your wounds after your little trip," he tried again, making me blush even redder.

"Oh, I'm sorry… to be honest I didn't think about that…" I answered in a low voice.

"Of course you didn't think! You had to run after Eduard to be sure you still had control on him!" Rose lashed her words against me making me cringe.

"Rosalie Maurer! I will not tolerate your bad manners. I've had enough of your spoiled attitudes. What happened, happens or will happen between Izzy and Eduard is not of your business and you will apologize right now!" Esme reacted in a very peremptory voice that I had never heard before.

Rose looked really ashamed when she looked at us and I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to understand that Eduard is like a brother to me and I don't like to see him hurting as he was because of you," she tried to explain.

"It's all right, Rose," I said, not looking at her.

"No, it's not all right! Em, take your wife to your cabin and keep her there until she learns to be more polite or until she really wants to apologize to Izzy," Eduard grunted.

I had learned that with my mother in the worst possible way that all that stress would only make the situation worse, so I decided to interfere.

"Rose, please stay. I know I haven't been fair with Eduard and with all of you who had been treating me with all possible kindness, and I'm ashamed for that. If you find in your heart that I deserve your forgiveness, I would really like to have you as a friend," I professed, hoping my words could bring us closer.

The silence that followed my words was heavy. For a long moment all I could hear was the sound of my heart beating fast in my ears. I knew that, if I could convince Rose that I was worthy of Eduard, she wouldn't be mean anymore. I was really getting tired of mean people!

With a deep sigh of relief, I saw Rose turning to me with her eyes full of tears. She really looked ashamed and the way her face was red let me know that she was truly regretful and wanted to apologize.

"Izzy, I'm so sorry. I was spoiled rotten in my house, where money spoke volumes but feelings were always left aside. I've been trying to change since I met Em. With him, I've learned what love really means but, sometimes, I still forget the importance of that", she said.

"That's my Rose! I'm proud of you, my love!" Em's thundering voice echoed in the small cabin, making everybody laugh.

"All right. Time for bed now, kids," Carl said, trying to sound as if he was serious.

After everybody had said their goodbyes, Doctor Carl turned to me and told me he wanted to check my bandages before going to bed. Esme and Eduard left the cabin for a short moment but returned as soon as Carl had finished his task.

"May I say something?" a smiling Esme asked.

Eduard and I just looked at each other, then back to her, and nodded.

"I'm happy you two had overcome your doubts. This is called compromise. And this is what is going to make your life easier from now on," she said.

"And if I can tell you something… well, this is something Esme and I have been doing since we first met: never doubt each other. If there is something bothering you, talk to your partner. Your partner must always be your first priority. Love can be the most amazing feeling but it's the respect you have for each other that will keep you together," Carl spilled over, with the same sweetness in his eyes he always had.

"Thank you, Mother and Papa for your support. Izzy and I sure have our differences but we are both willing to narrow the gap," Eduard said, visually affected by his parents' love.

We said our prayers and lay down. I heard when Eduard was whispering a Hail Mary and then I realized that I almost didn't know anything about him. We seemed to be so attuned that a second later Eduard started asking me questions about my life, my likes and dislikes, about everything. He wanted to know what the village where I was born was like, if I had friends, what my family was like. He even wanted to know what my favorite color was.

"Green," I blurted before thinking.

"Why do you like green so much?" He asked me, curiosity in his voice.

I must have turned into fifty shades of red before answering but we had promised each other that we wouldn't hide anything.

"Because it's the color of your eyes and I will always remember how I felt when we first met," I answered him prudishly.

"How did you feel, _liebe_? he asked in a whisper.

The moment the word "_liebe_" left his lips, I was lost. I could never resist when he used the term of endearment that always made my heart melt.

Looking him straight in the eyes, I answered:

"I felt protected, cherished, as if a sea of good feelings was engulfing me. For the first time, I realized there was something very important missing in my life. My parents were never lovely or even caring. What I found in your eyes made me think about that and made me decide that I, Izzy Schwan, deserved a better life. A life with you, Eduard."

Eduard's lips were on mine as soon as I finished speaking. I didn't react first, mainly because I had never been kissed before. But then, when I felt his lips moving and spreading fire through my whole body, I kissed him back.

I didn't know what was happening to me. My breath was becoming labored and I felt as if my body had turned into a mushy lump. My heart was beating so fast that I was afraid it was going to escape my chest.

When we stopped kissing, we were both gasping for air, but Eduard never broke the embrace that held my body to his.

"I'm sorry, _liebe_. I shouldn't have kissed you without your consent," he said while placing his forehead against mine. "But you are so hard to resist. Your eyes sing to me in a way that I had never thought was possible".

"Don't be sorry¸ _mein schatz_. I wanted you to kiss me, and I wanted to kiss you, too," I explained.

"_Mein schatz_? Since when do you call me that?" He asked with a soft laugh.

Feeling confident, I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before I answered:

"Since you first called me _liebe_. You made me feel so precious that I decided to call you my treasure, _mein schatz_, because I wanted you to feel as precious as I do every time you call me _liebe_," I said, hiding my completely red face from him.

"Izzy, liebe, never hide away from me. You don't have to feel ashamed for declaring your feelings and thoughts. I want to know all about you as I want you to know all about me," said the man for whom I was falling in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 08**

**Eduard's POV**

"That must have been the best night of my life", I murmured to myself while stretching my whole body on my narrow and not so comfortable cot. But I couldn't complain. Lying down next to me was the reason I was feeling so happy. She was still asleep but, even with her bruised eye and with scars on her face, for me, she was beautiful.

Izzy had a special kind of beauty. Her skin was so white that she looked diaphanous. Her brown eyes were deep and shinny, and they reflected all her honesty when she spoke. Her hazel hair had some auburn locks, very similar to my hair color. Her body was soft and supple. Only her hands were rough due to the hard work she had had to endure while living in her village. She had a tiny waist, and round and taut breasts that have been dumbfounding me since I met her.

I felt my body coming out to life and had to change my focus or I would have a morning boner which is not a nice way to get up with your mother and father next to you. Besides, I didn't want to scare Izzy. I knew she was a maiden so it would be very unkind of me.

I was taking a few deep breaths and stretching a little more when I saw that Izzy was awake and looking at me. Let's be honest: she was ogling me!

When she realized I was awake, too, she turned her face away from me, probably blushing. God, her blush was amazing and made me think of things that… never mind…I had to stop or I would have 'that' problem again.

Using the tips of my fingers, I pulled her face towards me. The moment I saw her eyes, I was lost. At that very moment I realized how much I loved her already.

"Good morning, _liebe_. Did you sleep well?" I asked her with a smile, trying to show my true feelings.

"Good morning, _mein schatz. _Yes, I had a wonderful night," she replied, her voice still full of sleep.

When I was about to talk a little more, I heard my father cleaning his throat, hinting that he was already awake, too.

"Good morning, kids. Did you have a restful night?" we heard my father saying behind the screen.

"Good morning, Papa," I answered.

"Izzy, can I check on your bandages?" Papa asked while approaching us.

"Of course, sir," Izzy replied quietly.

"Izzy, dear, every time you call me 'sir', you make me feel older than I really am," my father said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir… I mean, doctor… Carl..." Izzy replied, her face getting really red with embarrassment.

"Alright... Eduard, out," he told me with a smile.

It must have been minutes before my father called me back, but, for me, spending time away of Izzy would always seem as an eternity.

"Eduard, my dear patient here had healed fine and I'm officially discharging her. Of course, the arm will take more time to heal, so be careful. I still don't want you to tire yourself too much, so don't do anything too hard. But you can leave the cot and walk a little every day, and I want you to take some sun light every morning. But you have to promise me that you will rest if you feel tired and will keep on drinking the tea Esme prepares for you every morning. Is that fine with you?" Papa asked Izzy whose face was beaming with excitement.

"Yes, doctor Carl. I promise I will be your best patient," she replied trustfully.

My mother came to help her bathe and dress, bringing one of Alice's dresses because hers had been damaged with all the blood. I didn't know if she had other clothes but I didn't want to embarrass her with my questions, and Alice had so many dresses that she could probably dress a whole village, so she didn't mind giving some to Izzy.

When she was ready and came out of the cabin, she was a vision to my eyes. The dark burgundy dress Esme had brought to her enhanced her milky skin, making her even more beautiful. She had her hair still wet after her bath and it was starting to curl in its ends. On her feet, she was wearing a pair of black pumps that looked very comfortable and made her small feet look even smaller.

Realizing that I had been staring at her, I offered her my best smile and took her hand in mine, walking to Em's cabin for breakfast. As soon as we entered the cabin, Alice ran to Izzy and gave her a crushing hug that made her moan.

"Careful, Alice… my ribs are still a little sore," Izzy asked earnestly.

"I'm sorry, Izzy, but I got so happy when I saw you! I didn't mean to hurt you." Alice said with a pout.

Izzy just nodded and smile. Rose came to her and put her hand on Izzy's shoulder before giving a kiss on her cheek.

"It's so good to see you are fine," Rose said.

"Thank you. In fact, I want to thank everybody for the kindness and support you gave me while I was healing. I don't know what would have happened to me if I didn't have you by my side," Izzy said quietly.

"You don't have to thank us," Esme replied fondly. "We would do anything to keep you safe and sound, sweetie. I already consider you as one of my kids."

"I know, Esme. I had never felt so cherished and loved before I met you and your family," Izzy said, emotion written all over her face.

"Well, all this chitchat is making me hungry. Can we have breakfast now?" Em, always the buffoon of the family, asked, making everyone laugh.

We sat at the table and, after Papa gave thanks, we enjoyed the sparing meal. After we had finished, Jaspis said he needed to return to the flagship but, before he left, Izzy asked him if he had a minute to talk. I was instantly curious.

"Captain, I would like to thank you for letting me stay up here… I mean, in the cabin while I was healing, and I want to assure you that, now that the doctor discharged me, I will go back down to my place," Izzy said.

"What? No! No, Izzy, you are not going back there. You are going to stay with us, in our cabin, _liebe_!" I nervously exclaimed.

"Eduard, please… you know that I want to stay with you more than anything, but I have to attend my father. Wait! I just realized that I didn't see my father when I went there to look for you. Captain, what happened to my father?" Izzy asked, sounding overwrought.

Jaspis looked at us as if he was asking for help but then, taking a deep breath, he answered:

"After you father beat you, Mr. Auler and another man, whose name I can't remember right now, brought your father to the flagship. As the Captain of this ship, I won't tolerate violence of any kind and I would never let a man who did what he did to you walk free. He is arrested in the jail room until we arrive in Brazil. There, he will be taken to the justice and they will decide what is going to happen to him," Jaspis stated firmly.

I saw her face turn a shade of green and immediately put my arm around her shoulders to offer her my support, both physically and emotionally. I knew she was thinking she was all alone but before I could say anything, she asked:

"How about me? What will become of me? My excuse of a father is the only family I have, sir! And I don't have any money. We barely had enough money to pay for our tickets," she cried out.

"Elizabeth Schwan, you are not alone. You have us. And we will be extremely honored if you would accept us as your family," my always loving father stood up against her insecurities.

What happened after that was something one can only see in books or theater plays. One by one, all the members of my family came and put one hand on Izzy's shoulder, showing their agreement to what my father had just said.

Izzy looked to each and every one of us without saying a word. She seemed to be so mesmerized that the words weren't forming on her lips. But her eyes, those beautiful deep brown pools, were showing all the gratitude she was feeling at that moment. She was saying 'yes' to my family.

"Captain, can I see my father? I want to talk to him. There are so many questions running through my mind… I need to know why… why he spanked me, why he hates me," Izzy asked with a trembling voice.

"I see no problem, Izzy. But I don't want you to go alone. I don't trust him. Em, would you go with Izzy?" Jaspis said surprising me.

"I can go with her, Jaspis," I replied.

"No, Eduard. I know you want to be with her, but I'm afraid you will lose your temper if he says something offensive, obnoxious," he calmly explained.

"And besides, Em is really big and scary when he frowns his face," Alice added giggling.

"Em can come with us, but I won't let Izzy's side," I stated, my mind already made up.

Once nobody seemed to disagree with me, we followed Jaspis to the jail room. He had the key in a chain he kept in the front pocket of his double-breasted coat and while he was picking it up, he said:

"Izzy, these days your father has been arrested had taken a toll on him. He hasn't been eating much and he has refused to wash himself. And he also refuses to tell me who was smuggling _schnaps_ for him while he was down there," Jaspis said as if he was trying to prepare Izzy for what she was about to see. Turning around, he opened the door and let us in.

Depressing was the best word to describe what we had in front of us. His face was dirty and it was possible to see that he had been crying. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the walls of a corner, and he had his head leaned on his blackened hands, on his knees. The smell in the room was terrible as if he had been vomiting.

When he heard us coming in, he pulled up his head and looked at us with a lost look in his eyes. Once he realized who was in the room, he got on his knees and started to sob violently.

"Izzy… I… I… I…" Karl stuttered.

"Father, why? I need to know why you did what you did. I need to know what I have done to make you hate me that much," Izzy mumbled.

"Don't be stupid, girl," he answered roughly, pulling his hair and looking as if he was crazy.

"Sir, you'd better watch your mouth!" Em hollered, making Mr. Schwan cringe.

"Father, why did you beat me?" Izzy asked sternly.

"And you think I shouldn't have? You didn't sleep on your place! You probably spent the night sneaking around, fucking a sailor for food! You are your mother's daughter! I don't even know if I am your father or not! That bitch fucked all the men in our village! But I, the stupid Karl Schwan, was the one who supposedly got her pregnant! And, of course, that trash of man who was my father forced me to marry her because he owed money to my dearest father-in-law! I had to pay the price! And now she is gone and I'm stuck with you! At least if you were a son to help me work and make money to pay our debts! But, no! God must hate me, too! He sent me a daughter!" Karl sneered, his voice getting higher and higher.

Izzy didn't say a word. She didn't even move a single muscle while her father was saying those mean, cruel, disgusting words.

"And who are these two finely dressed gentlemen? Did you finally find one or two rich men to take you to bed?" Karl guffawed.

I felt my fists clenching and unclenching, my jaw locked and, when I was ready to punch him, I saw that son of a bitch flying through the room and knocking against the opposite wall. When he hit the fall, his body slid and felt to the floor with a loud thud.

"You will never say an offensive, or hurtful, or foul word against my little sister anymore! In fact, from now on, you don't have a daughter anymore. You are free from the burden she represented!" Em gibed. "From now on, Izzy belongs to our family and we will be honored to have her! You will never know how amazing, sweet and smart your daughter is!"

Blood was dripping from Karl's nose and his face writhed in pain. I couldn't care less. That horrible man had hurt my Izzy more than one would think possible. I had hugged her when Em punched her father because I felt the need to protect her. She was crying so silently and her tears were soaking my coat, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to take her away from that monster who she once had called father.

I gently pushed her out of the room, my arms still holding her, and heard when Em said:

"Sir, you will have the rest of your life to regret what you did. And, if I can give you a piece of advice, pray and beg God to forgive you because, if it depended on me, you would have already gone to hell."

We walked in silence, nobody saying a word until we got to our cabin. I could still feel Izzy's body shaking with sobs but I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her pain. My parents were waiting for us and my mother hastened to hug Izzy when she saw my _liebe_ crying.

Feeling the love that only a mother could have, Izzy threw her good arm around Esme's neck and kept very still, enjoying the kindness and the love that my mother was giving off. They stood there for what seemed a long time and then I heard when Izzy said in a sad voice:

"I have never known those things about my family. But now it makes sense why they have never loved me. She didn't want a child who would restrain her _freedom_. And he didn't even know if he was really my father. I was the price he had to pay for his father's debts."

She pushed away from my mother and, looking absolutely torn, she continued:

"They have never loved me. I can understand my father's reasons, his doubts, and his resentment. But she? She was my mother! Her body conceived me… she was supposed to have a bond with me… why couldn't she love me?" she asked to nobody but herself.

"Izzy, I'm going to ask you a question but you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable. Do you miss your mother?" Esme asked.

For a long time, Izzy didn't speak. She stood there, petrified, not even blinking.

"No, I don't miss her. I've just realized that my mother never showed me any real affection. She has never really talked to me and when she did, it was only to tell me how plain, how ugly, how clumsy and stupid I was. So, no Esme, I don't miss her. The first time I saw how a mother should really be was when I first met you. Kindness, concern and love were things I had never had before. But you, Esme, showed me all those things in these few days that I have been here. You, Esme, are the best mother one could have. You told me you already considered me as a daughter. Well, Esme, you are the only real mother I have always had," Izzy said making my mother cry happily.

Em, who wasn't one to lose a joke said:

"Well, well, Izzy, if you are Esme's daughter, you are Eduard's sister! So, no more cuddling and kissing, little one!

That was enough to make us laugh hard and to end with the heaviness of the situation we had faced before. Izzy was laughing so much that tears were running down her face, but she kept a smile on her lips and her eyes were shining with the happiness she was learning to feel.

"Come here, Izzy! I have just made your tea and you have to drink it while it's still hot," Esme chirped.

"Thank you, Mother!" Izzy answered sweetly, hugging Esme and making her cry again.

We sat there for a very long time and simply talked. Soon, Rose, Alice and Papa joined us and we just enjoyed the company of each other.

"Rose, did you know that from now on you and Em are not allowed to cuddle and kiss anymore?" Izzy asked.

"What? Why not?" Rose replied.

"Well, Esme considers you as a daughter, right? So, according to Em's theory, you are brother and sister. And you know that siblings can't cuddle and kiss, right?" Izzy said with a mocking tone, making everybody laugh again. Everybody, except Em. The moment Izzy finished her sentence, Rose slapped the back of his head, and he was smoothing it and making puppy eyes.

"Em, one day your big mouth will make you suffer a painful punishment!" Rose stated, looking Em in the eyes.

It only made everybody who was in the room burst out in laughter again. But then Benjamin broke into the room, looking on the edge, and said:

"Doctor Carl, hurry! We need your help! Karl Schwan hung himself!"

My father just grabbed his doctor bag and ran, letting us feeling as there were daggers around us, menacing to cut the thin air. Nobody said a word because there was nothing to be said.

We heard footsteps and orders been hailed on the deck, and it was clear that more people were running to the jail room.

Em and I started to walk to the door but, before we left, he turned to me and, in a very low voice, said he was going to see if there was something he could do to help and that I should stay with Izzy. I just nodded because I really didn't know what else I could do.

When I turned to Izzy, she was in my mother's arms, and her face was as white as a ghost. She looked scared, probably thinking about what we have just heard from Benjamin.

She left my mother's arms hurriedly and almost crashed her small body against mine, holding me tight as if she needed me to feel safe.

"Eduard, please… tell me this is not happening," she pleaded against my ear.

I didn't answer her. I was lost and just didn't know what to say. So, I just held her in my arms while we waited for my father's return.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 09**

**Karl Schwan's POV**

"What have I done with my life?" I muttered to myself.

I felt the blood running down my nose after that humongous man had punched me squared in the face. I must have deserved it. No… I was sure about that.

When I have thought about my life, I realized that I had never been what one could call happy. Of course I had had happy moments but, in general, my life had been a heap of lies. Particularly, after I met Renee.

She was so beautiful! It had been impossible not to love her. She was young, so full of life… her laughter was like the sunrays that could heat my heart and set it on fire.

Me? I was a plain, ignorant man with nothing to offer. The only thing I had to give her was my heart. And I gave it to her.

But Renee was a free spirit. She never settled for simple things. She needed to have more and more experiences. So, she _tried_ most single men who lived in our village. Nobody dared to say a word about that because her father was a rich man, and he had no control over her. He only had control over the people who owed him money, as my own father.

Then, one day, when my heart had lost all the hope, she smiled at me. I knew that she wanted to _try_ me, too. And I, stupid, naïve and in love, fell into her trap. She got pregnant and told her father that I had knocked her up. And then, because my father owed money to her father, I was forced to marry her as a form to hush up the scandal.

I felt betrayed by everybody. And all the love I had felt before changed into hate. I hated her for not telling the truth, for her constant complaint and for the baby she was carrying that I wasn't even sure was mine.

When Elizabeth was born, our life got even worse. If at least she had given me a son! Renee became more demanding and, after some time, she started _trying_ again. I was the joke of the whole village.

As time went by, Renee started to lose her beauty and her lushness, and her lovers started to forsake her, making her even bitter. She put the blame on Izzy and started to be cruel to the girl. If before she had ignored the girl, after her downfall she started to whip the girl for almost everything. I sometimes felt pity for the girl but she really didn't matter to me.

Things got even worse when the girl started to study with the doctor and his wife. The old man told us she was a smart kid. It was enough to unleash Renee's hate. She could never admit that someone – anyone – could be more beautiful or smarter than her despite the fact that she was as illiterate as me.

When I decided to travel to Brazil, I thought that we would have a chance to start a new life in a different country. I had hoped that we could be happy. But then she abandoned me. And left the girl with me… the girl was a trammel in my life. And I didn't even know if she was my daughter. But I could never deny she was a good kid. She was quiet, hard-working and even beautiful. But a daughter was always a burden for a father.

That day at the boarding house, when I saw her torn clothes, I knew she was just like her mother. She even lied to me, pretending to be innocent, just like her mother used to do. She lied again the day when she hadn't slept on her spot the night before. I was sure she had been fucking around. And then I lost my temper and hit the little whore.

When she entered this shitty hole where I have been locked lately, all dressed up in nice clothes, and with two fine gentlemen, I knew I was right. She was a whore just like her mother.

That oversized man had tried to convince me she was a good girl but I knew better. So, when he beat the shit out of me, I didn't even try to stop him. I had had enough. I decided to let others deal with her. I was done. Despite of everything that I had heard at the church during the sermons, I decided to end with this miserable life I had been living and my belt would be my best and last friend.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the jail room after Benjamin had brought us the news. I didn't particularly like that man, but I was a doctor and my mission in life had always been to save people's lives.

When I got closer to the jail room, I heard strained voices shouting. One of them was Jaspis' but the other was an unknown voice.

"I knew it would happen! He was a good Christian but that wife of his ended with his life! That little tart! She was a nasty woman! Everybody knew the kind of woman she was! And now this good man is dead," the unknown voice said.

"Calm down, Pastor!" Jaspis replied.

I entered the jail room and saw a body being covered with a blanket. Apparently I was late. When I was about to talk to Jaspis about it, the other man Jaspis had called 'Pastor' turned to me and aggressively said:

"We don't need you here! Can't you see he is dead?"

Taking a deep breath to keep my cool, I turned to him and answered:

"It's impossible to be sure he is dead if I don't have a chance to check up on his body, sir. I am just a doctor. Miracles belong to God."

His face turned red with hate and I had the impression he was ready to jump on my neck and kill me.

"Good to see you here, Carl. Can you please check up on the body and attest he is dead? I need to write his death certificate so we can proceed with his funeral," Jaspis explained.

I got down to my knees next to the body and checked on his heart. No sound - his heart had stopped and there was nothing else I could do.

"Who found him?" I asked Jaspis.

"Erwin came here to bring him some food and found him hanging from the bars of the window. He used his belt to hang himself," Jaspis explained.

It was clear that he had hung himself. The skin around his neck was marked and had reddened by the pressure of the belt.

"As the doctor present in the scene, I attest that Mr. Karl Schwan died due to hanging which caused his airways to be compressed and closed, leading the aforementioned sir to death," I stated as it was expected from me.

"Thank you, Carl. I need to register your words in the logbook so that the pastor can perform the funeral service," Jaspis replied.

Everybody left the room and I found myself alone with the deceased. For a long time, I just looked at him, trying to understand why he had done that. According to the pastor, he was a good Christian whose life was changed by a woman with no values. It was easy to understand his bitterness but not his cruelty toward his daughter.

Izzy was a rare jewel if you considered that she had been born in a village where life was hard and ruthless. Since she had first come into our lives, we realized that it was impossible not to love her. She was sensible, extremely bright, delicate and gentle. And seeing the way she had affected my son, and changed him into a more caring man, I was absolutely sure that she was a special woman. Esme was right… in our hearts, she was our daughter.

I should go back to Izzy and tell her that her father was dead.

**Izzy's POV**

It had been quite a long time since Doctor Carl had left the cabin to tend to my father. My father… I couldn't say that I loved him. I wasn't even sure if I had respect for him. The only thing I have always been sure about my father was that I was afraid of him. He had never showed me love and, when I was a little kid, I had really craved for that feeling. Most of the time, the only thing I got from both my parents was disdain. I had never understood why they had always looked down on me… until now. It was clear now why they had never loved me. My mother had never wanted to be a mother. And my father hadn't been sure if he was my real father. Another thing that became clear was who the men that visited my mother when my father was working in the fields were.

So, I wasn't sure how I was feeling. My father had probably killed himself and I couldn't bring myself to worry about him. My only concern was about myself. What was going to happen to me when we arrived in Brazil? I knew a single woman had no chance to get an allotment of land, and even if I got it, I would never be strong enough to work the land as expected. I knew that the Maurers had said they considered me as a daughter and I knew how deep in love I was with Eduard, but life had taught me that, sometimes, people didn't really mean what they say.

I have been locked in Eduard's arms since his father had left, and I was feeling cherished and protected. We hadn't really talked while we waited. Esme had tried to start a conversation but the atmosphere was so heavy in the room that it just died.

I was startled when the door opened and Doctor Carl came into the cabin, his face betraying his feelings. I knew then that my father was dead. Eduard held me tighter as if he knew it, too.

Very gently, I pulled away from his arms and turned to Doctor Carl, trying to find my voice so that I could ask him what had happened.

"Doctor Carl, please tell me," I asked, my voice sounding low and insecure even to myself.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't bring good news. Unfortunately it was too late to save him when I arrived there," the good doctor told me.

At that very moment, I didn't feel anything. In fact, I was feeling empty, hollow. For the first time in my life I was alone. I had no family, I belonged to nobody. But, surprisingly, I wasn't feeling sad. My mother's escape and my father's death only served to reinforce the idea that I had never had a real family.

"I'm fine, doctor… I mean, I'm not happy with what happened but we have never been close, my father and I, so it's not that I will miss him terribly, and after what he did to me," my voice trembled a little.

"I understand, my dear. But I believe you have a million questions running through your mind now and I want you to know that you have our unconditional support. As we have already told you, you are a daughter for us now," Doctor Carl said, lightly patting my shoulder as if he wanted to be sure I understood the complexity of their love and support.

"I know and I will never be thankful enough for that, sir," I answered, feeling the tears in my eyes.

I felt Eduard holding my hand and squeezing it a little, showing me how much he cared. Maybe he would never know what his small gesture represented at that moment, but it meant the world for me.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"Jaspis and Pastor Webber are preparing a small ceremony that will work as a funeral. Then the body will be thrown in the ocean because, you know, we can't keep it on the ship," Doctor Carl explained.

"Can I talk to Angela before the funeral? She is my best friend. Well, the only friend I had before meeting you, and I miss her. We haven't seen each other since the morning of the… incident, and I worry about her. Pastor Webber and Angela have the same kind of relationship I used to have with my father, so we used to rely on each other," I asked, hoping they would allow me to go down there where Angela was. "Besides, I need to collect my father's things and maybe give them to other people who may need them now."

"I will go with you, _liebe_," Eduard said with a little smile on his beautiful lips.

"Esme and I will go with you, too. I want to check if everybody is fine down there anyway. One thing I have learned with my professors is that prevention is the best to avoid many diseases," Doctor Carl said in a very professional tone.

We walked out of the cabin and, before we went down to the cargo hold, Doctor Carl found it better to tell the captain where we were going.

The captain was in the upper deck with other sailors, giving instructions on where to place the empty barrels. When we approached and Doctor Carl explained where we were heading, the captain asked Benjamin to go with us.

"Ben, please go with them to the passengers hold and make sure they have all the assistance they need… ah, my dear friend! I see you are happy to go there! I've seen the way you have eyes for Miss Webber!" Jaspis said laughing, making poor Ben's face turn red.

"Yes, captain," Benjamin answered in a very shy voice.

Was it possible that the sweet sailor was interested in my dear friend? I wanted so much that she could find some happiness and Benjamin seemed to be a kind and respectful man. I just hoped that she saw him as he seemed to see her.

We went down the narrow stair and, as soon as we got down there where the other passengers were, Frau Auler ran to me and hug me. She said she had been worried about me and that her husband had said I was with the Maurers. She also told me Pastor Webber was not happy with my situation because Eduard's family was Catholic. I couldn't care less about religion at that moment of my life.

Esme helped me to collect my father's things while Eduard helped his father to check on the passengers' health. Looking around me, I realized that most people here had lost a lot of weight and I knew it wasn't a good sign.

I asked Mr. Auler if he wanted to keep my father's few clothes once they seemed to be the same size and he happily accepted.

When I was almost done organizing the few things that I still had, I heard Angela's voice.

"Izzy… oh God, Izzy! It's so good to see you! I was so worried about you but the sailors didn't allow me to go up there. Are you feeling fine? Have the wounds healed?"

She was talking very fast as if the time we had wasn't enough.

"Breath, Angela! You are speaking as a crazy woman! I can hardly understand what you are saying!" I laughed.

When Angela finally calmed down, we sat on the hay and talked for a long time about everything that had happened since the last time we saw each other. I told her about my father's suicide and she told me that her father was getting worse and worse. She told me that she had to abide to his will or life would be even more unbearable. I told her everything about Eduard and his family, and the way they had accepted me as a daughter. But I also told her about my concerns, my fears and my doubts.

"Izzy, stop that! I know Eduard loves you as you do. I can see that in his eyes, in the way he looks at you. He has so much love and adoration in his eyes that it's impossible not to see that," she scolded me.

"I know, Angela. But you know how my family treated me. I have never felt loved. Now I do and it scares me to death. What would I do if Eduard realized how plain and simple I am? I cannot lose him, Angela," I cried softly.

"Izzy, you were the one who taught me that we have to fight for what we want, remember? If you really love and want Eduard, go there and get him. I'm sure he will not disappoint you, honey," Angela said, hugging me tight.

"Listen, I heard some rumors about a certain sailor who seems to have eyes for you," I teased her.

"Oh God, Izzy. I wish it was real. I mean… you're talking about Benjamin right?" she asked.

I just nodded and asked her to continue.

"Izzy, I met him the day I ran up there to call for help when your father beat you that way. And I can't stop thinking about him. He is so gentle, so kind and so polite! And he is so handsome! I really wish he would look at me. But every time I try to start a conversation he turns around and leaves… well, maybe he doesn't think about me as I do," she murmured trying not to catch the attention of the others around us.

"Angela, he is shy. I mean, absolutely shy. But I heard the captain saying something about his interest on a certain Miss Webber!" I revealed.

"Really?" she squeaked, her voice too high.

I nodded again and gave her a huge smile. I was adamant! I was going to help my best friend and I knew exactly who could help me.

"Izzy, we have to go back. Jaspis just called us. It's time for your father's funeral," Eduard said offering me his hand.

I stood up, gave a hug to my friend and moved up the stairs.

I needed to ready myself to bid farewell to the man who represented a period of my life I wanted to forget.

**Esme's POV**

To say Izzy was shaken was an understatement. She had tried to pretend she wasn't sad and worried but her eyes couldn't lie.

I knew she couldn't lie since she had been brought here for the first time. Her eyes were deep pools of honesty, sincerity and friendliness. And even when she had tried to omit something, her pink cheeks ratted her out.

Because of her pink cheeks, I had found out that she had deep feelings for my son. Every time he had held her hand, had said something lovely or had acted more affectionate, she turned almost red.

She was sitting across from me in our cabin and I could swear she wanted to cry but was holding the tears to look strong. Eduard was holding her hands and speaking soft words to her, trying to calm her and to prepare her for the funeral that was ahead of us.

Lost in my thought, I was startled when I saw Jaspis at the door.

"Izzy, we are ready," he said.

Izzy stood up and, still holding Eduard's hand, walked to the door. She looked at me as if she was begging me to go with her.

"Do you want me to go with you, dear?" I asked her.

"If it's not asking too much, I would like all your family to come, Esme," she answered with a sigh.

"Of course, my dear. Just let me call the others and we will be with you in a minute," I smiled to her.

Eduard and Izzy left the cabin with Jaspis and I went to Rose and Em's cabin to call the rest of my family. I knew they were waiting for me. I also knew how much they had learned to love Izzy, too.

Maybe because of my gypsy blood, I had always been able to feel the energy around me, and I definitively didn't like the energy when I stepped on the aisle that would take me to the other cabin.

I felt as if somebody was watching me, lurking in the dark, and I felt goosebumps all over my body. I looked around but didn't see anybody as a rushed to Em's cabin.

My family had always respected my premonitions and I would definitely share my feelings with them.

I knew something bad was around and I would do anything to protect the ones I loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Benjamin's POV**

We had spent the last hour preparing everything for the funeral. The corpse had been wrapped with a white sheet and placed on a plank. After the ceremony, it would be thrown into the ocean where Mr. Schwan would rest forever.

Pastor Webber had been around for a while and I could tell that the man wasn't sane. He looked like a deranged person. His eyes looked void of emotions and he tended to look around as if he was seeing things nobody else could see. From time to time, he spoke in a hush voice as if he was talking to someone near him, but there was nobody there, except me, and I was away from him.

"Did you say something, sir?" I asked him.

"No. I was talking to God and He was telling me that this ship is a well of sinners. I have to work harder. I have to save more souls for the Lord's kingdom," he spit the words gloatingly.

I pretended that I hadn't listen to him and continued to do what the captain had asked me to do, afraid of looking at the pastor who would probably send me to hell if he knew I had feeling for his daughter.

"Come on, you sluggish!" I heard the pastor saying and immediately turned to him.

But he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to his own daughter!

"Sir, please be more polite with Miss Angela," I begged him.

"Don't get on my way, sailor. She is my daughter and I will talk to her as I think it's proper!" Mr. Webber shouted, making me feel really angry. "You have nothing to do with me or my daughter, you sinful catholic!"

"Enough, Pastor Webber! I won't tolerate any kind of prejudice on my ship. And I truly don't believe Jesus wanted us to fight because of different religions. I'm a Catholic, too, by the way, as well as all my family," the captain scolded him.

"Captain, please forgive my father. He has been very nervous lately," Angela whispered.

"Don't worry, Miss Angela," the captain replied before he asked me, "Are we ready for the funeral, Ben?"

"Yes sir. Everything is ready according to what you've asked," I replied.

Before anyone could say anything, we heard steps coming to the upper deck. Izzy and the Maurers were coming to the place where we had placed the plank with her deceased father.

Angela… Miss Angela rushed to Miss Izzy's side and held her left hand while Eduard held her right hand. Miss Esme and Doctor Carl were walking behind them, as well as Miss Rose, Em and Miss Alice. Some people from the cargo hold were coming up the stairs, too. Among them, I recognized the Aulers.

When the passengers approached us, Frau Auler hugged Miss Izzy, whispering softly as if she was trying to comfort her. Miss Izzy just shook her head and gave a meek smile. Eduard was at her side, his arm around her waist, in a protective stance.

"Can't you respect your father not even when he is dead? Your father died, Elizabeth Schwan! And you are here, all smiles, clinched to a man! You are a lost soul!" Pastor Webber yelled, shocking everybody.

Angela tried to pacify her father, but the moment she touched his arm, she was pushed away with so much force that she fell to the floor.

I ran to Angela and had my arm around her shoulder to help her stand when I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder, pushing me away from her.

"Don't touch my daughter, you filthy catholic! You think I haven't seen you crossing yourself? I want all the Catholics out of here! This man was a good Lutheran man and I won't allow you to taint his soul with all your saints and other foolishness!" Mr. Webber screamed.

Out of nowhere, a huge fist landed on Pastor Webber's face, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"I was born to a catholic family but I was taught that we have to respect and accept other people's choices. Is it a problem for anybody here?" Em, the owner of the huge fist, asked.

Mr. Auler, who had been watching the scene in silence, gave a step forward and offered his hand to Em in a sign of tolerance and friendship.

"Sorry for Pastor Webber's words, sir. He has been deranged for a long time. We never said or did anything because we needed a pastor. But we finally had enough of his craziness. We have never approved his intolerance with other religions. God is the same, no matter your religion," Mr. Auler said sternly, standing next to his wife who was still trying to comfort Izzy.

I saw when the doctor ran to Pastor Webber and checked him up on him.

"He will be fine," the doctor started. "Em, you will be responsible for Pastor Webber's welfare since you are who knock him out, and you know I will never approve any kind of violence."

"I want to apologize. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have punched him," Em said softly. "But he really got on my nerves!"

Most people had their hands over their mouths, trying to disguise the laughter. After Em took Pastor Webber to the cargo hold, the atmosphere got lighter, and it was as if people could breathe again.

"How are we going to conduct the funeral if the pastor is unconscious?" Miss Izzy asked worried.

Mr. Emmerich, one of the passengers who had come to the upper deck, stepped forward and explained that, according to the rules of the church, as a suicidal, Mr. Schwan didn't merit a Christian funeral, and that anyone could say some words and beg God to save his soul.

Izzy asked Mr. Auler if he could say some words since his family had been Izzy's neighbor all her life.

A prayer was said and Mr. Schwan's body was thrown into the ocean where he would rest forever.

While all that happened, I had my arm around Angela's shoulders. And I had never been happier.

**Angela's POV**

My good Lord! My father had finally hit the bottom. I felt so bad for him. He had never been a loving father, but at least I had a roof over my head and decent food on the table.

Year after year, I have seen his insanity increase, as well as his hatred for any other religions. Many times, his fanaticism and intolerance had pushed the goodwill of the people of our village to its limit.

Every Sunday, during the sermon, he used to spread his venom, blaming the Catholics and the Jews for all the problems in the world.

I had always known my father was wrong. We had some Jewish and catholic neighbors in our village and they were good people, people who were always ready to help.

I also knew that my father hadn't been preaching as ordered by the leaders of the Lutheran Church. Our Church was peaceful, tolerant, and we followed Jesus' gospel that taught us to be charitable and kind-hearted.

Somewhere during his life, my father had lost his mind and had become that violent, heinous lunatic.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that the funeral service was happening without my father, and I startled when I heard the final 'amen'.

Izzy still had her hand in mine, but I was suddenly aware of an arm holding me. When I finally realized who was holding me, I blushed violently.

Seeing my reaction, Benjamin let go of me. He must have thought that I didn't like his touch because he gave a step back and turned away to leave.

"Benjamin, thank you for everything" I smile, my voice shaking a little.

"You… you're wel… welcome, Miss Angela," he replied, ten shades of red on his face.

"Please, call me Angela."

"Right, Angela. Thanks for accepting my support," he said, his voice sounding more confident.

"I am the one to thank you for your kindness, Benjamin."

And after that moment I knew that my life would never be the same.

**Izzy's POV**

I couldn't believe in all the madness we had been exposed to during the day. I felt so sorry for my friend Angela. She had never done anything to deserve the crazy father she had. Apparently, we had more things in common than we thought.

It had been a gray, sad day. But it was also the day when I learned how much I could trust Eduard.

No even for a minute he had left me alone. Neither Eduard nor his family had abandoned me in one of the most difficult times of my life, and I would always be thankful for that. Whenever they were around me, I felt protected and cared, as if I really was part of their family.

"Are you feeling fine, _liebe_?" Eduard asked me.

"I am fine, _mein schatz_, just tired after this long and agonizing day."

"Do you want to rest for a while before we have dinner with our family?"

"Our family, Eduard? You make me so happy when you say something like that," I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Because it's true, _liebe_. My family has become your family, too. My parents love you as if you were their own child, the same way they love Jaspis and Rose. One day, and I hope it's soon, you will be officially part of my family, Izzy."

"What do you mean, Eduard?"

"I want to marry you, Izzy. I want you to be my wife."

And then the floodgates opened and I was sobbing as I hadn't sob in a very long time.

"Please, Izzy, don't cry. I understand if you don't want to be my wife. I just thought that…"

Not minding that there were people around us, I closed the distance between us and, boldly, kissed him, trying to show him how much I cared. How much I loved him and wanted to be his wife.

**Eduard's POV**

When I had felt her lips on mine, I paralyzed. I had always known how I felt about her, but feeling her lips on mine in front of my whole family took my feeling to a higher level.

I held her in my arms and kissed her back, trying to show her how much I loved and wanted her.

We broke the kiss when we heard someone cleaning their throat. Immediately, I saw Izzy blushing violently, trying to get away from my arms.

"Eduard, I don't think this is appropriate," my mother said as if she was scolding me.

I turned to her, my arm still around Izzy's waist and gave her my best smile.

"Mother, I've just told Izzy that I want to marry her. And if I'm not wrong, that kiss was her way to say yes to me."

A loud squeal was heard, and I was almost sent to the ground when Alice jumped on me.

"I knew that was going to happen! You were made for each other! I'm so happy!" Alice blabbed frantically.

Knowing Alice better than anyone, Jaspis took her arms from around my neck and tried to hug her. But, before he could realize, Alice was hugging Izzy who was having problems to breathe.

"Alice, let her go! You're going to kill my fiancée before I have the chance to marry her!"

When the word 'fiancée' left my mouth, Izzy turned to me and, with her eyes full of tears, whispered the most beautiful yes that I had already heard.

**Esme's POV**

It was probably the strangest funeral service I had ever seen. In fact, I had never been to a funeral of someone who had committed suicide before. It had been weird not to have a priest or a pastor to pray for the deceased person.

After it was over, Jaspis invited our family to his room for a meal.

"You go with our children, sweetie. I'll go down to the cargo hold to call Em and to see if Pastor Webber needs something." Carl told me looking straight into my eyes.

I saw Eduard holding Izzy in his arms and kissing her forehead, and I realized how much he was like his father.

Carl has always been, since the first day we met, the man of my dreams. He was always gentle, polite, caring and loyal. He was my husband, the father of my kids, my best friend and my lover.

And what an amazing lover my Carl was…

I stopped my train of thoughts when I realized that everybody was staring at me.

"Mother, are you all right?" Eduard asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine. I was looking at you and Izzy, and then I started to think about the wonderful life I have always shared with your father," I replied blushing.

"Well, yours and Papa's life as a couple is the best example that we could have. That is the kind of relationship I want to have with my Izzy, Mother," Eduard whispered in my ear, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

We were at the door of Jaspis and Alice's room when I grabbed Eduard's arm.

"Eduard, would you mind coming with me to our room? I forgot my shawl there."

He looked me deeply in the eyes, as if he was looking for something, and then turned to Izzy.

"_Liebe_, I'll go back to our room with my mother for a second. Are you going to be fine?"

Izzy just nodded and offered him a brilliant smile.

It was amazing to see love rising again in our family. Eduard and Izzy were so deeply in love that they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. They were always touching as if they needed the other to breath.

As much as I liked to see my son so happy, it also worried me. I was aware that they had become more intimate as the days went by, and I didn't want them to do something they would regret later.

We walked the short distance and, when we were alone in our cabin, I turned to my dear son who was looking down to the floor as if he was waiting for me to scold him.

"Son, look at me."

Very slowly, Eduard brought his eyes to mine, giving me a sheepish look.

"Mother, did I do something? Are you upset with me?"

"Of course not, sweetie. Why would you think so?"

"I don't know. Out there, you were staring at me as you used to do when I was a child and had done something I shouldn't have," Eduard said softly.

Closing the space between us, I hugged him as I had always done when I wanted to make him more confident.

"There's nothing wrong, son. I was just observing you and Izzy. It had never occurred to me how deep your love for Izzy was. But I'm happy for you two. She is an amazing girl, and I'm sure you will be very happy together. She is strong, intelligent and loving. But she is also an independent woman. I believe she is exactly what you need, dear."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

"Eduard, were you serious when you called her your fiancée?" I asked him, giving him my best smile

"Yes, Mother. I have never been more positive about something in my whole life."

"Well, then there are some things I need to talk to you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Izzy's POV**

We have been here at Alice and Jaspis' room for a long time. The conversation was peaceful and friendly. Em and Doctor Carl had returned from the cargo hold, and they were telling us about Pastor Webber.

Apparently, the punch Em had given him brought some sense into his thick mind. The pastor had even said that Em was right when he had punched him.

Doctor Carl told us that he had prescribed some Melissa tea combined with chamomile that the pastor was to drink every morning. According to the doctor, these two herbs combined would calm the pastor's tendency of having a tantrum every time someone would do something he didn't like.

"And I told him that if he didn't calm down with the tea, I would go there and punch him again!" Em stated with his boisterous voice, making everybody laugh.

While the conversation was flowing, the door opened and a smiley Esme entered the room.

Looking at me with bright eyes that showed me she was hiding something, Esme told me that Eduard was waiting for me at the upper deck.

I stood up so fast that I lost my balance . Jaspis, who was next to me, steadied me while I heard Em laughing at my clumsiness.

"Take it easy, shorty! Eduard is not going to vanish!" Em bellowed, making everybody laugh again.

I ran to the upper deck and, when I arrived there, I was totally dumbfounded.

There were candle end and small torches all over the deck. Walking slowly, I tried to find Eduard who was nowhere I could see him.

"_Liebe_?"

I heard Eduard's voice and turned to where his voice was coming from.

There, on the darkest corner of the deck, Eduard stood.

I walked to him and, when I was almost in front of him, he dropped to his knee. Immediately, I knew what was going to happen, and felt the tears pooling in my eyes.

"Liebe, I know that you have just lost your father, but I don't want to wait any longer… Elizabeth Schwan, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. I cannot promise you a perfect life. But I can promise you that you will always have my heart and my love, that I will always be there to support you and to protect you. Will you marry me, _liebe_?"

The tears were running free down my cheeks. I had never imagined that such a powerful emotion could exist. I was overwhelmed. I was in awe.

My brain was so numb that I couldn't find the words to say I would marry him whenever he wanted, so I just nodded.

Languidly, Eduard stood up and wrapped his arms around me. He brought his right hand to my face and raised my chin so that our eyes were looking into each other.

"_Liebe_, will you marry me?"

"Yes, _mein schatz_. I want everything with you. I want to be your wife, your best friend, your confidant and your lover, Eduard. I know I've just lost my father but…"

I was silenced when his warm lips were on mine. Thousands of butterflies were flipping in my heart, and I felt a wave of heat spreading all over my body.

His mouth became more demanding and a moan escaped my lips when I felt his fingers brushing over my breast.

I knew I should be ashamed but I wasn't. I wanted more, so I pressed my body hard against his, just to feel how much he was affected by me, too.

His mouth, which was now kissing my ear, left a groan that made me feel even more powerful. I slid my hand down his back and, when I reached his buttocks, I pulled him harder against me. His bulge was strained against me, and the contact made me feel even bolder.

I wanted him.

"_Liebe_, we need to stop…" he murmured in my ear.

"I know, but I want you so much!"

"I want you, too. My heart loves you, and my body lusts for you, but I want to marry you first, Izzy," he said, giving a step back but still holding my hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to push you. I should be ashamed…"

"No, you shouldn't. It's wonderful to know that the woman I love and want loves me and wants me, too. Never be ashamed of showing me how you feel, my love."

I hugged him back to me but it wasn't sensual this time. It was comforting.

"_Liebe_, I have something for you."

Again he stepped back, but just to show me the most beautiful silver ring that I had ever seen. Taking my hand in his, he slid the ring on my finger and kissed me gently.

"This ring has been with our family for a long time. It's from my mother's family. It's a gypsy ring. The woman who wears it will always be treated with respect because it is a symbol of marriage. It's not a traditional engagement ring. It's a marriage ring. Will you wear it, _liebe_?"

"It will be my honor to wear it to show the world that I'm married to you, _mein schatz_."

We stayed there a little longer, hugging and kissing, until we remembered that our family – yes, our family! – was waiting for us.

**Outsider's POV**

I saw when she walked to him. I saw when that idiot went down on his knee and proposed. And I saw when that whore was rubbing her body against his, asking to be fucked.

Well, she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Soon I would give her what she wanted. I just needed to wait for the right moment.

No man would have what I considered mine. And in my head, she had been mine since the first time I had laid my eyes on that luscious body.

And after I had fucked her hard and fast, that rich dandy would never want her again.

**Eduard's POV**

God, she said yes! I felt as if my heart was bursting out of my chest. I was happy but also worried. I wanted to give the world to my _liebe_.

But first we needed to tell my, no… our family about what had just happened.

When we entered the room, the silence was absolute. Not a sound, not a word was said. Well, at least not until Em spoke up.

"Where the hell have you two been? I'm hungry, people! And Mother isn't helping. She won't say a thing. She just smiles!"

"Em, you are always hungry, my love!" Rose chided with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Eduard! Will you tell us what is going on?" Jaspis asked.

Looking around the room, and into the eyes of each and every one, I could see different feelings. My mother was bouncing like a small child on Christmas morning. Papa had pride on his eyes. Jaspis, Rose and Alice had a friendly suspicion written all over their faces. And Em… well, Em was lost.

"I asked Izzy to marry me and she said yes!"

To say that the room burst with joy was a misunderstanding.

Alice, Mother and even Rose rushed to Izzy and hugged her while the men were congratulating me. Em patted me so hard on the back that I almost fell down on my knees, but I knew he was happy for me. That was just Em being Em.

"Oh my God, the gypsy ring!" I heard Alice squeaking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Izzy asked.

"It's more than beautiful, sweetie. It's considered a powerful ring for my people. We, gypsies, believe that this ring has the power to protect its bearer from any kind of evil under one condition," Esme stated.

"What condition?" Izzy asked, sounding interested.

"Dear, this ring is a symbol of love and unity. Eduard gave it to you as a promise of marriage and loyalty. So, while you two love and respect each other, this ring will protect both of you. Under the eyes of the gypsy laws you are now married."

Izzy slowly turned her head to me and, with tears on her eyes, and gave me a smile that showed me that she understood the depth of our commitment.

"Esme, can I ask you a question?" Izzy said with a faint voice.

"You can ask me any question you have, Izzy. In my heart, you are my daughter, and my kids can always speak their minds in our family."

"Why me? I mean, why did you give this ring to Eduard and not to Alice or Rose? I don't want them to hold it against us," Izzy said, her voice so low that it was almost a whisper.

"Don't worry, Izzy. We would never hold it against you! We know why we didn't receive the ring. Grandma Drina has told us why last time we visited her," Alice said softly.

I had never thought about that before, so I was completely astounded with that new piece of information. I thought that Em and Alice didn't want the ring. It was beautiful, of course, but it was also very simple, and I had always known that Alice and Rose liked more sparkly and bigger jewelry.

"Alright, now I am confused. Mother, can you please tell me what the hell the story of this ring is about?" I demanded.

"Watch your mouth, Eduard!" my father reprimanded me.

"I'm sorry. But I don't know what you are talking about. I have never thought about why you gave the ring to me and not to Em or Alice. Mother, can you please tell me?" I asked, sounding like a curious kid.

"Last time we visited Grandma Drina she told me that she had had a very strange dream about you. And you know how seriously your Grandma was with her dreams. She didn't give me many details about the dream. But she made me promise that her ring would go to the woman you chose to be your wife and the mother of your children. She said that the two of you would need more protection than your siblings," my mother explained. "And she said that your wife would be a beautiful swan, so I guess Izzy is the one. She is a Schwan, a beautiful swan after all."

I was stupefied. I had also known how serious Grandma was about her dreams. And she dreamed I would marry a swan? How could she have known?

Grandma had always had my respect and love, but from then on I would respect her more and more.

"I don't want to be a spoiler, a killjoy here but have you two thought about how you are going to marry? I mean, Eduard is Catholic and Izzy is a Protestant. I'm not sure how you are going to work this out," Em said, surprising us all with the seriousness of his words.

"It really doesn't matter to me. I want to marry Izzy and that's all that matters. If we are marrying in the Catholic or in the Lutheran church, it's Izzy's decision." I stated.

Our family had never been an example of religiosity; we had never been zealous Catholics. Of course, we believe in God, but our parent had always taught us that many things that the church considered miracles could be explained by the laws of nature.

"Pastor Webber would never marry us, Eduard," Izzy said with sadness in her voice.

"Well, I guess I could convince him," Em stated matter-of-factly.

"No, Em. No more violence. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow and see what I can get. I'm sure that I have enough arguments to convince him. Don't worry, kids," Papa assured us.

"Kids, it's getting late. I think we should go back to our rooms and get some sleep," Mother said softy.

After one more round of hugs and kisses, we left Jaspis and Alice's room and walked back to our chambers.

When Em and Rose were in front of their room, Em gave Izzy a final hug and said something in her ear that made her giggle.

I looked at her but she just nodded as if saying that she would tell me everything later. And with that, we entered our room and went to bed.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

It was still dark but something had woken me up. I turned to my side to check on Esme, but her breath showed me that she was deep asleep. I strained my ears and that was when I heard what had woken me up: moans, groans and murmurs were coming from the other side of our room.

I coughed and pretended to clean my throat, and then the room was silent again.

Yes, I needed to convince Pastor Webber to marry my son and his Izzy soon, or Mother Nature would definitely stake its claim.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**Jaspis' POV**

I had woken up earlier than usual and decided to go to the bridge to check how everything was going on.

I knew I didn't have to stress about the ship. Benjamin was a reliable first mate and I had never had to worry when he was in command. But something in the air was not right.

All those years as a sailor, and then as a captain, had taught me how to read the nature around me. My mother-in-law, Esme, also helped me a lot. As a gypsy descendant, she had learned how to read the signs of Mother Nature, as she used to say.

The air was heavy, warm, and the sky was packed with dark clouds. The wind was still steady, but I was sure it could change any minute.

"Benjamin, go to your room and have some sleep. We will soon have a storm and I'm going to need you here as soon as it starts."

"I can stay here if you need me, Captain. I had some sleeping during the night, so I'm not tired, sir," Ben answered.

"All right then. But I want you to rest as soon as the storm is over."

"Aye, Captain."

"Benjamin, take some men with you and put the empty barrels in position. Use some rope to steady them. We sure will have some mighty rain, and we want to collect all the water we can," I commanded.

Ben and two more sailors were readying the barrels on the upper deck when the wind started to blow a little harder. I could feel the storm approaching.

Carl, Em and Eduard came and asked if there was anything they could do to help. They were good men, always ready to lend a hand. The bond we shared made us more than friends. We were family.

"Em, if you don't mind, please go down to the cargo hold and tell people we are going to have a storm so they can be ready when it hits us," I asked. "Eduard, tell our women to stay in the rooms and not to leave before they hear from me."

"I will go with Em. I need to talk with Pastor Webber," Carl said, giving a stranger look toward Eduard who blushed and left us without a word.

Em and Carl burst into laughter and left, leaving me at a loss. I would have to ask them about that fuss later. I had a storm to face.

**Izzy's POV**

Eduard had told us to stay in our rooms during the storm before he left to help the captain. Alice and Rose had decided to join Esme and me. They didn't want to stay in their rooms all by themselves.

I had always loved storms. My father used to say that storms were a sign of God's rage; that God sent us storms to show us He wasn't happy, because we had done something bad. But I had learned in one of the books that Doctor Schneider had lent me that a storm was just a disturbed state of our atmosphere, attended by wind, rain, snow, sleet, hail, or thunder and lightning.

Of course I was afraid of the consequences a storm could bring. I knew how destructive one could be. But I loved to feel the wind, and see the lightning cutting the dark sky. So, I wasn't very happy to be confined to a room while the forces of nature presented their show.

"Izzy, you are way too quiet. Are you afraid, sweetie?" Esme asked me.

"No, Esme. In fact I love storms. They are beautiful!" I replied with a low voice, afraid they would think I was crazy.

"Oh, I have always loved the storms, too!" Alice squeaked behind me, clapping her little hands as a little kid.

"Well, it seems we are going to have a very strong one. So, instead of sitting and praying, we should go to the upper deck to enjoy the wind before the storm hits us!" Esme exclaimed excitedly.

"But Jaspis told us to stay in here, Mother," Alice whined.

"Alice, I didn't bring you up to be a man's servant! I brought you up to be a man's partner, dear! While I understand that Jaspis worries about our safety, I can assure you that the rain will take a little longer to be here. I'm a gypsy, remember? I can read the signs Mother Nature gives us. And I wouldn't risk the lives of my daughters, would I?" Esme asked Alice sharply.

"Of course not, Mother!" I replied.

"You called me Mother, Izzy?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to imply anything. It just came out. Maybe I miss my mother after all. I'm really sorry…"

"Izzy, look at me," Esme said softly. "It's an honor to have you as a daughter. You can call me Mother anytime you want, my dear!"

I felt a lump on my throat and, although I was trying not to cry, I felt the tears run freely down my face.

But those were happy tears. I had never felt so loved during my whole existence. Since I had met the, the Maurers have been showing me that I deserved to be loved. First Eduard and then his whole family had proved me that love was the most important thing in life.

Before meeting them, I had never realized how much I was missing it. But I was ready to show them how important they had become, how much I loved them.

I hugged Esme as I had never hug my own mother, and it felt amazing. I felt cherished and sheltered.

I felt at home.

"Alright, enough tears, sister!" Rose exclaimed breaking the bubble of bliss I had created. "We'd better go to the upper deck if we want to enjoy the wind before the rain."

We moved to the upper deck where we walked holding hands as if we were four little girls having fun.

Our laughter must have caught Jaspis' attention because, before we realized, he was right behind us.

"Ladies, can I ask what you are doing here? Didn't Eduard give you my message?"

His tone was serious and his face showed us that he wasn't very happy to see us there with a storm approaching.

"Jaspis, my dear son, don't worry about us. We are safe. You know that I can read the signs of the nature better than most people, right?" Esme teased him.

"Oh yes, I know, Esme. But I see that the four of you are having fun out here and I know how distracted my ladies can get when they are enjoying themselves!"

"Aye, Captain!" Esme replied with debauchery.

That was enough to make us burst into laughter again. I couldn't remember when it had been the last time I had laughed so much. I was finally feeling alive!

**Doctor Carl's POV**

The smell in the cargo hold was terrible, even worse than when I had first come here to get Izzy. I really couldn't understand how these people could keep their bodies and souls together in such an unhealthy place.

Em and I had drawn the attention of the passenger and had told them a storm was coming and that they should be ready.

Some women were really scared and held their babies close to their bodies. As in a trance, they started praying, asking God to forgive their sins and to protect them.

It was almost painful to watch them in their ignorance. Even though I believed in God with all my heart, I knew that a storm had nothing to do with Him and His rage.

But they had been taught that way and nothing could change their point of view except knowledge. And that was something that they had never had.

"Doctor, can you check up on my baby? He has been so quiet. I don't know what's wrong with him," a young woman whose name I didn't know asked me.

I picked up her baby in my arms and immediately realized that he was running a fever. Not a good sign at all.

"Lady, is there a way to wash him? We need to break his fever and a bath would make him feel better."

"We don't have water for a bath here, doctor," the young woman said with tears in her eyes.

I saw Em entering the room and asked him to go to the kitchen and see if the cook could get some warm water.

Some time later, Em returned with a clean wooden trough with some hot water inside. The young woman – whose name I have learned was Liesel – fell to her knees and started to thank me.

"Lady, don't thank me. It's part of my job. Here, let's bathe your baby. I'm sure he will be fine."

After washing the little kid, Liesel tried to find some clean clothes but it was impossible. The only clean things she had were some cloth she used as diapers.

I helped her redress the baby and saw that he was better already. His fever had broken and his skin was fresher.

"Liesel, do you still breast feed your baby?" I asked her.

The poor young woman was so red that I felt bad for her. I knew women weren't used to talk about that with men, not even with a doctor.

The only response I got was a nod.

"That's very good. Keep on feeding him. Try to give him some warm tea in between the feedings. It will help him, too. And if you need anything, ask your husband to call me, alright?"

Again, a nod was all I got.

Em and I said our good-byes to the passengers and looked for the pastor.

It was time to face him and grant my son and my new daughter Izzy a chance to get married.

We found him on his knees, facing the corner, deep in his prayers. His daughter Angela was by his side, but she wasn't praying.

She greeted us with a shy smile when she saw us.

Very gently, she touched her father's shoulder, alerting him and telling him we were there.

"Hello, Pastor Webber!" I greeted him. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking," he answered dryly.

"Pastor, may I have a word with you? There are some things that I would like to discuss with you."

"Certainly. What can I do for you?"

"Father, can I go and see if there is anything I can do to help the mothers and their kids while you talk with the doctor?" Angela interrupted us.

Pastor Webber just nodded and Angela moved away from us.

"I'm all ears, doctor."

"Well, you know that my son and Izzy Schwan are in love. And I believe that, despite the religious differences, their love is a gift from God." I told him. "My wife and I already love her as if she was part of our family. We know it's not your ideal kind of marriage, but Eduard is willing to abandon his faith to marry Izzy. As she doesn't have parents anymore, she asked me to talk to you. Izzy is very fond of you and your daughter. And they want you to be the minister of their wedding. Would you give us the honor to celebrate their wedding, Pastor Webber?"

He was silent for some minutes, probably thinking about what I had told him. When I thought he wouldn't answer, he turned to me and said:

"Well, despite my rudeness and prejudice, you have treated me with respect. I think it's my time to reciprocate. Tell them I'll marry them when they are ready. But tell your boy that I will keep an eye on him. I have known Izzy since she was a baby, since her baptism. And I expect him to be a good husband."

"This is something I can promise you, pastor. If he doesn't treat her right, he will have to deal with me," Em said, making the pastor smile for the first time.

We said good-bye to the pastor and went up the stairs.

Em and I returned to the upper deck just in time to see Jaspis scolding our cheerful ladies who were having a good time with the wind.

Apparently, the captain was trying to manage a ladies' mutiny. With no success, I should add.

Jaspis was still young. One day he would learn that women only pretended to obey their men. That was part of the mystery that had us so drawn to them!

"What are my beloved wife and daughters doing here?"

The four women turned to me, fire in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

"Would you allow me to walk you to our rooms?" I asked them heartily.

"See, Jaspis? That is how a gentleman invites a lady to go back to her room," Esme quipped.

As we started to walk, a lightning cut the dark skies and a loud thunder rumbled around us. That was enough to make the girls run away toward the rooms.

**Pastor Webber's POV**

I had agreed to marry them. God, was that the correct thing to do? My mind was full of doubts and questions, but I had no one to talk to.

The doctor had been the first person to really talk to me. And his oversized son had showed me what could happen if I didn't learn how to rein my temper.

I knew I was wrong. I knew God wasn't happy with my attitude. As a pastor, I should be benevolent, sympathetic and understanding.

But when I lost my wife, I had become a bitter person. I had allowed my bitterness change me into a prejudiced person. For a long time, I had thought that I knew it better.

I was so wrong.

For the first time in my life, I realized that I had pushed people away from me. Even my daughter was afraid of me.

But it was not her fault. I was the one to blame if she didn't talk to me. I had never showed her that I loved her. But I did love her!

It was hard to look at her because she was a perfect copy of my beloved wife. That was the reason I had always forced her to stay by my side. I was afraid of losing her, too. But, again, it wasn't her fault.

Walking around, I saw Angela with a baby on her arms. She was happier than I had ever seen her.

"Angela?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice sweet.

She looked at me and her face changed. She gave the boy back to his mother and, looking to the ground, she walked toward me.

My heart flinched when I realized what I had done to my own daughter. But it was over. I wanted to change that. I wanted my daughter to be happy. I wanted her to love me.

"Angie, kid, look at me, please…"

She was so surprised that she couldn't speak. She was paralyzed, frozen on her feet as if she was waiting to wake up from a nightmare. Or worse, waiting for me to hit her, as I had done many times in the past to keep her under control.

"My God, what have I done to you? I'm so sorry, Angela, so sorry…" I mumbled as I felt the tears that I had been holding since my wife died roll down my face.

I was sobbing so hard, harder than I had sobbed when my wife passed away.

But then God showed me that He was giving me a second chance: Angela hugged me as she had never hugged me before, my tears mixing with hers.

We stood there, holding each other, for a long time and were startled when we heard the first thunder reverberating in the cargo hold.

Hand in hand, we walked toward the people who had once called me friend, and I promised myself that they would call me friend again.

**Eduard's POV**

When I heard the first thunder, I ran back to our room. I needed to see if Izzy was fine. To my surprise, I heard laughter and giggling coming from the upper deck, and I saw my Izzy, along with the rest of my family, running back to our room.

I had been talking to Benjamin and haven't realized that they were all outdoors.

Izzy ran into my arms and, ignoring the others around us, I kissed her deeply until we heard whistles behind us.

"Ouch, Rose!" Em whined after being slapped in the back of his head by his wife.

Rose was the only one who could keep Em's childishness in check, even if she needed to use some violence sometimes. They were a funny couple.

"Alright, kids. Let's go back to our room. I need to talk to you. And I'm not sure you will like what I have to tell you," my father stated, making us walk faster.

Papa had always known how to make us curious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Em's POV**

The back of my head was still hurting. My Rose had always had the terrible habit of hitting me when I said or did something she didn't like.

Apparently, I have been saying or doing a lot of things she didn't like lately because I was growing a perpetual bump on my head.

Just because I was whistling while Eduard deep kissed Izzy, she hit my head again!

I knew what I had to do. So I turned to her, pouted and gave her my best puppy eyes. Instantly, I saw she had forgiven me. Again!

"Alright, kids. Let's go back to our room. I need to talk to you. And I'm not sure you will like what I have to tell you," I heard my father saying.

Papa was doing it again! He had always done that thing. He would say something to make us absolutely curious and then would tell us something totally different from what we were expecting.

But it worked every time!

The difference was that, this time, I was aware of what he had to tell us, and it really felt good.

I was glad I wouldn't have to beat the pastor again. He was a deranged guy but he was older, and Mother had taught me that we needed to respect older people, even the crazy ones.

Of course I had sometimes forgotten that lesson, especially when someone didn't show the due respect for my family.

I had always been a peaceful person but I saw red every time my parents or my siblings were not treated properly.

When we arrived to the room my parents were sharing with Eduard and Shorty… oops, Izzy, Papa looked at me and gave me the stinky eye as if he was saying '_Keep your mouth shut!_'

I swallowed my words and decided to do what he expected me to do: shut up!

**Doctor Carl's POV**

I gave Em the best 'stinky eye' I could muster. I knew my son, and I also knew how chatty he could be.

If you wanted Em to keep a secret you should always threaten him. So, I did my best.

The room was silent and not a peep was heard.

Well, apparently I had done it again. I had repeated the same trick thousands of times and they had always believed it.

I knew I should feel bad for that but… no. It was too funny to look at their attentive faces.

"Carl, sweetie, please tell us what's going on," my sweet Esme begged.

Looking around me, I could see that they were really worried. Eduard had an arm over Izzy's shoulder and his eyebrows were frown. Alice was bouncing in her place and Jaspis was trying to keep her calm as usual. Rose… well, Rose was being Rose: aloof, nonchalant as if nothing in the world really mattered to her. I knew her well and was aware that it was only a mask she wore. Deep in her heart she was a good girl. And Em was almost bursting. I knew he wouldn't hold it much longer.

Alright, time to stop.

"Eduard, Izzy, I talked to Pastor Webber some minutes ago," I said, trying not to sound too happy.

"And?" Eduard questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it was an interesting conversation. You know, he seemed much calmer today."

"For God's sake, Carl!" Esme grumbled.

"Did you tell him that I want to marry Izzy, Papa?" Eduard blurted.

"Yes, Eduard, I did."

"What did he say, Doctor Carl?" Izzy implored, fear in her eyes.

"He said he will marry you two!" Em's booming voice echoed in the room, startling me and ending my joy.

The happiness that was seen in Eduard's and Izzy's eyes was worth it though. It was the same feeling I had seen in Esme's eyes when we got married and when each of our kids were born.

Everybody cheered, clapped and laughed while Eduard and Izzy were holding each other, the sound of their sobbing alarming us.

Before long we realized that they were just overwhelmed with the information they had heard. Soon, they were smiling and accepting the congratulations and our hugs and kisses.

For the first time in my life I didn't blame Em for being a taleteller.

**Esme's POV**

As soon as the news came out of Em's mouth, our world turned into a joyful bubble where only the ones who loved Eduard and Izzy had a place.

At that moment, nothing and nobody could bother us. Not even the storm that was hitting us and making the ship swing and shake with every thunder and lightning.

My heart was swollen with happiness for my son. I knew how much my boy loved his Izzy, and I couldn't be more proud of him.

My family had never been pious Catholic, but I had always known that Eduard had a special religious connection with the Virgin Mary. And I knew it would be difficult for him to abandon his faith.

But he would do anything for his Izzy, and I had faith that Our Lady would understand his choices.

"We need to plan your wedding, kids!" I said, trying to express all the happiness I was feeling.

"I don't think we have much to plan, Mother," Izzy replied shyly, her voice low as if she was testing the word 'Mother'.

"I have a dress I can lend you, Izzy! It's wonderful and would make a beautiful wedding dress, sister!" Alice announced.

"I don't even have a bridal veil…" Izzy confided.

"I have mine, and it will be my pleasure if you would wear it, Izzy," Rose affirmed.

"Carl, did you and Pastor Webber set a date?" I asked my husband.

"No, we didn't. He said he would be ready when Eduard and Izzy were," Carl hinted.

"Well, it's Wednesday today. What do you think of getting married on Sunday? Pastor Webber could marry you after the sermon!" Jaspis suggested.

"Do you think you can wait until Sunday?" Em questioned, wriggling his brows and making Izzy blush violently.

Realizing how embarrassed Izzy was, Eduard brought her face to his chest and sweetly kissed her forehead.

"_Liebe_, is Sunday a good day for our wedding?" Eduard asked, love all over his face.

"Yes, _mein schatz_. Sunday is perfect!" Izzy agreed, her eyes glued to his face.

"Alright, Sunday it is! As the groom's father – and now as your father, too, Izzy – I will arrange everything so you can get married," Carl volunteered.

**Jaspis's POV**

The storm had come and gone but, thanks God, nothing was damaged in my ship.

In the morning, I told Benjamin to get some sailors and reorganize the upper deck. There were things out of place due to the power of the wind but apparently nothing was broken or dilapidated; and it was as clean as it could get.

The barrels we had left to collect the rain were in the same position, so we probably had enough water to clean what needed to be cleaned. Esme would be happy.

"Edwin, go to Doctor Carl's room and tell them that we have plenty of water to wash the cargo hold."

"Aye, Captain!" Erwin acknowledged before storming toward the rooms.

In minutes, my whole family was in the upper deck, all dressed in simple clothes, and ready to go down to the cargo hold to start the cleaning.

As everything was already in place, I instructed Erwin and three other sailors to help my family.

I had to stay at the flagship to control the ship, but my men were not needed and could be helpful during the cleaning. They were strong and could manage almost everything.

I didn't like the idea of the women joining the cleaning, but I knew I didn't stand a chance against them. And Izzy knew most of the passengers, so it would be easier to convince them to help, too.

Such a big cleaning had never happened on a ship before. Maybe we were starting a new time for avoiding illnesses during long trips.

So, while the others moved to the cargo hold, I sat down and wrote everything about the cleaning on the logbook.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

When we arrived at the cargo hold, the passengers looked at us as if we were a source of threat. They were wary and distrustful.

I knew where they were coming from. What we wanted to do was something new for them. They had never had notions of hygiene and didn't know that many illnesses could be prevented with cleanliness.

When I thought that we wouldn't get their help, Izzy surprised me once more.

She started to talk to the women from her village and, in minutes, they were quietly talking to their husbands, making them understand how important it was to keep things as clean as possible.

The women packed the few things they had and went up to the upper deck where their objects would be kept. The ones with kids were to stay up there, so that the kids wouldn't inhale the dirtiness that surely would arise when we started to sweep and wash every inch of that fetid armpit.

Erwin and the other sailors started to collect the hay to take it up, so that it could be placed in the sun while we cleaned.

When all the hay had been removed, some men started to bring the barrels with water. We realized that we only had one bucket. If we had more, our work would be less difficult.

Benjamin, who was helping with the barrels, said: "There are more buckets in the kitchen, if someone could pick them up."

Before anyone could say a word, Izzy turned and went straight to the other side of the ship.

Earlier, I had advised people to tie clean rags over their mouth and noses so that coughing wouldn't be an issue.

When the brooms started sweeping, a thick cloud surrounded us, making it almost impossible to see each other.

It didn't matter. What really mattered was that everybody was working together, and soon they would have a healthier place for them and their families.

**Eduard's POV**

We had been working for a while when I realized Izzy was nowhere around me. There were so many things to be done that I wasn't really aware of when was the last time I had seen her.

There was a cloud of dust surrounding us, making it impossible to see who was aroun, so I decided to keep on cleaning.

But my heart was restless and I was feeling as if something wasn't right.

"Mother, have you seen Izzy?"

"Last time I saw her, she was with Angela. They were helping the mothers with their kids. She has probably gone to the upper deck," my mother answered trying to sooth me.

I looked around and saw Angela sweeping the floor on the other side of the hold. Feeling my heart constrict in my chest, I hurried to her. Something wasn't right and my heart knew it.

"Miss Webber, have you seen Izzy?" I asked, my voice sounding worried even to my own ears.

"You can call me Angela, Eduard. And, no, I don't know where Izzy is. I haven't seen her for a while."

My heart was thundering in my chest and a chill ran down my spine.

Clapping my hand, I tried to draw people's attention. When they stopped what they were doing, I asked if they knew of Izzy's whereabouts.

Benjamin and Erwin, who were carrying the barrels, stopped what they were doing and looked at me with startled eyes.

"Hasn't she returned yet?" Ben asked me, and I could see that he was worried too.

"Miss Izzy went to the kitchen to pick us some buckets, but she should have returned by now. She went there when we started bringing the barrels down here, and it has been a while, sir," Erwin told me.

The air was heavy around me. I was feeling as if some evil power was ready to pounce upon me.

"Where is the kitchen?" I demanded.

Erwin just pointed the way and I ran as fast as I could.

**Izzy's POV**

The buckets would add a huge help to our work. When Benjamin said that there were more buckets in the kitchen, I didn't wait.

During my whole life I had been the one to do things. I wasn't used to wait for assistance, or wait until someone would do what should be done.

The kitchen was on the other side of the ship, right under the flagship. I realized that I should have asked someone to come with me and help me to carry the buckets. But I didn't want to waste time going back to the cargo hold, so I decided to go ahead.

When I entered the kitchen, I didn't see anybody.

"Hello. Is there anybody here?" I called.

Nobody answered. It was weird because I knew someone should be here preparing the food for our meal.

I decided to look for the buckets by myself but could find any. There was a door in the back of the kitchen, probably a storeroom.

When I opened the door, I saw stairs that went down to another room. There was a dim light coming from there that would help me to find the buckets.

Against the farthest wall, there were some shelves and, on the highest one, I saw what I was looking for.

I was so focused on finding a way to get the buckets down that I didn't listen when someone locked the door behind me.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here…" a voice I would never forget said, startling me.

"Did you miss me, slut? Oh, I know why you are here. That poor excuse of a man isn't fucking you properly, and you came to look for your James!" he exclaimed, grabbing my arms.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

He laughed at me, scaring me even more.

"No, no! You are not going anywhere. We have some business to finish and this time nobody is going to interrupt us, my fucking whore," he said, rubbing his body against mine. "See what you do to me, you slut? My cock is hard and it wants to play with your pussy."

"Please, don't hurt me!" I begged, making him laugh harder.

"Oh, you will be hurt, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't walk for the rest of your life. After I'm done with you, no men will want you anymore. That rich boy of yours? Forget him. You are mine now. And I intend to use you as I desire."

The tears were freely running down my face. I was scared. My family and friends were in the cargo hold and they would not miss me until it was too late.

"Let's see what you have here!" James said ripping the front of my dress.

When I felt his callous hands roughly kneading my breasts, I started to scream and tried to run from him. It only infuriated him. He slapped me hard, making me fall to the ground.

"Oh, you want to be fucked on the ground? Sorry but I have other plans, slut! I'll fuck you from behind as the good bitch you are deserves," he seethed, grabbing my hair and making me stand.

Without a blink, he had me tied with ropes and had a cloth in my mouth.

Any hope I had to escape was over.

I knew what he was going to do with me. And I knew that I wouldn't survive even if he would let me live.

"Now, this is how I want my slut, quiet and waiting to serve me," he boasted making me sob.

He shredded the rest of my dress and I was left naked as I had never been in front of a man.

"See how big my cock is because of you, whore?"

He had his cock in his hand and was jacking off in front of me.

I had never seen a penis before, except on the books about anatomy I had seen at the doctor's house, but it only added to my despair.

I felt his right hand groping my sex, and he tried to invade my body with his fingers.

"Not that wet, bitch. I want you wet, understand?" he shouted at me before thrusting two fingers inside me.

It hurt so much that I felt my body clenching while the pain spread as fire through my veins.

"Please, please, don't hurt me…" I begged inside my mind.

I tried to escape, but he slapped me again.

"I'm getting tired with your attitude, bitch. You will obey me or I will kill you after I'm done with you. Poor Eduard will be devastated!"

My weeping was so strong that I choked.

His mouth covered my right breast and I felt dirty. He sucked and bit my nipple, groaning as the animal he was. His mouth moved to my other nipple while his fingers were in my sex. The only feeling I had was disgust.

"You are a cold woman. Why won't you get excited, whore? I want you wet for me!" he screamed, slapping me again and again.

"Let's take this cloth from your mouth. I'll give you something bigger to put in there. You will suck me good. I want to fuck that mouth and you will swallow my seeds. And if you try to bite me, I will break your neck, understand?"

I couldn't speak due to the panic that was constricting my throat, so I just nodded.

He forced me to get on my knees and held my hair so tight that it hurt, making me sob even harder, and took the cloth from my mouth.

Fumbling with his pants, he let my hair go and, seeing it as my only chance, I screamed with all the strength I could muster.

"Help me!"

His fist hit my chin and I doubled up with pain, crying for help again.

"Please, help me!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

As I have said before, everything related to "The Twilight Saga" belong to Stephenie Meyer, including the characters. I just took them to Germany and Brazil to tell my story.

Have in mind that I won't repeat it again for everybody knows that Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant genius who created our beloved characters!

Thank you so much for your love and support! And keep on reading because many things are waiting for you!

**Chapter 14**

**Eduard's POV**

I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could. I heard footsteps running after me and I knew that Em and some other men were with me.

When we entered the kitchen, we heard Izzy crying for help.

Em went to the other side of the kitchen and pulled the small door from its hinges, giving us access to hidden stairs that took us to another room, the room where my Izzy was being kept.

I stopped frozen when I saw the man in front of me. It was the same man who had attacked Izzy in Amsterdam.

"Take your dirty hand off her!" Eduard shouted.

I saw James being pulled away from her, and heard him scream in pain when Em started to punch him.

I was on my knees next to her, my arms around her. I sat on the floor and pulled her to my lap, my hand never leaving her face.

"_Liebe_, look at me. It's over. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore."

She grabbed my jacket as if it was a lifeline.

"Izzy, my love… what did he do to you?"

It killed me seeing her that way. She was sobbing against my chest and couldn't answer my question.

I was afraid of what I would learn when she managed to tell me everything that had happened.

In my rush to save her, I hadn't realized that her dress had been torn and that her body was exposed to whoever wanted to see it.

Looking around me, I saw that Erwin was still around. The others had left with Em, and were probably trying to stop him from killing that bastard.

"Erwin, please look for my parents and ask them to come here as soon as possible. Tell them to bring a blanket with them."

"Aye,sir. I'll call them right away."

When Erwin left, I tried to take Izzy's hands from my jacket. I wanted to take my jacket off so that I could cover her.

"_Liebe_, can you let go of my jacket?"

If I didn't know better, I would think she had fallen asleep. Her sobs had stopped and she was quiet.

Before I realized what was happening, Izzy stood up and moved away from me, sobbing again.

"Izzy, what happened? Why did you move away from me? I just wanted to take off my jacket to cover you, my love!"

"I'm dirty, Eduard. That man made me dirty. He told me no man will want me anymore. You will not want me…" Her voice faltered.

"Why wouldn't I want you, _Liebe_?"

"He touched me and I'm feeling so dirty…" she murmured, tears rolling down her face again.

Trying not to startle her, I moved to her side and placed my jacket on her shoulders before holding her in my arms again.

"What happened here was not your fault. You are not dirty. He is the dirty one in here. I love you, Izzy, and nothing will ever change that!" I said, trying to make her understand that she was my world.

She hugged me then, keeping her body as close to mine as possible.

"I love you, too. You are my life now, Eduard," she said, echoing my feelings.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon my parents joined us. My mother had a blanket in her hands and, as soon as she saw Izzy, she understood why I had asked for one.

"Come here, my daughter. Let me take care of you," Esme affirmed.

"Izzy dear, did he hurt you?" Papa asked while Mother wrapped the blanket around Izzy.

"He punched me and pulled my hair, and he slapped me..." Izzy told us, her voice full of sadness.

"Izzy, I know it's hard but I need to know. Did he force you to have sex with him?" Papa inquired.

For a long time, Izzy didn't answer. My heart skipped a beat, fearing for the worst. But then I realized that it didn't matter. I loved her.

"No, Doctor Carl. He wanted to, but Eduard and Em arrived before he had a chance to…" her voice trailed.

"Izzy, you listen to me! You are my daughter now. What happened here wasn't your fault. He is the one to blame, not you. It doesn't matter what he said, you are innocent, do you understand?" Mother demanded.

The look on Izzy's face was priceless. The sharp words that my mother had just said made her smile and her eyes were full of happiness.

"Yes, Mother. I understand." Izzy answered, hugging my mother as to thank her for her unconditional love and support.

**Esme's POV**

That man should thank the Lord for he hadn't faced my wrath. I was usually a calm, level-headed person, but I would kill someone for just touching one of my kids. And Izzy was my kid. In my heart, she was my daughter.

Eduard had carried Izzy to our cabin so that Carl could check on her and then ran to the upper deck. He couldn't stand to see her wounds again and needed to vent.

Carl was in our cabin with Izzy and had asked me to leave them alone for a while.

So I did the only thing I could: I prayed and paced.

**Rose's POV**

My body was shaking with fury and disgust. I could feel the hatred running through my veins and I knew it wouldn't stop soon. I started pacing as a wild animal in a cage, seeing red.

Something should be done. I wanted revenge.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't control the tears that were freely running down my cheeks. What had just happened to Izzy was cruel, brutal. And it could have happened to any of the women in this ship.

What freaked me out was that James had always been the cook on Jaspis' ship, and although he had always been a creep, nothing had happened before.

Well, at least nothing that Jaspis had mentioned.

I needed to do something. My sister was badly hurt and I couldn't just sit and wait.

**Em's POV**

I had beaten James to a pulp. I would have killed him if the other sailors hadn't stopped me.

Shorty didn't deserve what he had done to her. No woman deserved to be treated like that.

My knuckles were bloody but I still wanted to beat some more.

I should have broken his neck and thrown his head to the fish in the ocean.

Nah… even the fish deserved something better than that trash.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

That poor little girl… she had suffered so much since the beginning of our journey. Let alone what she had endured while living with her parents.

I tried not to startle her while I came closer.

I knew she was distressed and probably wouldn't want a man touching her.

But I was a doctor and needed to tend to her wounds.

"Izzy, look at me, dear," I asked her, trying to encompass all the love and worry in my soothing tone.

Slowly, she brought her eyes to mine and I saw what that son of a bitch had done to her.

There was pain, fear, doubts and all the sorrow of the world in her eyes. She had been hurt in her body, but that would heal. But the wounds in her soul would take more time and a lot of love to be healed.

"Daughter, talk to me. I need to know exactly what he did to you, my dear."

Her eyes welled with tears and her body started to shake so badly that I thought she would faint.

A loud roar left her chest and I knew what I had to do.

Running to the cabinet where we kept Esme's potions, I quickly prepared one that I knew would help to calm her down.

"Sweetie, I need you to drink this," I said, offering the glass I was holding.

With shaking hands, she took the glass from my hand and swallowed all the liquid.

In that moment, I understood that she accepted my help. That she trusted me.

After a while, the portion started to take effect and she looked a little calmer.

"I had never seen a penis before," Izzy whispered as if she was talking to herself.

"Izzy, tell me exactly what he did to you. I can only help you if I know what I'm dealing with, honey. I'm a doctor, dear. You know you can trust me."

She nodded her head and started to tell me everything that poor excuse of a man had done to her.

When she was finally done, I gently moved to her and removed the blanket that she had around her.

I could see the bites in her breasts and the bruises that were already getting dark on her skin. I also saw the marks he had left in her inner thighs.

She saw them, too.

"Izzy, are you sure he didn't…" My voice trailed.

"No, doctor. He didn't rape me. He used his fingers in me, but he didn't have time to do anything more than that. Oh my God!" she screamed.

"Izzy, talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking about. Let me help you!"

"Doctor Carl, his fingers were inside me… did he… am I… did he take my virginity?" she cried, her eyes flooded with tears. "Eduard will not want me anymore!"

"Calm down, Izzy. We don't know if he did it or not. And don't worry about Eduard now. He loves you more than anything, Izzy."

"Is there a way to know it? Can you find it out, Doctor Carl? Please, tell me that you can help me," she begged me.

"Yes, I can. But I need you to lie down. I will have to touch you there, Izzy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, doctor. Will it hurt again?" Her voice full of fear asked me.

"It's going to be uncomfortable but it won't hurt, I promise you, sweetie."

She lay down on the cot and I positioned myself to examine her.

I knew she was hurt and that she would feel everything while I examined her. But she was such a strong woman. She didn't complain, she didn't flinch, she didn't even blink!

"Alright, Izzy. I'm going to call Esme and she will help you to bathe," I told her softly.

With agonizing eyes, she turned to me and asked:

"Doctor Carl… Papa… am I still a virgin?"

"Yes!" I answered, giving her my best smile because I understood how important it was for her.

Sobbing, she hugged me exactly as a daughter would hug her father after having received the best present in her life.

I hugged her back because that brave woman deserved all my respect and tenderness.

"I'm going to call Esme, alright?"

"Papa, would you call Eduard, too? I would like to talk to him. I know he must be suffering and I want to ease his mind."

"Of course, dear. While Esme helps you, I will call my son."

I tried to find Esme, but she was nowhere around. She must have gone to find Eduard to try to calm him down.

Angela was coming towards our cabin, and I asked her to help Izzy.

When Angela entered the cabin, I turned around and left.

There was something I needed to do.

**Eduard's POV**

Red was the only color I could see.

He had hurt my Izzy again.

Hatred, revenge, inflicting pain was all I could think.

As I was pacing in the upper deck, I couldn't think about anything but the brutal way he had treated Izzy. He tried to violate her!

She was mine. Mine!

I wasn't sure if he had raped her or not. I would have to wait until my father examined her. But it didn't matter.

Even if he had raped her, I would still love her. She was so much important than just her body for me.

Of course, I lusted over her body, but I wanted all of her: her body, her soul, her spirit and her mind. Because I knew that she was 'it' for me. No other woman would affect me the way Izzy did.

I heard soft footsteps coming my way. Turning around, I saw Frau Auler coming from the cargo hold. She had a deadly look on her face and her eyes were sending daggers. Anger: that's what one could read in her face. Pure anger.

She didn't see me as she climbed the last few steps and moved to the flagship. She seemed to be lurking while she moved in the shadows.

"Eduard, have you seen your mother?" Papa asked behind me, startling me.

"No, I haven't seen her since…"

"I know, son. Listen, Izzy will be fine. She is bruised and scared, but I promise you that she will recover. All she needs now is love, son."

"Did he… is she still a virgin, Papa?" My voice trembled with emotion.

My father looked me in the eyes and with a solemn voice asked me:

"Does it matter, Eduard?"

"No, Papa. It doesn't really matter. I love her. But I need to know."

"No, Eduard. He didn't rape her. He tried, but you arrived before he could do that."

I fell to my knee sobbing, thanking God for protecting her.

"She wants to see you, Eduard. She asked me to come and call you. But you will have to be patient, son. She may be traumatized. Just let her know that you love her no matter what, alright?"

I hugged my father, silently thanking him for what he did, and ran to my Izzy.

She needed my love and support, and she would have it. Because no matter how broken she was, I would love her and wait until she was ready for me.

When I was entering the corridor that would take me to our cabin, I heard a shot coming from the flagship, and a dark, deadly silence fell over the ship.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Someone's POV**

It was over. A bullet through his head was all that I needed to end his miserable life. That son of a bitch would never hurt a woman anymore. He would never force a woman to do what he wanted. His disgusting body would never rape a woman anymore.

He would burn in hell as he had always deserved since he…

I needed to hide. I could hear footsteps on the floor above my head, and I didn't want anybody to see me. I knew most people would agree with me, but I knew that what I had done was wrong.

Because of him, I had turned into a murderer. But I had no regrets.

I ran into the shadows, behind the barrels, and hid from the others who were coming down the steps.

The captain was the first one to arrive, but many others were following him.

It was time to mingle.

**Jaspis' POV**

I was in the flagship when I heard the shot, and I was instantly aware of what had happened.

Someone had killed James.

Erwin and Benjamin came rushing into the flagship and looked at me with bulging eyes, apparently waiting for my orders.

"Let's get down to the jail room!" I ordered.

"Aye, Captain!"

As we were running, more men from the crew and even some passengers – men and women - joined us down the stairs.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere we could see.

On the ground, James' dead body had an awkward stance. It was as he had fallen on his knees before being shot.

There was a hole in the center of his forehead; that was where the blood was gushing, running down his face, and covering his whole chest.

I heard a noise. Turning around, I saw many men and women behind me, trying to get a glimpse from the corpse.

One of the women started to throw up, probably because of the violence of the scene.

Doctor Carl was among them, as well as Esme, Em, Rose and Alice.

He came forward and, looking into my eyes, he said:

"Well, you don't need me to know whether he is dead or not."

"That man was evil. He will never do anything like that again," one of the passengers, who were in the back of the group, said.

The others agreed with him and started to leave the room.

The horror show was over and the sailors just needed to throw the bastard into the ocean and clean the jail room. Nobody would pray for his soul.

As to me, I needed to write the occurrence down on my journal, and try to find who had done that.

**Izzy's POV**

Angela was helping me with my clothes when we heard the shot. A scream escaped my frightened body, scaring my best friend even more.

"What was that?" She looked at me, her big eyes looking as if they were ready to jump out of their sockets.

"A shot… oh God!" I muttered.

"What is it, Izzy?"

"Eduard! Where is he? Please God… not Eduard!" I cried falling to my knees and feeling the dark that wanted to engulf me.

The clash of the door against the wall made me jump on my feet.

"Izzy?" Eduard ran to me, panic written all over his face.

I felt his arms around my waist, and a cloud of peace and protection surrounded me, making me feel loved and cared.

The fear I had felt when James attacked me vanished, and I could almost feel as nothing had happened.

But I knew that was not true.

"Eduard, what happened? What was that shot we heard? Is anybody hurt?" The words left my mouth faster than I could think.

"I don't know, _liebe_. When I heard it, I ran to our cabin, but I saw many people going down the stairs toward the jail room," Eduard explained, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh Eduard, I was so scared! I thought you had done something stupid, or that he had hurt you…"

"Izzy, look at me. I'm fine, _liebe_. I wanted to kill him. I wanted it so bad that I ran away from you. I knew you wouldn't be happy if I had done that. But if someone else killed that monster, I will be in debt for the rest of my life. That vile creature deserves no pity," Eduard told against my ear.

Right after he finished his sentence, the door opened and the whole family came into our cabin.

"Papa, what happened?" Eduard asked his father.

"Someone killed that fucking son of a bitch with a shot in the middle of his fucking eyes!" Em's voice boomed in the room.

"Ernest Maurer, you better watch you language!" Esme scolded.

"Mother, I'm really sorry for my language, but that was exactly what he was!" An exasperated Em replied, frowning and looking into Esme's eyes.

The room exploded with laughter as if everybody was absolutely relieved after such a dreadful situation.

Only Em could do something like that. Even when he was upset, he could make us laugh. His eternal good mood could light any dark situation and make us feel better.

We were laughing so much that we barely heard when Jaspis cleared his throat, trying to catch our attention.

"I understand how relieved everyone is. But someone killed James. It's a crime, and as the captain of this ship, it's my duty to try and find who did that. James was a soulless monster, but I can't allow this kind of conduct on board." Jaspis stated.

"We understand, Jaspis. And you know we will do everything to help you," Papa promptly replied.

"First thing, I need to know where everybody was when James was shot," Jaspis requested.

As each one of us explained where we were at that time, we heard heavy footsteps running in the direction of our cabin.

Before the door was opened, we heard Ben calling for Jaspis.

"Captain, we have a situation on the upper deck!" he shouted

Jaspis ran to the door, opened it and was faced with a desperate Benjamin.

"Calm down, man! What happened?" Jaspis demanded.

"It's _Frau_ Hering, Captain. She is sitting on the handrail, and she said she will jump if anyone comes closer."

**Jaspis's POV**

If I hadn't had enough, I had to deal with _Frau_ Hering to complete my day.

"What did she say?" I asked Benjamin.

"She required your presence, Captain. And she wants to talk to Miss Izzy, too."

Izzy was by my side before I could blink and said she would follow me to the upper deck.

Our whole family followed me. I was happy that Carl had come along. If we needed a doctor, he would be there promptly.

When we reached the place where _Frau_ Hering was perched, we froze.

Her eyes told us everything. She was ready to sacrifice her life.

"_Frau_ Hering, please come down." Izzy begged.

The distraught woman just looked to Izzy with a lost expression in her eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"I killed that son of a bitch!"she shouted, sounding deranged.

I turned to Izzy and saw her eyes, as big as saucers, filling with tears. Izzy slowly walked toward _Frau_ Hering, hand up in the air as to not scare the poor woman.

"_Frau_ Hering, where is Robert?" Izzy asked in a quiet voice.

I had no idea who Robert was, but he must have been important because the poor woman looked around, as if she was looking for him.

"I don't know," was her answer.

"Do you want to look for him with me? He is so little. We can't let him wandering alone, don't you think?" Izzy whispered.

I held my breath when I saw the woman sliding her legs to the floor. A great relief hung above the crowd that surrounded me.

We were in awe when Izzy hugged the woman against her body and moved away from the handrail.

The crowd opened a space, a corridor, to let them walk to a beautiful toddler who was sitting against the barrels on the other side of the ship.

_Frau_ Hering and Izzy sat on the floor and everybody saw when the poor woman totally lost it.

She cried so hard that her whole body was shaking and it was possible to hear her wail even from the distance.

Izzy was with her the whole time, caressing the woman's back, whispering soft words into her ear, trying to calm her.

After a long time, _Frau_ Hering stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"Captain, I killed that man. You can arrest me now," she stated firmly.

"Can you tell us why you killed him?" I asked.

"That man had raped me before he attempted against Izzy. I had gone to the kitchen one day, looking for hot water, and he was there alone. He locked the door and raped me."

"Why didn't you report it?" I asked, feeling my usually calm temper run wild.

"He said that if I told what had happened to anyone, he would kill my Robert. But when I heard about what he did to Izzy, I lost it. I promised myself that no woman would have to endure what he did to me. Never again," she calmly explained.

"Where is your husband?" I asked her.

"My husband died a year ago. I am traveling with my good neighbors, the Aulers. They are like family to me. But they didn't know anything about what had happened. Please, don't blame them," she supplicated, sounding tense again.

"Shh, call down, _Frau_ Hering. Nobody will blame them. I promise you," Esme said, trying to sooth her.

"I need to know your full name, _Frau_ Hering. I need to write about what happened on the ship journal" I explained.

For the first time since all the chaos had been set loose, she looked frightened. She understood what would happen when we arrived in Brazil.

"I understand, Captain. My name is Whilelmine Schneider Hering. I am 23 years old. My husband was Friederich Carl Hering, and our son is Robert Thomas Hering, almost two years old," she stated with loud voice, so that everyone could listen to her.

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" A furious Esme asked, looking straight into my soul.

At that moment, I knew that the conversation I was about to have with my mother-in-law would not going to be an easy one.

**Esme's POV**

"My love, you need to calm down."

I heard what my Carl was telling me, but I couldn't find in me the strength to calm down. I was furious! More than that! I was on the edge of violence!

As a gypsy descendant, I grew up learning that a woman deserved the same respect as a man did. Men and women were not different.

So, why was I supposed to accept that that poor woman would be punished when she had been a victim of rape, and only did what she did to protect other women?

"Jaspis, I understand your point of view as a captain. But that woman was a victim! He raped her!" I screamed.

"But she killed the man, Esme!" Jaspis retorted.

I knew I had the support of my whole family when I prepared my next plea.

"Jaspis, you are like a son. So let me ask you: how would you feel if James had raped Alice? What would you do?"

It was then that I realized that I had won my battle.

Jaspis gasped, his shoulders shuddered, and he fell to his knees, crying.

For a long time, a heavy silence surrounded us. Nobody said a word, and the only noises we could hear were the ones from outside our cabin.

Out of nowhere, a knock was heard at the door, and everybody turned to see who was there.

Erwin, one of the sailors, was at the door, and he looked nervous.

"What now, man?" Jaspis shouted.

"I'm sorry, captain, but I need to ask you a question," he replied, suddenly looking confident.

"Speak!"

"Captain, if _Frau_ Hering was not a widow, nothing would happen to her, right?"

He was right. According to the law, a married woman would never be found guilty. If she committed a crime, her husband would answer for it, because he was responsible for his wife.

"Yes, you are right. So?" Jaspis answered curiously.

"I have known Whilelmine my whole life. We grew up together in the same village. I was there when she was forced into a marriage she didn't want. We were in love, but her father didn't want a poor sailor as his son-in-law. So he married her to a farmer. A poor farmer, but not a sailor anyway. I'm willing to marry her if she takes me. I can't see the only woman I have ever loved in jail, captain," he shyly explained.

"Would you do that, good man?" I asked him.

"Yes, ma'am" was his simple reply.

"But then you would be sent to jail, Erwin!" Emmett yelled.

"No. Not really!" Jaspis said.

"Would you mind sharing the information with us, son?" Carl asked with a smile.

Jaspis then explained to all of us that, if Erwin married Whilelmine and claimed the crime as his, he wouldn't have to go to jail. According to the law, if a husband killed another man that had forced himself on the husband's wife, the crime would be considered a '_righteous crime_', and no penalty would be forced on the man.

"Erwin, do you still love her?" Izzy asked softly.

"Yes, Miss Izzy, with all my heart."

"Well, I guess we need to talk to _Frau_ Hering then." Alice said, giggling, breaking the heaviness around us.

Erwin left our chamber to talk to Whilelmine who had been in the jail room since she said she had killed James. Jaspis went with him because he needed to know how the story would unfold.

"Izzy, what did _Frau_ Hering tell you when you were talking on the upper deck?" I asked.

With tears in her eyes, she turned to us and started telling us what she had heard before.

"_Frau_ Hering was ready to give up her life. She told me about her lost love and how she was forced to marry an older man who she had never loved. She told me she had agreed to marry him because she was pregnant with a baby from the man she truly loved. She couldn't tell him she was pregnant because her father would surely kill him, and she loved him too much to see him dying by her father's hands. She also asked me to take Robert with me when we arrived in Brazil."

"Wait a minute! That boy is Erwin's son?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Em, Robert is Whilelmine and Edwin's son." Izzy replied with a smile.

"Holy shit! That's fucking amazing!" Emmett howled.

"Emmett!" Several voices shouted at the same time.

As usual, Emmett's scowl made us laugh until the tears ran down our faces; and, once more, our family was ready – as a unit – to face whatever life would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight related, but this plot is mine!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, love and support!**

**Chapter 16**

**Frau Hering's POV**

I had never been so scared in my life. The grids around me gave me the exact idea of how alone I was.

Yes, I had a husband once, but he was dead. Even when he was alive, I was lonely.

I married him because I was pregnant. He never knew Robert was not his kid. Men can be really stupid about women's things, and he believed me when I told him our baby was born before his due time. I had had my baby alone, without the help of a midwife, so my husband would never know the truth.

The truth was that my sweet baby was Erwin's son. Erwin was – and would always be – the one for me.

When I saw him on the ship, my heart went wild. But he didn't approach me, probably thinking that my husband was on the ship, too. And I was never brave enough to tell him the truth.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear when Erwin and the captain entered the jail room.

"Frau Hering, we need to talk," the captain said.

"Whilelmine, look at me," Erwin begged.

I looked into his eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. The same emotions that I had seen some years ago were there: dedication, devotion, adoration, love.

Never leaving his eyes, I heard when the captain explained what Erwin's idea to save me from jail was.

Tears were running down my face when I understood that I had been given a second chance to be happy.

"Erwin, there is something I need to tell you… My son, Robert…"

"Don't worry about him my dear Whilelmine. He will be like a son to me." Erwin promised.

"No, you don't understand, Erwin. I never told you because my father would have killed you if he knew. Robert is your son, Erwin. Remember that night in the barn? That's when we made him." I explained.

Erwin fell to his knees and hugged my waist, sobbing. I smoothed his hair, trying to calm him.

Looking into my eyes, Erwin told me he didn't have much, not even the money to buy me a ring, and asked me to marry him.

"Yes, Erwin. I would marry you even if you were the poorest man in the world! You have always been the love of my life!"

**Jaspis' POV**

After we released Whilelmine from the jail room, I told them that they should talk to Pastor Webber.

I gave Erwin my blessing, and told him to take the day off to arrange their wedding and to spend some time with his son. A son he didn't even know he had.

Walking back to the flagship, I made up my mind.

I wouldn't write anything about James' murder. If someone happened to ask about it, I would say it had been an accident.

The only problem I still had to solve was who would cook for the passengers and crew. I needed to find someone soon. Very soon.

**Pastor Webber's POV**

"Well, it seems we will have a double wedding on Sunday then!"

"Pastor, I would like to talk to Izzy first. I don't want to impose and force her to share her special day with us," Whilelmine said.

"No problem. Talk to her and Eduard, and let me know," I reassured her.

**Izzy's POV**

Eduard and I were strolling on the higher deck when I heard someone calling my name.

We turned around and, I was glad to see Whilelmine and Erwin walking hand in hand toward us.

"Izzy, Eduard, we would like to talk to you. Pastor Webber will marry us as soon as possible. He wants to marry us on Sunday, right after your wedding, but I needed to know if you wouldn't mind. We don't want to disturb your special day. We can wait one more week," Whilelmine said in a low voice.

I looked into Eduard's eyes and he nodded, giving me that crooked smile that always made me weak.

"Whilelmine and Erwin, we don't want you to get married after us," Eduard stated seriously.

Erwin's eyes were sad and Whilelmine looked to the floor, trying to hide the tears that were probably pooling her eyes.

"We want you to marry at the same time as us," Eduard said with a huge smile on his handsome face, making me love him even more.

"I don't… what?" Erwin replied nervously.

Eduard gave a man's hug to Erwin and said it would be an honor to share our wedding day with such a noble man and his fiancé.

We spent some time together, talking about our impending weddings. Soon, they left us alone and rushed to get their son.

When we were all alone, I kissed Eduard with all my love and passion, trying to show him how proud I was and how happy he made me feel.

"Wow! I don't know what I've done, but I would do it again just to be kissed like that again, _liebe_!" Eduard said with a smirk.

I felt my face blushing, and I knew I was as red as a tomato, but I couldn't care less.

Looking deeply into his amazing green eyes, I opened my heart and soul to him, letting him know how happy he made me with every little thing he did.

His eyes got darker and he pressed me against the handrail, kissing me as if there was no tomorrow.

"I can't wait to be your husband," he murmured against my ear, nibbling me earlobe and making me shiver.

His hands were all over my back, and I moaned when he pushed his body against mine. I could feel his bulge pressing against my stomach, and that was enough to send shivers down my spine.

I wanted that man. I knew a lady shouldn't have this kind of thoughts, but I didn't mind. I knew he wanted me, too.

I was more than ready to discover the secrets of our bodies with my Eduard.

**Eduard's POV**

After Izzy and I returned to our cabin, I left her with my mother, Alice and Rose to plan our wedding ceremony. There wasn't much we could do, but my mother wanted to make the best out of it.

Taking my time, I walked to Em's cabin. I needed some advice for my honeymoon, and Em was the man if you needed to talk about sex.

Even on the ship, my brother and his wife were very… active. They didn't mind that everybody could hear them.

Of course I had already had sex with a woman, but she was no virgin.

Izzy was a virgin, and I didn't want to hurt her more that the inevitable.

Opening the door, I saw Em having a drink on the corner of his cabin. He gave me his best smile, a smile that showed me how much my brother cared about me.

"Hey, Eduard! Would you join me for a drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What's on your mind, man? You look so serious. Having problems with Shorty?" he teased me, knowing me too well.

"Em, I need some advice."

"About what?" he blurted.

"Well, I'm getting married on Sunday and I…"

Em's laughter erupted from his chest, making the cabin shake. I looked down to my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing to be seen.

"Ah! Look at my little brother! He is all shy!"

"Em, please!" I retorted.

"Alright, alright. Well, I know you already had sex. So what's the matter?"

"Em, Izzy is a virgin, and I don't want to hurt her. Everybody knows how active you and Rose are, so I thought you could give me some advice."

"Of course I can! First of all, you need to excite her, to prepare her for having you inside her. You can't simply rush and deflower her. Most women need more time than men. You need to touch her, kiss her and make her feel loved, brother."

"But how do I do that?"

"Eduard, there are some parts of the body that, if stimulated, will make her ready sooner. Her earlobes, her neck, her breasts… touching, kissing and licking are essential parts of this process. And you have to stimulate her bundle of nerves! You know the one, right? If you manage to give her an orgasm before, the penetration will be easier and she won't hurt that much."

I just nodded, feeling ashamed. I had never had this kind of talk with anybody, and Em was so shameless about sex that he could make anyone a little uncomfortable.

"Just remember to show her how much you love her, and everything will be alright," he reminded me.

**Esme's POV**

"Izzy, can I ask you a private question?" I asked my soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

She blushed furiously and, looking to the floor, nodded.

I could hear Alice and Rose giggling behind me. Obviously they remembered when we had 'the talk' right before their weddings.

"Dear, how much did you mother tell you about sex?"

"We never talked about sex." Her voice almost a whisper.

"Do you mind talking to me and your sisters about that?" I asked her.

She just shook her head as an answer. Her face was so red that I could almost feel bad for her. However, I knew she needed to know what to expect.

"Sweetie, how do you feel when Eduard kisses you?" Alice questioned.

Very slowly, she brought her eyes to ours and, blushing again, she cleared her throat.

"I will answer, but you have to promise you won't judge me after that," she said.

"Izzy, dear, we would never judge you. We are all women here. We have desires as every woman in this planet," I promised her.

"Let me tell you! Before I got married to Em, while we were dating, I was always hot and bothered! Em always had that power over me. And I feel no shame about that!" Rose commented.

"Same here. It hurt as hell the first time, but Jaspis was so thoughtful and careful, that I wanted him again right after that!" Alice remarked with a chuckle.

Izzy looked at us with her mouth hanging open, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Taking a deep breath, she said:

"Is it fine to talk about it? I always thought I was not allowed to talk about… sex. I mean, my mother never said a word, and I always felt dirty every time Eduard kissed me and made me feel like melting in my core. Well, not dirty exactly, but wrong, I guess."

"My dear, sex is part of our lives. There's nothing to be ashamed of. What you feel when my son kisses you is natural. It's beautiful. It's just your body showing his how much you want him, how much you love him," I explained.

"Izzy, when Eduard kisses you, have you ever felt a hard bulge against you?" Rose asked, making Izzy's face go red all over again when she nodded.

"Well, that's his body showing yours how much he loves you," I told her.

"Will it hurt?" Izzy asked with a small voice.

"It might, but there are some things you and Eduard can do to ease the pain. Remember, it will only hurt the first time. After that, it's all about pleasure!" Rose reassured her.

"Will you tell me about it?" Izzy asked, her voice sounding more confident.

After we saw she was fine with our conversation, we told everything we thought she needed to know before the honeymoon.

**Eduard's POV**

When I was leaving Em's cabin, Rose came in. She had a mocking smile on her face that told me that she was up to something.

I bid them good night and left their cabin, walking toward the one I shared with my parents and Izzy.

When I was almost there, I saw Izzy walking alone on the upper deck. She seemed to be lost in thoughts, and didn't hear when I approached her.

"_Liebe_, is everything fine?"

She turned to me with a smile on her face that showed me one thing: lust.

Grabbing the collar of my shirt, she pulled me to her with all her strength, and kissed me hard. It was the first time she had given herself so completely into a kiss.

I felt my body react to hers, and a deep groan escaped my throat. It seemed to excite her even more, and she moaned when I ground my hips against hers.

Her lips parted, and our tongues caressed each other, making it hard to breath.

It was when I felt her hand caressing my bulge that I realized that we needed to stop or I wouldn't be responsible for what could happen.

"Izzy, love, we need to stop," I murmured.

"I know, but I want you so much," she replied.

"Not that I am complaining, but what happened? You have never been so…"

"Oh, my God! I'm sorry, Eduard. I shouldn't have been so forward!" she said, hiding her face against my shoulder.

"Shh… never feel ashamed of showing me you want me the same way I want you, _liebe_. Believe me, I want you so much it hurts. But I want to marry you first. I want to be your husband when I make love to you for the first time," I murmured.

"I know. I want the same thing as you, but it's hard to control my body when I'm that close to you. Your mother and the girls talked to me this afternoon, and I learned that feeling what I feel is natural," she explained coyly.

"Hum… so they had 'the talk' with you?" I teased her.

"Yes, Eduard. And I'm ready for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

**Izzy's POV**

It was before the dawn when I got up. In fact, I hadn't slept much. I spent the night tossing and turning, trying to make peace with my sleep.

For my dismay, it never came.

Last night, Jaspis, Em and Doctor Carl – or Papa as he had asked me to call him – demanded that Eduard moved into Em's cabin.

Apparently it was a tradition that the groom couldn't see the bride before the ceremony, or something like that.

I had got so used to sleep near Eduard that my rest evaded me. My body missed his heat, the pressure of his arms around me, protecting me.

Sitting on my cot, I looked around and saw Esme and Alice sleeping together, while Rose was sleeping on Eduard's cot.

I knew that soon they would be awake and ready to prepare me for the wedding.

On the small table across from the room, I saw Esme's Bible and decided to read it for a while. I definitely needed something to distract my mind, and reading has always been my favorite pastime.

I lit a candle and sat far from the cots, so that the light didn't bother them.

I must have been deeply lost on my reading because a scream left my throat, and I felt off the chair when I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder.

"Holy shit, Izzy!" Rose shouted.

"Rose, watch your mouth!" Esme's voice was cracked with sleep.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to scare you," Rose said.

Esme got up from her cot and came to me.

Hugging me, she kissed my forehead and asked me:

"Are you ready for your big day, my dear?"

"Yes, mother. I'm ready to marry your son, and I promise you I will do my best to make him happy."

With weeping eyes, she hugged me again and declared:

"When I first met you, I knew you were the right one for my boy. I truly believe you are going to make each other happy, Izzy."

Alice was out of bed in a jump and started to swirl around the cabin, readying everything.

"Rose, go to the kitchen and ask them to bring hot water for Izzy's bath, will you?" she ordered Rose.

With a fluid movement, Rose left the cabin and, before we could miss her, she was back with two sailors who were carrying heavy buckets full of water.

Alice came up with a razor and gently shaved my legs and armpits, making me giggle.

I felt strange because I had never done that before. Alice then explained that shaving would make me look cleaner and would make my skin softer.

With a smirk, Alice added:

"And I'm sure Eduard will love to stoke your delicate skin."

Esme, Rose and Alice kept chatting while I bathed, and Esme helped me to dry my hair when I finished cleaning.

After that she left, saying she would go and help Whilelmine to get ready.

It was amazing to see how friendly and loving my new family was. They had never met Whilelmine before, but they were all willing to help her.

When my hair was dry, Rose braided it with a white ribbon and small white silk flowers that she said she had worn when she got married to Em.

I still haven't seen which dress I would wear, but I felt my eyes welling when Alice produced a magnificent dark blue dress out of a chest.

It was made on velvet, and had a delicate silver strip around the neckline and the waist, as well as around the hem of the long sleeves.

Rose and Alice were helping me with the dress and the beautiful shoes when we heard a knock on the door.

Rose opened the door and, to my surprise, Em was there.

"I came to pick up my new sister. As you don't have a father or a brother, I decided that I wanted to be the one to give you away, shorty!" he said with a huge grin on his face that made his dimples show more.

I felt my throat constricting with emotion. I had never imagined that, one day, I would have such an affectionate family to watch over me.

"Thank you, Em. It will be an honor to have you by my side."

"Alright! It's time to go. There's a nervous brother of mine waiting for you!"

**Eduard's POV**

The upper deck had been cleaned and was the tidiest it could get. The weather was in its best behavior, too. It was pretty warm and the sun was shining, making the morning look bright.

Pastor Webber was ready, holding his Bible, and waiting to start the double ceremony in front of the altar the sailors had built specially for the weddings.

Erwin was as nervous as me while he waited for his bride.

The poor man had waited for so long and, when he thought all his hope was lost, he got the love of his life back thanks to a twist of fate.

If it wasn't enough, the good sailor found out he was the father of a beautiful, healthy boy with copper hair and green eyes. Whilelmine and Robert were Erwin's new reason to abandon the sailing life and immigrate to Brazil.

Looking around, I saw Angela sitting next to Benjamin, and I was sure we would have another wedding soon.

They kept looking to each other, love written all around their faces.

Many passengers had gathered to watch the service and the weddings. I knew some were Izzy's neighbors and friends, but I really didn't know their names.

People were murmuring, respectfully waiting for ceremony.

Then, right across from the altar, I saw her.

She was a vision in a dark blue dress, with flowers and ribbons in her hair.

Her smile was so bright that it could have lighted a whole city. But I knew that her smile was just for me.

I was really surprised when I saw my brother Em with her. And if I thought I couldn't love my brother more, I was wrong.

I was overwhelmed with thankfulness for what he was doing. He was here to give my Izzy away because he loved her as a sister.

When they arrived in front of me, Em took my hand and placed it on Izzy's. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and welcomed her to our family.

Right behind them, I saw Whilelmine and her son, Robert, walking to Erwin. And again emotion surrounded me when I saw Jaspis giving her away to Erwin.

The look they had in their faces was a blessing. It was beautiful to see a family finally reunited in their love.

Erwin picked his little kid up and kissed him, while holding Whilelmine's hand.

We turned to Pastor Webber and got ready to receive God's blessing.

**Jaspis' POV**

What Eduard, Izzy, Edwin and Whilelmine didn't know was that some women from the cargo hold were working in the kitchen. Not that we had a big variety of foods, but the women wanted to make Izzy and Whilelmine feel special.

As we were out of a cook, they offered to prepare the meals from then on if I let them cook something special for the brides.

Without giving a further thought, I accepted their proposal. I knew I wouldn't get any help from the sailors. They were not cooks. In fact, they couldn't boil water if they needed to do that to save their lives.

When Pastor Webber pronounced each couple husband and wife, the passengers cheered and clapped their hands, singing a happy song.

One of the women, whose name I couldn't remember, came forward and invited everybody to join the newlyweds in the special lunch they had prepared.

Amazingly, there was sauerkraut, bread that they had baked, boiled sausage and a German cake called '_kuchen'_.

They had also prepared tea to be served with the meal.

After a long time of singing and celebrating, people started to return to the cargo hold with smiles on their faces, saying thank you and blessing the two new couples.

**Izzy's POV**

It was late afternoon when people started to return to the cargo hold. They looked like they had overindulged on food, and their lazy eyes told they would skip dinner that night.

A few people stayed behind and were singing songs that I remembered from my childhood in our village.

Eduard's arm was around my shoulder and I could feel his fingers playing with the skin in my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you happy, _liebe_?" he asked, kissing my cheek.

"Do you need to ask, _mein schatz_? I have all the reasons to be happy. I married the man of my dreams, I have a new family that loves me, I have friends who support me, and those lovely ladies prepared a party that we had never imagined we would have. So, yes, my love, I'm happy. Are you?" I asked him, pouting to tease him.

"Please, don't pout. You know how hard it is to resist those lips," he murmured in my ear, kissing behind it and making my body tremble.

"Then don't."

I hadn't finished my two words yet and his lips were already crushing against mine, a deep moan escaping me.

Around us someone cleared their throat, and I felt instantly ashamed. Public demonstrations of affection were not something usual, even during a wedding.

Even with my face hidden against Eduard's shoulder, I could hear Em's hearty laugh and Rose's and Alice's giggle.

Papa was looking at us with an amused look in his eyes and a playful smile on his face, making us more aware of the embarrassing situation.

"Well, you two probably didn't realize but everybody has already left. It's getting dark. We'd better move to our cabins, shall we?"

"Oh! Talking about cabins… Rose and I have moved our things to Mother and Papa's cabin. You can have ours for your, hum… honeymoon!" Em declared with an evil grin.

"It's our present for you! The cabin has been cleaned and tidied for you, and your things were moved there, too," Rose said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"How about Whilelmine and Erwin?" I asked, suddenly remembering our friends.

"Don't worry. We made them a special room, too. And little Robert is staying with me for the night," Esme said, with a smile.

"He is such an amazing kid and we're sure he won't give us any trouble," Papa added.

"This way, Mother and Papa can train to be grandparents. After all, they will soon have a new baby in the family," Alice informed.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked her nervously.

"She means that in around six months, Alice and I will have a baby. Alice is pregnant!" Jaspis revealed, his smile as big as it could be.

Joy surrounded us, and everybody wanted to hug and kiss the parents-to-be.

Doctor Carl and Esme had tears in their eyes, and we all joined them in a thankful prayer.

After saying goodbye to all our family, Eduard and I walked slowly to our cabin.

"Are you nervous?" Eduard asked in a murmur.

"A little."

"Don't be. I promise you that our night will be magical, _liebe_," Eduard said, opening the door to our new cabin and making my body shiver with anticipated pleasure.

**Eduard's POV**

To say that I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified, but I knew that I should show Izzy I was confident.

So, I swallowed my fear and promised my wife that our night would be magical.

My wife. It was so amazing to call her my wife.

Since the first day I saw her in that dirty place in Amsterdam I knew I wanted to marry her. I knew she was the one for me.

With that in mind, I took a deep breath and entered our cabin after her.

Izzy looked nervous when I closed the door behind us, and I knew that I had to make her feel comfortable or her memories of our honeymoon wouldn't be pleasurable as I wanted them to be.

Small candles were glowing in our cabin, making the atmosphere serene and somewhat sensual.

Not able to resist anymore, I pressed my body against Izzy's back and felt her shivering. I was sure she could feel my bulge against her back.

Izzy turned in my arms and was face to face with me. Her deep brown eyes were full of love, passion and desire when she placed her arms around my neck and kissed me.

The kiss, which started almost innocently, soon became hungrier, and the small sounds of pleasure she was making were driving me crazy, adding to the sensual tension that surrounded us.

Releasing her lips, I trailed my lips and tongue down her throat and shoulder while her fingers were caressing my scalp and tugging my hair.

"God, Izzy! You are so beautiful. I want you so much!" I moaned against her skin.

My words seemed to have made her more open and perceptive, and I felt a shiver running down my spine when her fingers started to open the buttons of my shirt.

I ran my hands down her back and cupped her ass, bringing her closer to my body and making her draw a sharp breath.

While she fumbled with my shirt, I opened the lace in the back of her dress, getting more access to her soft body.

With small nibbles and open mouth kisses, I went down to the swell of her breasts.

With her two hands, she brought my face back to hers and kissed me with desperation and passion, our tongues meeting in a lustful caress.

"Liebe, I want you so much it hurts," I muttered, my voice heavy with passion.

I felt when she started to pull her dress down a little more, and I was in awe when her breasts were free in front of me.

Not losing a moment, I placed my mouth around her taut nipple, making her shudder and moan.

"Eduard, please…"

Looking straight into her eyes I saw how excited she was. Every time my hands caressed her skin, she shivered.

"What do you want, my love?"

"Please, Eduard, don't stop…"

That was all I needed to continue my way down her body, kissing, nibbling and lapping before engulfing her hard nipple in my lips and sucking it, while my hand caressed the other one.

"Eduard, what is this that I'm feeling?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"What are you feeling, my love?"

"My body is shivering and burning, and I want more…" she cried.

"I'll give you more. I'll give you anything you want, Izzy."

I tugged her dress down her body and soon I had her naked form in front of me. Her body was perfect. Her breasts were full and upright, her tiny waist made her body look as an hourglass, and her legs were feminine but strong.

And her smell… God, her smell was driving me crazy… I needed to taste her…

Without another thought, I dropped my mouth to her core and licked between her folds. She cried so hard that I stopped, thinking I had scared her.

When I looked into her eyes, I understood where that crying had come from. It was a crying of intense pleasure.

Feeling braver, I returned to my ministrations, lapping, licking and nipping her bud. Her body was shaking so much, and her hands were holding the bedspread so tight, that I knew she was close to her release.

Instinctively, I thrust two fingers in her tight pussy and started to pump in and out of her hot body, feeling her juices coat my whole hand.

"Oh, God! Eduard…"

"Let it go, _liebe_. Let it happen!"

She came undone screaming my name, and the emotion I felt was so overwhelming that I felt tears running down my face.

I felt powerful. I had done that to her. I had given her all that pleasure. I had made her feel good.

Lying by her side, I watched her chest move up and down, while she tried to regain her breath.

She turned on her side and, opening her eyes, she gave me a mischievous smile. I shuddered when I felt her hand gripping my bulge, gently stroking me over my clothes.

"Eduard, you have too many clothes on you, my love."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**Izzy's POV**

I had never known such a great pleasure was possible. My heart was storming and I felt as if it would run out of my chest.

But I wanted more.

"Eduard, you have too many clothes on you, my love." I told my husband.

His beautiful green eyes were dark with lust and I knew he wanted more, too.

Shamelessly, I undressed him, kissing every inch of skin I could find.

When he was bare, I took my time to look at his body. He had strong arms and his lean body was well-built.

I couldn't resist kissing his flat stomach, what made him quiver.

Remembering my conversation with Mother and my sisters, I felt emboldened. I trailed my hand to his shaft and curiously touched it.

I had never seen a naked man before, so I had no idea about what a man would look like. But I had felt him against my body, so I knew Edward's member was big.

Was it supposed to fit inside of me?

Eduard must have seen my hesitation because he lifted my face so that he could see my eyes.

"What is it, love?" he asked, his voice hoarse and luscious.

"It's just…"

"I understand. Don't worry, love. We were made for each other, and our bodies are two parts of a perfect puzzle."

He pulled me to his arms and started kissing me, making me all hot again.

Laying me on my back, Eduard started to caress my body again, and that same feeling of anticipation started to radiate from between my tights.

As the feeling grew, my hips – on their own volition – started to rub against Eduard's. I heard when he took a deep breath, and his mouth became more demanding.

His shaft was hard against my core and when the tip of it touched my nub, I begged him to take me. I simply couldn't wait anymore.

Holding himself up by his elbows, I felt when he started to enter me, to fill me inch by inch, giving my body the time it needed to stretch.

Feeling the need of having him deeper, I brought my knees up and he went all the way into my body.

I felt a burn when he entered me, and my body froze. Eduard must have felt my discomfort and didn't move.

"I'm sorry, _liebe_. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Shh… you didn't. I'm just need a little time to adjust. Hum… it feels good. I feel so full. I thought you wouldn't fit inside me… You are so huge."

Kissing me deeply, he ignited the fire in my core again. My hips started to move, rocking against his, and making me want more of him.

"More, Eduard… please!" I cried in pleasure.

The feeling was overwhelming, and when Eduard pressed his thumb against my nub, I lost it and came harder than before.

I felt Eduard thrust inside me one more time and then his body came to a halt.

He cried my name and collapsed over my body.

After some minutes, without breaking our physical connection, he brought me to his chest, and kissed me deeply.

"I love you, _liebe_."

"I love you too, _mein schatz_. So much."

I had never felt so complete before. With my head over Eduard's thumping heart, I drifted to sleep, feeling loved for the first time in my life.

**Eduard's POV**

I had promised Izzy that our night would be magical. And it was!

Amazing, divine, awesome, wonderful are not enough to describe what is was like to make love to my wife for the first time.

And to have her in my arms while she peacefully slept was all that I needed to fulfill my dreams.

Izzy has been my best friend, my love, my wife. And after our love-making, I could say she was my lover, too.

And what an amazing lover she was for a beginner!

I needed to stop thinking about that because I was hard again, and I had no intention to wake her up.

Her body was probably too sore, and she wouldn't want me again anytime soon.

Spooning her, I felt my body drift to sleep.

**Izzy's POV**

I didn't know what had woke me up. Looking around, I didn't recognized the place at first. It was only when I saw my clothes on the floor that I remembered where I was.

And then I felt his body pressed against my back.

Eduard.

The images of our love-making filled my brain and a longing breath left my chest.

I was a little sore but I couldn't help thinking about the delirious sensations that had run through my whole body when Eduard first entered me.

As if feeling my presence, Eduard stirred against my body, and I could feel his hard member poking against my butt.

Was he ready for me again? How was that possible if he was sleeping?

Curious, I slid my hand between our bodies and gently touched him.

He was hard and throbbing. The skin was warm and soft, and there was some drops of his semen on the tip of his shaft.

I started to rub my hand up and down of it, and heard when Eduard groaned against my hair.

"_Liebe_, what are you doing?" he mumbled.

"Hum… exploring?" My words sounding like a question.

Instinctively, I dropped my hand. I wasn't sure if it was acceptable to touch my husband's body the way I was doing it, and I felt instantly ashamed.

"_Liebe_, why did you stop?" he asked me with a teasing voice.

"I thought you didn't want me to explore your body. I'm sorry if I was too bold. You were sleeping and your… member… was so hard. And I thought it wasn't possible to happen, so I decided to check if you were fine, and…"

His lips were on mine in seconds, stopping my reverie.

It was then that I learned the concept of 'morning wood'. And I loved it!

**Esme's POV**

It had been years since I had a kid sleeping in my arms, but it wasn't a foreign feeling. Robert was such a nice kid that it was impossible not to love him.

He had come to our cabin after the wedding and immediately made himself at home.

For such a young kid, he could communicate very well. But it wasn't without surprise that I heard him say: "Lady, can I have my bottle, _pwease_? I'm _hungy_"

"Of course, little one. Nana will prepare a bottle for you." I answered.

"You are my nana?" He asked me with pleading eyes.

"Do you want me to be your nana?"

"Oh yes. It's a _pweasure_ to have a _beauful_ nana, Lady!"

I couldn't avoid the emotion that flowed through my heart and spread through my veins. I picked him from the floor and gave him a hug and a soft kiss.

"It is my pleasure to be your nana, Robert!" I told him with tears in my eyes.

Carl put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek while he played with Robert's copper hair.

"If the beautiful Lady is your Nana, I am your Papa, little one," Carl said with love in his voice.

"Yay! I have a Nana and a Papa!" he screamed happily.

I left him with my family for a while and prepared his bottle.

When I returned to our cabin, Em was sitting on the floor playing with little Robert. I wanted to feed the little one but he looked at me and said:

"Nana, I'm a _gwown_ boy. I can feed alone."

Em's laughter was all around the cabin then, and it was so contagious that we all started laughing while Robert had his milk.

When he was finished with his bottle, he stood and moved to me.

"Nana, I'm _sleewpy_."

"Sleepy? Well, we need to take a bath before bed, right? Rose, do me a favor. Inside that trunk, there are lots of kids' clothes. They were from my kids when they were young. Can you find something Robert could wear after the bath?" I asked.

I saw when Rose opened the trunk and looked for something to match Robert's size. There were many clothes in there. I had kept them to give them to poor people but never had the chance. When we decided to go to Brazil, I knew I had to bring the trunk together, so I had all the clothes washed. People would need a lot of help when we arrived there.

"Mother, do you think this will fit?" Rose asked me showing a beautiful nightshirt that had belonged to Eduard.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Rose."

"_Wrose_, she is not mother. She is Nana!" Robert stated.

Another burst of laughing erupted in the cabin, thanks to Em.

"I am your Nana, Robert. The others call me Mother." I explained.

"So I am _spewcial _to have my own nana?" he asked with a crooked smile on his lips.

"Yes, sweetie. You are special!" I conceded.

After that, I bathed and dressed him and, in minutes, he was fast asleep.

"Well, thing are really changing fast in this family!" Em said, a mocking tone to his voice.

"What do you mean, Em?" Rose asked.

"Well, look at my father! He is going to sleep with a nana from now on!"

Not being the most patient person on Earth, Rose slapped Em on the back of his head before saying that he was a silly man.

"I'm silly, but you love me, dear!" Em replied, amusement all over his face.

Some things never change in a family!

**Whilelmine's POV**

My night with Erwin had been magical to say the least. After three years, our bodies still remembered each other, and it was as if we had never been apart.

We made love, talked about the future, and made love again.

Erwin was determined to change Robert's last name. He wanted our son to have his family name, and I couldn't blame him.

He said he was going to talk to the captain and see what he needed to do. I told him that maybe the pastor could help us and he agreed.

When the lights of the dawn were breaking the dark of the night, Erwin and I made love again. We knew we had a life to return to. Erwin needed to go back to work, and I needed to take Robert back. The Maurers had been nice enough to keep him for the night.

"Erwin, we should get up. The day light is coming."

"I know, love. The captain said I didn't have to go back to work today. He will call me if he needs me. But we have to pick up your things from the cargo hold and bring them here. And then we need to pick our son up. Our son… it sounds fantastic to say that!"

"Erwin, what do you mean _bring our things here_?"

"Well, this cabin, despite being so small, is our room until the end of the journey. I know it's not much but it's private and quiet and I thought…"

Not giving him a second to continue, I kissed him with all the love I could muster, trying to show him that I was thankful.

"Erwin, any place is perfect if we can be together. And I know that God is watching over us and will provide."

"I love you, Whilelmine!"

"I love you too, Erwin."

After kissing for some more minutes, Erwin stood up, got dressed and helped me to get dressed, too.

"Alright, let's get our son, husband!"

**Doctor Carl's POV**

It was amazing to see how a kid could change the atmosphere for better. My whole family had felt in love with little Robert.

The often bad-tempered Rose surprised us all. We had never known she had a soft spot for babies. I could just imagine what she would be like when she had her own kid.

Robert had woken up before the dawn, but nobody minded his bubbling chat with his Nana.

Esme was spoiling the kid rotten, letting him choose which clothes he wanted to wear for the day, when we heard a soft knock on the door.

Thinking it could be Alice and Jaspis, I just told them to come in.

To our surprise, Whilelmine and Erwin were at the door, looking a little shy when we invited them in.

"Mama, you know I am _spewcial_? I have a Nana just _fow_ me!" Robert shouted while he ran to his parents.

"You have a Nana, son?" Erwin asked surprised.

"Yay! Nana Esme and Papa Carl are my _grandpawents_ now!" he stated full of joy.

With concern in their eyes, Whilelmine and Erwin turned to us and asked how their son had behaved during the night.

"Oh, don't fret, you two. He is a wonderful kid. He had us wrapped around his finger before the first hour had passed!" Esme told them.

"Nana Esme said I'm sweet, mama!" Robert explained to his parents.

"But where did the Nana-Papa story come from?" Erwin inquired.

"It's a long story. But don't worry! Apparently you are all part of our family now. And I'm happy to have a new brother, a new sister and a fantastic nephew!" Em retorted, his magnificent grin making us all comfortable.

We invited them to have breakfast with us and soon they felt as if they had belonged with us since ever.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for your nice words, love and support!**

**SM owns everything Twilight related, but this plot is mine! :-)**

**Chapter 19**

**Izzy's POV**

The sun was high in the sky when Eduard and I finally left our cabin. We knew we had lost breakfast, but I was feeling so hungry that we decided to look for something in the kitchen.

We were walking through the upper deck when we heard Em's unmistakable booming voice.

"Good morning, lovebirds! Or should I say good afternoon? Did you have a good… sleeping?" he teased us.

"Em, please. Leave us alone!" Eduard supplicated.

"What? Can't your brother ask if you had a good night?"

"Of course, you can Em. We had a wonderful night!" I told him, feeling my cheeks get hot.

"See, Eduard, Izzy answered my simple question. And by the looks of her red cheeks, the night was really pleasant!"

Giving Em the dirty look, Eduard pulled me toward the kitchen. As we walked away, we could still listen to Em's laughter.

"I'm sorry, _liebe_. Em means us no harm, but he has a terrible mouth!"

"I know, love. But if we don't face him, he will feel more and more powerful to tease us all the time. Our silence will always fuel his big mouth." I explained.

"I'm a lucky man. I married a beautiful and smart woman!" He said, kissing my lips quickly.

When we were near the kitchen door, we heard voices. Women's voices!

Entering the kitchen, I was surprised to see at least eight women from the cargo hold working diligently in the kitchen, preparing lunch.

Among them was my friend Angela, who had flour on her cheeks.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Hello Izzy! Good morning Eduard! Well, as you know the cook was… forced to abandon the ship. So, we are now responsible for the meals. And that's what we are doing: cooking lunch for the crew and passengers," Angela replied happily.

Another woman, whose name I didn't remember, looked at us and, using a venomous tone, said:

"Oh, the newlyweds! The way your wedding was rushed, I believe that soon we will have a baby, won't we?"

My face got instantly hot and I looked to the floor. I felt Eduard's hand tightening around mine and I knew he didn't like her accusation.

"Lady, I don't even know you. But you'd better watch your mouth. Our wedding and our lives are private. So, please, mind your own business," Eduard thundered.

"Jessy, I told you to keep your mouth shut!" an old woman, probably her mother, ordered.

"Please, excuse Jessy. She is just a stupid single woman who no man with half a brain would marry." Angela added.

My friend told us that lunch would be served soon, so Eduard and I decided to wait, and eat with our family.

Walking toward our cabin, we saw Whilelmine and Erwin, with little Robert in his arms, sitting in the shadows of the barrels.

When she saw us, she stood up and ran to me, hugging me tight.

"I need to thank you again for everything you did to me, Izzy. I could be dead now if you hadn't interfered. Thanks to you, I'm alive and happier than ever," she stated with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Whilelmine. You just have to promise me that you will never do anything that stupid again!" I declared giving her my best smile, so she could see I was teasing her.

"Mama, I wanna see my Nana," little Robert begged his mother, his green eyes shining happily.

"Oh, do you have a nana?" Eduard asked Robert.

"Yes! And she is _beauful, _my Nana!" the little one replied.

I saw that Eduard was as confused as I was, so I decided to ask Whilelmine and Erwin who Robert was talking about.

They told us all about Esme being little Robert's Nana and we couldn't help but burst out laughing when he looked at us and said how '_spewcial'_ he was for having Nana just for himself.

"Eduard, why don't you, Erwin and our little special boy go to the cabin for lunch while Whilelmine and I talk for a while?"

"Of course, my love. But don't take too long, Mrs. Maurer," he replied, sending a shiver down my spine.

When our men were not in the upper deck anymore, I turned to Whilelmine, who was blushing profusely, and asked her about her honeymoon night.

Like two little girls, we chatted and giggle until we saw some women from the kitchen walking toward the cabins with our lunch.

**Angela's POV**

"Jessy, you should thank the Lord I am the most patient person in the world, because if I weren't, I would have already cut your tongue!" I barked.

"Why? Just because I said the truth?" she cackled.

"You have no idea what the truth is. That girl has suffered so much! Don't you think you should be more respectful, more supportive?" I roared.

"Come on! She is just a plain girl who is more than lucky to catch a man like that! He is handsome and rich, and he married her, that ugly duck?" she retorted.

My hand was faster than my brain, and before I could see what I was doing, I slapped her. Hard. But I couldn't find in me a reason to feel bad.

**Eduard's POV**

"Where is my little angel?" Esme cooed when we entered their cabin.

"Nana!" little Robert screamed, escaping his father's arms.

It was beautiful to see the interaction between my mother and the little boy. She has always been a wonderful mother, and I could imagine how amazing she would be when she had her grandchildren.

That made me think about Izzy and me. We weren't sure if we would have our own children or not.

I could only pray God for a chance.

The atmosphere changed when Izzy and Whilelmine entered the cabin, soon followed by Alice and Rose. The four women were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes and their faces were flushed.

When they looked at us, men, they started laughing again, making us believe that they had had a girls' talk.

Izzy was the first one to recover, and ran to my arms as soon as I opened them.

"What was that, _liebe_?" I asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, you don't want to know, love!" she answered with a smirk.

When I was ready to ask her again, Mother invited us to the table for lunch.

As soon as everybody sat down, Papa – with Robert in his lap – said thanks and told us to eat.

"I should thank Jaspis for letting the women cook. The food is so much better since the cook was… since he left the ship. Man, I could eat all this food!" Em announced.

"You eat for an army, Em," Mother replied, making Em pout as a little child.

"Talking about Jaspis, where is he, Alice?" Papa asked.

"He is in the kitchen, trying to control an angry woman who tried to destroy everything when Angela slapped her!" Alice giggled her answer.

"What?" I questioned.

"You heard me. Angela Webber slapped Jessy on her face, and she went crazy, knocking down the pans and pots. They called Jaspis to try to calm her down," Alice shot back.

"Holy crap! I can't picture mild Miss Webber doing that!" Em shouted.

"Ernest Maurer, there is a kid at the table!" Mother chided.

"Alice, do you know why Angela slapped Jessy?" Izzy asked, concern written all over her face.

"Well, as far as I know, Jessy has a big spiteful mouth, and Angela didn't like what she said about you and Eduard," Alice said.

"God, I feel bad for her now." Izzy murmured.

"_Liebe_, that woman is evil! You heard what she said when we were in the kitchen. Don't feel bad for her! I stated.

"I'm not feeling bad about that vulture, Eduard! I'm feeling bad for Angela!" Izzy bellowed.

"Yay! Auntie Izzy is _angwy_!" Robert said, making us all burst out laughing.

**Jaspis' POV**

Can somebody remind me why I allowed those crazy women to work in the kitchen? Oh, yes! I didn't have a cook anymore.

Thanks God that was my last trip as a captain. It has been, so far, the most complicated trip I have ever made. Rapes, murder, and then a war in the kitchen.

After talking to the two women, I understood why Angela had slapped Jessy. I would have done it myself if I wasn't a gentleman!

That woman had such an evil mouth! No wonder she was a spinster! She was envious, jealous and mean. Really mean.

It was at those times that I was happy to be the captain. I put on an angry face and had a harsh conversation with Miss Jessy.

After leaving the kitchen, I was almost sure that Jessy would not be a problem anymore. Almost, because women are the most unpredictable creatures ever.

**Jessy's POV**

"I hate Angela. And Izzy. And all these women!" I murmured to myself while returning to the cargo hold where I was to stay. The captain had told me to go back and not to leave without his orders.

That pious daughter of a pastor had slapped me and I, Jessy Sthan, had been punished. Who did she think she was? A saint?

I had observed her and that sailor who was always a 'yes-man' to the captain. I saw the fire in their eyes when they thought nobody was watching.

The cook – God bless his soul – was right. Those women pretended to be pure, decent and virginal, but all they wanted was a big cock to fuck them good.

That stupid Whilelmine had to kill him, just because he gave her a good fuck and tried to show that plain Izzy a good time!

Oh, I would miss the cook and his cock! That man liked to fuck me as hard as I liked to take it. I was just lucky I didn't end pregnant because he had screwed me every single day since we left Amsterdam.

He was pure fire and fury.

I hadn't liked when he started asking me questions about Izzy, but as long as he kept me busy, I would answer.

And I was all hot and bothered because my cook wasn't here to put out my fire anymore.

Well, maybe I could try the captain. His wife was pregnant and he probably wasn't getting any. Or Erwin, who was married to that bitch that killed my man. Or Eduard. Hum… that man was so hot that I could feel my pussy melting just looking at him.

One thing I was sure about: someone would have to pay for bothering Jessy!

**Benjamin's POV**

When I heard what Angela had done to Jessy, I felt proud.

That woman deserved what had happened to her. Since the beginning of our journey, she had been a trouble maker.

She was always trying to get on a man's pants, no matter if he was married or single. I thought that the only man she hadn't tried to seduce was Pastor Webber, but I wasn't sure if he had escaped her claws.

Her shenanigans had cause a lot of conflict with the other women in the cargo hold, and I was the one trying to calm the waters.

Angela was the calmest woman I had ever met. So, to hear that she has slapped Jessy was a huge surprise.

My Angie, as I liked to call her, was a peaceful person. She had never lost her temper with her crazy father! So I couldn't imagine what had moved her to such a fierce attitude.

What I knew was that I was very proud of my girl!

**Jaspis' POV**

"Is there any food left?" I asked when I joined my family who had already had lunch.

"I saved you some food, dear!" Alice replied, her eyes full of love and devotion.

I was lucky to be married to her. She was a force to recon. She was always in a fantastic mood! She was happy, outspoken, honest and talkative; she was my opposite, in fact.

And she always saved me some food when I was late for a meal and Em was present. That man could eat more than an army, according to his own mother.

Eduard and Izzy were sitting on the floor playing with little Robert that was staring to show some sleep signals, and was almost ready to take a nap.

Alice and Rose wanted to know what had happened in the kitchen, and I told them about the ridiculous episode.

"I saw that woman eating my Em with her eyes. She'd better keep distance or I will throw her in the ocean," Rose said with anger in her eyes.

"Same here!" said my petite wife. "I may be small, but don't test my strength when I'm angry."

"Well, I may be a Nana now, but I can still fight for my man," Esme stated, making us laugh.

"She'd better keep her distance from the men of our family, or she will meet the rage of the Maurers Women," Izzy said, looking really serious, and making all the other women tap her in the back and hug her.

Apparently, Alice was not the only force to recon.

"Jaspis, how long until we arrive in Brazil?" Carl asked me.

"I believe tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. We had already reached the ocean currents that will take us to Rio de Janeiro. The wind is strong, so I guess tomorrow," I answered.

"What is Rio de Janeiro?" Izzy asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"It's the capital of Brazil. We are going to moor the ship there, and take another ship to Porto Alegre. From there, we will travel by horse to São Leopoldo to finally reach the lands we bought," I explained.

"How long till we get there?" Eduard questioned.

"Around a month by ship. And probably a week to ten days by horse." I answered.

"But Alice is pregnant!" Rose exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Rose. We took care of everything. We will have wagons waiting for us when we arrive in Porto Alegre. This way, the women can travel more comfortably, and our possessions will be safe, too. As for Alice, I am a doctor and will be by her side all the time." Carl clarified.

When I left the cabin to return to the flagship, they were still talking about Brazil, and the dream of a new life.

I was aware that things wouldn't be easy, that we would have to work extremely hard, but I was also excited about the prospect of a new life with my whole family that was getting bigger and bigger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

**Doctor Carl's POV**

I was listening to my family talk about Brazil and was happy to see how excited they were.

When I had first talked about moving there, I only had Em's and Eduard's support. Soon Jaspis joined and said he wanted to start a new life somewhere across the ocean.

The women had been terrified then, except my gypsy wife, Esme.

Esme would follow me wherever I decided to go because she trusted me. She knew I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my family. She knew I would never risk their lives with a crazy adventure.

I had first heard about Brazil through a friend of mine who was also a doctor. Garrett was English but, since he graduated in Oxford, he has been travelling around the globe taking his knowledge wherever it was necessary.

Garrett had been living in Brazil for two years when he wrote me about the necessity of people to settle in the south of the country. He also told me about how much they needed doctors.

He told me the soil was good, and that one could plant almost everything there. He also told me the weather was excellent, with defined seasons, what would allow us to have different plantations.

One thing he had mentioned in one of his letters that caught mine and Esme's attention was about the diversity of trees and native plants.

Being a gypsy descendant, Esme was excited to learn about the herbs and plants that could be used to make her blessed teas and potions that I used to help people.

We had exchanged letters during almost two years, and they were a reliable source of information about what to expect.

I knew the land was wild, and that it would need to be cleaned and prepared. We would also need to build a house, to keep us safe from the wild animals that lived there.

Garrett had told me that it wasn't unusual to stumble upon jaguars, pumas, wild dogs and other animals they called '_queixada' _and '_cateto'_ that were very similar to the boars. In other words, violent and dangerous animals.

We needed to be sure we would always have guns with us.

After we had made our decision to go to Brazil, I sent money to Garrett so he could start preparing everything that needed to be done.

He bought us some acres of land in a place called Saint Mary of the New World. He told me the lands were by a river called Saint Mary, which would favor the crops and our own life.

Garrett had also hired some men to work as builders, so we would at least have a house when we arrived there.

"Erwin, I would like to talk to you. Would you join me for a walk?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, but stood up and followed me to the upper deck.

"Erwin, have you already decided what you are going to do when we arrive in Brazil?" I asked the good man that had been added to our family through our love for his son.

"No, sir. I have some savings, but I know it will not be enough to buy us a plot of land. I will have to find a job to provide for my family and me," he answered with sadness in his voice.

"Erwin, I have bought lands in the south of Brazil. Would you consider working for me?"

"Aye, sir! Although I have been working as a sailor for many years, I grew up helping my parents with their crops. I guess I'm a good farmer, sir. I like working the land," he chuckled, seeing more relieved.

"We have a deal then. You, Whilelmine and Robert will travel with us to the south. We already have a house there, and you will live with us until we can have a house built for you and your family. You will help us with the land, and Whilelmine will help Esme and the girls with the housework."

"My wife can cook really well, sir. I remember when we were younger and she cooked for me a few times! And she can make a mean _kuchen_, too!" he laughed.

"And of course I will pay you every week, so you can buy the things you need," I added.

"Oh no, sir! It's not necessary. You are already offering us much more than we could dream of," he answered gravely.

"Erwin, nobody works for me without receiving a wage. Is it clear?" I asked him with a smile so he would understand that our discussion was over.

"Aye, sir," he replied, also with a smile in his face.

"Now go back and tell your wife about what we have decided. I'm sure she will be happy with the news."

"That she will, sir. She grew very fond of Izzy, and I'm sure she will be extremely glad when she hears what I have to tell her," he said, standing up.

"Of course we have an ulterior motive to invite you to join us," I informed trying to look serious.

"What is it, sir?" he worried.

Not being able to stop from bursting out laughing, I gave him a one-arm hug and answered: "Do you think we would survive without Robert around us?"

Laughing together, we left the upper deck and returned to our families.

**Erwin's POV**

My brain was reeling with all the new information and with the chance Doctor Carl had given me to make a new life, a better life to my wife and son.

While walking back to the cabin where our families were, I could barely understand what the good doctor was saying. He must have realized my dazed mental state because he stopped me and asked if I was fine.

"Aye, sir. I just have too much in my head now, and I need some time to sort them out."

What I really wanted was to go back to my wife and tell her everything as fast as possible.

When we entered the cabin, Whilelmine looked at me with caution in her eyes. She was probably trying to figure out what the doctor wanted to talk to me.

Before I had the chance to reassure her that everything was right, Em's booming voice was heard.

"Erwin, you'd better jump at the offer Papa made because we won't live without little Robert anymore!"

"Aye, Em. We are going to the south of Brazil with you. It will be an honor to work and live with you."

And that was when I saw my wife crying happy tears for the first time.

**Jaspis' POV**

While we were having dinner, Carl and Erwin told us what they had talked about, and I was instantly happy for Erwin.

During all the years we have worked together, Erwin and Benjamin had been my most loyal men. I knew I could always trust them.

Besides, Erwin was a strong man, and his help would be a blessing when we started working the land.

Saying good night, I walked Alice back to our cabin before going to the flagship. I needed to check with Benjamin how far we were from Rio de Janeiro. I also needed to give some orders to the sailors who were working the night shift before going back to my lovely wife's arms.

When I came close to the stairs that would lead me to the flagship, I saw two men sitting on the lower step.

Pastor Webber and Benjamin were talking, but their voices were so low that it was impossible to understand what they were saying.

When they saw me, Benjamin stood up quickly, apparently very nervous.

"Is everything fine, Ben?"

"Aye, captain. Pastor Webber and I were just talking for a while," Ben explained, his face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Is that so? Would you mind explaining why you look as red as a tomato?" I teased him.

"It's just that…"

"Captain, sailor Benjamin here just asked to marry my daughter. He told me he doesn't want to be a sailor anymore, and that he wants to marry my girl and have a family with her. You see, Angela is my only kid and I have been a poor excuse of a father. Now she has a chance to be happy, and I will not interfere. I never liked the idea of having my daughter married to a catholic, but it seems this journey changed many things for me," Pastor Webber said with the first smile I had seen on his lips.

"I'm glad to hear that, Pastor Webber. Benjamin is a good and loyal man. I'm sure he will do everything to make Angela happy."

Turning to Benjamin, whose face looked as it would split, due to the enormous smile h was showing, I asked:

"Benjamin, what are you going to do for a living when we arrive in Brazil?"

"Let me answer, son. As you know, Captain, I am a man of God and, to tell you the truth, I can't work the land. My poor daughter did that in our village. So, Benjamin and Angela are going to live with me, in a plot I bought is a place called Saint Mary of the New World. While they plant, I preach the gospel for whoever wants to listen," Pastor Webber concluded.

"Very well! It seems we will be neighbors, then!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I mean, your family and you are going to the same place as we are?" Benjamin exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. And Erwin and his family, too." I said.

"Holy Jesus!" Ben shouted.

"Watch your mouth, Benjamin! Don't use the holy name of the Lord in vain!" Pastor Webber scolded with a smirk on his lips.

**Izzy's POV**

Eduard and I had returned to our cabin as soon as the dinner was over. We didn't seem to be able to keep our hands to ourselves.

Not that I was complaining! Not at all! To make love with my husband has become my favorite part of the day.

We were learning the secrets of our bodies together.

Every touch, kiss, lick or nibble only fueled our desire. Every groan, moan and whisper added more spice to our lovemaking.

I could be wrong due to my lack of experience, but Eduard was the best lover ever born.

I remembered hearing other women talking to my mother, when they thought I wasn't listening, complaining about their sexual lives, about how rude, cold and callous their husbands were.

At that time, I hadn't understood what they meant, but after making love to Eduard I could at least feel pity for them.

Eduard was an amazing lover! His first and last thought was about me and my pleasure.

He said that my pleasure only made his stronger.

And there I was, lying in his chest, his shaft still inside me, trying to regain control over my breath after a delirious whirl of sex and love.

"_Liebe_, are you fine?"

"Hum hum … I'm just trying to regain some strength."

"Did I wear you out, my love? Pity…" His tone of voice amused.

"Pity? Why pity?" My curiosity was clear in my voice.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to make love to you again. But if you are too tired…"

No more words were necessary. He knew he had won when a long moan escaped my throat and a thrill ran through my body.

When I woke up, I was alone in bed. Eduard was not in the cabin, and a sense of dread permeated my soul.

Since we had got married, Eduard had never left our cabin without me.

Something was wrong, and I decided to find it out.

**Alice's POV**

"You whore! I'll kill you! How dare you touch my husband like that?"

I was kneeling on Jessy's chest, beating the life out of her.

The slut had entered the flagship and, not realizing I was there, she stripped and cornered Jaspis against a wall.

"I'm sure your pregnant woman is not giving you the pleasure you deserve, Captain," she had said while touching my husband's member.

When I heard that, I saw red, and I didn't even remember that I was pregnant. I jumped on her bare back and started to hit her with all my strength.

Her pigtails were my first aim. I wanted that whore bald!

Jessy tried to knock me over, but I was stronger than her, and managed to punch her nose that started bleeding.

She wasn't waiting when, using my right leg, I threw her to the floor. Once there, I started to punch her with all my might.

I could hear voices calling my name, but the meant nothing to my raging brain.

Two very strong arms took me from over her body. I kicked and flounced but Em was much stronger than me.

"Enough, Alice!" Papa shouted.

His voice brought me back to my senses, and I saw what I had done.

Jessy's face was a mess of blood and tears, and her arms and torso had deep red marks from my nails.

I saw Mother covering Jessy's shaking body with a blanket. At least she had the decency of accepting it.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jaspis asked me looking nervous as hell.

I just nodded. I had a knot in my throat and knew that I would cry if I tried to say something.

My mother knelt in front of me, taking my face in her hands. She didn't say anything, just kissed my forehead and looked me deep in the eyes.

She had a strange look in her face. Was my mother proud of me?

I saw Papa helping Jessy to get her on her feet. She looked at him all sweet and innocent, as if I was the one to blame here.

"Oh, doctor. I don't know what happened! I came to the flagship to talk to the captain, and this crazy woman tore my dress and hit me!" Jessy had the nerve to state.

"Oh, no! You are not going to do that, whore!" Rose's hand landed on Jessy's face, knocking her to the floor again.

"Learn one thing, bitch: nobody messes with our men!" Rose shouted.

All hell set loose then. The men of our family were holding us, trying to contain the fury that had possessed us.

Eduard called some sailors and asked them to take Jessy to the cargo hold.

Papa, always worried, checked if I was fine and was ready to go to the cargo hold when we heard Mother's voice, deep and not very friendly.

"Carl Maurer, if you go down to the cargo hold, you will not sleep with me for a long time!"

Papa's face fell, and that was enough to make us roar with laughter.

"What happened?" Izzy's sleepy voice came from the door.

Eduard hugged her to his chest and started to explain what had happened in the flagship.

"And I lost that?" her incredulous voice asked.

Another outbreak of laughter invaded the room, and it took us some time until we regained control.

We were leaving the flagship to go back to the cabin for breakfast, when we heard the ship's watch shouting:

"Land ahoy!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**Jaspis' POV**

"Land ahoy!"

When I heard the watch's voice, I ran to the upper deck, followed by my whole family, Jessy's incident apparently forgotten.

It was possible to see the outline of the land, its mountains and forest. It was impossibly green, contrasting with the blue sky and clean ocean.

I knew then that we would need probably one more day until we could come ashore, but the excitement buzzing around me told me it would be a long day.

"Benjamin, go down to the cargo hold and tell them to come up here. I want them to see what we are seeing," I hollered.

"Aye, captain!" was his reply.

Soon, the upper deck was packed to its brim, people trying to get a glimpse of the land ahead of us.

"Listen to me!" I barked to the passengers. "I need you to be ready to leave the ship. We still have around a day till we get to Rio de Janeiro, so pack your things and wait for my orders. The ones staying in Rio de Janeiro have to go to the Immigration House. Be sure you have your documents and papers with you. The others, who will travel south, can follow me and my family to the halfway house. We will have to wait for the steamboat that will take us south."

"Captain, how many days will we be here?" a passenger asked.

"I'm not sure. As soon as we disembark, I will go to the Ship Company Office and check for the information we need. I'll let you know as soon as possible. It's important to stay together. Understood?"

A collective murmured '_yes'_ was heard, and soon the passengers returned to the cargo hold to get their things ready.

It was only a matter of hours.

**Izzy's POV**

To say we were excited was an understatement. And when I say '_we'_, I mean everybody on the ship: my family, the passengers and the sailors.

As soon as Jaspis' last word has left his mouth, the frenzy started. People were rushing to have their things ready as if we only had an hour or so to finally disembark.

From the upper deck we could hear the chat down there in the cargo hold and it was incredible! During the whole journey, the passengers from the cargo hold were so quiet that, even if you were there, you could hardly listen to their whispers. I knew that because I had spent part of the trip there.

Slowly walking back to our cabins, I started to replay Jaspis' words in my mind and I suddenly remembered that my father had documents, too. He had bought a plot of land as many of the other passengers.

"Eduard, my father had bought a plot in the south, too. What is going to happen to it now that I am married?"

"I honestly don't know. _Liebe_. We should talk to Papa and see he can help you with that."

We walked the short distance to their cabin and were entering when we heard Pastor Webber calling me.

"Izzy, do you have a minute?" Pastor Webber asked me.

"Of course, sir. How can I help you?" I replied with a smile.

"Well, in fact there are two things I would like to discuss with you. I don't know if you remember, but your father bought a plot in the south of Brazil. I know that because we bought our plots together. I mean, our plots are next to each other."

"I was just telling Eduard about that, pastor. My father gave me the papers when we were leaving our village and asked me to keep them with our documents," I told him.

"And do you have the papers with you? That plot of land belongs to your husband now that your father… passed away," Pastor Webber said with sadness in his eyes.

"You mean it belongs to Izzy, right?" Eduard asked.

"No, son. Women can't have lands in their names. The plot belonged to Karl and, as he is dead and you married his daughter, the plot belongs to you now," he explained.

"Do you happen to know where the plot is?" Eduard inquired.

"Of course. As I told you, Karl and I bought our plots at the same time. Our plots are in a place called Saint Mary of the New World. Captain Jaspis told me your family's plots are there, too. I just don't know if they are near or far from each other," Pastor Webber answered.

"Well, Izzy and I were just going to talk to Papa about that. Would you care to join us? Maybe we can find more information about that," Eduard stated.

"Before we go, pastor. You said there were two things you would like to discuss. What was the second thing?" I queried.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot that and Angela would kill me if I did!" he replied with a huge smile, one that I had never seen before.

"I gave Benjamin my blessing and permission to marry Angela. But they want to be married before we arrive in Brazil. So I need to marry them as soon as possible, and they asked me to invite your family to the special service tonight. Angela asked if you and Eduard would stand as their bride's maid and best man," he continued.

"Oh, my God! I am so happy for Angela. Thank you so much for that, pastor. I know you were afraid because Ben is a catholic, but I'm sure they love each other more than anything," I exclaimed.

"Izzy, this journey has changed me so much that you will probably not believe when I tell you that marrying my only daughter to a catholic is not a problem. I have come to accept that you just need to believe in God, no matter what your religion is," he told us with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, let's talk to Papa and see what we can find out," Eduard said, entering the cabin his parents were sharing with Em and Rose.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

I was just studying a map Garrett had sent me with the location of our plots when Eduard, Izzy and Pastor Webber came into the cabin.

"God be with you and your family, doctor," Pastor Webber said solemnly.

"Amen," Esme instantly replied with a happy smile.

"Papa, what is this map?" a curious Eduard asked me

"Well, I sent Garrett the money to buy some plots for us, he sent me this map. Our plots are the ones marked with X. Come take a look," I invited them.

"How many plots have you bought, doctor?" Pastor Webber asked.

"I bought four plots: one for Esme and me, one for Em and Rose, one for Jaspis and Alice, and one for Eduard. Well, now Eduard and Izzy, of course," I replied.

"Papa, Izzy has a plot, too," Eduard stated.

"What do you mean, Eduard?" Esme questioned.

"Izzy's father had bought a plot before we left our village. With his demise, the plot automatically goes to Izzy's husband," Pastor Webber explained.

"Izzy, do you have the papers with you?" I asked her.

She just nodded and rushed to the trunk where she has been keeping her things since she had come to live with us.

Diligently looking for the right papers, Izzy soon returned to the table where I had the map open.

"Here, Papa," she said while giving me the papers.

I took a minute to read the document and was happily surprised with what I have just found out.

"Well, well, well, if it's not fate, I don't know what it is!" I exclaimed.

Everybody in the room surrounded me, curious to know what I had found in the documents that had once belonged to Karl Schwan.

Em couldn't hold his curiosity any longer, and his thunder-like voice echoed in the room.

"Papa, stop that! You love making us all curious to the point of nervousness. You got that. Now, split!"

Esme, always the mindful mother, slapped the back of his head.

"Ernest Maurer, mind your manners!" she stated.

"Ouch, Mother! It hurts!" Em whined as a crying baby.

"Alright, Em! I'm going to explain what I have just found out. Believe it or not, Izzy's lot is next to Eduard's. That's why I said it was fate, Em. Happy now?" I replied.

"So it means Eduard has two lots now? What a lucky son of a …"

"Em!" everybody shouted

"I'm sorry, pastor. I tried to raise him better than that!" Esme complained.

"Don't worry, madam. I know how the youngsters are nowadays," Pastor Webber said patting Esme in her back.

"Pastor, you said that my father and you bought plots next to each other, right? If that's true, we will all going to be neighbors! Angela will live close to us! Oh, God, I'm so happy!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Talking about Angela, what time is their wedding, pastor?" Eduard asked, surprising us all.

"Wedding?" Alice screamed.

"Well, yes, Angela and Benjamin are going to get married tonight after dinner, and they asked me to come and invite you," Pastor Webber explained.

"Mother, Rose, Izzy, come with me! We have a bride to prepare!" Alice squeaked.

With that we men were left alone in the cabin, talking about the future and the plans we had.

**Angela's POV**

I was following through with my task of organizing our things, as my father has asked, when I heard a stampede coming down the stairs.

At first, I got scared because, from where I was, it was impossible to see who was coming down, but when I heard my name being called I knew it could only be Alice.

"In here!" I shouted to catch their attention.

"What are you still doing here, Angela? You are going to get married this evening!" Alice sizzled, looking all flustered.

"I know. I was just packing our things," I replied.

"Are you done?" Izzy asked.

"Done or not, you're coming with us. It's your wedding day and we have to make you ready for it, young lady!" Esme scolded.

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it, Mrs. Maurer. We are simple people and…"

"You are Izzy's best friend. Therefore you are our friend, too. And we would never allow a friend to get married wearing simple clothes," Rose stated firmly.

"But I don't have many special clothes. I only have this one dress that I used to wear for Sunday sermon," I replied, blushing furiously.

I was ashamed that I didn't have fancy clothes. Being a pastor's daughter made me like that: plain and simple. Furthermore, we had never had enough money to spend with expensive clothes.

"Angela, look at me," Esme's sweet voice asked me.

Swallowing my shame and pride, I looked at her and was dazzled by the kindness of her eyes.

"You and Rose are the same size, and I'm sure Rose would love to lend you one of her dresses, wouldn't you Rose?" She asked.

"Of course, Mother. It would be an immense pleasure to lend you something, Angela. I'm sure we can find a dress that will fit you perfectly," Rose answered with a bright smile.

"Oh, please, I don't want to bother you," I appealed.

"Shh, Angela. Stop with the nonsense and come with us!" Izzy commanded.

People around us had stopped what they were doing to see and listen to our interaction, what made me blush even more.

"Everybody, listen to me. Angela is going to get married tonight after dinner. We would like to see everybody in the upper deck for such a nice event," Esme declared.

My fellow travelers nodded and offered me their compliments, reassuring they would be there for me after dinner.

With that, the whirl of women – Esme, Rose, Alice, Izzy and I – left the cargo hold and went to Alice's cabin.

It seemed I would have a proper wedding eventually.

**Jaspis' POV**

I had decided to work in my cabin for a while. I needed to write down in the ship journal about Benjamin and Angela's wedding to make it official. I had done the same about Eduard and Izzy's.

I was standing up when the door was opened with a bang, and the energy bolt that was my sweet wife just sent me out.

Apparently, they would use our cabin to help Angela get ready for her wedding.

With nothing else to do, I decided to look for Carl, Eduard and Em to do the same for Benjamin.

I was aware that Ben didn't have any elegant clothes and it was my duty to help him with that. Knowing the women of my family, I knew that Angela would be glamorous when they finished preparing her. I couldn't let Benjamin down.

**Benjamin's POV**

I had never been more nervous in my life. Not even when we had faced terrible storms during our journeys I had been so nervous.

My stomach was in knots, and the palms of my hands were dripping wet.

Would I be able to make Angela happy as she deserved? Would I be able to provide for her and our future kids?

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard the captain calling my name. But I wasn't ready for all the graciousness I was ready to receive.

The captain and the men from his family offered me a beautiful and probably expensive suit. They told me I would better wear it if I didn't want to be embarrassed during the ceremony.

First I didn't understand what they meant, but when I saw my Angie walking to the altar I became aware of their intention.

She was absolutely adorable in a light blue satin dress that hugged her body in a sweet embrace.

In her long black hair, she had a silver tiara, crusted with small blue stones that matched her dress.

Doctor Carl was walking with her, once her father was already at the altar.

When they approached the altar, Pastor Webber walked to them and took Angela's hand in his to give her away to me.

It was then that I realized that we had wonderful friends, and that our life was ready to become a fantastic adventure.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**Eduard's POV**

We left Rio de Janeiro three days after we had disembarked there, and have been sailing again for more than two weeks.

The night before our arrival to Rio de Janeiro had been a happy one. It had been the night when Benjamin and Angela got married.

It was a simple ceremony, much simpler than mine and Izzy's, Erwin and Whilelmine. But it had been extremely moving to see a father marrying his daughter to the man she had chosen.

In Rio de Janeiro, we were to stay in a halfway house, but the service was so bad, and the place was so filthy that Papa took us to a hotel. He also invited Erwin and his family, Pastor Webber, Ben and Angela to stay with us.

My father was a wealthy man, and could afford that kind of luxury for us and our friends.

In all honesty, anyone of us – Alice, Em and I – could have paid with the money we had inherited from our grandfathers, but Papa wouldn't let us, saying that we still had a long life ahead of us, and we might need the money.

The steamboat we took in Rio de Janeiro was called "_Continentista_" and was smaller than the one we traveled from Europe to Brazil.

Again, thanks to our money, we were able to get cabins for our big family. They were really simple but that part of our journey was shorter, so we didn't need that much comfort.

Many people that had come on Jaspis' ship decided to stay in Rio de Janeiro. So, the group going to the south was pretty small. There were around seventy people on the ship going to the south, and most of them either knew each other or had been neighbors.

And there was a Jesuit priest – Father Jacob Negro – traveling with us.

For what we were told, he was Spanish, from Valencia. It had caught my attention because Mother had relatives there, and we had visited them some years ago.

Nobody knew who the lad traveling with him was, though. Maybe he was a servant or an acolyte, although I found him too young for that.

I hadn't talked to the priest, but the way he had looked to people around him told me that I wouldn't like him.

I had heard, when he said to the young boy, that the ship was full of lost souls, and that they should pray harder or the ship could sink due to people's sins.

He had no idea who was catholic and who wasn't. He hadn't asked. Apparently, in his opinion, if someone wasn't a Catholic, their soul was lost forever.

I could imagine what he would say when he learned Benjamin and I – born to catholic families – had married Lutheran women.

It really didn't matter to me. Of course I had my faith, but I knew God would never forsake me because I had chosen a Lutheran woman.

A woman He had put in my path. A woman I had loved since the first time I saw her. My woman, my wife…

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Izzy stirring in my arms.

Soft lips were kissing my chest, making me moan deeply.

"Good morning, _liebe_! Did you sleep well?" I asked, my lips pressed against her forehead.

"Hum…"

I tilted her chin so that I could kiss her properly, and felt her delicate arms embracing my waist, bringing me closer.

Sleeping naked had become a habit for Izzy and me, despite the prejudices of the time that stated that a woman should never be bare in front of her husband. The touch of her soft, round breasts against my hard chest always thrilled me, and I could feel my body reacting to hers.

Things were getting hotter in our cabin when we heard a loud bang on the door, and my brother's unmistakable voice calling us for breakfast. Way to deflate my… situation.

"We are coming, Em!" Izzy shouted.

"Please, sister, too much information!" his voice hollered, making my wife get as red as a tomato.

"One day he will pay!" she murmured against my neck, making me chuckle.

"I'm sorry, my love. This is just Em being Em!"

"I know, Eduard. But he always has a way to make me blush so hard that I feel as if my cheeks could burn the sun," she replied.

We got up and soon walked to my parents' cabin to have breakfast together.

When we entered the room, Em had a goofy smile, and we knew he was ready to tease us some more.

"You know, Rose. When I went to Eduard and Izzy's cabin I heard a really loud noise. Something like a thump, you know? Did you two break anything in the cabin, brother?" Em asked.

Again my wife was tomato red, and I knew I had to do something to stop his prank.

"You are the ones who know about breaking things, Em. You were the ones who broke your cot. Isn't it true, Rose?" I calmly asked.

And as soon as my question left my lips, I saw Rose turning red, redder that Izzy, if that was possible.

"Ernest Maurer, did you tell your brother about that?" she shouted furiously, making Em cringe, and giving us all a reason to tease him back.

"I'm sorry, Rose. Please don't hit me," Em begged seconds before Rose's hand slapped the back of his head.

Another round of laughter was heard in the cabin, what made Em shut his big mouth for the time.

**Jaspis' POV**

It was strange to be on a ship and not be the captain. I had done that for so long that it was something almost ingrained to give orders and supervise everything.

On the other hand, it was a liberating feeling to know that a new chapter of my life was ready to begin.

"God be with you, son," a voice said behind me.

I turned and saw Father Jacob standing there. I had seen him the previous days, but hadn't talked to him yet.

To be honest, the man gave the creeps.

He was tall, much taller than me, and bulky. His dark skin and dark eyes were a huge contrast to my pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. But it was his voice that made me cautious toward him. His tone of voice was full of venom, and the way his face squirmed showed me the kind of man he was: a cruel one, capable of anything.

"Are you a good Catholic, my son?" he asked with pursed lips.

"Well, you could say that. I mean, I was born to a catholic family, got married to a catholic woman and attend service as often as possible," I replied.

"How long since you last confessed your sins?"

"To a priest? A long time ago. I confess my sins to God, Father," I replied, knowing that I would regret it.

He face turned cold as ice, and I felt as his eyes could burn me alive. A thick vein on his forehead was ready to explode when he said:

"Are you friends with the Lutherans?"

"Yes, Father. In fact, there are some Lutherans in my family. Why? Is there any problem with that?" I challenged him, not putting up with his prejudiced attitude.

My parents had raised me with an open mind. Being a sailor – and then a captain – had turned me into a man of science. And when I joined the Maurers, I learned much more about science as well as about tolerance and acceptance.

Of course I believe in our Lord, but I also knew that men tended to put the blame on God when they couldn't understand a natural phenomenon.

He didn't answer my question. Instead he looked at me with a scowl, his eyes shining with anger.

"Are you traveling with that group of people who was rich enough to get special cabins?" he spited the words.

"What do you have to do with that?" Eduard's voice came out of nowhere.

"It's my duty as a priest to keep my flock humble. Only the poor ones will enter the Lord's Kingdom," Father Jacob professed.

"Then you don't have to worry, Father. Our family doesn't belong to your flock," Eduard retorted.

With that, Father Jacob turned on his heels and left us alone.

But I knew it wasn't over. I knew we had stirred in a honey buzzard.

**Eduard's POV**

"What was that?" Jaspis asked me when Father Jacob backed off.

"I don't know why, Jaspis, but I don't trust that man. Since the first day on this ship, he keeps giving us dirty looks. I heard him talking to that boy that is traveling with him that we are lost souls. I may be wrong, but that man is insane, obsessed with his religion and the power he thinks he has over people," I replied.

Something was askew with that man, and I would make sure to keep my eyes wide open with respect to it.

"We'd better alert our family about that. I don't want Alice near that man and his crazy point of views," Jaspis stated.

"You're right. Let's talk to them. Maybe Papa can give us an insight about what is best to do."

"And if nothing works, we can always count on Em," Jaspis hinted.

"Jesus Christ, Jaspis! Can you imagine Em dealing with the deranged priest?" I joked.

That was enough to make us burst out laughing at the expenses of my brother.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

I heard what Jaspis and Eduard told me about the priest with attention. Having worked with people my whole adult life, I had learned a lot about how mean some people could be, and I was aware of the prejudice that existed because of religions.

The same religion that could save lives could be the reason to hate and even kill.

It was beyond me to understand the reasons why people would hate others. We were all part of the human race, regardless of social conditions, race or religion. We all had fingers and toes, a head on our shoulders and a beating heart.

My wealth, which I had inherited from my parents and multiplied due to good investments, didn't make me a better man. To be a better man, one had to be honest, respectful and concerned about the world around him.

As a doctor, I had always tried to help people who needed me, even if they had nothing to give me back.

Prejudiced people worried me a lot. They were capable of any evil just to prove their point of view.

For what the boys had told me, Father Jacob was a man to fear. And we would definitely keep our eyes open once we knew that we had Lutherans traveling and living with us.

I had always hated to fight, but I would if someone hurt a person I loved.

**Izzy's POV**

Three weeks added to the months it had taken us to come to Brazil were taking their toll on us. We were tired of the sea, specially the little kids.

I was sitting on the floor of the upper deck with little Robert, trying to distract him a little, playing and singing songs from my childhood.

His excited laughter was always a pleasure to my ears. I had always loved kids and playing with them, but Robert was something else.

Besides being a gorgeous kid, he had the most amazing smile I had ever seen in a baby. I was sure he would be a handsome man one day, and girls would lose their hearts over him.

Suddenly a shadow hid the sun that was warming us.

"God be with you, child," a deep scary voice said from above, making me shiver with fright.

"Thank you, sir," I replied, my voice still weak.

The man had an impressive figure. Tall, broad shoulders and the darker skin I had even seen. His hair was cropped short, but it was as black as a raven. His eyes, as dark as his hair, were big, and looked into mine as if he was trying to find something. He was wearing a long black cassock with a white collar and a black calotte on his head. Around his neck he had a heavy metal chain with a huge crucifix.

He was a priest, a Catholic priest, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to him or not.

During my whole life I had heard a lot about the cruelty and barbarism people had done in the name of God that being in front of a priest scared me to death.

"Is this kid yours?" he asked, looking straight to Robert.

"No, sir. I don't have kids of my own yet. Eduard and I got married recently," I replied softly, trying to hide the trepidation in my voice. "Little Robert here is the son of friends of mine. I'm just looking after him while they help Pastor Webber. We will have a Service tonight."

"Oh, so you are one of the Lutherans!" he seethed with disgust, as if saying the name of my religion could burn his mouth.

A wave of anger and pride filled my heart with courage, and I stood up to look him in the eyes.

"Do you have any problem with the Lutherans, sir?" I demanded to know.

"You don't talk to me like that, you insignificant heathen!" he shouted.

"I am no heathen, sir. I was baptized when I was a baby, and confirmed my faith when I was fourteen. So you have no right to call me heathen!" I yelled, my finger almost touching his nose.

"To God's eyes you are a heathen. You don't belong to His flock if you are not a Catholic!" he shouted back, fury and hatred shining in his eyes.

"That's ridiculous! I may be a heathen to your spiteful eyes. You are just of those presumptuous people who believe God set us apart by religion, and who think your religion is better than any other!"

My blood was boiling and I took a deep breath trying to control my rage that was scaring little Robert making him cry.

I bent and picked the poor kid up, holding him in my arms, trying to protect him from the furious man in front of us.

I felt Eduard arms around me and immediately felt safe.

"You'd better leave my wife alone Father, or I will not answer for what will happen here!" Eduard said, not shouting but in a very strong tone.

"Are you threatening a man of God?" Father Jacob inquired fiercely.

"No. I'm threatening a man who is mistreating and disrespecting a woman. My woman!" Eduard's voice rose in anger.

"And who do you think are you?" the priest demanded to know.

"I'm Eduard Maurer, born a Catholic, and a man ready to teach you some good manners!" Eduard retorted between his teeth.

"You abandoned your faith to marry her?" Father Jacob asked, shock and bitter disappointment in his tone.

"Father, Jesus taught us that love is the most powerful emotion, that love can change anything. Moved by this feeling I married this woman. God never told us to segregate people according to their religion. That was a human creation, not God's! And if I see your sorry ass annoying my wife or any other Lutheran on this ship, you will meet God's fury on my fist!" Eduard menaced the ashen man.

Turning on his heels, the priest walked away from us as fast as he could.

I just hoped it wouldn't bring trouble for my family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**Father Jacob's POV**

I had seen their big family when we all came aboard in Rio de Janeiro. They walked together, as a unit. By their clothes, one could see that they didn't belong to the gang of miserable passengers on this ship. I had felt a surge of pride when I saw that some of the women were wearing their crucifixes around their delicate necks. And in my heart and mind I knew that God had blessed them with wealth and fortune because they were probably pious catholic.

Talking to the captain, I had learned that they were a rich family. The man – a doctor – had studied in the best medicine schools. He was traveling with his wife. Their children were all married. Some friends, and apparently some servants, were traveling with them. The young blond man was their son-in-law. He was a former captain, who had led the ship to Brazil. It seemed he had decided to abandon his profession to follow his family to become farmers in the south of the country.

Before my eyes, they were blessed Catholic people. Even because God would never lose His time with those pagan people who had dared to create a new church.

They were so full of sins that my guts turned into knots with disgust. Even their ministers – the pastor, as they called themselves – were allowed to marry and have children! That was an insult! We, men of God, had to keep our carnal desires restrained. We needed to keep focused on our spiritual life, to protect our immortal souls from the devil.

That was why I was so desperate. The Lutheran woman I had found in the upper deck with a kid messed up with my ability to reign on my body's reactions. For the second time in my almost thirty years I had felt fires in my body which were forbidden. And I had regretted the first time so much.

Her innocent eyes, her full lips and her curvy body had awakened in me the fury of the gravest sin: lust. A sin I had committed more than ten years ago. A sin whose consequence haunted me every time I looked into his eyes.

I hated her for making me relive that mistake.

I was sure she was a witch, and that she had cast a spell on me.

But I was stronger than any witchcraft. At that moment I decided that I would pray harder and keep my eyes wide open, because I knew the devil would play his tricks through that despicable woman.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

"I will not allow anybody – not even a priest – to treat my wife without respect!" a rabid Eduard shouted after Izzy told us what had happened on the upper deck.

"Eduard, calm down, son!" Esme said, trying to tame our wild son.

"Mother, you didn't hear what he said. It was abject, lousy and prejudiced! Neither Izzy nor any other person who is not a Catholic deserves the way he treated her!" Eduard stated, and his tone of voice was so full of anger that I decided to interfere.

"Son, we know judgmental and amiss people can be sometimes. The fact that he wears a cassock doesn't exempt him from errors and misjudgments. As a doctor, I have met many people of faith, priests, pastors and even nuns, who would make the devil seem benevolent. Sometimes their wickedness was so big that I had to restrain myself or I would do something to regret later," I explained.

"Papa, do you believe God thinks we are not as worthy as the Catholics?" Izzy asked, her eyes full of a deep sadness.

"Of course not, my dear! I believe God thinks of us as His children, indifferent to religion. His son, Jesus, taught us that we have to be good in our hearts to deserve a place in the Lord's Kingdom. That's all that matters," I told her, looking into her deep brown eyes to make her believe my words.

Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around my middle, hugging me as a little girl would hug her father.

My heart swelled with love and pride for my newest daughter. She was a strong woman, who had suffered more than she deserved. I would do anything to prevent something bad happened to her again.

"Sister, next time this bastard of a priest comes close to you, call me. I'll show him nobody messes with my friends and family!" Em said menacingly.

That time, nobody reprimanded him for his foul mouth.

**Em's POV**

I was probably the least pious son a Catholic family could have. I wasn't proud of that but I didn't feel bad about that either.

When I was a kid, the priest who was teaching us the catechism lost his temper because of one of my antics. He slapped me square in the face so hard that I fell to the ground breaking my nose.

My mother went crazy when she saw me, and decided to demand an explanation from the priest. She was so angry that it was almost possible to see the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Esme! Calm down my love!" Papa had pleaded.

"No, Carl! That brute has no right to slap my kid! Look at him, Carl! The poor kid has a broken nose, for God's sake!" she fussed.

"Dear, please!"

"No! I know our son is not exactly an angel, Carl! I'm his mother! But he is not a demon either! He's ten years old and I won't put up with anyone who hurts my kids!"

After her final words, she had turned and rushed out of the door, walking so fast that Papa had had trouble following her.

I had stood there, in the middle of our parlor, stupefied by my mother's attitude, but feeling extremely loved and protected.

That day, I had sworn to myself that I would protect my family no mattered what or who. And not to trust a man wearing a black dress!

My mother had given me the best example a son could have. And I had every intention of fulfilling my promise protecting Izzy from that vulture.

**Esme's POV**

While living in Spain, my mother's family – who had gypsy blood in their veins – had converted to Catholicism. It had been the only way to avoid and prevent harassment and retaliation.

The kids – my siblings, cousins and I – had accepted the religion in our hearts, becoming eager participants in all the activities in our churches.

However, we had never abandoned the gypsy traditions. We had only kept them to ourselves and away from some hypocritical people who would have burned us in stakes if they could.

Remembering my wise grandmother who used to say that family was all that mattered, I decided to talk to Father Jacob.

Eduard had told me he was Spanish, from Valencia, a city I knew well. Uncles, aunts and cousins had lived there their all lives, and I had visited them more times that I could remember.

I remembered the Negros, and some gossips that surrounded their family. They were known as violent, belligerent and capable of doing anything to have the last word.

A little voice was nagging in the back of my mind. I knew I had heard something about Father Jacob Negro, but I couldn't remember what it was that my cousin Ana had mentioned in one of her letters some years ago.

Squaring my shoulders, I stood up and walked out of our cabin, determined to have a frank conversation with the priest that was unnerving my family.

**Jose's POV**

I sat in a corner with my rosary, pretending to pray. Father Jacob had been praying for more than an hour, and had commanded me to pray, too. I immediately obeyed because I saw he was choleric, and I didn't want him me direct his rage to me.

During all those years in which I had been living with him, I saw how temperamental he could get when not obeyed.

There were days that I could swear he hated me. I just didn't know why.

A soft knock on the door had me on my feet and running to open it before the noise could interrupt Father Jacob's prayers.

Setting the door ajar, I saw a beautiful lady who looked at me with a smile in her lips and kindness in her eyes. She stared at me for a while and then seemed to remember what she was here for.

"May I speak with Father Jacob?" she asked me, her voice soft as a chime.

I was so sure she wanted to confess that I didn't question her visit. People came here all the time for that.

"Please, come in," I answered politely.

Offering her a chair, I went to call Father Jacob, so he could come and listen to her confession.

"Father, there is a lady here to confess."

As the other times I had interrupted his prayers, he shoved me out of his way, grumbling incoherent words.

"Bless me, Father," her harmonious voice entreated.

"God bless you, daughter. Do you want to confess?" Father asked.

"No. In fact, I'm here to talk to you about Valencia. You are from there, right?" the kind lady inquired.

"Yes, I am. Do you know Valencia?" Father replied, sounding uncomfortable with her question.

"Oh, yes! I have relatives there, and have visited them more times than I can remember," she said with a smile, making Father Jacob look more nervous by the minute.

"Interesting" he answered with a shadow of fear in his voice.

"Forgive me for being so forward, Father, but are you Fernando Negro's son?" she questioned.

For a long time, he didn't say a word. He just kept looking at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

Father Jacob had never told me anything about his private life, so I was quiet in my corner listening to their conversation.

"What do you want, woman?"

His voice was so full of hostility that I was afraid he would lose his temper and hurt the kind and curious lady.

At that moment, something must have come to her mind, because she looked at Father Jacob then at me, and then back to Father Jacob, realization hitting her.

"I want you to stop harassing people on this ship, my family included!" she blurted.

The laughter that left Father Jacob's lips was so evil, that I shrank in my corner, afraid of him one more time.

"You don't know what you are saying! When I first saw your crucifix, I thought you were a good Catholic. Apparently I was wrong. You are just one more lost soul who will burn in hell the day you die. God will show you no mercy."

"You are wrong, Jacob. God will punish the ones who committed heinous crimes. I remember you, Jacob. This poor little kid that you treat as a slave is your son! And you killed his mother so that you could keep your shameful secret. You would be disgraced and banished from church if your leaders had discovered your dirty little secret, wouldn't you?" she threw the question to him.

"Stop that!" he cried in agony.

"Tell him, Jacob! Tell him who his father is!" she demanded.

I was lost in my mind. Was that man my biological father? The same one who used to brutally punish me anytime he had a mood swing? The man that had left me starve when I didn't let his shoes as polished as he wanted?

"I hate you!" I cried out, feeling hot tears falling down from my eyes.

His hand hit my face so hard that blackness surrounded me for some seconds, making my body coil.

"You little piece of shit! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" he hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I confronted him.

"Your mother was a whore! She sold her body for a pittance! Then she got pregnant and abandoned you at my father's house! How dared she? I am a man of God! I couldn't soil my reputation! You are a mistake! A mistake that haunts my life since you were born!" he shouted.

I had never felt so alone in my whole life. It had never been a pleasant life, but I had never imagined that it could get so much worse.

My sobs invaded the cabin, and I felt my chest being torn. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would leave my body.

"You killed my mother!" I murmured.

"I had to! That slut started to tell everybody that you were my son! What did you expect me to do? To abandon the church that gave me everything I had ever dreamed to marry that bitch and be a father to you?"

His perverse eyes were red with venom, and I was afraid he would kill me if I took another breath.

During all that time, the kind lady looked at the whole seen in front of her eyes as if she didn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She looked devastated, pain all over her beautiful face.

"Enough, Jacob!" she said, coming out of her numbness.

His wrath found another target when he turned to her and locked his long fingers around her neck.

"You are the one to blame! You brought this misfortune to light! You, a friend of the Lutherans, had to come and destroy my life!"

When she started to gasp, I ran from the cabin. I needed to find someone to help me to help her.

"Help! Please help her. He will kill her!"

Three men who had been strolling on the upper deck ran and stormed to our cabin as fast as the strongest wind.

The tallest of them – the bulkiest man I had even seen – threw himself against Father Jacob, freeing the lady's neck, where dark red marks could already be seen.

The oldest man, who I knew was a doctor, fell to his knees and started to assay her.

"Esme, please open your eyes, dear!" he murmured into her ears.

"Papa, how is she?" the one with bronze hair asked, having beaten Father Jacob to a pulp.

"She fainted due to the lack of air in her lungs, but her breathing is more regular now. I believe she will be awake soon. Let's move her to our cabin," the doctor said.

"Sir, is she going to be alright?" I asked, my voice trembling with fear.

"I think so, boy. Did you see what happened? Can you tell us?" he asked me with a soothing voice, making my panic vanish a little.

Taking a deep breath, I told them everything I had heard while walking with them to their cabin.

When we arrive to their door, the sobs engulfed me once again, and I couldn't find in me the strength to keep walking.

A part of me had died when reality hit me, and I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

Desperation found me and I just let my body slid to the floor crying uncontrollably.

"Come one, little man. You are not alone anymore," a deep angelical voice coming from somewhere told me while strong arms picked me up from the floor.

**Esme's POV**

First I heard voices murmuring around me then I felt a small callous warm hand caressing my face.

My body hurt, and I had fire in my throat.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and was met by tearful eyes. They were so full of sadness that made my heart twist in pain.

"Don't be sad, little man," I forced my voice to try and comfort the small kid in front of me.

"How are you feeling, Esme?" Carl asked me, worried sick.

"I am fine, Carl. A little sore but nothing that a cup of warm tea with honey can't cure," I told him with a smile.

I heard someone rushing out of the cabin, and in minutes Rose brought me a cup with steaming tea.

I sipped the tea carefully, and tried to answer their questions about what had happened before.

Their greatest curiosity was how I knew who Father Jacob was, and I told them about Ana's letter in which she had told me the priest's tale. I also told them that, as soon as I had seen the boy, I knew the tale was true. He was a miniature copy of his father.

Looking around the crowded room, I saw him against the wall and smiled.

"Little man, come here," I urged him.

The poor little thing looked so scared! It was a tragedy that such a little kid had to endure a traumatic situation like that. He should have been playing with toys, flying a kite or doing anything a kid at his age would do.

Very slowly he came to me, looking around as if he was terrified, waiting to be hit by someone.

"You don't have to be afraid, little man. What's your name?" I asked him.

"My name is Jose, lady. And I am so sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him from hurting you. I should have…" his voice faded, suffocated by the tears that ran free from his eyes.

Instinctively, I picked that skinny little boy up and sat him on my lap, hugging him against my body, trying to appease his visible sorrow.

"Shh… you did great, Jose. You saved my life. If you hadn't run, he would have killed me," I whispered.

"As he did to my mother," he told me in between sobs.

In that moment, Jose became part of our family.

That night, when everybody was sleeping, two men covered by black cloaks entered Father Jacob's cabin, dragged him to the handrail on the upper deck, and threw him into the deep blue ocean.

A little chest full of gold medals was stolen from his cabin and would be given to its righteous owner in the future.

Nobody ever knew what had happened that night, but the tale of the suicidal priest was told and retold for many years, until nobody could remember the face of the deranged creature.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**Izzy' POV**

I was awakened by the noise of the door opening slowly. It was dark outside and I sat on the cot, covering my body, afraid of who was at the door.

"Shh, _liebe_. It's me," Eduard said entering the room and closing the door after him.

He was wearing a heavy black cloak that I had never seen before, and for the life in me, I couldn't understand why he was wearing such a heavy thing. The weather had been nice since we arrived in Brazil, usually hotter that what we were used to.

"Where have you been?"

My voice sounded sleepy even to my ears, and I heard when he approached out cots and took off the inadequate piece of clothing.

"I went to the upper deck. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take some fresh air. I have so many things in my mind," he commented.

"What's bothering you, my love? You know you can talk to me."

"I know, love. I just needed some alone time to reorganize my thoughts," he answered with a heavy sigh.

"And have you?" I asked pulling him to bed.

"Have I what?"

"Have you reorganized your thoughts?" I bugged, making him smile against my neck.

"Definitely."

"Why were you wearing that heavy cloak? Is it cold outside?" My curiosity wouldn't relent if I didn't get an answer to that.

"No, it's not. It's a mild night. I thought it could be colder, just that," he admitted.

There was something in his voice that made me doubt his words. I had never had reasons not to trust him, but I knew he was lying.

Turning my back to him and putting some distance between our bodies was the way I found to tell him I hadn't bought his story.

"Izzy, look at me."

His voice was so plaintive, and his arm around my waist was so warm and cozy, that I turned my face to him and waited for him to speak.

I was startled for what I saw then. His eyes were welled with unshed tears, his brows were furrowed and his beautiful lips were pursed.

"Eduard, you are scaring me. What happened?" I begged.

"I am a monster, Izzy. I know you will leave me when you hear what I just did. And I can't live without you anymore, _liebe_."

"Eduard Maurer, stop that right now. You are not a monster! You are a wonderful man! You are good, benevolent, kind and generous. I had never met people like you and your family before! You showed me how powerful love is, and how important it is to have a family, a real family," I shout-whispered, not wanting to wake people in other cabins up.

"Izzy, I've just killed a man."

When I heard his words, I froze, feeling as if all my blood had left my body.

I didn't know how long I had been quiet, but I forced my brain to start working again when I felt him getting up.

"Eduard, wait. Please, don't leave me. I wouldn't survive if you left me," I implored, getting on my knees to grab his hand.

My blood got warm again when I felt his arms around me and his lips kissing me as if there was no tomorrow.

"I was so afraid. Please tell me you forgive me. Tell me you won't leave me, Izzy!"

His tears were running down his beautiful face, missing with mine while we kissed each other with no restrain.

"I will never leave you, Eduard. Just tell me the truth. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do something like that without a good reason," I reassured him.

He then told me what he and Em had done with that monster that had dared to call himself a man of God. He was the monster. He had tried to kill Esme and, for years, he had kept his own son – whose mother he had killed so many years before – as a servant, almost a slave.

I knew I should be scared with what I had heard. I knew I should be angry with, furious ever. But for the life in me, I couldn't.

What Eduard and Em had done was wrong. But Father Jacob had tried to murder Esme because she knew his secrets.

If little Jose hadn't run and called for help, we would be mourning over her dead body, and Father Jacob would have been sent to prison, leaving that poor little child alone.

"Eduard, look at me," I demanded.

Slowly, he lifted his head from my shoulder, allowing his amazing green eyes to meet mine.

"Eduard, I know that what you did was wrong, but I understand why you did that. He was a soulless monster, who had killed a woman before, who had virtually enslaved his own son, and who was trying to kill your mother. He was a weed, Eduard. And weeds need to be destroyed before they destroy the garden," I alleged.

"But I've lost my soul, Izzy. We both did, Em and I…"

"No, you didn't. You were protecting other people. What kind of stupid entity would God be if He didn't see that? Think about it, Eduard, for God's sake!" I exclaimed, furious with his statement.

At first I didn't understand what that noise was, but it was sure coming from Eduard's chest. Then, when I saw the light in his eyes and his red cheeks, I realized what the noise was. He was trying to restrain his laughter, without success apparently.

He might have seen the look of bewilderment in my face because, when I was about to ask what was so funny, he brought his hands to my face and kissed me with all his might, as if he was trying to pour into the kiss the feeling he had no words to say.

The kiss evolved to long sensual strokes. Our mouths, tongues and hands were all over our bodies, and soon Eduard was inside me, making me reach the peak of my pleasure faster than before.

After our wild love-making, Eduard pulled me against his body, and held me there, a volunteer prisoner of his arms.

"Thank you for your words, _liebe_. Only you can make me feel loved the way I do."

We spent the rest of the night making love and talking about our future, and about the little boy who had just joined our family. We were sure our big loud family would love him as he had never been loved before.

**Em's POV**

I told everything to Rose after I had returned to our cabin. Surprisingly, she kissed me so fiercely that I was afraid she would kill me for lack of oxygen.

She told me she was proud of me because we were protecting our family.

When I mentioned that Eduard and I were afraid we had lost our souls, she slapped the back of my head so strong that it hurt, saying that we were nuts if we believed a foolishness like that.

Damn Eduard and his religious stuff!

**Esme's POV**

My neck was still a little sore when my family joined us for breakfast. Carl had used a camphor ointment I had prepared before our journey, and it worked fine.

Thank God, I had brought that trunk with children's' clothes because I could use them to Jose.

After breakfast I really needed to bathe him. The poor little things had dirt incrusted in his skin for lack of bathing. His little feet were filthy from walking barefoot, and his little rough hands were full of callus due to over-working.

I had never hated a person so much in my life as I hated Father Jacob. Not for what he had done to me, but for the way he had treated his own son. If it were up to me, that freak should be banished from the planet.

Crossing myself, I beg God to forgive me because I knew it was very wrong to wish for someone's death. But I was a weak human being, and I couldn't help but wish he was sent to hell where he surely belonged.

"Esme, are you alright, dear?" Carl asked me, pulling me out of my reverie.

I gave him a smile just so he knew I was fine, and kept eating our meager breakfast. I had promised myself that, as soon as we arrived in our lands in Brazil, I would always have a decent meal for my family and me.

"Lady Esme, can I have one more slice of bread?" little Jose asked me with fear and dismay in his eyes.

Before I could even answer, Izzy was already spreading butter on another slice of bread. As soon as she was ready, she turned to Jose and said:

"Jose, you don't have to ask for food in our family. If you are hungry, eat." she stated, giving him a wink.

"Of course, we never put more in our plates than we can eat, but we don't have to beg, understood?" Eduard asked him with a brilliant smile on his lips.

"Oh! That's why Mister Em eats so much? Because he gets more than he can eat, and then has to eat because it not polite to leave food in your plate?" a very observant Jose asked.

"Ah! Not you too, little brother!" Em whined from his seat.

And as usual, the room exploded with laughter on Em's expense.

We were still drying our happy tears and trying to recover our breath when we heard a soft knock on our door.

Jaspis opened it and, to our surprise, the captain of the ship was there. He had a serious look on his face.

He was a tall fat man, with the biggest mustache I had ever seen. His black hair contrasted with his pale skin, and his dark brown eyes wandered around the room as if he was looking for something or someone.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but I was hoping to find Father Jacob here once he is nowhere else on the ship," he admitted.

"Why in hell would he be here after he almost killed my mother, Captain?" An infuriated Alice bellowed.

"I'm sorry, lady. In fact, I was almost sure he wouldn't be here after all that… turmoil. But this was the only cabin we hadn't checked, and he is nowhere to be found," the poor man muttered, visibly afraid of my daughter.

"I hope he is in hell," little Jose whispered against my neck, and I held him closer to me, trying to show him that nobody would take him from us.

"And you little man, have you seen your master?" the captain cooed.

"This little man is Father Jacob's son, Captain. I mean, Jose is his biological son, whom he treats worse than we treat an animal," Jaspis spat.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that. Wait! Is that boy Father Jacob's son? But he is a priest! Jesus Christ! That's a sin!" he sputtered.

"This boy is under the care of my wife and me now, Captain. From now on, he is a Maurer, and we would appreciate if you listed him as a member of my family, so we can avoid any problem when we reach our final destination," Carl hinted, immediately convincing the captain to do as he had said.

"Of course, Mr. Maurer. I will add his name in the ship journal as your youngest son."

"How about the priest, Captain?" Rose insisted, a ruthless look in her eyes that could freeze the deepest hell.

"Well, as he is nowhere to be found, I will write in the journal that, after a fit of madness, he jumped into the sea, and we could do nothing to save him," the captain declared.

In that moment I knew that someone had killed the priest. And I would be in debt with whoever had done that for the rest of my life.

Standing up, I looked to the captain and said: "May God forgive him for his sins."

**Doctor Carl's POV**

"Ouch!" Jose cried when I brushed off his really dirty feet.

"I'm sorry, little man. But we have to remove all these layers of dirt from your feet so I can treat them, alright?"

"It's fine, sir. It hurts, though," he murmured sheepishly.

"Jose, did you understand what I told the captain about you being part of my family?" I asked him, wanting to be sure we were all in the same page.

"More or less, sir. But you don't have to worry. I can work for my food as I used to work for Father… for him before," he reassured me, breaking my heart once more when I saw tears in his beautiful eyes.

"You had to work for you food?" I pried, trying to come to terms with all the suffering this child had endured in his short life.

"Yes," he said simply, as if it was the most usual thing in the world.

Maybe it was a usual thing in the world he had known before joining my family, but it changed the moment we fell in love with that sweet hurt child. From that moment on, he would be treated as our son, a little brother for our adult children.

"Sir, did I say something wrong?" he pleaded, looking down and afraid of me.

"Jose, look at me, son," I asked him with the most soothing voice I could muster.

Slowly and carefully, little Jose lifted his face to me, and when he saw my smile, he smiled back to me.

"You called me son, sir," he murmured with hope in his voice.

"That's exactly what you are now, Jose. You are my son. Mine and Esme's youngest child," I explained.

"I can call you Papa, too?" he wondered, doubt all over his words.

"If you want to. Do you want me to be your Papa?" I inquired feeling a new kind of happiness growing in my heart.

He didn't answer, but he bounced from the tub where he was sitting and jumped into my arms sealing the deal.

For a long time, we sat like that without saying a word. When his little body started shivering, I placed him back in the tub and continued washing him.

It was impossible not to smile back to him. His big bright smile could light a whole village.

I added some hot water in the tub and started to rinse him. When I was done, I took care of the deep wounds he had on his feet, and dressed him with clothes that had belonged to Eduard when he was Jose's size.

Incredibly, after having removed all those layers of dirt, Jose was one of the most beautiful children I had ever seen.

His skin was dark, but not as dark as his father's. His hair was pitch black, and he had long lashes that made amazing frames to his beautiful hazel eyes.

Clean and wearing decent clothes, he looked like a noble, a little prince. And in my heart, that was what he already was.

A soft knock followed by Esme's voice told us we were not alone anymore.

"Come in, my dear. We are almost ready!" I told her.

She opened the door and the stopped, mesmerized by the changes in Jose. It was amusing to observe her face, and the nuances that crossed it, going from skepticism to astonishment.

"Oh my God! Look at you, son! You are so beautiful!" she boasted, a loving mother in the very essence.

Jose looked at me then, still confused with the mother-father thing.

"Our son is really handsome, isn't he, Esme?" I hinted to her.

"You look amazing, little son!" she marveled, hugging him and kissing his flushed cheeks.

"Am I you son too, lady Esme?" he asked her a little insecure.

"Of course you are, Jose!" she laughed and hugged him again. "Carl is your father and I am your mother!"

"Once I saw a boy calling his mother Mama. Can I call you Mama, too?" he questioned, feeling more comfortable with the words by the minute.

"I would love that!" Esme replied, happy tears running down her face, making her brilliant smile even more beautiful.

"Alright! Let's meet your brothers and sisters now!" I cheered.

"Do you think they will want me to be their brother, Papa?"

"I have no doubt about it, son. Let's go!"

**Alice's POV**

We were on the upper deck when I first saw him, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Gone was the shy filthy boy we had met some hours ago.

Strolling happily, hand in hand with my parent was one of the most handsome boys I had ever seen. He was dashing wearing Eduard's former clothes.

It seemed that he had changed so much from night to day! He looked like a normal child, a child that was sure of the love of his family.

"Wow, Jose! You look so elegant!" I declaimed, making him blush.

"Thank you, lady," he replied, the shy boy back again.

"Son, you can call your sibling by their names. Remember what we talked earlier? You are part of our family now. Alice, Rose and Izzy are your sisters, and Jaspis, Em and Eduard are your brothers," Papa reminded him.

"And you are my Papa, and lady Esme is my Mama!" he giggled, the confident boy back in his full power.

"Oh my God! We have a little brother! My baby will have a young uncle to play with!" I bubbled.

"Are you going to have a baby, Alice?" my cute little brother asked me.

"Yes! Isn't it great? Jaspis and I will have a baby!"

"Will the baby be baptized?" he asked then, a cloud of sadness covering the light of his eyes.

Mother, feeling the change in mood, knelt by his side and told him that all children needed to be baptized to be part of the Lord's flock.

Out of nowhere, heavy tears started to come out of his eyes, and he was soon sobbing in our mother's arms.

"Shh, don't cry son. What happened, Jose? Why are you crying?" Mother asked while hugging him to her chest.

"I don't belong to the Lord's flock, and I wanted to," he said in between sobs.

"What do you mean? Weren't you baptized, little man?" Izzy asked while caressing his back.

"No. He used to say I wasn't worth the trouble of a baptism," he wailed, shaking as a tree during a stormy day.

"Nonsense! You are worth everything, little brother!" Eduard emphasized.

"Angela, where is your father?" Papa asked.

"He is probably in the cargo hold, praying with the other passengers."

"Benjamin, would you mind asking him to join us here? We have a problem that only he can solve. And this is a problem I want to solve as soon as possible," Papa stated.

"Of course, doctor."

A few minutes had passed when Benjamin returned with Pastor Webber, who looked confused.

"What happened, Carl? How can I help you?" Pastor Webber inquired.

"We need to baptize this little man here as soon as possible. He had never been baptized, and he really wants to be part of Our Lord's flock. Do you think it's possible?" Mother explained with calm in her voice, but fire in her eyes.

My mother was a fantastic woman. Most of the time, it was easy to read her because she wasn't one to hide her feeling.

At that moment, I could see the rage boiling inside her. She was so mad that she would kill Father Jacob if she met him. Luckily for him, he was missing.

Papa and Mother were good people. Probably the best ones someone could have by their side in times of sorrow. They were helpful and would never deny their support.

Jose was finally with a family that would do anything for him, even to convince a Pastor to baptize the son of a Catholic couple.

"Well, it's not the usual thing to do, but I have become a master of the unusual recently." Pastor Webber chuckled.

"I'm going to be part of the Lord's flock?" Jose thrilled his happiness visible all over the cabin.

"Yes, little man. Let me just grab my liturgical vestment and the bible. Angela, can you get some warm water for the baptism? Oh, one more thing: the godparents have to be Lutheran," Pastor Webber addressed.

"We can be his godparents," Erwin, who was usually quiet, offered.

"We want to be his godparents, too," Benjamin declared.

"It seems you will have many godparents, little brother, because Izzy and I want to be your godparents, too," Eduard stated.

"The more the merrier," Pastor Webber remarked, making us laugh.

Little Jose would have more godparents than any other child, and I was sure he would soon forget all the sadness he had lived in his short life.

From then on, we and our friends were going to do everything we could to make him happy.

And we would start with a baptism.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

**Izzy's POV**

We were all sitting in the upper deck, enjoying the last rays of the glorious sunny day that had brought Jose into our family.

He was on Em's shoulders, happily bouncing as a child that had just got many beautiful presents for Christmas.

But the reason for all his contagious happiness was something very different, something most children had never been aware of.

"I belong to the Lord's flock! I belong to the Lord's flock!" Jose was singing and clapping his little hands which had worked too much for a child his age.

"Bless his heart! I could never imagine a child would be that happy for being part of the church!" Pastor Webber, who was sitting on my right, exclaimed.

"I guess you gave him the best present someone could give him, Pastor," Eduard, who had Robert in his lap, replied chuckling.

It was a pleasure to see Jose playing and acting exactly as any ten year-old child. At least we thought he was ten. He wasn't sure about that either. He didn't even know his birthdate. So we decided we would celebrate his birthday every year on the day he had been baptized.

Em was having a blast. Rose and he had been married for five years, but still hadn't received the blessing of having a child.

Rose had told me that Papa said that it took longer for some women to get pregnant than for others. Rose and Em were healthy and Papa had seen no reasons to worry.

I, on the other hand, was almost sure I would never conceive due to all the injuries my father had foisted on me.

It hurt me to think I would never carry Eduard's babies inside of me. I had come to terms with that when my husband told me he didn't mind. But watching him playing with Jose and Robert made me sad. He was amazing with the children, and I was sure he would have been a fantastic father.

He turned to face me with sweat dripping down his face and the most beautiful smile on his lips. Eduard must have felt my distress because he abandoned the game he was playing with Robert, Jose and Em and walked toward me.

"What's bugging you, _Liebe_?" he asked, squatting in front of me and giving me a sweet kiss.

"It's nothing, _mein schatz,_" I affirmed, trying to disguise the pain in my voice and giving him a smile.

"Don't push me away, Izzy. I know you, and I can tell when something is saddening you, my love."

"It's just… I know we have talked about that, Eduard, but it hurts me not to be able to give you a son or a daughter."

"Elizabeth Schwan Maurer, who said that you would never give a baby to my son?" Papa chided me.

"Well, I thought, due to the injure in my…" My tears now freely down my face.

"Sweetie, I told you it would be difficult, but I never said it was impossible," Papa corrected me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being over emotional, I guess. I don't know what's happening. I used to be so levelheaded but lately my emotions are over themselves," I answered with a smile, wiping my tears with the back of my hand.

There was a silence then, and I saw when Papa and Mother looked at each other with suspicious in their eyes.

"Izzy dear, come take a walk with me," Mother urged me.

We walked away from our family and friends in silence. We could hear the waves lapping against the hull of the ship from where we were, and it was a calming sound.

"Dear, I need to ask you a question. I know you don't like to talk about your private life, but this is something I need to know. Don't feel embarrassed. I am you mother, and a mother can talk about that with her daughters," Esme said as if she was trying to find the correct words.

"Mother, you are making me nervous," I replied with a smirk, teasing her.

"Alright. Izzy when was the last time your menses came?" she blurted.

"My menses? You mean my period, Mother?"

"Yes, dear, your period. When was the last time it came?"

"Two weeks before our wedding."

"Were they regular, Izzy?"

Then realization hit my guts, making my heart beat faster with excitement.

Eduard and I had been married for almost two months, and I hadn't bled since then.

The smile that came to my lips was almost splitting my face in two when I turned to Esme and hugged her.

"Mother, do you think…"

"No, dear. I don't think! I'm sure you are with a child. Come. Let's talk to Papa. He is the one who can give you the answer you want. Better, you go to my cabin. I'll send Carl there while I distract the others. We don't want anybody disturbing you, do we?"

Not wasting a second, I turned on my heels and ran to Carl and Esme's cabin, praying God for a positive answer.

Esme had probably flown because I was barely there for a minute when I heard Carl come through the door.

"Izzy, Esme told me you wanted to see me. Is everything alright, dear?"

"I think I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

"Wow! That's good news, indeed! When was your last period?" he asked, already in doctor mode.

"Two weeks before our wedding," I chortled, making him smile wider.

"Well, if my mathematics isn't wrong, it means you can be almost two months pregnant!" Papa stated. "Lie on the cot. I want to examine you. We need to be sure you're pregnant before we spread the news, don't you think?"

I knew Papa was a doctor but I blushed all the same when he lifted my dress and started to poke and prod my abdomen.

He didn't say a word for a long time, and his silence was making me extremely anxious. Long silences were not friends with happiness.

When he looked back to me, his wonderful blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Sobs erupted from my chest then, and I felt my heart being torn with the violence of the sadness that surrounded my soul.

Papa immediately hugged me. He was speaking, but I was crying so heard that I couldn't understand what he was saying.

'… not good for the baby…"

My brain came to a sudden stop with those words.

"What did you say, Papa?" I forced the words out of my lips and took a deep breath to control my weeping.

"I said that all this crying is not good for the baby."

"Baby? What are you talking about, Papa?"

"Izzy, you are pregnant! My grandbaby is growing inside your warm and protective womb."

"But you were crying and I thought…"

"Of course I was crying. I still am! But they are happy tears, sweetie! I knew it could happen, but the other way around was also possible. I'm just so happy for you and my son!" he babbled, hugging me against his chest and giving a kiss in my forehead.

"How do you want to tell them our family is growing again?" he asked me with a huge smile.

"I want to tell Eduard first. Can you please go and ask him to come to our cabin? I'll wait for him there."

Papa just nodded, still smiling, and went out of the door. I soon followed him, and went to our cabin.

**Eduard's POV**

I had been playing with Robert, Jose and Em for so long that I didn't realize Izzy was not with my family anymore.

When I was ready to walk to my mom and ask for Izzy's whereabouts, my father waved me and told me to go back to my cabin because Izzy needed me.

Worried to the core, I ran to our cabin without asking my father what the problem with Izzy was.

The door slammed against the wall, starling Izzy who was pacing the room as a caged animal.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw that her eyes were like waterfalls again. She had been crying a lot lately, and I was starting to think she wasn't happy with me anymore.

I rushed and held her tight in my arms, trying to offer the solace she seemed to need.

She hugged me back which seemed to stop the waters from her eyes.

"Liebe, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you crying. It breaks my heart every time," I murmured against her hair.

She pulled away from me a little, and the bright smile she had on her face confused me further.

Once again, I was speechless with her beauty. And when she opened her delicious lips to speak, I was left dumbfounded.

The earth had come to a halt and the words she said made no sense to my ears.

I was brought back to consciousness when she grabbed my arms and shook me as hard as she could.

"Eduard, did you listen to me? Did you understand what I said?"

She stared at me as if I was nuts and then started to laugh. She laughed so hard that she had to hold her waist with her arms.

That definitely brought me out of my stupor.

"Izzy, can you repeat that?"

"Repeat what?" she answered still laughing.

"What you said about a baby…"

Shortly her hands were on my face, and her deep brown eyes were looking straight into mine.

"I said we are going to have a baby," she said with the most beautiful silly smile I had ever seen.

And then the earth started to go round the sun again, and my world felt as complete as it could get.

**Esme's POV**

"We'd better return to our cabin. It's almost dinner time," I said, trying to contain my anxiety.

Eduard and Izzy hadn't returned to the upper deck, and I needed to know how they were feeling after such amazing news.

After Carl had examined Izzy, he came to the upper deck and hurried Eduard to their cabin. He had then given me a look that told me everything I needed to know.

Since then, my soul was bouncing in my body, and I had to restrain myself not to let the others realize my state of happiness.

Em, still with Jose on his shoulders, was the first one to run to the cabin. My bulk of a son was always the first at the table, and he had been like that since he was a little child.

The others and I were calmly walking to our cabin when Alice asked if I knew where Eduard and Izzy were.

"I think they are in their cabin, Alice."

"Those two can barely keep their hands off each other," Rose said, carrying Robert on her hip.

Rose was usually a polite woman, so her crass words really sounded weird to me. Em was probably rubbing his manner off on her.

"Mother, I know you know something!" Alice sang-song.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mary Alice!" I tried to disguise my agitation.

"Mother, you only call me Mary Alice when you are hiding something. Wait! Are Eduard and Izzy having problems with their relationship?"

"Of course not, Alice! They love each other. Can't you see the way they look to each other? Eduard always drools when Izzy is around!" Jaspis mocked, taking Robert into his arms.

"Mother, Jose is hungry!" Em shouted from the cabin.

When we finally entered the room, Em was already at the table, Jose perched on his lap. Those two seemed to be inseparable.

"Oh! Jose is hungry! Good to know it's only him. This way I'm sure you won't mind if I give him your food, too," I said, trying to look serious.

"Mother, it's no funny!" Em ranted.

"You can have my food, Em. Don't cry, big brother," Jose smiled.

"See, Em? Even your little brother is more polite than you when it comes to meals," Carl scolded.

"Are we going to wait for Eduard and Izzy?" Rose asked.

"Good Lord, no! If they're doing what I think they are doing, it can take a long time!" Em groaned.

"Ernest Maurer, we have a child at the table now!" Eduard shouted, coming into the room, hand in hand with Izzy.

"And soon we will have one more!" Alice affirmed.

Eduard and Izzy looked lost with Alice's statement, and I knew their secret was soon to be revealed.

"How do you know?" Izzy asked Alice, her eyes as big as sauces.

"Well, I'm pregnant, aren't I? Wait a minute! Oh my God! Elizabeth Schwan Maurer you are pregnant!" Alice squealed.

And then the secret was out in the open.

Rose and Alice ran to Izzy while Jaspis and Em hugged Eduard, congratulating them on the baby.

Carl and I stayed behind, and watched our children celebrating a new life that would soon join our big family.

I felt a tug in my skirt and realized Jose had been left alone. Cuddling him and kissing his cheek, I told him that he was going to get a nephew or a niece.

"Is Eduard still going to love me when his baby is born?"

Apparently Eduard heard what Jose had said because he came to take him from my arms.

"Listen to me little man. It's not because Izzy and I are having a baby that we will not love you anymore, you understand? You see, we are your godparents, and godparents are supposed to always protect and love their godchildren," Eduard spoke softly, making Jose understand that, no matter what, he would always love him.

"Thank you, Mama," Jose said with a big shinny smile.

"For what, my son?"

"For everything. Thank you for taking me with you. I know you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did," he said, giving me a smack.

"You are wrong, little man. We are the ones who have to thank you for bringing so much joy into our lives. You are a brave little man, who serves as an example for all of us," Eduard stated.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are Jose. Best example ever! But now let's eat. I get hungry when I receive good news!" Em declared.

And with that, time took its course, bringing us closer to our new home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

**Doctor Carl's POV**

We had lost track of how long we had traveled, but we were finally in the settlement called São Leopoldo, from where we would travel to our lands.

I was worried about Alice and Izzy. Pregnant women should not be forced to travel that much, but I had done every possible thing to make them more comfortable.

The women were all staying in a boarding house while the boys and I finished the preparations for the last leg of our journey. They needed to rest so we could leave as soon as we were ready.

My good friend Garrett had welcomed us, and helped us find and buy everything we would need for our new life. Even animals, like horses, cows and chickens!

He had hired some workmen who would take our wagons with all our possessions to our new house. Garrett, Em, Benjamin and Erwin had already left with them, while Pastor Webber, Jaspis, Eduard and I, along with the women and the children, were traveling by boat to Saint Mary of the New World.

Jaspis, Eduard and I were just going into the boarding house when an old tall fat woman, with remains of red hair tied to the nape of her neck, and freckles on her nose and cheeks approached us. She had bright blue eyes that would smile together with her full lips.

"Ah, Doctor Maurer! I would like to introduce myself. My name is Maggie Muller. I am the owner of this boarding house. I hope you are enjoying your stay. Are your rooms comfortable? Your friend, Mr. Garrett, gave me your list of requirements, and I hope you found everything you have asked!" she surmised.

"Yes, Mrs. Muller. The rooms are simple but clean and well furnished. So thank you for your concern," I answered, moving ahead.

"If any of you need anything, just let me know," she insisted before entering another room which I thought was the kitchen.

When we arrived to our room, Esme, Rose, Alice, Izzy, Angela and Whilelmine were sitting on the floor, sewing and embroidering what looked like baby's clothes. Pastor Webber was sitting in a corner with Robert on his lap and Jose at his feet. He was reading stories from the Bible for the boys, and both of them had their gazes fixed on him.

Izzy was the first one to see us, and she gingerly got to her feet. She was doing everything she could to protect her baby from any harm. Eduard was at her side in the blink of an eye, holding her in his arms.

It was beautiful to see the way he took care of her, and I was proud of him. He had always been a good son, and he was proving to be an excellent husband.

The boys and I excused ourselves and went to the communal bathroom to wash before dinner.

When we were leaving the bathroom, a lanky and gangling young boy called us and told us that dinner was ready. He asked us if we would have dinner in the big room, or if we wanted to have it in our rooms.

"What's you name, young man?" Jaspis asked, making him blush.

"I'm Samuel, sir. Is there something I can do to help you?" he stuttered.

"Do you know where we can buy fresh fruit around here?"

"Sure. There is a greengrocery just around the corner. They always have fresh fruit there, sir," he answered without making eye contact.

"You can look at us when you talk, boy. We won't bite you," Eduard said with a teasing smile on his lips.

"No, sir. Aunt Maggie wants us to show respect with her guests," he explained.

"Is Mrs. Muller your aunt, Samuel?" I inquired.

"No, sir. We call her Aunt Maggie but she is not really our aunt. My two younger brothers and I lost our parents when we arrived here. Aunt Maggie felt sorry for us and brought us to live with her. That was a year before Mr. Muller died. Now, my brothers and I help Aunt Maggie to run the house, sir," Samuel asserted.

"Are you happy here, Samuel?" I insisted.

"Yes, sir. Aunt Maggie is like a mother to us. We have food, clean beds and clothes here."

"And a loving aunt to take care of you!" Mrs. Muller said with a comforting smile.

"That, too!" Samuel answered with love in his eyes.

"These boys are my life, doctor. God didn't give me children of my own, but He gave me three wonderful boys that I love more than I can tell," she told me, hugging Samuel and making him blush.

"Alright, we are going to our rooms to call our family for dinner. See you soon, Mrs. Muller."

"Please, call me Maggie, doctor," she replied, leaving us to ourselves.

After some time, we all went down the stairs to the big room used as a dining hall. It was still early, and the room was nearly empty, so we chose a long table for our big family.

When the maids started to serve us dinner, the smell of the home food invaded our senses. Before we started eating, Pastor Webber gave thanks for the food we were about to eat.

The food was simple, but it was absolutely delicious. Esme wanted to talk to the cook, so she could learn which spices had been used in the food preparation.

"Poor brother Em. He is losing all these delicious foods," Jose bubbled, already missing his boisterous older brother.

"Don't worry, Jose. Rose and I packed some delicious things for them so that they could have good food while traveling," Esme said.

"And soon we will meet Em again, son," I added.

"Really Papa?" his voice was beaming with excitement.

"Yes. Now eat. You will not waste these good foods, will you?" I teased him.

After dinner, we went to the back of the house where Mrs. Muller had a pleasant garden with some benches.

I heard footsteps coming in our direction and saw Samuel approaching us.

"Doctor Carl, there is a man at the door who asked for you. Do you want me to bring him here?" he asked, finally looking at me.

"No, it's probably the boatman. Jaspis and I will talk to him. Thank you, Samuel."

Jaspis and I followed Samuel to the front door. The boatman was there waiting for us, holding his hat in his hands in a sign of respect.

"I'm sorry for coming so late, sir. But you told me you were in a hurry, so I came. I talked to my brother, and we agreed to take you and your family to Saint Mary of the New World. When would you like to leave?" he asked.

"Can we leave early tomorrow morning?" Jaspis asked.

"Aye, sir. The boats are ready to leave as soon as you are ready. Do you have many things with you?" he inquired.

"Just some few portmanteaus and a trunk. The other things were sent with the wagons in the beginning of the week," I replied.

I left Jaspis hitting the last details with the boatman, and went to our room where I knew my family was.

We needed to get ready to leave at dawn.

It was time to go home.

**Izzy's POV**

When Papa and Jaspis returned to the dining hall and announced we were leaving early next morning, we all returned to our rooms.

Most of the things had been sent with the wagons, but some things still needed to b packed. I hadn't realized the Maurers had so many things until that day!

From our room, we could hear the hum from the other rooms, our family rushing to be ready. We were all more than anxious to go home.

Our new home.

I hadn't given much thought to what it represented. I just knew that I was ready for a fresh start.

For years, I had felt like the unwanted daughter that only embarrassed her parents who didn't love her.

It had all changed when I met Eduard and his family.

For the first time in my life, I felt loved, cherished and protected. I felt welcome.

All those new feelings had changed me so much that, sometimes, I couldn't recognize myself. The once scared girl had become a strong woman, who was ready to start her new life with her husband, her soon-to-be-born child and her new family.

The next morning came faster than I wanted. Since finding out that I was pregnant, I had been sleeping more, and enjoying every chance to be in bed with Eduard, making love until dawn.

Eduard was a fiery lover and always took his time to make me feel really good when we were together in the silence of our room. He knew every contour of my body, as well as I knew his.

When Papa had knocked on our door to tell us we needed to get up, I buried my face on the pillow and pulled the blanket over my head, trying to buy some extra time to sleep.

"Liebe, I understand you want to sleep a little more, but we have to get up. The boats will leave at five in the morning, and we have to get ready," Eduard murmured against my ear, his mouth leaving a trail of fire on my neck.

"Hmm… so good…" I said, stretching my whole body like a lazy cat in the sun.

To my dismay, Eduard got up from the bed and, grabbing my hands, pulled me up and gave a soft slap on my butt, making me squeal and run away from him.

Soon we were all dressed and ready to leave the boarding house. Mrs. Muller, who had already proved to be a lovely host, prepared a substantial breakfast, with corn bread, butter, jam and cooked sausage, as well as strong coffee and hot milk, saying we needed to be strong for our journey.

When we were ready, she walked with us to the river bank where we were supposed to take the boats for the last part of our long journey.

The two boatmen, Oscar and Helmuth Schneider, were waiting for us. Like us, they were immigrants, but they had arrived many years before, with the first wave that had come to the south of Brazil.

Other two strong men were there, too. They were rowers who helped the brothers on their boats.

They helped us into the boats and soon we were on our way to Saint Mary of the New World.

Papa, Mother, Jose, Rose, Eduard and I were on one boat, and Jaspis, Alice, Erwin, Whilelmine, Robert, Angela and Pastor Webber were in the other, which was bigger and where all our bags were.

Our boatman, Helmuth, was a very nice person. He was very polite and talkative, and told us many funny stories who made us laugh. When he heard Papa was a doctor he showed surprised, and asked what he was doing in such a wild and uninhabited region.

"Well, I believe a doctor had to be where he is most needed. My friend Garrett told me about this new settlement and invited me to come, saying I would have many patients around here. My family decided to come together and start a fresh life here in the south," Papa explained.

"I guess your first client will be my sister-in-law Olga, Oscar's wife. That poor little woman is always sick. She got even weaker after she had her children. Any stronger wind can make her ill. Her lungs are not good, you know," Helmuth said.

"Your brother should bring her to my house as soon as we are settled. I believe I can help her." Papa replied.

"Yeah, I'll tell him, doctor."

"Are you married, Helmuth?" Mother asked him.

"Yes, ma'am. My Nila is a fantastic person, tiny as a little mouse, but strong as a horse. She gave me two daughters, and I love my girls. They have me wrapped around their fingers," he told us with a belly laugh.

"That's wonderful! Family is everything," Papa added.

**Eduard's POV**

"It's a lot of people traveling together, doctor. Are they all part of your family?" the curious boatman asked.

It took Papa a long time trying to explain how big our family had become during our trip from Europe to Brazil, but he managed. Helmuth laughed a lot when Papa told him about all the weddings that had happened during the trip, and he said the ship should have been named Cupid Ship.

Izzy had been quiet for quite some time and I thought she had fallen asleep. But when I looked at her, I saw her beautiful brown eyes staring at me.

"Is everything alright, _Liebe_? Are you comfortable?"

"Of course, _mein schatz_. I'm just listening to the conversation. I have just realized that there are so many things that I don't know about you, or our family," Izzy murmured against my neck where her head was resting.

"Same here, but we have time to learn about each other, my love. Rest. Our baby needs it."

"Is it your first son, Eduard?" Helmuth asked, offering me a kind smile.

"Yes, it is. And I can't wait until he is born."

"He? Are you sure it's a boy? What if it's a girl?" Helmuth, father of two girls, worried.

"Then I would be lost, because the little princess would have me wrapped around her tiny finger the same way yours have you!" I teased him.

Izzy then looked at me, blushing deeply and, with a loud draft of air, hugged me tighter.

Jose was sleeping, his head on our mother's lap, and Rose was dozing against our trunk.

I had lost track of the time. The sun was already on its way to west, so I knew we should be close.

The river was not wide, and I had been told it was called Bells River, or '_Sinos'_ as the native people called it.

The scenery around us with extremely beautiful. The unforgiving sun was forcing its rays through the branches of the tall trees that lined the river, offering us their shadows and protecting us from the heat.

Esme, our always wise mother, had already bought some meters of some rolls of lightweight fabrics that she and the girls would use to sew our new clothes. She said we would have to see for new and lighter clothes because our heavy European clothes would be suitable for the winter, but not for the scalding days of the summer.

Soon the scenery changed, and the river banks were covered in tall light green bamboos. Helmuth told us that the indigenes called that plant '_taquara'_.

That part of the conversation drew Izzy interest and it was possible to see fear in her eyes.

"Are there indigenes living here?" she asked Helmuth.

"Oh, yeah. We call them '_bugres'_ and they can be quite violent sometimes. I don't want to scare you, but it is important to have rifles and other guns with you all the time. We never know when out path will cross theirs, and it's better be safe than sorry," Helmuth explained, his voice much more serious than before.

"Don't worry, Izzy. We have plenty of guns, and we all can use them. Besides, I asked Garrett to see a high fence around our lands built before. So I think we are good," Papa promised.

I was going to say something when I was interrupted by Helmuth.

"Here is where we leave Bells River. See? Turning left, we reach Saint Mary River and, according to the maps, you are almost home," he said with a smile that reached his blue eyes.

Rowing against the river current, it took us almost an hour until we heard Em's uproar.

"You are home!"

The year was 1846, and it was definitely a good year in the Lord's grace.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you so much for your sweet, sweet words. It's really rewarding to read your reviews!**

**Everything related to The Twilight Saga belongs to our master Stephenie Meyer (but this plot is mine!)**

**Chapter 27**

**Izzy's POV**

I had never seen so much green around me. There were trees everywhere I looked. Some were tall and grand with branches that spread like long arms. Others were smaller but no less beautiful.

There were some fine yellow trumpet trees near the river that had caught Esme's attention. After all she was the one who knew a lot about plants and how to use them to cure illnesses.

Helmuth told her that they were called "_ipê_". He taught her that she could use their sap on cuts and that the toasted leaves were an excellent energizer when used as tea.

Thinking about my homeland, I realized how dry and gray it had been compared to our new home.

The smell of the eucalyptus was deliciously strong, making the air around us smell fresh and healthy.

The boats slowly stopped on the riverside where there was a trail of sandstone that had been built to allow us access to the house.

Eduard helped off the boat, always the protective and caring man whose child I was carrying within me.

I waited until everybody was off the boats. Oscar, Helmuth and the two rowers had already unloaded the boats and were carrying our portmanteaus and a small truck up the trail.

Em came running and hugged Rose tight, kissing her with more enthusiasm that was considered appropriate.

When he let her lips go, Rose slapped the back of his house with a splash that sound painful to everyone around.

"Ouch! Why did you do it, mean woman of mine?" he complained while rubbing his neck.

"Never again, Ernest Maurer, you will leave me behind!" Rose answered before kissing him square on the lips.

Papa cleaned his throat to draw their attention and invited us all to walk up the trail.

Amazement was the feeling that fell over us and warmed our hearts.

In front of us, under the generous shady canopy of huge trees, there was a big three-story wooden house, with wide Venetian blinds that allowed the air to flow. It was definitely the biggest house I had ever seen.

The first floor was open, as in a palafitte, made of thick trunks. The space between the trunks allowed the air to flow, keeping the space fresh.

It was possible to see an enormous wood-burning stove made of clay on the right of it where the fire was already burning. On the left, there was a long table that would sit at least thirty people, with long benches and some extra chairs.

Big oil lamps were hang all around the room, making me think about pleasant nights of chat with my family.

In the left corner of the room, there were stairs to the second floor that we swiftly climbed, curious to see the rest of the house.

On the second floor, there were six rooms. The first one was Papa's office. It had shelves covered with books and a massive desk and three chairs.

The other rooms were bedrooms. One of them was Papa and Mother's. It had a metal bed, a sturdy wardrobe and a beautiful vanity. The window was open allowing the sun light to enter the room.

The next bedroom was Jose's. It was simple but beautiful, with a white iron bed and a huge trunk where he could keep his things.

The poor little boy couldn't believe his ears when Esme told him that the bedroom was his, and happy tears met his brilliant smile while he thanked Mother, hugging and kissing her.

The others three bedrooms on the second floor would be used by Pastor Webber, Benjamin and Angela, and Erwin's family until they could build their own houses.

The third floor was different. There was a parlor right in the middle of it. On the right, there were two bedrooms, Jaspis and Alice's and Em and Rose's.

On the left, there was a huge bedroom, much bigger than my house had been, and Esme told us that it belonged to Eduard and me.

I had lost my speech with that, and Eduard had to nudge me on the ribs to make me walk inside of our room.

It was beautiful! There was a window in every wall, making it lit and cool. In the middle of the room, there was another beautiful metal bed painted in white. A big wardrobe and a trunk were against the left wall, and a vanity with a mirror was on the right side.

And there was a cradle.

My eyes filled with tears when I saw it, and I hugged Eduard as if he was my private lifeline.

"Why are you crying, my love? You didn't like the cradle I ordered? We can change it if you didn't like it?" Eduard said in a rush.

"Oh God, no Eduard! I loved it. It's so beautiful! I can picture our baby in it!"

"Sorry for interrupting you. Would you like to see the rest of our homestead?" a proud Papa asked.

"Papa, can we do it tomorrow? Izzy looks exhausted, and I believe the other women must be very tired, too," Eduard claimed.

"Of course, son. I'm just too excited to see everything Garrett prepared for us. I didn't realize the girls are tired. Don't worry. We can do it tomorrow first thing in the morning," Papa answered sheepishly.

"I need to go and help Mother with dinner," I said and left the two men chatting.

When I arrived at the kitchen, Mother and the girls were already there, trying to find where everything was.

Em and the other men who had come with him organized the kitchen and I could only imagine the result of that.

There was a long counter near the stove, and Mother was taking everything from inside it in order to put some order in the kitchen objects.

"I can't find the silverware!" Mother shouted frustrated.

"Have you looked inside that trunk near the table?" I asked.

Mother said she hadn't, so I diligently opened the lid of the big trunk and found not only the silverware, but also some tablecloths, some dozens of glasses and plates, a huge frying pan, two big iron pots, a kettle, and a collection of smaller pans.

We took everything from the trunk and quickly found appropriate places for them in the kitchen.

Em and the other men had caught some fish and we decided to prepare them with some potatoes we had brought with us. We had corn bread and it would be delicious with our dinner.

Soon we were having our first meal in our new home, and we all were thankful to God who had brought us here safe and sound.

**Eduard's POV**

The next morning came way too fast. We had been so tired that we all went to bed right after dinner.

When we went down the stairs, there was a heavy door blocking the access to the kitchen. When I asked why that door was there. Garrett reminded me of the wild animals and of the "_bugres"_, and told us to always keep it close during the night.

The first rays of sun were breaking through the trees. The sky was painted in tones of red, and I remembered something Mrs. Muller had told us while we stayed at her boarding house.

"When the early sky is tinted red, we have rain during the day," Papa said behind me, having remembered Maggie's words too.

Em and Erwin had already gone to the cowshed to milk the cows, and the women were buzzing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

Pastor Webber sat with Papa and me, a broad grin plastered on his face.

"Doctor, this is paradise! Look around! There are so many trees and plants! The soil must be very fertile, and I think we can plant almost anything here!" he exclaimed.

"I think so, Pastor!" Papa answered sounding as excited as the pastor.

"Em told me that there is a village around three miles from here. Garrett said he bought all the wood used to build your house there, and he offered to go there with Benjamin and me to buy the things we need to build our house. We know how things work! The prices rise when the demand increases. We have some money and I intend to use it wisely," Pastor Webber asserted.

"When do you think you are going?" I asked him.

"As soon as possible. We want to build our house before winter comes," he stated.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rose shouted, ending our conversation.

As usual, Em and Jose were the first ones at the table, and were looking as if they could eat an entire cow.

Pastor Webber said a prayer and then we dived in our plates.

We had never been silent during meals and, with the new additions to our family, conversation flew freely.

Thinking about the additions, I realized that I didn't know Pastor Webber's first name. No wanting to waste more time, I turned to him and asked:

"Pastor Webber, excuse me but there is one thing bugging me, and I hope you don't mind for asking."

Pastor Webber just nodded and I continued:

"What's your name?"

People around me looked at me with the same question in their eyes. I think nobody had realized before that we didn't know his name. But we were dumbfounded when we heard the next phrase.

"I don't know your name, father," Angela said with tears in her eyes.

For everyone's surprise, Pastor Webber stood up, came around the table to where Angela was sitting and hugged her.

The sobs that left Pastor Webber's and his daughter's chests were happy and sad at the same time. Happy because, for the first time since her mother had died, Angela was receiving the love she has always deserved. And sad because the time Pastor Webber had denied her that love was gone.

"My precious daughter, I am so sorry. I hurt you so much because I was a selfish man. You look so much as your mother! Looking at you was as if a knife was being twisted in my heart, and I couldn't handle the pain. But it was not your fault. It was never your fault, Angela," he cried, not letting her go.

Even Erwin, who usually kept his emotions at bay, was crying as a little child who had seen his little puppy die.

The women were weeping so badly that I started to worry about Izzy and Alice. I didn't want the outpouring of emotions to harm my child or Jaspis'.

After some time, when all the tears had been dropped and all the forgiveness was given, only the smiles that could shine brighter than all the stars in the night sky were left.

"My name is Alfred, my dear daughter. From now on, I would appreciate if you all called me by my first name."

"Alright! Let's see the rest of our homestead!" Papa prompted us, stirring our curiosity.

Behind the house there was a room that Papa said was a room for bathing. There was a big tub and some smaller washbasins. Against one of the walls there was a small wood stove we could use to warm the water for our bathes. Across from the stove, there was a rack where clean towels were stocked.

Attached to it, there were three privies with special vats to collect our wastes. It was easier to keep the places clean that way.

Some meters behind the bathroom was the pigpen, where five big pigs were kept. Papa had ordered that it was to be built far from the house because of the smell, and we knew we would have to keep it as clean as possible.

Walking to the right, we could see the huge stable where our horses and wagons were kept safe. It had a mezzanine floor where Papa intended to keep the fodder for the animals.

To the left of the pigpen was the cowshed. So far we had only two cows, but Garrett had already bought two others from a farmer who lived in a place called Little Church, and they were to be delivered in a day or two.

Inside the cowshed, there was a chicken coop, and around thirty chickens and some roosters were already in there. We needed to have enough eggs for our family, particularly when we had two gluttons as Em and little Jose. That boy could eat his weight in food!

We returned to the house after that and sat around the table. We needed to organize our work routine, and see who would be responsible for each thing.

We also needed to talk about what we would plant, and when we were going to start preparing the soil for that. So the men sat around the table and talked while the women were seeing for the household chores.

It was decided that my lot and Izzy's would be used for the plantation of corn, cassava, pumpkin, squash and potato. We also wanted to plant vegetables for our own use, like tomatoes, cucumbers, cabbage and lettuce. Mother also wanted to plant some herbs and teas, so she could always have them for her concoctions.

Em's lot would be used to raise cattle. He wanted to build a barn there to keep the animals during the night, and a big corral where the animals were to stay during the day. Em's dream was to have some cattle for milk and some for slaughter.

Jaspis' lot would be used to raise horses. He knew that good and strong animals were necessary around here, and he was sure he could make good money with that.

Pastor Webber, or Alfred as he preferred to be called, wanted to build a small grocery store. He was a man of vision and knew that, with the influx of new people into the region, it would soon become a successful business.

The day passed quickly, and soon Izzy and I were in our bedroom again. Izzy sat at the vanity, brushing her long hair while I was undressing and getting ready for the night.

"Are you tired, _liebe_?" I asked, knowing that she was probably bored with my never-ending questions about her welfare.

Since I had heard about her pregnancy, I got more worried about her than I was before, and I knew it annoyed her sometimes.

"Not really, love. Besides our little outing around the homestead, Mother and Rose didn't let me or Alice do anything," she complained.

"They worry about you two. You are pregnant and shouldn't work so hard," I tried to make her understand.

"Eduard Maurer, I'm pregnant! I'm not ill. From tomorrow on, I will do my share of housework and this is my final word," she warned me.

"But Izzy…"

"Don't 'but-Izzy' me, Eduard! I'm fine, I'm healthy and I'm strong. When the baby comes, I won't be able to help that much, so I want to help now, while I can."

I knew I had lost the war when she pouted and looked at me with pleading eyes. It worked every time, and she knew it.

"That's fine, _liebe_. Just promise me that you will rest if you get too tired," I claimed, trying to reach a consensus.

"I promise, Eduard," she said, walking to the bed and dropping her nightgown on the floor.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and felt my body instantly react to hers. A wave of passion and lust ran through my veins while I let my long johns fall and I knew she felt it, too. Her eyes went straight to my big hard shaft making it stir on its own volition.

When she licked her lower lip I lost all control and ran to her, bringing her into my arms and kissing her as I had never kissed before.

Her moans and murmurs only added fuel to my desire and soon our lips, tongues, legs and arms were tangled together, creating the most delicious sex we had ever had.

Later, with our bodies still trying to recover from the violence of our pleasure, I heard Izzy when she murmured to herself.

"God! Em is going to have a day in the park tomorrow! We were definitely not silent this time, and he will certainly harass us endlessly about that."

"Do you mind living here in this house with our family?" I asked picked by my curiosity.

"Not really. But don't you agree that it would be nice if we could have some privacy sometimes?" she replied, lust written all over her face again.

I didn't answer because my body was ready for round two. But in the back of my mind, her question was looking for an answer.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

**Doctor Carl's POV**

Garrett had returned to the village. He had his own house and office there, and Maggie had sent a messenger after him because he was need there.

From then on, we were on our own.

We had got up with dawn and done our chores. Cows to be milked, eggs to be collected and privies to be cleaned were part of the men's routine.

It was hard work and we were definitely not used to it. So, we decided that we needed to hire more hands to help us.

I had asked Garrett to send a message to Maggie. I needed her help to find good reliable men who wanted to work our land.

If someone could do that, it was Maggie!

The window in my office was open. I liked to keep it neat that why I had asked Em not to open my boxes. That boy could create a bomb with those chemicals I had without even knowing!

A soft knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. Eduard was there, with a solemn air in his face.

"Need to talk to me, son?"

"Yeah. Can I have a minute, Papa? There's something I'd like to talk to you."

"Son, I'm your father, remember? I always have time for you and your siblings. I can see something is bugging you. What's the matter?"

When Eduard looked to his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole universe, I knew something was wrong.

"Tell me, Eduard."

"It's just…"

"For God's sake, son! Speak up! You are making me worried!"

"There's no reason to worry, Papa. It's just that last night, after Izzy and I… had sex…" a red faced Eduard said.

"Wait! Is Izzy fine? Does she have any pain? You have to tell me if she isn't fine," I said, trying to curb my nerves.

"No, nothing like that, Papa. Izzy is feeling really well. Don't worry. The problem is that, when we have sex, Izzy and I tend to be really loud. I don't give a damn about it, but Izzy is embarrassed. You know Em! He will not stop tormenting my wife. He has been teasing her since we left our room!"

I had to bite my lip to avoid the explosion of laughter that threatened to escape my chest. I knew Em damn well. I knew what a pain in the ass he could be when it came to tease the others because of sex.

Esme and I had raised our children to be open-minded, so much that talking sex was as natural as breathing.

"I know your brother, Eduard. He doesn't do it out of malice. He is just a big man with a childish tendency. Only Rose can handle him."

"I know, Papa. I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Eduard?"

"Would you and Mother take offense if Izzy and I decided to build our own house? We would keep on working together but we would have more privacy. I know Izzy would appreciate having her own home."

His question took me aback, and I realized that I had been really selfish when I had ordered the making of our house. I had only thought of myself, a man who had always enjoyed having his children around.

I hadn't thought that my children were all married and that, maybe, they all wanted their own homes.

"Eduard, please tell Esme, Em, Rose, Jaspis, Alice and Izzy that we are going to have a family meeting in the kitchen. And before you imagine the worst, you and Izzy have our blessing and our help to build your house. Now go. Call our family, please."

A smiling Eduard rushed out of my office, and I was left to think that Em and Alice were going to have the same reaction when they listened to what I had to say.

**Esme's POV**

"Do you know why your father called, son?" I asked to a very smiling Eduard when he entered my bedroom.

"I have a clue, but it's not my story to tell, Mother."

"Good Lord, brother of mine! You are a schmuck sometimes! Why can you tell us? I'm pregnant! Did you know that it's not good for the baby to keep the mother curious?" tiny but round Alice whined.

"Oh, poor little thing!" Eduard cooed, teasing her.

"I hate you sometimes!" she shouted.

"No, you don't! You love me, shorty!" Eduard retorted.

"Alright. Let's go to the kitchen. Your father must be waiting for us." I stated, trying not to laugh at Alice's frown.

Jaspis, Izzy, Em and Rose were already there when we entered the open room. Carl was there, too, and he had a funny look on his face.

We all sat around the table and waited for Carl to speak.

"Papa, if you don't speak soon, my baby will be born prematurely!" Alice proclaimed with pouty lips.

I loved my daughter, but there were times that I really regretted not being stricter with her. She should have learned that the world didn't go around her navel.

"Well, Eduard and I were having a conversation some minutes ago, and I realized that I had been a selfish bastard when I ordered the making of our house. I didn't ask anybody how you would like to live. I decided everything on my own! I didn't even ask you, Esme. And you are the lady of the house. I simply did as my father used to do, and I used to hate him for that!" Carl explained.

"Thank God you opened your eyes, Carl! I was ready to hit you with a frying pan!" I chided him.

"I know Esme, and I'm sorry. I should have talked to you."

"You see, this house looks great but it's not practical. We don't even have a pantry or a storeroom. And you didn't think we would need a place to wash our clothes, did you?" I kindly accused him, trying to show him with my eyes that I wasn't mad at him.

My poor husband just shook his head in defeat.

Trying to lighten the mood, Em said that men never think about the practicality of a house, but was soon slapped by Rose.

I loved my daughter-in-law! She was the only one who could handle our lovely but goofy son.

"So what's your plan now, Papa? Jaspis asked, obviously trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well, Eduard decided he is going to build a house in his lot. They want a house of their own, and I understand now. A couple needs privacy, especially a newlywed couple."

"Ha! I know why…"

Before Em could continue Rose slapped him again, forcing him to shut his big loud mouth.

"I think it's an excellent idea, Papa. I have talked to Em about how much I would like to have my own house, too. I guess every woman dreams about it," Rose stated.

"How about you, Alice? Do you want to have your own house built, too?" I asked my daughter.

"Hmm, no. I would rather invest our money in our horses, if you don't mind having us in your house." Alice replied, surprising everyone around that table.

My daughter had always been the one with the delusions of grandeur. She was a good person in her heart, but sometimes she was too full of herself for her own good. Thank God Jaspis was a man with his two feet firmly on the ground.

"Of course you can stay with us, dear. Your father built a house that could lodge an army!" I replied laughing.

"Papa, Mother… I really hope you won't be insulted by our decision," Izzy said, speaking for the first time.

I stood up and held her in my arms for a long time. She needed to understand that our family was understanding, and that Carl and I would always keep our minds open to our children's' wills and necessities.

"Izzy, I remember when Carl and I got married. We lived with his parents for a time, and it was awful. I don't want you two to have the same experience that we had. So, go and plan your house. And I'm going to rearrange mine!" I told her kissing her cheek.

"Esme, how do you want us to change in the house?" my good-will husband asked.

"First thing: I want you to close this room here. I know you thought about fresh air and keeping it cool. But how about the winters? Garrett said it's really cold here! We need a storeroom as soon as possible. We can't let the foods all over the table. And we also need a cold room, where we can store milk to prepare butter and other things that are perishable," I firmly stated.

"Is that all?" Em inquired with a mock tone.

"No, son of mine. We need a well. You don't expect us to drink water from the river, do you?" I teased him.

"Well, this problem is already solved. I forgot to show you, but we have a well. It's quite near, out of that door, under that roof you can see from here," Carl explained.

"Praise the Lord! It would be awful to fetch water from a well in a rainy day. Thanks for your concern, my beloved husband," I exclaimed.

"Alright, boys, we have work to do. Em where did you store those boards that weren't used in the house? We can use them to close the kitchen wall."

With that, four excited men stood up and moved away from us.

"Daughters, learn a lesson! If you want to keep your husbands happy, keep them busy!" I declared to my daughters' amusement.

**Izzy's POV**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

Angela, Benjamin and a very happy Pastor Webber were already living in their house and soon the building for their grocery store would be ready.

Carl and Eduard had gone to the main village and had hired hands to build ours and Em's house, and we believed that, in a week, we could move.

I had already sewed some new sheets and pillowcases for our new house, and was now making a beautiful quilt.

Everything our child needed was ready. We just needed to wait a little longer until our baby came.

I was as big as a house, but Eduard kept on looking at me as if I was the most beautiful woman ever born.

I was embroidering a pillowcase when I was startled by Alice's screams.

It was time.

Rose, Mother and I rushed to her room. Alice was standing in the middle of her room, a pool of water around her feet. Her water had broken, and it was time to help the baby to be born.

"Izzy, run and call Carl. He's somewhere in the yard. And call Jaspis," Mother ordered.

I ran as fast as I could, and found Eduard, Jaspis and Papa in the stable feeding the horses. When they saw me running, they soon realize something was not right.

"Papa, it's time! Jaspis, your child is coming!" I wheezed.

My words had barely left my mouth, and Papa and Jaspis were already running toward the house.

"Izzy, you shouldn't run like that! You are heavy with our child and you can't frazzle like that!" Eduard scolded me.

I placed my arms around his neck and, looking deeply inside those green eyes that I loved so much, I reminded him of the wild sex we had made the night before.

"Did I wear you out, my beloved wife? Maybe we shouldn't have sex until the baby comes."

"Don't you dare, Eduard Maurer! I have needs, and I doubt you could resist my charms that long!" I teased him.

His mouth was on mine before I could blink, and a long moan left my throat. When I felt his hand caressing my oversensitive breasts, I started to rub against his already hard shaft, making him groan.

"Izzy, behave," he murmured against my ear.

"Oh God, Eduard! Alice! I need to go back, Eduard. Are you coming?"

"With you? Always!" he winked, the innuendo clear to my ears.

When we came into the main house, Alice's moans could be heard from the kitchen. I checked to see if we had enough warm water on the stove while Eduard was preparing coffee.

We knew it could take a long time until the baby arrived, so we decided to prepare some food.

I went to the pantry – thanks to Esme we had one now – and picked the ingredients needed to make a batch of cookies.

Eduard wandered around, flinching every time he heard his sister's screams.

"I'm sorry, Izzy!" he said, looking absolutely devastated.

"Sorry for what, Eduard?"

"For the pain. I hate knowing that you will have to endure the pain alone, that there is nothing I can do to prevent it. If I could –"

I cut his words with a kiss, trying to assure him that he had no reason to feel bad for that. I knew the pain was part of the process of delivering the baby, and I was ready for it.

"Eduard, I know it will hurt a lot. But if we want our baby in our arms, I will have to endure it. There is one thing you can do to help me though."

"What is it, _liebe_? You know I will do anything for you."

"Stay with me while I deliver the baby. I know men are not usually welcome in the room, but I need you there."

"Believe me when I tell you, my love. Nobody will keep me out of that bedroom," he promised me, kissing me again.

It felt good to know that in two months, when our baby came, I would have my husband with me.

It took Alice long hours but with a final scream little Carla was brought to the world by the hands of her loving grandpa.

Poor Alice was exhausted but held a brilliant smile when we entered the bedroom to meet our niece.

Carla was a tiny baby. She had her father's blue eyes and her momma's black hair and pale skin. She was a real cuteness.

We silently left Jaspis and Alice's room. They need time alone to bond with their precious daughter.

Rose had tears in her eyes, and I saw when Em murmured something in her ear, probably trying to comfort her.

She had never said a word about that, but I knew how much she wanted to have a child. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do but pray.

Rose and I helped Mother with the dirty towels and sheets, and soon we met the men in the kitchen.

Whilelmine was already there, cooking dinner. Little Robert was playing with some wooden blocks that Erwin had done for him while Jose was sitting on a stool, deeply lost in the book he was reading.

Father Jacob had been a terrible man and father, but at least he had taught our little brother how to read.

"Do you need help, Whilelmine?" I asked, approaching her by the counter.

"No, Izzy. I'm almost done here. Five more minutes and we can eat," she replied with a soft smile.

Whilelmine had changed so much. She used to be that quiet sad woman who would never look people in the eyes because of her shyness. She had turned into a confident woman who would never omit her opinion about anything.

She was the best example of what love could do in someone's life, and I was thankful she had got a chance for happiness when she found her beloved husband.

Thinking about changes, I realized how much I had change, and I was happy with the result.

In fact, we all had changed during our journey and since we had arrived here in our new home.

"Dinner is ready!" Whilelmine called.

As usual, Em was the first to sit at the table. For him, it was an agonizing thing to have to wait for the food while Papa said thanks.

Maybe to tease Em a little longer, Papa said a long prayer, thanking God for Carla and for Alice's health.

When Papa said the final amen and before we could even reply with our 'amen', Em spoke.

"And thank God Papa didn't keep on speaking because I'm starving."

The round of laughter could probably be heard from a long distance because I couldn't remember when the last time we had laughed that hard was.

The next morning met us around Carla's cradle. She was sleeping and her little pink lips were sucking in her sleep.

"How are you feeling this morning, sweetie?" Mother asked a tired-looking Alice.

"I'm tired, soar but very happy. My baby girl is perfect and that's what really matters to me, Mother."

Mother just nodded and turned to Jaspis.

"And you Jaspis, are you happy with your little girl?"

Jaspis didn't need to answer. He couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter, and the love we could see there was all the answer we needed.

"At this moment, I'm the happiest man in the world. I have a beautiful brave wife and the most beautiful daughter in the universe," Jaspis said with a bright smile and some unshed tears in his blue eyes.

Suddenly, Jose rushed into the room, his breath showing his nervousness.

"Papa, someone is coming down the pathway!"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Everything related to The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but this plot is mine!**

**Thank you soooooooooooo much for reading! Your reviews are my best motivation!**

**Chapter 29**

**Doctor Carl's POV**

"Papa, someone is coming down the pathway!" Jose shouted, making a cold shiver run down my spine.

"Boys, get your guns. Jose, call Erwin and tell him to get his rifle, too. Girls, you stay in here," I said while walking out of Alice and Jaspis' room.

When we met again in the kitchen, Whilelmine had already been sent to Alice's room and had taken Robert and Jose with her.

"We need to keep calm. Em and I are going to check who it is. If we feel something is not right, we'll let you know," I told them.

"I'll go to your office. I can have a better view from the window," Jaspis said.

"Eduard and Erwin, you take the kitchen windows," Em shouted.

Em and I went out of the house and walked to the gate. The pathway passed in front of the house, near the riverbank.

Two men were coming down the pathway. They were strangers, and in a place where you didn't know anybody, a stranger would always look like a suspect.

They saw we were armed before they came near, and instantly raised their arms in a surrender way.

"Please, don't shoot. We have no guns and mean no harm, sir!" the tallest one pleaded.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Em shouted.

"Mrs. Maggie sent us, sir. She said you were looking for hands to help you with the land," he replied.

"Come closer," I demanded.

When they left the shadow of the trees, we could see them more clearly, and they really didn't look as outlaws.

The one who had talked to us was taller. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His skin color was similar to Jose's. His clothes were simple and his hands were hands full of calluses from working hard.

The second one was a black man. He was my height but his complexion was stronger than mine. He looked older than the first man.

"You said Maggie sent you?" I asked them.

"Yes, sir. She gave us a letter of recommendation to give to you," the white man said while shuffling his things in his bag to find the letter.

"What are your names, men?" Em asked.

"I am Pedro Santos, a freed slave and a former soldier with General Bento Gonçalves. I fought along with the spearmen," the black guy said looking us in the eyes for the first time.

"And I am Luís Ferreira. I came from Portugal some years ago. I used to be a farmer there, sir," he said with a smile, giving me the letter.

I read Maggie's letter and was happy to see that they were telling the true. Maggie said those two were loyal, hard-working and reliable, qualities I really appreciated in a man.

"Em, go inside and tell your brothers to come here and meet our new hands. And tell the girls they don't need to be afraid. Meet us at the stable."

I invited Pedro and Luís to follow me. There was a special room in the stables where they could keep their things and sleep at night.

Soon, all my family was gathered around the stable, except Alice for obvious reasons. When Izzy approached, I saw her eyes getting as big as saucers, and she gave a step back when her eyes met Pedro.

Pedro felt her fear and, giving her a polite smile, said:

"Do not be afraid, lady. I guess you had never seen a black person before, but I can assure you I mean no harm. My skin is different from yours, lady, but I assure you I am a good person."

Izzy blushed hard and seemed to be extremely ashamed of her reaction. Taking a deep breath, she brought her eyes to Pedro.

"I'm sorry for being afraid of you, sir. You were right. I had never seen a black person before. Of course I've heard about people with dark skin, but you are the first one I meet. Again, forgive me for my lack of respect and consideration," Izzy replied.

"Don't worry, lady. I have seen worst reactions. I used to be a slave, lady, and people are not respectful when they own us," Pedro explained with sadness in his eyes.

"You don't have to call us '_lady'_, Pedro. Please, use our first names. I'm Esme, by the way, and these are my daughters-in-law, Rose and Izzy. Those are my sons, Em and Eduard, and this is my son-in-law, Jaspis, married to my daughter Alice who has just had their first baby, Carla," Esme explained.

"And I am Jose, Papa and Mother's young son!" Jose stated happily.

"And these good people here are Erwin, his wife Whilelmine and their boy, Robert. Erwin and Whilelmine work for us, and they are our friends, too. And call me Carl," I told them.

"Wow! That is a big family you have here!" Luis exclaimed.

"Yes, it is! But we are all very happy here! Oh, and there's also Benjamin, Angela and her papa Pastor Webber! They don't live here but they are our friends, too!" a very talkative Jose told the newcomers.

"Are they the ones who live by the grocery store?" Pedro asked.

"Exactly. And they are going to build a church, too," I retorted.

"You said you were a slave, Pedro. Are you a free man now?" Eduard inquired.

"Yes, sir… I mean Eduard," he replied, "I was born a slave but became a free man when I joined the Farroupilha Army in 1835. I left the army after I got wounded and couldn't fight anymore. More people died than you can imagine. It was a bloodbath on this blessed state. It was over last year, after ten years. It's a pity we lost the war or you would have come to an independent country, not the most remote state in this empire."

We all talked for a little longer and were soon much acquainted with each other. When there was nothing left to say, Pedro asked:

"Doctor, can we stay and work in your lands?"

"Of course. Let's get into the stable so I can show you your room, and then we can talk about your salary and working hours. After that we will meet my family for breakfast," I answered.

**Izzy's POV**

Breakfast time had come and gone, and everyone moved. We had work to do and chores to be finished.

Eduard was still hovering while I finished washing the breakfast dishes.

"I'm so ashamed, Eduard. I shouldn't have reacted like that, as if I was in front of an animal."

"Relax, Izzy. I am sure Pedro didn't take offense. You had never seen a person whose ancestors had come from Africa. How were you supposed to know?" Eduard commented, trying to make me feel a little better.

"I was so scared that I thought my heart would escape my chest. Our poor baby was jumping inside of me!"

"Izzy, I think it's better you go and rest for a while. I don't want anything bad happening to you or our child," my always worried husband declared.

"Eduard, I'm fine now! I just hope Pedro can forgive me. And besides, I have our clothes that need to be washed. They are not going to wash themselves!"

"But…"

"No buts, Eduard. You go and help finishing our house while I wash the clothes, alright?"

"Fine, but promise me you will rest a little when you are done," Eduard countered.

"I promise."

I was left alone, and walked to our bedroom to collect our clothes and the bed linen. After I had everything I wanted, including a soap bar and bucket, I walked out of the riverbank where a laundry sink had been built, and finished my task.

My belly was bigger and didn't make my work any easier. I got tired easily and had to stop from time to time while putting the clothes on the line to dry.

I was happy my pregnancy was coming to an end, and couldn't wait to have my baby in my arms, as Alice had little Carla.

**Pedro's POV**

Almost two months had passed since Luis and I started working at Doctor Carl's lands. The work was hard and tiring, but we had food on the table and a safe roof over our heads. The salary was really good, much better than it would be in another place. Besides, the doctor and his family treated us as one of them, and it really mattered to me.

It was after noon when I returned to the house. There was nobody around, and the heavy silence was really odd. I was used to see the women rustling while they worked.

Carl, Eduard, Jaspis and Lady Esme had left early to go to the village. They wanted to look for fabrics and some other things that were necessary to finalize Eduard's new house, and Jaspis wanted to talk to a man who sold horses. He said it was time to start his own horse breeding, and that man has excellent mares and stallions he could buy.

Alice and little Carla, Rose, Whilelmine and little Robert had gone to Pastor Webber's house to help organize this for the ceremony of inauguration of the new church.

Em, Erwin and Jose had gone to the '_Judengasse'_, the Street of the Jews, in a village north to their lands to buy some cattle for their herd.

The only one at home was Izzy, who was heavy with a baby, but she was nowhere around. Eduard wanted to stay with her but she said he had to go with his parents.

I was grabbing a mug of coffee when a scream echoed in my ears, making drop the mug I had been holding.

It was a scream out of pain and terror, and I froze trying to recognize where it had come from.

A second scream made my legs run to it. It was coming from the cowshed and I knew it was Izzy's.

When I arrived there, she was lying on a low pile of hay and had her feet planted on the ground.

Her breath was deep and I could see she was crying.

When I came closer, she looked at me with so much pain and despair in her eyes that I thought she was dying.

"Pedro, please help me," she murmured.

"Keep calm, Izzy, I will help you, but I have to take you out of here first."

I took her in my arms and ran to the main house while she screamed with every contraction.

When we got to the kitchen, I laid her on the table. I knew I should take her to her bedroom, but I needed to be close to the stove to warm water.

"Izzy, I will get some pillows and sheets to make you more comfortable. Please, try not to move or you will fall," I told her before I ran upstairs and got everything I needed, including Esme's scissors that were in her embroidering bag.

When I came back to the kitchen, I put several pans filled with water on the stove and returned to her side.

She was quiet and her stillness made me worried.

"Izzy, look at me!"

Slowly her eyes opened and a sad smile touched her lips.

"Thanks God you are here," she murmured.

"Izzy, you are in labor. My mother was the midwife in the slaves' quarters, and I had to help her when my brothers and sisters were born, so don't worry. I know what had to be done," I stated.

"It hurts so much!" she shouted when another contraction hit her.

The contractions were coming one after another, and I knew it was almost time.

"Izzy, I need you to put your feet on the table and open your legs. I need to check if your baby is coming."

Realizing that I was the only help she would have, she obeyed and put her legs in position.

I pulled her skirt up and was surprised to see that the baby was already crowning.

"How long have you been feeling the pain, Izzy?"

"Since early this morning, while I was doing the breakfast dishes," she moaned.

"Listen to me. Your baby is almost here. When the next contraction hit you, you will push with all your might, understand?"

When the contraction hit her, Izzy gave everything she could, and the baby's head was out of her.

"Calm down now. Don't push. I know you feel like you have to, but don't do it. I need to help the baby now," I told her.

Soon her baby was in my hands, and for the wail he gave me, he would be a very strong child. I cleaned his little nose and mouth, much to his displeasure, and cut his umbilical cord.

"Here Izzy, hold your son while I deliver your placenta and clean you. We don't want you to get an infection, right?"

The little boy cuddle against his mother's breasts and moaned.

"Izzy, you need to bond with your baby. It's time to feed this little man," I instructed her.

"How? I don't know how to do it," she murmured, her face blushing.

"It's not time for being ashamed, Izzy. Here, let me help to sit."

I picked all the pillows up and made a pile where she could rest while she fed the little man who was now wailing hard.

Izzy opened her shirt and took her undergarment out of the way, so that the baby could touch his pink lips to her breast.

"You need to help him, Izzy. He needs to open his mouth wide open to be able to suck."

After some frustrated attempts, the little man got the hang and was happily drinking his mother's milk.

When he was ready, I taught Izzy how to burp the baby. She was a natural, and the love written all over her face was like a strong light coming from heaven.

"Thank you, Pedro. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to help me," she said while her tears ran down her face.

"Please, don't cry. You don't have to thank me. It's almost an honor and a blessing to bring a kid into this world," I replied.

"You are a good man, Pedro, and I still regret the day I reacted so bad to your color," Izzy said with a yawn.

She was tired after giving birth, and I knew I had to take her to a more comfortable and cleaner place.

"Izzy, hold your baby. I'm going to take you to your bed now, alright?"

She nodded her agreement, too tired to say a word.

When we arrived in her bedroom, I placed her in her bed, and put the little baby in his cradle.

"You sleep now. The baby is fed and won't need you for a while. Soon your family will be back. I will be in the kitchen. If you need anything, shout my name and I'll be here. Just, please, don't leave your bed, alright?"

I went down to the kitchen, cleaned everything, took the bloody sheets and burned them in the back of the house.

When I was ready, I sat in the front steps and waited for the family to return.

I had been there for mere minutes when I heard the sound of hooves approaching the house.

Doctor Carl had given me a gun, so that I could protect the house while they were out, and it was sitting on my lap.

Eduard was the first one I saw, and the others were right behind him.

"Have you seen Izzy, Pedro?" Eduard asked me while handling me the rains so that I could see for the horse.

"She is your bedroom, Eduard. I helped…"

I didn't have time to finish what I was going to say. Eduard had already run into the house and up the stairs.

Well, he would probably have the surprise of his life.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This one goes specially to WhiteWolfLegend, who demanded a new chapter 5 minutes after reading the previous one! lol**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 30**

**Eduard's POV**

I had missed my wife and couldn't wait to see her. Our baby was due to any day, and I hated the idea of leaving her alone. She had told me she was feeling fine, and that I didn't have to worry before I left.

Pedro was sitting in the front steps when we arrived, and I quickly gave him the reins so he could take the horse to the stable.

He tried to say something, but I needed to see my wife first. So I ran into the house and up the stair.

Izzy was sleeping deeply. Her hair was wet as if she had a high fever. I put my hand on her forehead, but her skin was cool, so I knew I didn't have to worry.

I sat by her side and gently stroke my fingers against her cheek. Her skin was like silk and her pink lips, that always filled me with desire, were slightly open.

She murmured something, as she usually did while sleeping, but it made no sense to me when she said our baby was a boy.

She couldn't know it until our baby was born.

I was still caressing her face, when her eyes opened and a glorious smile spread all over her face.

"You're home," she said, her voice more tired than usual.

"Are you fine, _liebe_?"

"I am now. Pedro helped me," she answered.

"Izzy, I think you are still sleeping, love. Pedro helped you with the house chores?" I asked her, confusion written all over my voice.

"Pedro helped me with the baby. Our baby was born, Eduard."

That was when a soft whimper came from the cradle in the opposite corner of our room.

I couldn't believe my ears so I stood up and walked to the cradle, feeling Izzy's eyes in my back.

There, lying on a soft quilt was the new reason of my existence. My son, with chubby hands and the face of a cherub, was sleeping peacefully. His hairless head was perfect, his nose was exactly like his mother's, and his pouty lips were full like mine.

"Eduard, meet our son," Izzy said from the bed.

I pick him up and kissed his soft cheek. Our little man was a cuddler, and I loved having him in my arms for the first time.

With eyes filled with tears, I turned to Izzy, who was smiling so big as a child who got his dream present for Christmas.

"How?"

"Well, Eduard, he was born as every other child," she answered my stupid question with a chuckle.

"No, I mean… how did you manage? You were alone…"

"No, I wasn't alone. God sent me an angel to help me, Eduard. Pedro was my angel. He helped me to give birth to our baby," she explained.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone, Izzy. I should have stayed. We knew the baby was coming soon," Edward cried.

"Eduard, look at me," she softly told me.

Without releasing my son, I brought my eyes to hers, and what I saw knocked me out of my axis.

There was so much love in her eyes that I only hoped to deserve it. It was as if, after giving birth, her love for me had grown bigger and bigger. It was tangible, and it was real.

Placing the baby on her lap, I kneeled on the bed and kissed her with all my love and passion.

I knew we could make love, but I wanted her to know that she was the only woman I had eyes for.

A soft knock was heard, and my father's head looked into the room.

"Pedro told me what happened, and I need to check on you and on the baby, Izzy," he said, looking at my son on his mother's arms.

"Come in, Papa," Izzy said with tiredness.

"How are you feeling, Izzy?" Papa asked in his doctor-mode.

"I'm tired and sore, but I have never felt better, happier."

"Do you mind if Eduard stays in the room while I check on you? I need to be sure Pedro did everything correctly."

"Of course not. Here Eduard, hold our son while Papa checks on me."

While Papa was unwrapping his grandson, he said Pedro had done a wonderful work with Izzy.

"Well, you two are really fine. Have you already nursed him?" Papa asked.

"Yes. Pedro taught me how to do that, too," Izzy said, her cheeks red with shame.

"Oh, don't be ashamed, my dear. I'm sure Pedro had the best intention when he taught you how to nurse your baby," Papa scolder her.

"I know, Papa. Pedro will always be my baby's angel, and I will be thankful for the rest of my life," Izzy replied confidently.

"Does this little man have a name already?" Papa asked.

"We didn't talk much about that, but I would like to name him Peter Eduard Maurer."

"How about Pedro Eduardo Maurer? I think it's time to have a Brazilian name in our family," Izzy replied.

I looked into our son's eyes and greeted him.

"Welcome to our family, Pedro Eduardo Maurer!"

"Well, there is whole family waiting to meet this baby. Do you mind if I call them?" Papa asked before he left the room.

**Izzy's POV**

I was just so tired of being in my bedroom! The whole resting period was getting on my nerves, and I was counting the day to get out of it and work.

My whole life had been spent with work and then Papa told me I needed to rest for six weeks. Six long weeks!

My little boy was an angel. He only cried for two reasons: hunger or dirty diapers. And he loved his bath time, just like his father.

Growing up, I was used to dirty and bad smelling men. My father only bathed when it rained.

The Maurer men loved their baths, and it was common to see them going to the river in the hot days.

We women bathed in the big tub in our bathroom, but I was sure that, if it wasn't considered too bold, we would love to swim in the river, too.

I was lost in my thoughts when Papa knocked at the door and entered after I had answered.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Papa asked, already knowing my answer.

"Tired of being a prisoner. In fact I'm so snappy that I sometimes feel pity for Eduard. He doesn't deserve my bad mood."

"Well, I have good news! You are good to go, Izzy. From today on, you can get out of your room, work a little if you want, take a walk, whatever you want!" Papa excitedly informed me.

"Really?"

"Really, Izzy. Your six weeks are over and, as you are fine, I don't see why you can get back to your routine."

"Thanks God! Can I take little Pedro to the garden? Is it safe?"

"Yes, it is. You just have to avoid too much sun. His skin is still tender, and he can get sunburn faster than an adult. Early hours and late afternoon sun are fine. You can always protect him with an umbrella. Babies like fresh air, and it's good for their health."

Picking my baby in my arms, I stood up and walked out of my bedroom, followed by a smiling doctor.

"Papa, are the men back from their work?" I asked him.

"I believe they are in the stable, seeing for the horses. Why?"

"Would you walk me there? I want to introduce my son to his namesake. Pedro hasn't seen Pedro Eduardo since my baby was born, and I want to thank him again."

**Pedro's POV**

The work had been hard. My body was all sweat and stiff, but I was happier than I had ever been.

Growing up as a slave hadn't been easy, and when I joined General Bento's army I thought my life would be easy. I couldn't have been further of the truth. Every day had been a blood bath, and I saw many good men die. I had lost count of how many men I killed to protect my own life.

When Maggie Muller told me some new immigrants were looking for hands to work in their lands she couldn't imagine how my life was going to change. I couldn't either!

The Maurers were rich people but there wasn't a drop of snobbery in their blood. They worked side by side with us, and never treated us as if we were below them. They didn't give orders. They asked as if it were a favor.

"Pedro, can you help Em to unsaddle the horses while I feed them?" Eduard asked me with a smile.

"Of course. After you feed them, Luís and I are going to take them to the river. They deserve a good bath after such a hard day," I answered, returning his smile.

We were all so immersed in our tasks that we didn't see when Doctor Carl and Izzy entered the stable.

Izzy looked fine, and I was happy to know that I had helped her in such a stressful situation.

She had a bundle in her arms, but I hadn't realized it was her baby until she called my name.

"Pedro, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

I let go of the saddle I had in my hands and walked to her side. Eduard was looking at me, but I couldn't understand why he was smiling so big.

"Pedro, I want to introduce you my son, Pedro Eduardo Maurer," Eduard announced.

When I heard his words, I felt my chest tightening, and a knot formed in my throat. I couldn't speak and soon I felt the tears in my face.

"You… gave him… my name?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Pedro. You were the one who protected my wife and my son when they needed it the most, and I will be forever in debt with you."

"I killed so many people during the war, Eduard. And then God gave me a chance to redeem my sins when this baby came into this world. So, you don't need to thank me for anything," I said, feeling shy.

If my skin hadn't been so black, they would have seen me blushing.

"Pedro, do you want to hold him?" Izzy asked me.

Last time I had held a baby was when my mother had delivered my youngest brother, many years ago. After the war, I couldn't return to the farm where they still lived as slaves, so we lost contact. I didn't even know if my family was still alive.

Pedro Eduardo was the cutest baby I had ever seen in my whole life. His round face was perfect, and when I touched his cheek, he opened his eyes to me. They were green as Eduard's but their shape was the same as Izzy's.

"Hello, little man," I cooed, it's nice to meet you."

He didn't estrange me. On the contrary, he seemed marveled. Probably my color had been the cause of the light twinkle in his eyes.

"Pedro Eduardo, I promise that, from now on, I will be your shadow. I will protect you from any harm that can come in your way, and I will always be there for you."

I kissed his little head and gave him back to his mother whose eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"It's a promise and I intend to fulfill it," I firmly claimed.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

The scene in front of my eyes was heartwarming. That big black man seemed so fragile while holding my grandson! And his promise to always protect Pedro Eduardo had granted Pedro a special place in my family.

When Luís and Pedro first came to our lands, I wasn't sure about them, but I had to trust Maggie's judgment.

Those months they had worked in our land from dawn to dusk without a complaint were the best testimony of their goodwill and work disposition.

Pedro had been a crucial factor in the survival of my grandson, and our family would do anything we could to thank him.

The boys and I liked to sit with them and have long talks about their lives before they came to our farm.

Luís told us about his life in Portugal, and why he had made the decision to move to Brazil after he lost his family in a fire.

He was an excellent worker, and knew everything about planting. I was glad to have him in our lands and would do everything to keep him.

Pedro told us of his life as a slave and even showed us the scars he had in his back due to constant spankings. Then he told us about how he had escaped his owner and joined General Bento's army to fight against the Empire Army in the bloodiest war of the country. He even told us how he got shot and was dismissed from the army after getting his Letter of Manumission, an official document that stated he was a free man.

"How about your family, Pedro?" Jaspis asked.

"I don't know about them. After the war, I couldn't return to the farm where they probably still live as slaves. Even as a free man, my former owner would have killed me. They hate runaway slaves."

"But you think they are still alive?" Em insisted.

"My father was spanked to death before I had left the farm. My mother was sick, probably due to so much work. My brothers and sisters had been sold to other farms long before I left. Except little Sebastião. He was the youngest son, almost seventeen years younger than me, and was just a toddler when I went to war. I don't know what happened to him, and it hurts me. That child was as a son to me, and I loved him more than anything."

"What was your mother's name?" I asked him.

"Her name was Berenice."

"And who was your owner?"

"My owner was Baron Ferreira de Albuquerque, the most evil man ever born in this world."

"Do you remember the name of the farm or where it was?" I continued with the interrogation.

"It was in a place called Viamão, near the capital of the province, and the farm was called 'Aurora', sir," he choked.

I understood how hard it was for him to talk about his past, but I wanted to gather all possible information to put my plan into action.

If Pedro's brother was still alive, I would find and buy him before making him a free boy. Pedro deserved that.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

**Alice's POV**

There had been rumors that filled our hearts with dread. In a settlement north to ours, only three miles far, a group of '_bugres'_ invaded a farm and kidnapped their two children.

Since then, any time Izzy and I were in the garden with our babies, we were forced to carry guns with us.

Eduard, Izzy and little Pedro had moved to their house around a month ago, but since the rumors started, Eduard didn't allow them to stay at home without him, and that bothered Izzy a lot.

They even had their first ugly argument about what Izzy called 'her incarceration'.

Every morning, at dawn, Eduard brought them to the main house. He wouldn't take any chance with the wild indigenous around.

"Alice, I'm going to the garden. Join me when you are ready!" Izzy shouted from the kitchen.

I was in my bedroom dressing Carla, but I would soon be ready to join her.

It had become a habit to take the children to the garden so that they could enjoy the morning sun and the fresh open air. We would place the babies on a blanket while we took our time to crochet or knit.

Mother, Rose and Whilelmine were in the kitchen baking when I left the house and walked to the flowering garden, under the tall trees, where the shadow provided us with comfort.

But I wasn't ready to the scene in front of me.

**Izzy's POV**

The heat of summer had gone, and fall brought milder temperatures, making us more comfortable to stay outside.

I hated that Eduard wouldn't let me stay in our house, but after our first real argument, I understood Eduard's point of view.

He was worried since those children had been taken by the '_bugres'_. He said he wouldn't be able to work in peace knowing that they could be around. I knew there was a lot of work to be done, and that Eduard couldn't simply stay at home.

Pedro Eduardo was lying on a blanket, his curious eyes looking everywhere, making his gurgling sounds.

I had brought a stool and was knitting a small sweater. Pedro Eduardo was growing fast and soon he would need warmer clothes.

The morning was calm and the only sound was the bird chirps on the tall trees.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that there was someone else in the garden.

He wasn't very tall, but his body was strong. His hair was as dark as tar. He had dark skin and strange painting on his face and arms. He was only wearing a leather loin-cloth and was barefoot.

But it was his eyes that terrified me. There was hatred in them. And they showed he was up to no good. It wasn't a social visit. He came with the intention of taking someone with him.

_My son!_ My mind screamed inside my head.

I slowly stood up and put my hand inside the pocket of my apron where I had the gun Eduard had given me. I knew I couldn't scream or he would do something to harm my baby or me.

With my hand inside the pocket, I dropped to my knees next to my baby, doing my best to protect him.

The man drew his knife from a leather sheath and move closer, growling as a fierce animal , and making my body shake with fear.

When he was around ten feet from us, I took my gun from its hideout and pointed the gun to him.

He didn't blink. He didn't stop walking. He didn't take me serious.

And then I shot.

Before the bullet hit him, I felt the knife he had thrown sinking in my body.

The darkness surrounded me then. I felt to my knees and let myself go.

**Pedro's POV**

I was coming back to the main house to fill my jug with fresh water when I heard the shot.

My legs were running before I could understand what was happening, but I didn't care. My gun was already in my hand and ready to work when I came into the garden.

A '_bugre'_ was there and he was picking up little Pedro from the ground.

The poor little thing was screaming, and it was all it took to draw the attention of the women in the kitchen.

Without thinking twice, I shot the '_bugre'_, and he felt to his knees before his head hit the ground, still holding the baby.

I ran and shot him in the head again – I wanted to be sure the son of a bitch was dead – and took the baby from his arms.

And then I saw Izzy.

She was on her knees and there was a crimson spot in her light blue dress. Blood. Her head was down to her chest, her eyes were closed, and her face was paler than usual. There was a knife in her abdomen, and blood was dripping heavily from the wound.

Esme, Rose and Whilelmine had heard Alice's cry and came running from the house, approaching me to see what had happened.

Esme took little Pedro in her arms and tried to calm him, while Rose and I went to help Izzy.

"Whilelmine, run to the corn field and call Papa," Rose shouted.

"Alice, get hold of yourself! We need your help here." Esme yelled at the same time.

Without missing a beat, Whilelmine ran, as fast as she could. She probably knew that her speed could save Izzy's life.

I heard a sound as a cloth being ripped, and saw when Alice compressed a white rag, probably a shred from her dress, around Izzy's wound.

"Stay with me, Izzy! Stay with me!" Alice vociferated.

Esme asked me to pick Izzy up and take her into the house, instructing me to lay her on the kitchen table.

I put her there, and remembered when I had helped her to deliver her baby. That insight gave me a new resolution: I would help Izzy once more, and she would live.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

Our field of corn was beautiful. The plants were growing strong and healthy, and I was sure we would have a fantastic first harvest before the winter.

Erwin, Eduard and I were uprooting the weeds when we heard Whilelmine shouting.

"Doctor, you need to run home! Izzy is hurt!"

Before my brain had time to process the information, Eduard was already running toward the house as if the devil was in his heels.

We ran as fast as we could, leaving our tools behind, and when I entered the kitchen, the scene before my eyes was heartbreaking.

A pale as dead Izzy was lying on the table. In her abdomen, there was a knife deep in her flesh, and there was so much blood around that, as an experienced doctor, I knew that her condition was serious.

My poor son was in tears, rubbing his fingers on her pale cheeks, begging her to wake up. For a father, it was terrible to see such a desperate son.

"Eduard, you have to be strong now. Your wife needs you. Stop acting as a pussy and man up!" Em shouted, making Eduard cringe.

"Everybody out! Esme, you stay. I'll need your help to stop her bleeding!" I said with a firm voice.

Nobody dared to disobey me. They knew I was already in doctor's mode, and that I wouldn't put up with interferences.

"Doctor Carl, I can help. I learned how to prepare a mixture, an ointment made of aloe and the sap from the purple trumpet tree that can stop the bleeding and help the healing," Pedro stated.

"Go and prepare the mixture while Else and I work here," I replied.

Pedro rushed outside, and I heard when he demanded the others to help him find the aloe he needed.

"Carl, will she live?" a sad Esme asked.

"She has lost too much blood, but she is strong and well nourished. If we manage to stop the blood, she has good chances."

Esme and I worked in silence, removing the knife. The wound was not big, but it was deep, and many skin and flesh layers had been affected, causing the profuse bleeding.

I cleaned the wound as better as I knew, and started to stitch the wound from inside to outside.

"Doctor, the mixture is ready," Pedro announced entering the kitchen with a small bowl in his big hands.

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Yes, doctor. My mother taught me, and I used it several time in the slave quarters and in the army, sir."

"Alright. Come here and I will help you. Her breathing is stable now, and her heartbeat is a little stronger."

Pedro came by the table and, with sadness in his eyes, started to apply the mixture he had prepared on Izzy's wound.

"I failed you, Izzy. I should have been there with you and your little one. Forgive me, my friend," Pedro whispered.

He started to hum a song, in a language I didn't know. For a long time after we were done, he sang, holding her right hand in his. It sounded as a sad song, filled with melancholy and something like devotion.

I let him there while I helped Esme with the bloody rags we had used to stop the bleeding. Then, I went outside and called for Eduard.

He had his son in his arms, and was crying so heavily that his body was shaking, making the poor baby cry, too.

Rose tried to take Pedro Rafael from his arms, but he wouldn't let her. In that moment, Pedro Eduardo was Eduard's lifeline.

"Son, come with me. Let's see your wife."

"Tell me that she is going to be fine, Papa," Eduard implored, sounding devastated.

"Eduard, she has lost too much blood. She is a strong woman though, and I believe she has good chances to survive if she doesn't get a fever. I did my best to clean her wound, but we can never know how her body will react to the wound, or if she will have an infection. Give your son to Rose, son, and come with me."

When we returned to the kitchen, Pedro was still beside Izzy, holding her hand and singing. He felt more than saw Eduard behind him, and grabbed Eduard's hand and put it on Izzy's left hand.

"Eduard, we people from Africa believe energy can heal. You love her, and her energy recognizes yours. Keep your hand on hers and pray to your God. I will implore _Obaluaiê_ to protect her," Pedro murmured, never letting her right hand go.

"Who is this?" Eduard whispered.

"He is one of our gods, Eduard. He heals our wounds when we are hurt, and carry them away."

For a long time, Pedro and Eduard stayed there, holding Izzy's hands while Pedro sang old songs from Africa.

During my life as a doctor I had learned that faith could help healing, so I would never interfere or prevent a man a man of having his own faith.

Pedro was a good man in his heart, and that was all that mattered to me.

I sat on a chair in one of the corners of the kitchen and waited.

Only time would tell what was going to happen.

**Eduard's POV**

I must have fallen asleep during the night, still holding Izzy's hand. I looked around and saw Papa sleeping on a chair and Pedro by the stove preparing something.

My Izzy was still on the table, motionless and pale.

Her hand was sweaty and, fearing the fever, I put my hand on her forehead. To my surprise, there was already a cool cloth there, and a basin by her head.

"Pedro, did you put this basin here?" I asked him in a hush tone, trying not to disturb my father.

"Yes. I remembered something my mother used to tell me, and decided to do it. My mother used to say that, even when an ill man can't see, he can feel. So I decided to use a cool cloth to make her feel better," he explained.

"Thank you, Pedro, for being such a good friend. Was she running a fever?"

"Not exactly. She was a little warm, but the cool pad help. I'm preparing a tea made of thyme, linden and chamomile. It will help her if we manage to make her drink some. The thyme is antiseptic, the linden makes people sweat, and the chamomile helps to prevent infections," Pedro said.

"How do you know all that?"

"If you had lived in as a slave, with no access to doctors, you would have learned everything about the medicine that comes from the nature," he replied with a smile.

"You should talk to my mother. She knows a lot about plants, too."

"Is Izzy fine?" Papa's voice was hoarse and still full of tiredness.

"She is still sleeping. Pedro here was keeping her head fresh with a cool cloth, and he is preparing some herbal tea now. Do you think she can drink it, Papa?"

"Which herbs did you use, Pedro?" Papa asked.

"Thyme, linden and chamomile, sir."

"Excellent. Put some tea in a cup. When it's cooler, we will try to give her some."

At that moment, Mother came into the kitchen and, seeing us all awake, decided to stay and help.

"Mother, where is my son?"

"Don't worry, Eduard. He is with Alice. She will feed him while Izzy can't. She has enough milk for both babies."

While the tea was cooling, my mother and Pedro talked about all plants they knew that could be used to heal people, and when it was cool enough, Papa took the cup and walked to the table.

"Eduard, raise her head a little. I don't want her to choke."

I did as my father told me, carefully not to move her too much. She had already endured too much pain, and I didn't want to hurt her.

My father dropped small amounts of tea in her mouth. She wasn't awake to drink a cup of tea as she normally would, so we needed to be patient and careful.

It took us a long time, but we managed to make her swallow it.

Papa was sure that she was fine, that she would survive, but I was scared to death. I knew I wouldn't survive without her.

After that, I sat and waited.

I didn't know how long I would have to wait, but I would be there when she woke up. I wanted to be the first thing she would see.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

**Izzy's POV**

I felt as I was floating through dark clouds, my body so weightless that I moved without effort.

Something in the back of my mind told me to fight, but the clouds were so peaceful that I couldn't find in me the strength to fight them.

I kept moving forward. There was a small light ahead of me, and I wanted to go there. Somehow I knew it would be like home.

Suddenly I was in a meadow surrounded by colorful flowers. A sweet fresh breeze brushed my hair, and the soft rays of the sun heated my skin.

"Izzy?" I heard someone calling me.

Turning toward the voice, I saw an old woman standing under one of the tall trees on the other side of the meadow.

I didn't know who she was. The distance between us was too big to really see her face. But something in her voice told me that I had met her before.

Before? Before what?

In the blink of an eye, she was in front of me.

"Grandma?"

"Hello, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Grandma Schwan asked me.

Grandma Schwan was the only motherly influence I had had in my life, but she died when I was seven years old!

"Grandma, am I dead?" I asked her. Instantly I was really afraid of what she would answer.

"No, dear, you are not dead. And you shouldn't be here."

I looked around me and felt calmer than never before, as if the place was a bubble of love and peace.

"Izzy, you have to go back."

"Back? Back where?"

"You have to go back to Eduard and your son, child. They are suffering too much with your absence," Grandma explained with her sweet smile that I remembered so well.

"Eduard?"

And then the clouds hugged me again, and I felt my body getting heavier and heavier. An excruciating pain hit me in my abdomen and I screamed.

"Izzy, you must calm down," a voice said while hands forced my body against a hard surface.

"_Liebe_, look at me. You are safe. You came back to me," another voice murmured, and I felt lips kissing my temple.

That voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Eduard!"

"Shh… you need to keep abed, love. Please don't move. Your wound is still too fresh."

And then I remembered everything that had happened. I remembered the garden, the '_bugre'_, the gun in my trembling hand, his knife being thrown and the pain in my abdomen. Most of all, I remembered my son.

"Pedro Eduardo!" I cried, fearing for my son.

"Izzy, our baby is fine. He is with Alice and little Carla. Shh… He is fine," Eduard said, trying to erase my fear.

"What… what happened?" My words mumbled out of my lips.

"Sweetie, you need to rest. We'll tell you everything when you are feeling better," Papa assured me.

"No!" I shouted. "I deserve to know what happened!"

"I'll tell you everything if you promise to calm your heart down," Pedro told me, coming to stand by my side.

I took some soothing breaths trying to pull myself together, but the pain in my abdomen was so deep that I screamed again.

I felt the tears running down my face while I tried some short breaths that made the pain subside.

"Alright," I answered squeezing Pedro's hand.

He told me everything that had happened with his deep calming voice, his kind-hearted eyes never leaving mine. As I had promised, I kept still while I tried to absorb his words.

When there was nothing else to say, he let my hand go, stood up and moved away, probably back to his work.

"Eduard, I want to see our baby," I begged.

"You stay with her, Eduard. I'll bring Pedro Eduardo here," Rose spoke softly.

"My back hurts. How long have I been here?"

"You were unconscious for almost two days. I was so afraid, _liebe_…" Eduard admitted with unshed tears.

"I'm here, _mein schatz_. I would never leave you."

His beautiful determined lips were on mine then, but he kissed me gently, afraid of hurting me.

"Ahem."

Someone tried to break our kiss, but our lips kept moving on their own volition.

"Alright you two! There is a baby here that misses his momma," Em exclaimed, bringing my baby to the table where I was resting.

Eduard took him from Em and gently placed our son in my arms. By instinct, he started to nuzzle my breast, and I knew I wanted to nurse him.

"Eduard, ask the others to leave the room. I want to nurse our son," I asked hoarsely.

The others left us alone, and Eduard helped me to open the button-down gown I was wearing, freeing my breasts.

He then fixed the pillows under my head so that I could lean upon them.

As soon as I had put Pedro Eduardo into place, his pink pouty lips started to hungrily suck for his meal.

"Alice has been feeding him," Eduard murmured.

"Remind me thank her later."

We didn't speak while Pedro Eduardo was being nursed. Eduard kept his eyes on our son – and probably on my breasts – while I had eyes for him, my husband.

Eduard was so much more than a simple husband. He was my friend, my partner, my confidant, the father of my son, and my lover.

I had loved him that first day in Amsterdam, and my love for him grew stronger every day since then. I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I understood what my grandmother had told me in my dream.

Was it a dream? If it was, I could say it has been the most realistic dream I had ever had.

"So beautiful", Eduard whispered.

"Yes, he is a gorgeous boy," I replied quietly.

"I have to agree with you, but I was not talking about him, _liebe_."

"No? What were you talking about then?"

"You and the entire nursing thing. It's magical!" Eduard marveled while taking our baby in his arms to burp him.

Rose and Em came into the kitchen to check on me. Em, always eager to have a baby in his arms, took Pedro Eduardo from Eduard's arms and nuzzled his round little belly.

"And we have some really heavy diapers here! Rose, would you change his diapers, please?" Em asked with a mocking tone.

"No, my dear husband. You will change his diapers. It's time to learn how to do it. You could definitely use some practice," Rose replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Ah Rose… they stink!"

"Really Em? Well, you stink too, dear husband. So shut that big whining mouth of yours and let's change his diapers before he has a rash, shall we?"

Rose was the only person who could handle Em and his shenanigans. Maybe that was why he loved her so much.

When they were reaching the door to leave the kitchen, the truth hit me as a lightning, but before I could say anything, I heard Eduard's voice.

"Rose, wait!"

Without understanding anything, Rose, with my sleepy baby in her arms, turned on her heels and looked at us.

"Rose, why exactly does Em need to learn how to change diapers? Is there something my only brother didn't tell me?" Eduard teased them.

Em started coughing, as if he was trying to disguise something, but Rose's red cheeks were the proof we needed.

With that, they ran away from the kitchen, knowing their secret would be soon revealed.

**Rose's POV**

"Ah damn, Rose! We wanted to keep this a secret a little longer!" Em cursed.

"Shut your big mouth, Em!"

"My big mouth? It wasn't my big mouth that spilled the beans! You made me swear I would keep my mouth shut, and then you go and talk about me learning to change diapers!" Em grumbled.

We spent some minutes without saying a word, and I took my time to change Pedro Eduardo's diapers. I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot that I needed to teach Em how to do it.

"Em, I'm sorry. I didn't have the intention to say anything. The words just came out of my mouth without any filter. I'm really sorry, love."

Em took a deep breath and looked me square in the eyes.

"Can I tell our family then? It kills me to keep it a secret. I'm so happy, Rose," Em whispered, giving me his best smile.

"Yeah, I think it's time!"

"Really babe?"

"Really, Em."

What I wasn't expecting was his reaction to my words, and I thought my eardrums would explode when, using all his might, Em boomed:

"We're having a baby!"

**Esme's POV**

I was leaving my bedroom when I heard Em shouting. My son was a huge man, but had the soul of a grown-up kid. It was impossible not to love Em. He had the biggest smile and his dimples made him even cuter.

Em was an easy-going person, and nothing seemed to affect him. He was always ready for a prank or for a serious thing.

The only thing that made my son sad was the fact that he and Rose still didn't have any babies. Em loved children and would be a fantastic father one day.

So, when I heard his booming voice announcing to who would listen that they were expecting a baby, my heart sang with joy and my soul praised the Lord.

I met Em and Rose in the stairs. Rose had my cute grandson in her arms, and was grinning brighter than I had even seen. But it was my son's face that brought tears of happiness to my eyes. He was sparkling, his happiness written all over his face.

"Is it true what I have just heard? Am I going to be a grandma again?"

"Yes, my dearest mother!" Em sang out, scaring my poor grandson who was sleeping in his aunt's arms.

"Em, you'd better learn to control your volume, or our baby will be scared of its own father," Rose scolded him with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you two! You will be amazing parents!" I beamed.

We arrived at the kitchen where poor Izzy was still lying on the hard wood of the sturdy table. Eduard was there, too. He wouldn't leave her side even if God commanded.

"I knew I was right," Eduard said when we came near them.

"I'm so happy for you!" Izzy whispered, still very weak after her ordeal.

We chatted for a while and then Rose and Em left. They wanted to tell their news to the rest of the family.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" I asked Izzy.

"Aching and tired, but happy to be alive. My back is hurting me though. I wish I was in our bed right now," she admitted, looking to Eduard with love in her eyes.

We heard footsteps coming into the kitchen, and soon Carl had his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, it seems our family is getting bigger", Carl chuckled.

"Yes, but we have more serious things to talk about now," I said.

It was amazing to see my husband change into his doctor mode in the blink of an eye, and the man who had his arm around me at that moment was definitely the doctor.

"Izzy, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"She is sore and tired, Carl. And this hard table is just adding to her discomfort. Do you think we can move her to a bed?" I answered before Izzy could reply.

"Well, she can't walk, for obvious reasons, but I think we can move her. It would be wiser if we used a plank to move her," Carl stated.

"I'll ask Pedro to bring one of the planks from the barn. Then he and I can move her. Mother, do you think we can use Jose's bedroom? It's on the first floor, easier access I mean," Eduard inquired.

"Son, you don't have to ask. This house is still your house, never forget that. Go and see for the plank. I will go and prepare the bedroom for you, and Jose can use another room while you are here," I replied.

"We don't want to disturb, Mother," Izzy murmured.

"Nonsense! Jose will love to sleep in your former bedroom. He has been bugging me about it since you moved to your house. Believe me, he will love it. Now go, Eduard. The sooner you bring the plank, the sooner your wife can rest in a bed."

Those words were all it took to make Eduard run to the barn.

**Eduard's POV**

"Pedro! Pedro, where are you?" I called when I entered the barn.

"Come out the back door, Eduard!" Jaspis shouted.

When I crossed the back door threshold Jaspis was the first one I saw. I had a gun in his hand and was pointing it to someone who was outside the range of my vision.

"What the hell is happening here?" I demanded, walking closer to Jaspis.

Jaspis, Pedro and Alice were there, all of them with guns in their hands, and were pointing to four '_bugres'_ who were against the back wall of the barn.

"Pedro saw them hiding behind those trees. Alice and I were inside the stable checking on the horses when we saw Pedro. He was going to the main house to call for reinforcement, but we decided we could handle the situation," Jaspis explained.

I drew my gun and pointed it to the invaders.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Talk," the oldest '_bugre'_ replied.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

**Doctor Carl's POV**

I couldn't understand what was taking Eduard so long to return. He just needed to call Pedro and grab a plank, for God's sake.

His poor wife was enduring enough; she didn't need the extra pain in her back to be added to her ordeal.

"I'll see where Eduard has gone. You stay here with Izzy, Esme," I told them, lying my sleeping grandson next to his momma.

Hastily I walked toward the barn. Something was amiss. _Where was everybody?_

I stopped suddenly, not believing my eyes. Four '_bugres'_ were coming out of the barn with their hands up, followed by Eduard, Pedro, Jaspis and Alice. What the hell was Alice doing with a gun in her hand?

I realized that they all had guns in their hands then, and they were ready to shoot if it was necessary.

The '_bugres'_ looked scared when they saw me across from them, as if I was going to kill them.

"Papa, they want to talk," Eduard shouted, letting me know that they had everything under control.

"Bring them to the front garden. I'll go and call Luís. He can speak a little of their language," I said before running to the corn field.

**Jaspis' POV**

We were escorting the '_bugres'_ to the front garden when Erwin joined us, his rifle ready.

"Alice, go to the house and tell the women to stay there," I urged her.

"I'll go, but don't think I'll stay there and lose all that is going to happen. No way!"

If I hadn't known my wife better, I would have believed she would listen to me. My wife was a short thin woman, but what she lacked in height, she was left in determination.

"Alice, please," I said, trying to convince her.

"Jaspis, no! Don't try to patronize me. You know it won't work," she scoffed.

Alice ran to the house, and when I thought I had the domestic situation under control, Alice, Em, Rose and Whilelmine, each one with their gun in hand, came out of the door and into the garden. Not one to lose a thing, Jose was walking in their heels.

"Here comes the army," Pedro jested, and a round of low laughter was heard behind me.

Papa and Luís came into our view and joined us. We had the '_bugres'_ against the fence, so that it was easier to keep our eyes on them.

Papa faced our 'visitors' and told them to talk.

One of them, who seemed to be the oldest, gave a step forward and said:

"I can speak language you. We want no fight, no harm. Just my dead son."

"The man who almost killed my wife and was trying to take my son was you son?" Eduard demanded, anger rolling in his words.

The old man flinched at his words, and sadness covered his face wrinkled by age.

"Eduard, you have to calm down," Papa ordered.

"I Moacir, chief of tribe. My son Sami not well in head. His woman dead having baby. He crazy," he tried to explain.

"You mean your son went crazy after losing his wife and child?" I asked Moacir.

"Yes. He want a baby in place of the dead," Moacir continued.

"That's why he was taking my boy? To substitute his dead child?" Eduard scoffed.

"Sami crazy, white man. We try stop he. He fast runner. We late to stop he," the old man revealed.

"We are sorry for you loss, Moacir, but we were protecting our family. Your son was buried near the river, under that tall Araucaria there," Papa said, pointed to the aforementioned tree.

"You good people. We mean no evil. Promise no hurt you. My warriors your warriors if need," he stated, offering his hand to Papa in a very white-man manner.

Papa, always the diplomat, shook his hand, and told him we accepted his peace offer.

"Erwin and Em, you come with me. I will take Chief Moacir and his warriors to his son's grave. Eduard, you and Pedro go and take the plank to move Izzy. Jaspis, please take Jose and the women back to the house," Papa ordered before walking out of the garden with his two companions and the '_bugres'_.

"Well, you heard Papa, ladies. Back to the house," I told them while Pedro and Eduard ran to the barn.

**Esme's POV**

"Mother, what is happening?" Izzy asked me while nursing her son.

"I'm not sure. I can't see the garden clearly from here. But they seem to be talking to the '_bugres'_. I just hope everything is fine. We don't need more drama in our family right now."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Izzy sobbed.

"What are you talking about, dear?

"It seems that I'm always bringing problems to our family. Since the first time I met Eduard tragedy seems to follow me. First James, next my own father, then James again and now this! I'm so tired of causing you problems," she cried.

"For God's sake, Izzy! Nothing that happened was your fault! You are not the one to blame! James, your father and then that lunatic Indian are to blame, not you! We love you, Izzy. And we would endure anything to guarantee you are safe with us!"

I lowered my face to hers and kissed her forehead as a mother would do for her scared child. I fondled her cheeks and wiped her tears away.

"Shh… your crying will scare your baby, sweetie. Look at him. He is sleeping so peacefully now. You don't want to startle him, right?" I smiled.

"Thank you, Mother."

"For what? Loving you? You don't have to thank me. You are easy to love, my daughter."

**Eduard's POV**

When Papa left with the '_bugres'_, Pedro and I ran to the barn. We needed to find a plank which was sturdy and flat enough to be used as a stretcher.

"Do you think this will do?" Pedro asked me, showing me a board that was leaning against the west wall.

"That's perfect. It's not too wide, and this will make our work to take Izzy to Jose's bedroom easier. Let's take it to the main house."

"I'll help you move her, Eduard."

We practically ran back to the main house and went into the kitchen, just to be stopped by my mother. Izzy and our son were asleep, and my mother didn't want us to disturb them.

Without protest, we placed the board against an outer wall, and walked out of the kitchen to let them sleep in peace. My mother, of course, stayed by the table, always the beacon that would guide our family through any rough time.

Papa, Em and Erwin were coming back to the main house, and I stopped them so that we could talk without disturbing Izzy's rest.

"So, how did it go, Papa?" I inquired.

"Everything went right. Moacir gave me his word that no one from his tribe will cause us any harm."

"He cannot speak for the lunatics as his son!" I barked.

"Eduard, stop that right now! I know you are furious because his son hurt your wife, but Moacir is not the one to blame, and you know that! His son was a man in despair whose grief made him deranged. Put yourself in his shoes, Eduard!" My father lectured me.

"To reciprocate, Papa told him he can come and visit his son's grave any time he wants," Em added.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I just blew up," I acknowledged with a deep breath.

"It's alright, Eduard. But get used to see Moacir and some of his men around here more frequently from now on."

"We have to tell the others about that. Pedro, please go to Pastor Webber's house and tell them what happened here," Papa asked.

"I don't think it's wise, doctor. They don't really know me, and I don't want to get shot because of my color," he jibed with a laugh.

"I'll go and tell them. And I'll ask them to come one of these days to meet our funny free man here," Erwin teased Pedro.

Erwin has become good friends with Pedro and Luís since day one, and were always teasing each other. It was fun to see their banter. Erwin, Pedro and Luís were three reliable men, and we knew we could always count on them.

**Angela's POV**

I hadn't seen Izzy since Pedro Eduardo was born. I missed her, but there was too much work to be done, and I couldn't postpone it.

Business were good. Benjamin had gone to the nearest settlements to spread the news about our grocery store, and people started to come and buy whatever we had to sell.

He also started to take short trips to the furthest settlements carrying things the might need. Twice a week, he would leave our house and ride north. A small but strong mule would carry several saddlebags with the goods. Fabrics, wool shawls, sabots, some small tools, candies and even some medicines made of herbs that Esme had prepared were part of our goods for sale.

People called Benjamin '_der_ _musterreiter'_, the traveling salesman, and always greeted him happily when he came into their villages. It wasn't an easy task to go to the main villages, so they were thankful that my husband could help them with their purchase necessities. Besides, he always had some free candies, and the children loved them.

With Benjamin traveling and Papa going to the settlements to preach, I had a lot of work. I had to feed the animals, milk the cows, collect the eggs, and do all the housework. I had also started to make cheese with the left milk to sell in our store.

I was so lost in my thought that I was startled when someone knocked on the front door. Using a dishcloth, I dried my hands and went to open the door.

"Good afternoon, Angela!"

"Erwin, so good to see you! Come in. Let's go to the kitchen, if you don't mind. I have a batch of cookies in the oven. Here, have some coffee."

"Thank you, Angela. Are Benjamin and Alfred at home?"

"Not yet, but I believe they must be home soon. Do you mind waiting for them?" I asked him.

As a woman, I had grown up knowing that women should never interfere in men's business, so I didn't ask why he was in our house.

"Izzy has been hurt, Angela," Erwin mentioned.

"What? How?"

At that moment, I forgot all about good manners. My best friend was hurt, and I wanted to know everything.

Erwin told me about the '_bugre'_ attack, and how Pedro had killed the man. He also told me that Izzy was fine, but still needed a lot of rest.

I heard the sound of hooves, and looked out of the window to see who was coming. My father and Benjamin were just tying their horses, and were soon to come into the house.

"My father and Benjamin are here," I told Erwin a minute before the front door was open.

"Hello, Erwin! How have you been?" My father greeted our visitor.

"Good, thanks Pastor."

"Good afternoon, my friend!" Benjamin cheered, shaking Erwin's hand and giving him a pat in the back.

"Doctor Carl sent me here. Some things happened at home, and he wanted you to know all about it," Erwin stated.

He then told us everything about the attack, and about the meeting with Moacir, the chief of the '_bugres'_ tribe. He also alerted us about the possible and probable future visit of the '_bugres'_ to the grave near the river.

"Thank you for letting us know, Erwin. Tell Carl that we will support his peace treaty with Moacir's tribe. Please, let me know when Moacir comes around. I'd like to introduce myself so he knows who we are. With Benjamin traveling so much, it's wise to let them know who he is, too."

"Will do, Pastor. I have to return now, before the sun sets. Thank you for the coffee, Angela."

"Erwin, tell Izzy that I will visit her as soon as possible," I requested.

"Don't worry, Angela. I'll tell her. She will be happy to see you," he replied with a small smile.

My father and Benjamin went with him to his horse and bid him farewell. Through the window, I observed his shape disappear into the shadows of the trees.

"Angie, why are you so sad?" Benjamin asked me, his arms around my waist.

"I'm not sad. I'm worried, Ben."

"Why are you worried, sweetheart?"

"I'm worried about you and my father, who are always away. And I'm worried about me, too. What if what happened to Izzy had happened to me? There would be no one to stop the '_bugre'_!" I snapped.

"Angie, I know how you feel. But there's nothing we can do right now. I need to travel and sell our goods; your father needs to see for the small settlements. We can't just stop with our lives because we are afraid, Angie."

"Benjamin, listen to me. Our store is doing really well. There's so much work that I'm no longer able to do it by myself! We have enough money to hire someone to help us!" I shouted, feeling really angry and disappointed.

"And then what? You want me to let a complete stranger working here with you while I go away? Not happening, Angie!" Benjamin replied furiously.

"No, it's not what I want, Ben," I said lowering my voice.

I needed to make him understand, and I knew that he wouldn't listen to me if we were both angry and fighting.

Taking his hand in mine, I brought his body close to mine. I hugged him and kissed his jaw, trying to calm him down. When I felt his body relaxing against mine, I looked into his eyes and knew my sweet husband was back.

"What do you suggest, Angie?"

"I want you to hire someone to work as _'der musterreiter'_, and I want you to stay here, working with me. You are my partner, and I want you back. I want you by my side, Ben."

Benjamin didn't say a word for long minutes, but I could almost see his mind working through his adorable eyes.

When his lips turned up, and he gave me my favorite smile, I knew I had won the argument.

"You are right, Angie. That's what we are going to do. Let's talk to your father and tell him what we decided."

Later, after we had talked to my father, it felt good to be a woman whose ideas were accepted by the men of the family for the first time in my life.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Everything related to The Twilight Saga belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, but this plot belongs to me. (Sorry Stephenie, but I forgot to mention that in some chapters!)**

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews - and SMILES! ****You rock!**

**Again, thanks to Elaine Mitchell, my amazing beta and friend!**

**Chapter 34**

**Izzy's POV**

I would never take anything for granted in my life again. I only learned how precious and valuable a bed was after I had spent two days on a wood table.

My back was so sore that even the simple process of inhale and exhale was painful, especially when coupled with the pain of my deep wound.

Eduard and Pedro had somehow managed to bring me to the first floor. Mother Esme had rearranged Jose's bedroom so that a double bed was available for us, and a small wicker bassinet was set in a corner for my son.

So, to be able to sleep in a comfortable bed was something I would always be grateful from that day on.

Eduard was sitting on a chair next to our baby's bassinet, reading a book, and completely clueless about the fact that I was awake.

I loved to observe him. The sun rays that filtered through the window behind him made his hair even brighter, as a coppery halo of messy hair. His eyebrows were frown due to his concentration, and his lips that I loved so much were pouting, something he tended to do when he was thinking hard about something.

"See something you like?"

"How do you do that, Eduard?"

"Do what?" he asked looking to me.

"You always know when I am looking at you," I answered with a smile.

"I can feel your eyes on me, _liebe_."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, I feel your eyes on me too, even if you are behind me. You think everybody feels that?" I asked curiously.

"Don't know. I prefer to believe that this is something only you and I have," he replied walking to me with a smile on his lips.

"I think I need a kiss," I whispered.

His soft lips were on mine instantly. He kissed me slowly and gently, showing me all his love for me.

"Hmm…" he purred.

"I missed your kisses," I said as a thank you.

He carefully lay next to me then, trying not to dangle the mattress too much so that my wound wouldn't hurt me.

"Is our son sleeping there?" I asked pointing to the bassinet, and missing my baby's little noises.

"No, Alice took him to her bedroom. She said she would nurse him once you were still sleeping when he started to fuss," he answered turning his body to me and kissing my temple.

"I don't know how I'm going to thank her for all she has been doing for our baby, Eduard."

"Don't worry about that now. You need to rest so that your body can heal faster."

A soft knock was heard, and soon Papa and Mother were in the bedroom.

"I really hope you are not bothering her, son!" Mother scolded him.

"No, Mother. It makes me feel better when Eduard is close to me," I answered before he had time to reply.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Papa asked me.

"It hurts a lot, but it doesn't feel like burning anymore."

"That's good. It means your body has already started healing. I need to change the bandages now, Izzy," he stated in his doctor-mode voice.

Eduard started to move, but I held his hand. I needed him to cope with the pain I knew I would feel when Papa removed the bandages.

"Stay. I need you to hold my hand while Papa checks my wound, love."

Eduard complied, and endured my nails biting his skin as nobody else would. He didn't flinch, he didn't groan, and didn't even complain when I drew blood from his hand.

I tried to follow his lead, but the pain was too strong, and when Papa was done, I was wailing so badly that Esme cried with me.

"Drink this tea, sweetie. It will help with the pain," Papa offered.

Eduard held my head a little higher, and I drank the bitter concoction with big gulps. I just wanted the pain to go away.

**Esme's POV**

It had been eight weeks since Izzy was hurt. She was feeling much better, but still couldn't stay out of bed long – doctor's orders. She had told me that she could wait until she could take a long hot bath. The poor thing had been washed with a cloth since the incident and I couldn't blame her for wanting a real bath.

The ointment that Pedro had prepared helped a lot with the healing process, and he had taught me how to prepare it. It would be really useful to have such a great salve to help other people. He had also told me that he knew other medicinal herbs common in the region, and was willing to teach me about them, too.

Men and women from other settlements were coming to our house in a daily basis. They needed my husband's medical knowledge and help to treat their illnesses.

Most of them had no money to pay, but Carl didn't mind. We had money enough. So people paid him with what they had, and we had more pigs and chickens than we could house. Some of them ended in Ben and Angie's store, and were sold to other settlers.

Before he left to see a patient Carl had asked me to tell Izzy that she was discharged from medical care, and was free to return to her normal life.

Instead of telling her, I prepared a hot bath with some herbs Pedro had told me were good to relax before giving her the good news.

"Izzy, may I come in?" I asked before opening the door.

"Of course, Mother."

"How about coming down the stairs with me? I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise? Sure," she replied, not seeming very confident.

I helped her with the steps, holding her hand, and walked her to the room behind the house where we had our bathtub. Opening the door, I showed her the surprise I had for her, and had to laugh when her eyes almost pooped out of their sockets.

"Mother, a bath? You're trying to say I can take a bath? A long hot bath? Oh my God, I can't believe it!" Izzy squeaked, hugging me.

"And there is more!" I exclaimed.

"More? What?"

Her curiosity peaked, and she was almost bouncing on her heels, exactly like my daughter Alice did.

"Carl discharged you from any medical care," I sang.

"Really? Wow! I can't wait to tell Eduard! I miss him so much!"

The moment the words had left her lips, she realized who she was talking to and blushed redder than any time before.

I tried to curb my laughter, but she was so absolutely adorable in all that redness that I couldn't help myself. So I laughed. I laughed so hard that my ribs were aching and tears were rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry, dear, but your blushing was so intense that I had to laugh," I tried to tell in between laughs.

"Oh…"

"I understand that you missed my son, and you don't have to feel ashamed, Izzy. Remember what I told you before you got married? Sex is good. It's part of our human nature to crave for it. Now, let me help you undress, and go take your bath before the water gets cold."

**Izzy's POV**

I had been in the bathtub for so long that my skin looked like a prune, but I didn't really care. I had spent two long months without a real bath, and had been craving for it.

It was a sensory pleasure to feel the water drip down my hair and along my body.

When the water started to cool, I called Mother Esme, and she came to help me. She dried my hair with patient fingers, working the comb through the haystack that it had become. When she was satisfied with my hair, she helped me dress, and then we walked back to the house and into the kitchen.

Whilelmine, Rose and Alice were there with Carla and Pedro Eduardo, and I didn't lose a minute to have my baby in my arms.

He had grown so much during the time I was in bed, and I didn't want to waste another minute. I was ready to become the mother he needed.

**Eduard's POV**

I was taking the horse saddle when Papa rode his horse into the stable. When he dismounted, he saw me there and greeted me with his fatherly warm smile.

"Hello, son! Have already you talked to Izzy?" Papa asked me.

"No. I've just returned from the fields. Erwin and I were checking the fences. Why?" I inquired in curiosity.

"Nothing, really. Just curious to know how she was feeling today."

It was evident that he was hiding something, but I decided not to press him for more information. Instead, I decided to walk to the main house and see my Izzy. To spend a day without seeing her was an agony.

When I came into the kitchen, all women were perched around the table, chatting and cleaning the beans that had been harvested.

My heart was galloping in my chest, such was my joy to see my wife among them. She had her back to the door, but must have felt that beam of electricity that had always connected us.

"Eduard!"

She dropped the sieve she had in her hands, and ran to me as if she couldn't wait another minute to cling her body to mine.

"Take it easy, baby," I chuckled. Her impetuosity had always been one the things I loved in my wife.

"Papa discharged me!" Izzy exclaimed. Her happiness was almost palpable, and it easily spread to the other people in the room, including me.

"Really? What does it mean?" I asked, still confused by the news.

"It means you can have sex, brother!" Em boomed from the other side of the kitchen, making everybody laugh. Everybody, except Izzy and I, who were as red as ripe tomatoes.

Papa had just entered the kitchen, and joined the mockery that surrounded us.

"Let's get our things, _liebe_. We are going home."

**Izzy's POV**

We had got our things as fast as humanely possible. When we were ready, we said good-bye to our family and promised we would meet them at the church two days later.

With our son in my arms and Eduard carrying our bags, we walked to our house.

Home! I really missed our cozy house that had been kept clean thanks to Whilelmine who came here every week.

Eduard started the fire in our wood-burning stove, and soon we had hot water to bathe Pedro Eduardo who was fussing due to his dirty diapers.

While I bathed our baby, Eduard had his arms wrapped around my waist, and his sweet kisses on my neck kept me aware of how much I wanted my husband.

All the time it took me to nurse my little sleepy bundle, I felt Eduard's eyes on my heavy breasts.

The sexual tension was so thick that one could cut it with a knife, and as soon as I had laid our child on his crib, Eduard's mouth was on mine.

The kisses that had started so soft and sweet, soon became demanding and wild. Our bodies were glued to each other, and I could feel Eduard's hard shaft pressed against my stomach.

Our hands danced over our bodies, and soon there were no clothes between us.

Eduard walked me against our bed, and when I felt it against the back of my knees, I let my body fall toward the mattress, pulling his body on mine.

"Eduard, I need you…" I moaned, when I felt his lips on my left breast.

His kisses didn't stop their trail down my body, and soon I was trembling, on the brink of my orgasm. I fell over the edge when his tongue licked my wet folds.

But he didn't stop. His fingers were inside me, thrusting hard and fast while his lips sucked my sensitive and swollen bundle of nerves. Another orgasm hit me, harder than it had before.

He didn't wait anymore. He had me on my knees and hands, and plunged his rock hard member in my wetness, making mu body shiver in pleasure.

The position was new for me, but as soon as he started thrusting, I moved my hips and met his move. His hands were holding my hips to him, and he was screwing me to oblivion.

That was not love-making. That was pure animalistic sex, and I loved that new possibility.

His grunts and moans only served to fuel my passion, and when I felt his thumb caressing my back entrance, I lost it.

"Eduaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard…!"

With a final thrust, he came inside me, and we felt to our sides, breathing hard and still moaning due to the intense pleasure that had flooded our bodies.

Still inside me, he kissed me behind my ear and down my neck, while his hands caressed my nipples. His murmurs and moans had me ready for him, and that was all it took to ignite the passion inside me once more. It was empowered when I felt his shaft getting hard again.

"I want you again, Izzy," he murmured, biting my earlobe.

"Then take me. I'm yours."

When we started to move again, it was slow and romantic, but also erotic and satisfying.

We didn't sleep that night. We talked, tended to our baby, had sex, talked again, and had sex many times. For a long time, Eduard just caressed and kissed the scar in my abdomen. When I asked him why he was doing that, he just smiled and told me that the scar was a proof that I was still alive, and that he would thank God for the rest of his life for that scar. After that, dawn took us in its wings and made us sleep.

Pedro Eduardo's crying brought us back to life. When I managed to get up, Eduard already had our baby in his arms. He was sucking his father's pink finger hard, showing us how hungry he was.

I took him from Eduard's arms and settled on our bed to nurse him. Our little glutton attached his pouty lips to my breast, and the world around him vanished. My little man was a diligent one when it came to his food!

The sun was high in the sky when we opened the windows and front door. The breeze was cooler, as if showing that winter was at the door.

Eduard had decided to stay home with us, and was helping me to prepare some food for us. I was starving after our love-making, and by the looks of things, he was really hungry, too.

We ate in silence, just looking into each other's eyes, Eduard's hand never releasing mine, and enjoyed the simple things in life: food, our house, and our love.

The last dish had been dried when we heard a knock at our front door.

"Angela!" I shouted, happy to see my best friend.

She hugged me as if she wanted to be sure I was really there, and when we broke our embrace, I realized that Benjamin was standing there, behind Angela.

"Good to see you are fine, Izzy," he said with a sincere and friendly smile.

We came into the house, and were soon sitting around the table, drinking coffee and catching up with our lives.

They told us about that business was flourishing, and that Ben was no longer _'der musterreiter'_. Pastor Webber had hired a man called Oswald to travel with the store goods to the other settlements, freeing Ben to stay and help Angela with the store.

Angela wanted to know all the details about my ordeal and the truce with the _'bugres'_, so Eduard told her everything he could remember.

"There is something more we have to talk with you, Izzy and Eduard. It's about Pedro Eduardo," Benjamin said, looking serious.

"What about my son?" Eduard replied sounding nervous.

"He is almost four months old, Izzy, and he wasn't baptized yet," Angela explained their concern with a smile.

"Jesus Christ! With all that happened, we forgot that!" Eduard yelled, startling our son who was sleeping in Angela's arms.

"That's why we are here. My father asked us to tell you that you two can take him to the church tomorrow, so he can baptize this little cute prince during the service," Angela said, kissing his round belly.

"And he will need godparents," Benjamin added.

I looked into Eduard's eyes and tried to convey what I was thinking. He must have understood what was in my mind, because he gave me a smile and nodded.

"Angela and Benjamin, would you give us the honor of being godparents to our son?" I asked them, feeling the tears that were welling in my eyes.

"Oh my God! Of course! It will be an honor for us! Thank you so much! We already love our little peanut so much!" Angela piped.

"Alright, it's a deal! We will meet you at the church tomorrow morning. Tell Pastor Webber that we will be there to bring this little man into the Lord's flock." I giggled.

"Izzy, while Ben and Angela are here, I will ride to the main house and let our family know about the baptism. I'll be back in minutes, sounds good?" Eduard asked me.

"Go ahead, love. Tell them we want them all in the church tomorrow. It's a Maurer's baptism after all!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

**Eduard's POV**

Time flew after my son's baptism. He was already walking on his wobbling legs, driving his mother crazy.

With me in the fields during the day, it was up to Izzy to take care of our son, and it wasn't an easy task.

Besides cleaning the house, washing the clothes, ironing and cooking, Izzy still had to keep an eye on our cute little tornado, as I had started calling him.

Sometimes, when I arrived home, she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone think about sex with her husband whose blue balls were starting to really ache.

I knew it was the same with Jaspis, Em and Erwin. We four were suffering with what Papa had called _'lengthy sexual withdrawal symptom'_. We were absolutely crabby and sullen, and desperate for some love with our wives.

Of course we understood their weariness – Izzy had the house and our son, Alice was always running after Carla, Rose had their twins, Anna and Christian, to look after, and Whilelmine was heavy with their second child – but we were men and needed to find a solution for our, ahem, problem.

"Mother, we need your help!" Em rumbled when we entered the kitchen of the main house on afternoon.

Papa, who had already heard about our plans, was having a fit of laughter against the counter.

"Jesus, Em! What do you need, sons of mine?" Mother said. She had already included Jaspis and Erwin in her list of sons because that was the way she was: absolutely motherly.

"Esme, they all need our help with their kids, so that they can have some quality time with their wives," Papa explained.

"But of course! Tomorrow is Friday, so bring all my grandchildren here to spend the night with their grandparents. We can always count on Pedro and Luís, if we need extra help. And I'm sure Jose will love having all his nephews and nieces here. They are all weaned and it will be fun to feed them," Mother exclaimed excitedly.

Papa didn't look as sure as Mother, but he would do anything she wanted, so he just nodded and smile.

We thanked our parents and returned to our houses. Well, except Jaspis who still lived in the main house.

Erwin had built their cottage near Em's house some months ago so that they could have their privacy, too.

I had a special spring in my steps when I left the main house and walked back to Izzy, knowing that we would have a free night just to ourselves.

**Izzy's POV**

I knew Eduard missed our nights of passion, but I had been so tired that sometimes I didn't have time to pray before I fell asleep.

But things were about to change.

Angela had come earlier, and took Pedro Eduardo to spend the night at her house. Benjamin, Pastor Webber and she missed my little tornado, and were happy he would spend the night with them.

I had already bathed when Eduard returned, and had decided to surprise him, wearing a gossamer nightgown that Rose, Alice and Mother had given me as a birthday present. I hadn't worn it before, and I hoped Eduard didn't think it was too inappropriate.

I was still in the bedroom when I heard him in the kitchen. He was whistling, and sounded happier and more relaxed than he had been the previous weeks.

"Izzy!"

"In the bedroom!"

When he opened the door, his jaw almost hit the floor, and his eyes almost popped out of his face.

For minutes, he didn't say anything. He just stood there, petrified, looking at me with hunger, as if I was something to eat and he was a starving man.

Suddenly, something changed in his demeanor. His eyes turned darker, his jaw was set in a thigh line, and his nostrils were moving with his heavy breathing. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Undress me!"

The tone of his voice made me instantly wet. I loved when bossy Eduard came out to play.

I walked to him and, without saying a word, released his suspender from his pants and started to open his shirt. When it was open, I placed my hands inside it, and started to take if away from his strong shoulders, revealing his flawless chest.

Then, I dropped my hands to the front of his dark pants to unbutton it, and moan when I felt his hardness against my hands.

I felt to my knees and pulled his pants and long johns down. He was barefoot, so he just stepped out of his clothes.

He was magnificent in all his manhood. He had broad shoulders and narrow hips. His legs were long and strong, and his thighs were pure muscle. His shaft was hard, long and thick, and I could already see some drops of precum leaking.

I took him in my hands and licked those tormenting drops, making him groan, and then I stopped, knowing too well that it would drive him crazy.

"You'd better suck me now, woman, and suck me good."

He didn't need to say anything else to convince me. Every time he had called me 'woman' before, he had made my juices run down my legs with the pleasure his voice made me feel.

I took him in my mouth, and gave a quick kiss on the head. My tongue traveled the length of his shaft, from bottom to tip, not forgetting to please his balls with small nips.

When I swallowed him as deep as I could handle, I felt his hands in my hairs.

"I'm gonna fuck that sweet mouth of yours now," he growled.

And fuck my mouth he did. When he came, deep and hard, I swallowed his seeds, proud of the pleasure that only I could give to my husband.

Not wasting a minute, he pulled me to my feet and threw me in the bed.

"Bend you knees and open them wide. I need something to eat as you neglected dinner. And be sure that I am hungry."

I did as I had been told, and soon felt his tongue licking my dripping folds. As soon as he sucked my swollen nub I came all over his face. He plunged three fingers in my wet heated pussy and then stopped. But I needed more.

"Tell me what you want!" Eduard ordered me, his voice oozing sex.

"I…"

"Tell me or I will stop."

"I want you to take me from behind," I cried, my pleasure increasing ten folds with my own words.

He turned my body and placed me on my knees.

"Wider," he roared.

I opened my legs as wide as I could, and felt his fingers run from my nub to my ass where he spread my juices with the tip of his finger.

A loud moan escaped my mouth then, followed by Eduard's deep groan.

"You like it, don't you?"

I didn't answer his question, but soon realized my mistake when his hand slapped my butt. Hard.

I cried then, and cried again when he slipped his shaft in my pussy and his thumb in my ass.

What happened after that was not clear to me, but I felt many orgasms ripping through my body while Eduard sought his own, deep inside me.

Later, much later, when we had already regained our breaths, Eduard was lying on his back, and I had my body over his, my ear against his chest just to listen to his heartbeat. It was the most precious sound in the world for me.

"Are you fine, _liebe_?" Eduard asked, tired but sated.

"Yeah…"

"Was it too much?"

"No, it was perfect, Eduard. Amazing, wonderful, striking… astounding!" I giggled.

"Wow! Really that good?"

"Why? Wasn't it that good for you?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious and aware of the ugly scar I had in my abdomen.

"Liebe, look at me," he pleaded.

Swallowing the fear of rejection, I looked into his beautiful green eyes that were smiling as his lips.

"Izzy, it was the best sex we have ever had. I had never cum that hard in my life. I was afraid I was being too rough, but I guess I was wrong," he mocked, kissing me deeply.

Soon after, sleep overcame our desire to stay awake.

**Eduard's POV**

I woke up before Izzy, but didn't move. It was still dark outside, and I knew we still have time to rest.

My body was sore from the effort last night, but my heart was singing with joy for the pleasure Izzy had given me. Even my balls were happy. At least they weren't blue anymore.

I felt Izzy stirring, and immediately my body was ready for her again.

We made sweet love while the sun rose in the sky, slowly reaching the pleasure we both wanted.

When we finally left our bedroom, we ate some bread with jam and cheese, drank our mugs of black coffee, and walked to Pastor Webber's house to get our son.

Later, as we entered the kitchen in the main house, I was met with Em's eyes, and I was sure he knew. He had always been able to read me better than anyone.

**Em's POV**

Everything was set for that night. Our children were going to stay with our parents, and I would have some alone time with my Rose. Well, not only me.

I loved my children insanely, but, since they were born, Rose and I almost hadn't had time for some, ahem, love-making. And we had always loved sex. Dirty and loud sex!

If things continued the way they were, my balls were soon going to abandon my body, and I would become a eunuch.

We were in the kitchen in the main house having lunch when Eduard and Izzy came into the room.

When I looked into Eduard's eyes, I knew it. The son of a bitch had gotten lucky with his wife! My mother was a saint, but he -

"I can't believe it! Lucky bastard!" I shouted without thinking.

"Ernest Maurer, manners! We have kids at the table!" My mother chided looking to Robert and Jose with a smile.

"Mother, we had a plan! We had a plan for tonight, and he got lucky last night!" I snapped.

"You either stop that right now, or I won't take your kids tonight!" Mother threatened.

That was enough intimidation to keep me quiet, and to make Eduard laugh harder than ever before.

He'd better be ready, because sooner or later he would pay.

**Izzy's POV**

I didn't know what plan Em was talking about, but to see him intimidated by his own mother was priceless.

"Eduard, what plans was Em talking about?" I whispered, hoping nobody was listening.

"You know what we did last night? Papa and Mother will keep the children tonight, so that every couple can have some loving time tonight," Eduard spoke in my ear.

"Oh!"

"Yeah! I know what you are thinking, _liebe_."

"I'm thinking we're having time to try our new bathtub," I said with a giggle.

"Good Lord, woman!" Eduard purred against my neck, his words opening the gates of my flooding again.

**Doctor Carl's POV**

"Dear Lord, Esme! We are too old for that!"

"Old for what, Carl? To take care of a bunch of kids or to have some delirious sex?" Esme murmured, her lips kissing the skin in my neck.

"For the kids, of course!" I laughed.

"Thank God! I thought you were thinking about retirement, doctor!"

"I may not be a boy, but I'm not that old, my love!" I complained.

"You are a much better lover now than when we were younger, Carl. And I'm not ready for your retirement either," she chuckled.

When we were getting ready for round two, we heard one of grandchildren crying, and immediately ran to the other room.

Little Anna was crying her eyes out, and we knew we had to calm her down before the others would start wailing, too.

While Esme ran to the kitchen to prepare their bottles, I picked my little princess in my arms and changed her diapers.

There was an answer that, even as an experienced doctor, I had never found: how can a baby's poop smell so bad?

As soon as she was cleaned, fed and burped, little Anna got back to sleep peacefully. Esme and I decided that, once we were already awake, we were going to check the other babies' diapers and feed them.

Clara and Pedro Eduardo didn't wear diapers anymore. They had been potty trained when they were less than a year old, so Esme and I took them to their respective potties, so that they could relieve their little bladders.

When everything was done, and every child had gone back to sleep, my wife and I returned to our bed.

The fire that had ignited between us before was only an ember when we reached our bedroom, but it didn't take us long to have a bright fire that burned through the night.

Our children still didn't know it, but sex got better as time went by.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Everything related to The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but this plot is mine!**

**What can I say? You, readers, are awesome! Thanks a lot for the fantastic reviews and for your support!**

**Someone said - and I know it! - that there are many other stories that are so much better than mine. But hey!, it's my first one! lol**

**Chapter 36**

**Eduard's POV**

The corn harvest was done, and our fields had produced much more and much better than we thought it would.

We had also planted some acres of sugarcane that we wanted to use for the production of schnapps and molasses.

Jaspis had been raising horses that were starting to be recognized in our region, and even in other parts of the province.

Em and his work with the cows were also respected, and our farm had the biggest production of milk in the region where we lived. We had hired three men who were responsible for the milk distribution to grocery stores in Taquara and Igrejinha. The names of those two villages meant '_bamboo'_ and '_little_ _church'_ respectively in Portuguese, a language we were starting to learn little by little.

Taquara was the heart of the region, with lots of good stores, a slaughterhouse, a blacksmith's workshop, and big warehouses that belonged to some rich merchants, where the production of the region was stored to be sold later.

In the five years that we had lived there, our farm grew in productivity, and we, the Maurers, were known and respected everywhere.

Papa went to Taquara at least once a month. He liked to spend some time there, where I could talk with some educated people. And he needed to keep an eye on our businesses. Mother usually went with him. She liked to visit the market, and she was friend with the apothecary who would sell some of the concoctions she and Pedro prepared.

Papa also enjoyed the time he spent with Mr. Tristão Monteiro, who was a polite and very educated man. He was probably the wealthier man around, since he was the former owner of all lands that were part of the colony known as Saint Mary of the New World, and had started the process of colonization, selling lands to the immigrants. He was born in Brazil, but had been working as a Vice Consul for the Government of the United States since 1841.

His home was the only house made of bricks in the whole region, and was located near Igrejinha. It was also used as a supply post for the immigrants. People called it Stone House. He also had a house in Taquara, where he has many businesses.

Many people didn't like him, and said he lived '_in sin_' with Christina Haubert. He had been married to a woman named Ana Berwanger, but they were separated for almost a year.

Christina was much younger than Tristão, and they were of different religions. He was a Catholic and she was a Lutheran. Those cross-religion marriages weren't seen with good eyes at the time.

Papa could understand and accept their situation quite well because he had examples of that in his own family.

One morning, I had gone to Igrejinha with Jaspis to deliver some of his horses to the Ritters.

When we arrived there, Mr. Ritter – or Edgar, as he had asked us to call him – was waiting for us. After we were ready with our business, he invited us to his kitchen for some coffee.

In the kitchen, we were introduced to his wife, Wallyria, or Wally, as she told us to call her. She was a chubby woman, with red cheeks and deep blue eyes that would sparkle when she smiled. She was very friendly and talkative, and it was impossible not to feel comfortable around us.

While Edgar, Jaspis and I talked and sipped our strong coffee, she offered us a delicious cork cane she had prepared that morning.

"Are you and your wives going to the ball in two weeks?" Wally asked us curiously.

"Ball? Like in a dancing party?" I asked back.

"Yes, yes! Are you going?"

"Well, I don't know. I didn't know there would be a ball in these surroundings," I replied with a warm smile.

"She has been trying to convince to take her to the ball for a month!" Edgar chuckled.

"You know, we haven't gone to a party since our youngest son got married, and I like dancing," she explained, suddenly shy and looking at her feet, "and Mr. Klein came here especially to invite us."

Edgar then told us that Mr. Klein had a very big barn in Igrejinha, and was preparing it to ball, expecting many people to come. He had even hired some musicians to play.

"Listen, Wally, we are going to talk to our wives and we'll let you know. I am sure it is going to be a good chance to have fun and to meet new people," I said, looking at Jaspis for his support.

"I'm sure Alice and Izzy will be thrilled," he added.

"And maybe Em and Rose, Erwin and Whilelmine, Benjamin and Angela, Papa and Mother can come with us," I continued, feeling really excited about the ball.

"Angela is Pastor Webber's daughter, right?" Edgar asked.

"Yes, she is my wife's best friend and our son's godmother," I explained.

"Tell her to invite her father. Pastor Webber is a good man, and we would really enjoy his company," Edgar concluded.

We said our good-byes and left, promising Wally we would let her know about our decision.

"A ball? I've never been to a ball!" Izzy admitted with a smile.

Her beautiful brown eyes were shining with excitement, and she could barely disguise her desire to go to the ball.

"Would you like to go, _liebe_?"

"I don't know. Can we? I mean, I don't think I have a suitable dress for a ball," she answered, her voice reflecting her internal battle.

"We have two weeks. I'm sure that you and the girls can buy nice fabrics and sew beautiful dresses until Saturday next week," I hinted.

She threw herself against me, hugging me close to her body and kissing me senseless, as she always did when she was happy.

"Alright. Papa and Mother are waiting for us for dinner tonight. It's their wedding anniversary, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Eduard. How could I forget? Mother has been talking about that for a week!" Izzy answered with a laugh.

It was true. My mother loved to throw a special dinner. Any special day was a reason to celebrate, in her opinion.

"Where is Pedro Eduardo?" I asked.

"He is at the main house. Pedro came here this afternoon to return some books I had lent him, and you know how our son is! He was on his knees begging me to let him go with Pedro!" My wife laughed.

"It's amazing how strong the bond between Pedro and our son is. That boy really loves his friend!"

"Pedro is much more than a friend, Eduard. He is our son's angel. I think he would die if something happened to Pedro Eduardo."

Izzy was right. Since Pedro Eduardo was born, Pedro had been a constant shadow, always caring, always protecting our little boy.

When Izzy was ready, we walked to the main house, hand in hand, as we did every day.

It sometimes scared me how much I loved my wife. Since the first time I had met her in Amsterdam, all those years ago, my love only grew bigger and stronger, and to know she loved me the same way was a God's blessing.

**Izzy's POV**

When we came into the kitchen in the main house, something knocked me to the ground. Well, not exactly something. I'd better say '_someone'_.

Alice was on me, hugging me and squealing as a deranged woman.

"For God's sake, Alice! If you hurt my wife, I swear I Carla will be an orphan!" Eduard shouted, trying to move her off me.

Eduard held her by the waist and moved her to her feet, where she stood jumping in the balls of her feet as an extremely excited child who had just seen Santa Claus.

When I was on my feet again, and tried to clean the dust from my skirt, Alice looked at me with her best smile and asked me to forgive her for her impulsivity.

"I can forgive you if you tell me why you are so… excited!"

"Didn't Eduard tell you? We are going to a ball! A ball! Can you imagine how fun it's going to be?" Alice squeaked.

"Alice, please calm down. You're going to have a heart attack!" Papa laughed.

"Yes, Eduard told me about the ball, Alice. And I'm really excited about it, too. But I don't go and jump on people like a crazy monkey!" I teased her.

"That's because your name is not Alice!" Rose snorted.

"Alright! Dinner is ready. Let's eat before it gets cold!" Mother called us.

"But… Mother, we have to discuss about the ball!" Alice whined.

"Stop acting as a child, Alice! Your daughter behaves better than you!" Mother scolded, making Alice stop.

Papa said some words about being married, and the importance of love and respect in a couple's life, and then we ate the delicious roast with potatoes that Mother had prepared.

Em, being his usual Em, was the first to start and the last to stop eating, followed by Jose. Those two could eat a whole cow!

While Whilelmine served dessert – a delicious milk pudding she had prepared in the afternoon – we talked about the ball.

"Carl, can you take me and the girls to Taquara tomorrow morning? We need to buy fabrics for our dresses," Mother asked.

"You can go with Luís and me. We have to go and bring some new cattle I bought from a merchant there. We can ride together," Em said.

Whilelmine had been quiet since we started talking about the way. She didn't say a word, but I could see the longing in her eyes.

"Whilelmine, you are going with us, right?" I asked her, noticing her discomfort.

"I… I don't know, Izzy."

"Erwin, I think your wife is waiting for your decision. You'd better tell her right now!" Em boomed with a laugh.

Erwin looked to Whilelmine with so much love, that it was impossible not to feel like you were intruding in a private conversation.

"I didn't say anything about the ball because I didn't know if we could go or not," Erwin said, looking to the ground.

"What the hell is that? Since when you are not family, man?" Em spoke with conviction.

"Erwin, let's get things clear. You and Whilelmine are my employees. You two work here, and work hard. Sometimes harder than we do," Papa stated.

Erwin, still with his eyes glued to the ground, and with a deep blush on his cheeks, just nodded.

"But you are more than employees for us. You are friends, and friends are part of our family. You are family, always were and will always be. Got it?" Papa finished with a laugh.

The poor man then released the breath he had been holding since Papa had started to talk and brought his eye to us. They were full of tears. Happy tears.

"Boss, I don't know what I've done to deserve your friendship, but thank you," he said with a big smile.

"It means we're going to the ball, Erwin?" Whilelmine asked, replying his smile.

"Yes. We are going to the ball. And I want you to buy a beautiful dress for the occasion, my wife!" Erwin added.

"Do I have to go to the ball, too?" Jose asked from his place, his voice sounding bored.

"No. You will go to the ball only if you want, son!" Papa answered.

"Can I stay with Pedro and Luís to take care of the small ones?" He begged.

Jose was an amazing young man. At the age of sixteen, he was a calm boy who never complained about his tasks, and was always eager to learn something new. The books Papa gave him regularly were his world.

He was the first one in our family who could speak Portuguese fluently, what was always helpful when the men had business with Brazilian people. Papa and Eduard could speak Portuguese, but Em and Jaspis were terrible at it.

"Izzy, did you know that Jose and Pedro are teaching Portuguese to Carla and Pedro Eduardo?" Jaspis asked me with pride in his voice.

"Yes, Pedro Eduardo told me. He is so excited! He is always trying to teach me the new words he has been learning. It's great because Eduard can help me, too."

"I think it would be a good idea if everyone here could speak a little Portuguese, don't you think?" Mother asked.

"I agree with you, Esme. Life would be a lot easier if everybody could communicate better with the Brazilians. We could even increase our sales if we didn't have the language barrier."

Papa was a doctor, but was also an excellent businessman, and wouldn't lose a chance to make our business grow.

"Jose, would you teach us?" I asked.

"Of course! I would love that!"

"We can have classes here, maybe two or three times a week, after dinner. Does it sound good?" Mother asked.

It was agreed then that we would have classes every Tuesday and Thursday, after dinner, and that Jose, Papa and Eduard would teach us.

I was excited to learn the language, and was already imagining how many amazing books I would read in the future.

**Pedro Eduardo's POV**

"Momma, you will study Portuguese, too?"

"Sure thing, my little tornado! And then, when Momma really knows the language, we can read books written in Portuguese at bed time," she answered.

Reading at bed time had been a tradition in our house since I could remember. Every night, Pops and Momma sat at my bed and read a story. I loved it! Pops made weird voices, and I laughed a lot!

I was five, so I was already a big boy, but they never stopped with our reading time.

Pops and Momma didn't know, but Nana Esme had been teaching me the alphabet. She told me it was our little secret, and that I was a really smart boy!

I could already write a few words: my name that was the same as Pedro, Pops' and Momma's names, Nana's and Papa's names, and Carla's!

Carla was my cousin, and she was a little older than me. She was really bossy sometimes, but I loved her. She didn't know how to write yet, and that made me smarter than her!

My best friend was Robert. His parents Erwin and Whilelmine worked for Papa, but they were like family, so I called them uncle and aunt.

Robert's little sister, Kristen, was a pain in the ass, and was always walking behind me and trying to kiss me. Ew! Girls had cooties!

Uncle Em told me once that I would change my mind when I was bigger. I didn't understand what he meant, but I thought he was crazy!

In my head it was 'girls = cooties'.

But how could it be? Momma was a girl, and she kissed pops all the time!

"Pops, you can't kiss Momma anymore! She will give you cooties!"

Pops and Momma burst into laughter after that. They laughed so hard that they had to sit and hold their tummies!

Go figure! Probably that was another one of the mysteries that only adults knew the answer!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

**Izzy's POV**

We had spent our time between our house chores and sewing clothes for the ball, and when we realized it was Saturday again. And we were going to the ball!

To say that I was excited was an understatement. I had never been to a ball. The closest thing to a ball that I had seen was a church party, many years ago in our village.

The children were ready and abuzz. They loved every chance they had to stay with Pedro and Luís. The two men loved our children as if they were their real uncles. The 'uncles' were very fond and protective with all the little ones, and we knew we could trust them to look after our sons and daughters.

Eduard and I were ready when we arrived at the main house, dressed in our best clothes. Eduard looked absurdly sexy in his black suit and white shirt. Honestly, he would look sexy even if he was wearing rags.

My royal blue dress was simple, but fitted me perfectly, accentuating my curves in the right places. The only ornament was some dark blue flowers that Mother had embroidered around the neckline and the sleeve hems.

I had my hair loose, and the waves were beautiful on my shoulders. I knew it wasn't proper for a married woman to let her hair down, but my husband loved it, so I didn't care.

When Eduard saw me in the dress, he lost his words, and his eyes were instantly dark, showing how excited he was. I knew we would have some hot time when we came back home later that night.

Alice was wearing a lilac dress, with a purple sash under her breasts. She had her hair in a bun, with some loose strands around her face.

Rose was wearing a dark green dress, with silver strands around the neckline. As usually, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Whilelmine had chosen a dark grey fabric. She had a dark red ribbon sewn around the neckline that made the dress really charming.

Mother had a maroon dress, simple like mine, but her posture made her look as a queen, or at least a noble woman.

Papa, Erwin and Em were wearing dark grey suits, and Jaspis had a dark blue one. They all looked so handsome and so different in such nice clothes that it was impossible not to compliment them.

"Ladies, you look absolutely adorable tonight! I'm sure you will cause a commotion at the ball. The other ladies will die of envy due to your elegance!" Papa said, making us blush.

"Papa and I were talking earlier, and we decided we will ride our horses to the ball. It's faster and safer than using the buggies," Eduard informed us.

I didn't mind because I loved riding my mare called Fluffy. Alice was not very happy, and said that riding would ruin our dresses.

"Alice, if you sit on your horse or on the buggy, the damage will be the same. So stop with your childish attitude," Mother scolded her.

We said our good-byes to Pedro, Luís and José, and reminded the children that they should obey the adults.

It took us a little less than an hour to arrive to Mr. Klein's barn, where many people were already gathered.

We handled our horses to some boys who were there to take care of the animals, and walked to the ball.

The place had been emptied and cleaned. Garlands of flowers and ribbons decorated the place, and many lamps were hanging from the ceiling, giving the place a flickering lighting.

Pastor Webber, Benjamin and Angela were already there and waved when they saw us crossing the front threshold.

Angela looked lovely in a dark pink dress that accentuated her dark hair which, like mine, she had loose.

She hugged me and greeted my family, and then invited us to join them in one of the long tables along the west wall.

Erwin and Whilelmine followed Angela to the table. Erwin missed Benjamin, and wanted to chat with him.

The rest of us decided to greet some people that Papa knew. Some people that had businesses with Jaspis, Em and Eduard also stopped us, and we all had a nice time talking to them.

We returned to the table where Pastor Webber was merrily talking to a very beautiful woman. He introduced her as Mrs. Keller, and told us she was a good friend who helped him with his sermons.

Later, Angela told me that Mrs. Keller was a widow, and that Pastor Webber and she had become very fond of each other.

We decided to play match-makers then. It was time to give Alfred a little of happiness in his life. He has been alone since Angela's mother had passed away, and Angela was really happy with his father's new found happiness.

Mrs. Keller, or Tanya as she asked us to call her, was blond and had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They were as clear as the sky. Her friendly smile and her funny attitude made us laugh all night long. Tanya and Em soon became friends and were ready to entertain us.

"Esme, God didn't give me a child, but if one day you get tired of Em, send him to me. This boy is the son I never had!" Tanya said in between laughs, after Em had told us a hilarious story.

"Tanya, believe me when I tell you that if I didn't love this boy so much, I would send him to you. But I can't. Em is the heart of joy in our family!" Mother replied with a large smile.

"Ah, Mother! I love you, too! But it's really nice to have an option if one day you get tired of me!" Em stated, making us laugh again.

The musicians started playing then, and Eduard took me to the dance floor for a waltz. I had never danced before, but I felt so safe in his arms that dancing became a pleasant thing.

Alfred and Tanya were dancing, and the loving atmosphere between them was almost palpable.

"It seems Pastor Webber has found someone to share his life with," Eduard whispered against my ear, making me shiver.

"Yeah, I've seen that! They look really cue together."

"Is Angela agreeable with it?" Eduard asked.

"Sure. She is really happy with her father happiness."

"He looks happier. In fact, Alfred changed a lot since we left Europe, don't you think?"

"You can't imagine how much he has changed, Eduard. He used to be a bitter man, and treated Angela as a slave. To see him dancing and laughing is a blessing. I hope he finds happiness again."

One waltz followed the other and we kept dancing. Soon, all our brothers and sisters were twirling around, enjoying the rare opportunity to relax and have fun.

But it was when Papa and Mother joined us that the atmosphere changed, and one couple after another stopped dancing just to observe them.

It was magical! The bond they shared in their daily life was even more palpable on the dance floor. Papa's eyes were tied to Mother's, and their elegance was so impressive that we almost felt as cripples trying to dance.

They were not dancing. They were floating with the music, creating a romantic scene before our eyes. Their love was visible in each move they made, and it was as we could see it shining.

When the musicians stopped playing, Papa bowed and Mother gave a small curtsy to people who were praising them.

Soon we returned to our table, and enjoyed some beer that had been served with cakes, sausages and some pickled radishes.

Pastor Webber took Angela to dance with him, while Benjamin danced with Tanya. Angela and I grew up together, and I had never seen her happier. Her relationship with her father had improved a lot, and since she married Benjamin, her father had become a real friend to both of them.

When we realized, it was time to go back home. Many people came to say good-bye to us and wished us a safe return home.

Pastor Webber and Tanya were in a corner, chatting in low voices, lost in their own bubble.

The boys who took care of our horses were waiting for us. The animals looked rested and well fed, so Papa gave them some coins, thanking them for their care and help.

We mounted our horses and rode them home. Pastor Webber, Angela and Benjamin traveled with us once they lived near our houses.

"So, Alfred, when is the wedding?" Em asked with his most solemn voice.

"Wedding? Who's getting married?" Pastor Webber answered, confused by Em' question.

"You and Tanya, of course!" Em replied, trying to control his laughing.

"No, it's not… it's not like that, Em…" Alfred stuttered.

"How is it then?" Papa teased him.

Poor Alfred was at a loss of words, and his cheeks were absolutely red while the others continued with their teasing.

"Father, I like Tanya, and I would love to see you married to her," Angela said, trying to make her father feel better.

"Really, child?"

"Of course, father. You have been alone for such a long time, and I think you deserve some happiness!" Angela declared with a sweet smile.

"Oh God! Tanya and I thought you would never accept someone in your mom's place. That's why we didn't say a thing before!" Pastor Webber said, tears in his eyes.

"I would love to have a mother, especially someone as nice and friendly as Tanya. My mother died when I was born, so I really never had a mother. I think it's time for you to propose her, father." Angela added with a wink.

The rest of our way was filled with chats about Tanya and a future wedding we needed to plan, according to Alice.

When we arrived at the main house, Pedro was sitting on the front steps, waiting for us. He let us know that the children were sleeping, and that they had been wonderful during our absence.

He helped us with the horses and then bid us good night.

Eduard and I walked home after everyone had left, and kept our hand busy, touching, caressing.

When we arrived home, in spite of our tiredness, we made love as if it was our first time: slow and powerful.

**Eduard's POV**

When I saw Izzy in that dress, I went crazy with lust. She looked absolutely edible, and I wanted to taste her from head to toe.

Dancing with her at the ball had only made me harder. Her delicious body rubbed against mine while dancing, and I had to think about our plantation, and our pigs and chickens, to dominate my instincts.

The love I felt for my Izzy was something from another world. It was powerful and deep-seated.

So, every time we lost ourselves in each other, my heart swelled with pride and love for the most adorable woman in the world.

Her head was against my chest, and she had an arm around me. Her right leg was between mine, creating a delicious friction and making me want her one more time.

It was still dark outside, but soon the sun would greet us with its rays, announcing another day, another Sunday.

With a deep breath, I slipped into sleep, just to be awakened by Pedro's voice, shouting my name at the front door.

**Pedro's POV**

One of the best things about living with the Maurers was the privilege of being treated as their friend.

Doctor Carl knew that I would do anything to protect his family, and he trusted me so much that he would let me look after his grandchildren.

I was a free man, but I had been a slave and my flesh still had the marks of the brutality of my owner and his men. So, to be accepted as a friend was something really important, something that most people couldn't understand.

The children were my pride and joy, and I loved each one of them as if they were my own.

José was not a child anymore. That night he told me his history, and I realized that the poor boy's childhood had been even sadder than mine. I had been a slave due to slavery. But he had been treated as a slave by his own father.

Robert was a sweet boy. He was polite, and always had a crooked smile to offer to anybody who looked at him.

His little sister, Kristen, was a cute little girl, and she loved to annoy Pedro Eduardo with her kisses.

The twins, Christian and Anna, were adorable, and would obey me all the time.

Carla was a little copy of her mother. She would cry any time she dirtied her clothes, and was very demanding.

And then there was Pedro Eduardo. He was special for me, and we had formed a strong bond since the day he was born.

I was still thinking about the children when I realized that sleep wouldn't come to me that night. There was something wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I had been feeling restless and kind of distressed since mid afternoon. Luís had asked me what my problem was, and laughed at me when I told him about those nagging feelings.

"Man, you worry too much," Luís said with his cup of coffee in his hands.

"The problem is that I don't even know what I'm worried about this time!" I huffed.

"You are probably just worried about taking care of all the kids tonight. Don't fret, man. You know I'll help you. I really like these little monkeys," Luís said with a hearty laugh.

Leaving my bed, I decided to take a walk in the dark that surrounded the house at the eerie light before the dawn.

I crossed the garden and opened the front gate that took me to the steps down to the river.

Crickets were jumping from plant to plant, fireflies were illuminating the flowers, and early birds were starting the day on their nests.

It was that mystical part of the day when night and day would be together as two lovers that could never really meet.

I walked south along the river for a while, trying not to steps on the toads and frogs that packed the path.

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the strange smell that was coming with the south wind. It was the smell of burned wood, but it was too strong to be a mere bonfire.

I ran up the hill, trying to find where the dark smoke was coming from, and asking my gods to protect whoever was in danger.

Eduard and Izzy's cottage was right in front of me, and I forced my legs to their front door.

When I reached it, I banged so hard that my hand hurt. It didn't matter. I needed to wake Eduard up.

He was the only one around that could help me.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: This amazing banner was a present from my friend Ellie Wolf, and this chapter is specially for her.**

**Chapter 38**

**Izzy's POV**

I was startled when strong bangs almost put our front door down, and got more scared when I heard Pedro's voice shouting for Eduard.

Not minding his almost nudity, Eduard ran to the door and opened it, almost taking it from its hinges.

I had put on my robe and tied it to my waist, before I ran to the door to see what was happening.

A cold shiver ran down my spine, and a dreadful thought came to my mind: there was something wrong with my son.

When I arrived there, Eduard was already running back to the house, and I followed him.

"Izzy, we have no time to waste. Put on some clothes and run to the main house. Call Papa and the boys, and tell them we need them at the church as soon as they can get there!"

"Eduard, tell me what happened!" I demanded, my body shaking with fear.

"There is a fire. Pedro thinks it's the church. We're going there now. Run! Call our family!" Eduard shouted before running outside.

I discarded the idea of wearing appropriate clothes, and decided that I had no time to lose. Putting on my shoes, I ran to the main house as fast as I could.

There was a light in the kitchen, and I knew somebody was already there, probably preparing breakfast.

Erwin and Luís were there, and they looked scared when I started to cry out loud.

"Carl! Jaspis! Em! Please, help us!"

The three men came stumbling down the stairs as if a horde of demons was flying after them.

"Izzy, what happened?" Papa asked me, trying to understand what had me so nervous.

"Eduard and Pedro need your help. There is a fire. Pedro thinks it's the church. Go! Please, go and help them!"

"Luís and Erwin, come with us!" Papa ordered.

"Let's take the horses!" Em suggested.

"There's no time to saddle them. Run!" Jaspis replied.

Before I could realize anything, the five men had already left, running as fast as their legs would take them.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned and saw a very pale Esme looking into my eyes.

"What is it, Izzy? Where did the men go?"

"Keep calm, Mother. Pedro saw a fire. He thinks it's the church. Eduard and he have already run there. I came to call Papa and the boys," I explained.

"Oh God! We have to go and help them. Alfred, Ben and Angela need us!" Mother gasped, her gaze lost on the horizon.

My stomach turned into a knot then. It wasn't only the church. My best friend's house was attached to the church, and it would burn down, too.

"Whilelmine, keep an eye on the kids. Rose, Alice and Izzy, let's go. They need us there," Mother ordered.

We ran up the hill, and saw the black smoke that was blocking the first sun rays of the day.

My lungs were aching with the effort of the sprint, and my legs were shaking when we came to the burning site in front of us.

There wasn't anything else we could do. Everything had burned to the ground.

Eduard was sitting on a large flagstone under a tall tree. His head was down, and he was hugging his knees. His frame was shaking with his violent sobs.

The other men were standing a little further, but they all had tears running down their dirty ashen faces.

I felt to my knees beside my husband, and hugged his shoulders, trying to comfort him in that dark hour.

My best friend, her husband and her father were gone. The fire had destroyed everything, taking their lives with its scorching rage.

When Eduard felt my presence, he hugged me, and we cried some more. When he was calmer, he told me that, when Pedro and he arrived, the fire had already claimed everything.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy. I should have run faster," he murmured against my shoulder.

"Shh… it's not your fault, my love. It's not your fault," I repeated again and again while my own warm tears ran from my eyes.

I felt a hand squeezing my shoulder then, and saw when Papa squatted next to Eduard.

"Son, let's go home. There is nothing we can do now."

Eduard just nodded and helped me to my feet. He didn't say a word, but I knew he was suffering just as much as I was.

His pain was my pain, and my sadness was his sadness in the days that followed the fire.

The men returned to that horrendous place the next day, trying to find our friends' bodies. We wanted to give them a decent burial, but their bodies had burned to ashes.

Papa decided to tell their friends what had happened, and the men jumped on their horses and went to several settlements to spread the sad news.

It was agreed then that a special ceremony would be held on Sunday to remember our beloved friends.

When the dawn brought us to Sunday, people from different placed started to arrive to where the church used to be.

Papa and the boys had worked hard to clean the place, but the marks left by the fire were still visible in the plants and lawn that surrounded us.

Tanya was devastated, and was supported by Em who never left her side. She cried so much that it was impossible not to get emotional with her desperate tears.

We returned home when the ceremony finished, and Tanya came with us. Mother Esme had invited her to spend some days with us, because she was afraid Tanya would do something stupid with all the sadness she had in her heart.

**Esme's POV**

"Carl, I invited Tanya to stay with us for some days. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Esme. It's better if she doesn't stay alone right now. Here, we can help her face this tragedy, and keep an eye on her," Carl told me.

"I know. I'm afraid she will do something against herself if we leave her all alone. She loved Alfred with all her heart, Carl."

"He loved her, too. Last night, when we were coming back from the ball, he told me he was ready to propose her. He wanted to buy a ring first, and intended to do it next week."

"God, this is so unfair. He spent his life in sadness and bitterness, and when he was ready to move on, his life was reaped by that cursed fire!" I groaned.

"Esme, we won't be able to help her if we keep this sullen mood. Let's go to the kitchen and see what our family is doing, alright?"

When we arrived in the kitchen, our sons and daughter and their children were sitting around the table chatting quietly. Erwin, Whilelmine, Luís and Pedro were there, too.

Em had an arm around Tanya's shoulder, and her head was against his chest. She wasn't crying anymore, what was good.

She had little Anna on her lap, and was playing with the little girl and her ragdoll.

When she saw us entering the kitchen, she tried to stand up, but Em kept her by his side.

"Second Mother, here nobody stands when another person from our family enters a room. And you are family now," Em explained, kissing her forehead.

"Everybody who is in this kitchen is family for us, Tanya," Carl added.

She looked at us with thankful eyes and just nodded.

"Uncle Em, if Aunt Tanya is your second mother, is she my second Nana?" Pedro Eduardo asked with doubts in his expression.

"Do you want her to be your second Nana, little monkey?" I asked my adorable grandson.

"Yeah, Nana! It would be nice to have another Nana!" he replied happily.

"Tanya, would you give my son the extraordinary honor to be his second Nana?" Eduard asked, emotion rolling with every word.

"I never had a grandma, and I would love to have one," Robert exclaimed.

"I want a nana, too," possessive little Kristen added.

Wit her eye filled with unshed tears, Tanya placed little Anna in Rose's arms and stood up. Then she looked to every one of us, offering us a small smile.

"God never gave me children, and I am too old for that now. But life is giving me the chance of being a grandmother, and I plan to focus all my love on these amazing children you have here," Tanya sniffed.

As if it had been planned and rehearsed before, all children stood up and walked to Tanya. They wanted to hug their new nana.

"Aren't you jealous, my love?" Carl murmured in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"No, I'm not. Those little monkeys have so much love in their hearts that I really don't mind sharing."

Tanya was crying again, but those were happy tears. In that moment I knew that the beautiful woman would find happiness with our family.

**Em's POV**

It was hard to see Tanya suffering so much. She was a nice lady, and we had become friends instantly that night at the ball. But then the fire happened, and it took away Tanya's light.

Rose surprised me when she told me to call Tanya my 'Second Mother'. She knew how much Tanya and I had liked each other, and how much I respected her.

The first time I had called her 'Second Mother' was the day of the ceremony, and I could have never foreseen the chain reaction that my words created.

From that day on, Tanya became 'Second Nana' for all the children in our family, and the love she shared with them was something worth seeing.

It had been a month after the fire, and Tanya was still living in the main house, but she wasn't a visitor. She worked as hard as any other woman of our family. She even helped Papa with some pregnant women when they had their babies. Papa said she was an amazing midwife.

"I think it's time to return to my house," Tanya said with evident sadness.

"Tanya! Please stay here for a little longer," Mother begged.

"You know you are welcome to stay as long as you want, Tanya," Papa added.

"I know. But I think I have already stayed longer than a visitor should. I don't like to feel like a burden."

"Tanya, you've never been a burden! You work as hard as we do. You even helped Carl with his patients!" Mother exclaimed.

The room was quiet for some time, nobody saying a word. It was just the crackle of the burning wood in the stove that broke the heavy silence.

"Tanya, would you consider the idea of working with me? I could use some help with my patients," Papa observed.

"And then you could live here with us. We have plenty of rooms as you know. It would be easier, too. When Carl is called to see a patient, sometimes in the middle of the night, you would already be here to go with him," Mother added.

"And I would have my two mothers in the same house!" I recalled, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.

Even against their will, they started laughing, and that had been my intention: to make things lighter, happier.

"Wouldn't it be a problem?" Tanya asked, still uncertain.

"Not at all. And you can sell your house in Igrejinha, so you will have more money," Papa continued.

"Oh, that house is so small. Nobody would buy it!" Tanya scoffed.

"I would. The location of the house is great for me to open my doctor's office. Would you sell it to me?" Papa asked.

While they continued to talk about the fair price for the house, I walked to my mother who had been embroidering a dress, probably for Carla.

"Mother, do you feel bad when I call Tanya my second mother?"

"Of course not, Em."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I don't know. I guess I still didn't have time to mourn the loss of our friends, that's all, son."

"You're an amazing woman, Mother!"

"Why do you say that, Em?"

"You are the mainstay of our family in times of grief. You always have a gentle word to anyone who needs solace, and you are always ready to receive people in our house."

"That's how I am, Em. I would feel bad if I had to act differently." Mother explained with a tired smile.

I hugged my mother then, wanting to show her how much I loved her, and how much I was thankful for being her son.

"Em, I need to breath," Mother murmured against my shoulder.

"Sorry, Mother," I replied.

While my mother was kneading my cheeks as if I was a little kid, Papa and Tanya ended their conversation. Papa had a smile on his face when he kissed Mother's forehead.

"Esme dear, I need you help. We have to decorate my new office in Igrejinha!"

That brought my mother back to her normal self. As a good gypsy, she loved to change things, and would get any chance she had to decorate a place.

"It will be my pleasure, dear husband!"

Tanya was quiet in the corner near the stairs when Mother approached her, a bright smile spreading her kindness.

"But before I help my husband, I think I have to help my new sister here!" Mother exclaimed, linking her arm through Tanya's and walking to the stairs.

Some minutes later, while I was talking with Papa about our cattle, I heard her calling my name.

"Em, ask Pedro to prepare the wagon first thing tomorrow morning. You and Luís are going to Igrejinha with Tanya and me. We need to bring her things to the main house."

"Me? Why me, Mother? You know I hate relocations!" I whined.

"Isn't Tanya your 'Second Mother'? Then it's your duty to help your mother move!"

Mother went up the stairs with a smile of victory on her lips. She knew exactly what to do to make me do what she wanted.

Me and my big mouth!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

**Eduard's POV**

The first months after the fire that took our friends' lives were unbearable. Izzy cried all the time, and had terrible nightmares that let her crying and shaking.

I just held her in my arms, trying to show her my support. I needed her to understand that she was not alone in her pain.

Things in the farm had been hectic, and we had never had so much work to do. Our herd was getting bigger and bigger, and our fields were producing more than in previous years.

We had to hire more hands because Erwin and Whilelmine had decided to open their own grocery store to substitute Angela and Ben's business. With Papa's support, they were doing well, and their commerce was thriving.

A good thing that had happened after the fire was Tanya's decision to live with our family. She was an amazing company and, despite her initial sadness, she always had a good story to make us relax after a hard day. Papa said she was also a great nurse, and helped him more that he had believed when he first invited her to work with him. Women trusted her, and that had made Papa's job easier.

"Eduard, can you come to my office for a minute?" Papa asked me, a serious tone to his voice.

Papa was usually a relaxed person, and to see him serious like that made me nervous, trying to figure out what could have happened.

"Papa, what happened?" I inquired as soon as I stepped inside his home office.

With a deep breath, Papa opened a little rectangular wooden box where he kept his important papers.

"I've found him, Eduard."

"Who? Who did you find, Papa?"

"Sebastião."

"You're not making sense, Papa. Am I supposed to know who Sebastião is?" I questioned, totally confused.

"Sebastião is Pedro younger brother, son. Some time ago, Pedro told me about his brother. He gave me some precious information about the place where he used to live, and Gareth managed to find him."

"And?"

"I bought him, Eduard. The boy is already at Maggie's. Helmuth will bring him tomorrow, and I intend to free him as soon as I have the ownership documents."

"Papa, what aren't you telling me?"

He stood up, walked to the window, and stayed there for a long time without saying a single word.

"Their mother, Berenice, is still alive."

"How is that bad, Papa?"

"Oh, no. It's not bad at all, son. I just don't know how Pedro will react when he sees his brother and mother."

"You bought her, too?" I asked, amazed at the revelation that my father had just made.

"Yes, son. I couldn't leave her behind. Sebastião is the only son she still has with her, and I didn't have the heart to separate them."

"Enlighten me, please. What exactly is the problem here? Papa, you are about to free to people, and you are worried about that? I don't understand."

"Eduard, Pedro ran away from Baron Ferreira de Albuquerque's farm more than ten years ago, and I don't know how he will feel when he sees them. I'm worried with my friend. I don't want him to think that I am pushing him into a situation he may not like. I don't want him to think that I overstepped his boundaries."

"Papa, do you trust me?" I asked seriously.

"With my life, son. Why?"

"I know who can help us make this situation easier to Pedro."

**Berenice's POV**

We had a new master, and I was petrified. I had been a slave to Baron Ferreira de Albuquerque since I was born.

I had had more children than I could remember, but only Sebastião had stayed with me. The others were either killed or sold to other masters. And there was Pedro.

Pedro was the one who ran away.

He wanted to be a free man, and ran away to join General Bento's army in that stupid war that took many men's lives.

I didn't know if he had survived or not.

When that damned foreman had come into the slaves' quarters and told us we had been sold, I barely believed.

I was an old slave. Who would buy me?

Sebastião and I were handled to a gentle man called Gareth who brought us to Maggie's. He had told us he was not our owner, but assured us that we would meet him soon.

Before the dawn, Maggie served us breakfast, and told us to eat. Our journey would be long, according to her.

When she took us to the river, a man called Helmuth was there, waiting for us. We embark the boat and left.

We just didn't know where we were going to, but life couldn't get worse than it had always been.

**Izzy's POV**

Pedro was working in the stable when I found him. He was brushing the horses, as he did every afternoon. Jaspis liked to keep his animals as clean as possible, and Pedro loved to work with them.

Pedro Eduardo ran to him, and hugged the man's leg. It was always an amazing thing to see how much my son loved our friend.

With my son on his shoulders, Pedro walked to me, giving me his always friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, Izzy! I'm glad you brought my little monkey to see me!"

"Hello, Pedro. Are you too busy? There is something I need to discuss with you," I said, catching his attention.

"Just give a minute. I need to lock the horses."

He took the horses to their stalls, changed their water and fed them quickly, probably worried about what I had to tell you.

Pedro Eduardo was playing with the little wooden soldiers that Pedro had carved when the man sat by my side on a stool.

"So, what do you need to discuss, Izzy?"

"Pedro, you know that, since you helped me bring my son into this world, you are almost as a brother to me, right?"

He nodded and told me to continue.

"That day I promised myself that I would do anything I could to make your life better, easier and happier."

"Nah, I'm happy here, Izzy. Happier than I have ever been in my almost thirty years."

"Well, I have something that I believe will make you even happier, and I want you to accept what I'm gonna tell you as a present."

"My father Oxalá! You are really scaring me now Izzy. You know you don't have to give me anything. You and your family gave me everything I could have dreamed!" Pedro said, half nervous, half excited.

"I know I don't '_have'_ to give you anything. But I want to. You have done so much for me and my family! It's only fair that we do something for you. So, please, have in mind that this is a present from our family to you, so you cannot be mad, alright?"

He just laughed then and stood up.

"Alright, Izzy. I promise I'll accept this present you want to give me, and will not say a word about that."

**Pedro's POV**

I didn't know what exactly was happening, but Izzy was totally fussy. Her words were leaving her words in such a hurry that it was difficult to follow what she was saying.

A present for me.

I didn't see the point in a present for me. They had already given me so much that it was pointless.

But when she said I was like a brother, my heart melted, and I knew I would do anything she wanted, and accept anything she gave me.

Izzy Maurer was one of the sweetest people I had ever met, and I really saw her as my little sister.

"Fine, Izzy. Where is my present?" I asked her in a mocking tone.

"They are in the kitchen, I mean, your present is in the kitchen. Follow me."

I would follow and protect my little sister anytime she needed me.

When we were in front of the kitchen door, Izzy came to a halt and looked me in the eyes.

"Take a deep breath. You are about to have the surprise of your life," she said with emotion in her voice.

Before I could reply, Izzy took my hand and, taking Pedro Eduardo from my shoulder, she pushed me through the door.

There, sitting between Doctor Carl and Esme, was a face I hadn't seen for more than ten years, a face I thought I would never see again, a face I thought was already dead: my mother.

"Mama?" I asked, not believing my eyes, and feeling a knot in my throat.

"Son! The gods didn't want me to die before meeting you again!" Mama said, walking to my open arms.

After a long time of hugging and kissing, of caressing and crying, I let her go and turned to look at Izzy.

She was standing next to the stove, Pedro Eduardo in her arms, and a boy I didn't recognize was by her side.

He was as black as me, and when he smiled that same smile that I could still remember, I knew who he was.

"Tião?"

My baby brother ran to me, and hugged me with all his might. Our tears blended in our embrace.

"Pedro, I missed you so much. I was so small when you left, but I never forgot your face!" Sebastião said in between sobs.

"I know little brother, I know!"

My mother hugged both of us then, and my heart felt whole for the first time in more than ten years.

I turned to Doctor Carl and his family and asked the question that was lingering on my lips.

"How?"

"I bought them, Pedro, and tomorrow I will go to the notary's office to get their Letters of Manumission. They will be free."

"Free?" Mama asked as if it was a terrible thing.

"Yes, Berenice. Free. You can stay here and work for us if you want. But you will have a salary, and nobody will mistreat you here," Doctor Carl explained.

"But I don't know how to be free," Mama murmured, looking to the ground.

"You will learn. You can count on us, Berenice. Pedro is a good friend, my grandson's guardian angel, and we want you to make yourself at home here," Esme added.

"Mama, Esme knows a lot about the use of herbs to cure people. I'm sure you can help her a lot with that," I said, trying to make her believe that freedom was a good thing.

"You call your boss' wife by her name?" Mama asked me, fear in her eyes.

"Of course, Berenice. We are ordinary people. The fact that your son works for us doesn't mean that he is inferior to us. Pedro is, more than anything, our friend." Eduard stated.

"And we can work and live here with Pedro?" Mama asked to Doctor Carl.

"If you want!" Doctor Carl replied with a friendly smile.

"Sir, I am an old woman, and I have never imagined seeing my son Pedro again. Thank you so much for that."

"Doctor Carl, I want your permission to add another room to the barn. My brother can share my room, but I would like to have a private room to my mother." I requested.

"I'll tell you what, Pedro. Tomorrow we will start building a house for your family. We have plenty of building material for that in the barn. Luís can help us, and I'm sure the boys will help, too." Doctor Carl said, making me cry again.

Never in my whole life, I had dreamed about having a house, and he was offering me that chance.

The Maurers had given me everything: a job, friends, good food, my family back and a house to call my own.

I would always do anything I could to pay them back.

**Luís' POV**

Once I had heard that happiness we shared was happiness doubled.

When Pedro came into the barn where we had our rooms, my friend was almost bursting with happiness, and I understood his reason when he told me what Doctor Carl had done.

"Luís, Doctor Carl even allowed me to build a house for my family. You are as a brother for me, and I want you to come and live with us when our house is ready," Pedro said.

The shock I felt when I heard his words was something I had never felt before. My mouth was dry, and I couldn't say a word.

Pedro just stared at me with mirth in his eyes and the biggest smile I had ever seen in his black face.

"Won't you say anything, my friend?" Pedro asked, patting my back.

"You mean a house? A real house?" I stuttered.

"That's what I mean! And a bedroom just for you. What do you think?"

"Can I have my image of the Virgin Mary in my room?" I asked, not sure that I really understood what he was saying.

"It's your room, Luís. Besides, you know I respect your religion. I may not follow it, but it has never been a bone of contention between us, my friend!"

"Alright! And when do we start building it?"

The next morning met us on a lot of plane land where we were putting down stakes that would be used as the foundation of our future house.

Eduard, Em, Jaspis, Jose, Erwin and even my little brother were there to help us, and soon the first wall was up.

The women came a little before noon and brought us lunch that we ate under the leafy trees.

It was unreal to see how well the ladies were treating Mama. For them, she was a mere person, not a slave, and I was sure that Mama would soon realize that she deserved to be treated exactly like that.

We had just finished lunch when the sound of hooves approached us. It was Doctor Carl.

"Berenice, Sebastião, can you come here please?" Doctor Carl asked, offering a smile.

Mama and my little brother looked at each other, and then walked to where Doctor Carl was standing. He opened the leather bag he had on his shoulder and gave them two scrolls.

They were not simple scrolls.

Doctor Carl had just given them their freedom.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Our story is coming to an end. After this chapter, there's only one more chapter and the epilogue to go.**

**I want to thank everyone who read my story and offered me support. ****I had been an amazing adventure!**

**Everything related to The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but this plot is mine!**

**Chapter 40**

**Five years later…**

**Izzy's POV**

It was my son's tenth birthday, and it was amazing to realized that time had flown so fast.

Many things had changed in those last five years.

We had added more people to our family. First Tanya, then Berenice and Sebastião had joined us, and they were real friends who brought more happiness to the Maurers.

Berenice lived with us for four years until her fragile heart lost the war to her illness. Papa said that, due to all she had suffered as a slave, her heart had become weaker and weaker.

She died in a beautiful spring afternoon, holding her two sons' hands, and surrounded by all of us who had learned to love and respect her.

Luís and Tanya had gotten married, and lived happily with our family. Luís continued to help with the farm work, and Tanya was still Papa's nurse.

Whilelmine and Erwin had four children – Robert, Kristen, Hannah and Susanna – and their grocery store was thriving year after year.

Em and Rose had four children, too. The twins – Anna and Christian – and two boys – Douglas and Thomas were their biggest treasure.

Alice and Jaspis had a boy last year, and he was named after Papa and Jaspis' father. Carl Thomas was a copy of his father, and his sister Carla's shadow. Wherever Carla was, Carl Thomas was, too.

The biggest change that had happened in our family happened when Jose declared that he wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to follow Papa's steps.

So, with their hearts full of uneasiness and worry, Papa and Mother had sent him to Bahia, where the only medical school in Brazil was located.

Mother had cried for days, missing her little boy. She wanted him to follow his dreams and would never deny him anything. But for her, no matter what, he would always be that scared little boy we had met on the ship.

We had decided to prepare a special dinner to celebrate Pedro Eduardo's birthday, and Mother, Alice, Rose, Tanya and I were busy in the kitchen.

Mother and I were preparing some roast pork with roast potatoes and sauerkraut, while Tanya was preparing rice and beans, my son's favorite food. Alice and Rose were just taking some doughs from the oven. They were going to prepare a cake filled with nuts, fruit and cream.

The men were outside, setting two long tables under the trees because the weather was so nice, and the day was so beautiful, that we decided to have dinner outside.

"Izzy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Pedro asked me from the kitchen door.

I just nodded, cleaned my hands with a dish towel and, smiling, I followed him outside where we could have some privacy to talk.

"Is everything alright, Pedro?"

"Yes, Izzy. I just wanted to ask you something," he said looking to the ground.

"Come on, Pedro! We're friends. Why are you that shy?" I asked, trying to break his embarrassment which was almost palpable.

"_CanIbringsomeonetothepartyto night_?"

He spoke so fast that it was impossible to understand what he was saying, so I asked him to repeat what he had said. When he repeated his question, using a slower voice and again looking to the ground, I smiled.

Tanya had told me that Pedro was in love with a woman from Igrejinha, but being the shy man he had always been, he hadn't mentioned anything to me.

"Who would you like to bring, Pedro?" I asked, pretending I didn't know anything about the lady who held his heart.

"It's… Listen Izzy, I've been kind of dating this lady –"

"You have a girlfriend, Pedro? And you didn't tell me anything about her?" I interrupted him with my teasing question.

"Well, I'm trying to tell you right now!" Pedro murmured, seeming a little nervous.

"Pedro, look at me!"

He brought his eyes from the ground and into mine, and, if it wasn't for his black skin, I would say he was blushing.

"Her name is Maria. She works for Erwin and Whilelmine in their grocery store, and lives in that little house Erwin built behind the grocery store. We've been seeing each other for a while, and I really like her, Izzy."

I hugged him then because I was really happy. Pedro had always been a friend, and knowing that he had found someone to share his life with made my heart swell with happiness.

"Do you love her, Pedro?"

"Very much, Izzy. She is my whole life now," he answered, his eye full of love and hope.

"Bring her tonight, Pedro. I would love to meet the woman who stole my friend's heart," I said, hugging him one more time.

"Get your hand of my wife, man!" Eduard teased Pedro.

"You should tell her to let me go. She is the one hugging me, man!"

I let Pedro go and turned to Eduard, hugging him. Pedro just said he was going to pick 'her' up and left.

"Who is 'her'?" Eduard asked out of curiosity.

"His girlfriend!"

"Pedro has a girlfriend?" Eduard's jaw dropped his surprise. "Since when? How come I didn't know that?"

"If it's any consolation, I didn't know it either. Well, Tanya told me he was seeing someone, but I didn't know who the woman was. He's bringing her tonight."

"Jesus! Em will have a blast with that information. I feel pity for Pedro already!" Eduard said with a laugh.

"Eduard, please talk to your brother. No, wait! I will talk to Rose. She can handle Em better than anyone."

I kissed Eduard's lips and, before it became too hot, I turned and entered the kitchen to finish dinner.

**Em's POV**

"Rose, what did I do now?" I asked my beloved wife who had just slapped the back of my head again.

"You didn't do anything yet. But if I know you as I think I do, you will."

"What will I do?"

Sometimes it was difficult for me to understand my wife. And at that moment what she was saying made no sense.

"Ernest Maurer, you listen to me, and listen well. Pedro is bringing his girlfriend to our dinner tonight, and I don't want to hear a peep from you about that!"

"A girlfriend? Since when is he banging someone?"

_ Slap!_

"Ouch, Rose!"

"Last warning, Em. If you say a word, you won't have sex with me for a month, and I mean a whole month. Understood?"

I loved Rose with all my heart, but sometimes she was not nice to play with.

**Eduard's POV**

Good Lord, our little man was already ten years old. Where had time gone? While I observed him eating his second slice of a delicious cake Alice and Rose had made, I recognized myself in him.

We both loved sweets, and would do anything for a second, and even a third serving if we really liked what we were eating.

Pedro Eduardo was a charmer, and he could get anything he wanted with his crooked smile that Izzy said was the same as mine.

"He is amazing, isn't he?" Izzy asked me, her voice full of wonder.

"Of course he is. He's our son," I murmured, kissing her ear.

"Please don't start something you can't finish…"

"I may not finish it now, but wait until we get home, woman. We have to keep on trying," I replied nibbling her neck.

She froze then, and I regretted my lack of verbal filter. We had been trying for a baby since the incident with the 'bugre' with no success.

Papa had said that, when that knife had entered her abdomen, it might have hurt her womb so badly that she couldn't conceive.

I was fine with the idea of not having another child, but it really affected her deeply in her heart and soul.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy." It was all I could say.

"I know, Eduard. But I want another child, and it's hard to accept the idea that I can't."

"We don't know if you can't. It just didn't happen yet," I tried to reassure her.

She didn't say a word, and we just stood there looking to our son who would probably never have a brother or a daughter.

"So, Pedro. You never told us that you had a girlfriend. Is that why you have been so absentminded lately? Have you been daydreaming about Maria?" I heard Em ask.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, a loud '_slap'_ was heard, and I instantly knew what had happened.

"Ouch, Rose!"

We all burst out in laughter then because we knew what Rose had promised Em if he said a word about the new couple.

"Well, it seems someone is going to sleep on the floor for a long month," Papa teased.

"Maria, we are really sorry for our son. But if you are going to join the family, you'd better get used to Em. He has no filter between his brain and his mouth," Mother explained and apologized at the same time.

Maria was a very nice woman. She was tall and slender, and had beautiful friendly eyes. She looked at Pedro with so much love, and I was happy that our friend had finally met someone who was worth to love.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I take no offense on his words. Pedro told me that Mr. Em is a teaser, but I know he has a good heart," Maria said, all shyness.

"See Rose? Maria understands my sense of humor," Em explained, trying to make Rose give up on her promise of punishment.

"Lady Maria, are you going to marry Pedro?" My always curious son asked.

"Pedro Eduardo, please, manners!" Izzy scolded him.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I would like to tell all of you that I asked Maria to marry me, and she said yes," Pedro said, his chest puffed with pride.

Hugs and kisses were shared then, and soon Pedro was hugging Pedro Eduardo who he always said was his 'little monkey'.

"Pedro Eduardo, will you do me the honor of being my best man?" Pedro asked to my son whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"Me? Wow! Pops, Momma, I'm gonna be a best man!"

Pedro Eduardo's joy spread as fire, and soon everybody was talking about the wedding-to-be. The women surrounded Maria and were making plans while we men drank beer and celebrated with our friend.

"Can I be your bride's maid, Maria?" Kristen's soft voice asked.

"Well, I don't know many people, so I would love to have you as my maid, little girl," Maria replied.

"Yay! I'm gonna be at the altar with Pedro Eduardo!" Kristen shouted to my son's desperation.

Another round of laughter filled the air around us and, just to tease my son a little more, I said in a loud voice:

"Erwin, we have to negotiate our children's wedding!"

Pedro Eduardo ran away then, and we didn't see him for a long time. He still thought girls had cooties.

**Jose's POV**

I had been away from my home for so long, and I missed my family so much that I hurt. I missed all of them, especially my mother.

Lady Esme, my beautiful mother, was the most amazing woman that I had ever met. She saved me from a miserable life and gave me a family. A family that I had never had. A family full of love that I had never felt before she saved me.

I had finished medical school with honors. I was the youngest student to graduate, and my professors had invited me to stay in Bahia, or even go to Rio de Janeiro to work in the court.

But those were not my plans.

I wanted to go home. I wanted to work with my Papa, helping people who really needed me. I didn't work with those snobbish sirs and ladies. I wanted to treat and cure simple people. People like me.

So I took the first ship to the south and traveled home. I hadn't sent a letter to tell them I was coming home, so they didn't know.

When Helmuth's boat arrived to the river bank I knew so well, I heard loud voices coming from the main house.

People were laughing and chatting happily, as if they were celebrating something really important.

Helmuth helped me with my trunk and my bags, and placed them on the stone steps that would take me to the house. My home.

I decided to let my things there, because I wouldn't be able to carry them with me. I would need help.

There were lamps hanging from the trees, radiating their light on the people who were sitting around a long table in the middle of the garden.

My heart swelled with love when I saw my mother, and my love for her and my family multiplied then.

There was a party, and in my eyes it was a party to celebrate my return. Of course I knew it wasn't, but it didn't matter.

What really mattered in that precious moment was that I was home, and I was home to stay.

"Is there room for one more in this lively table?" I shouted above the others' voices.

"Oh my God! Jose!" Mother cried and ran to me.

When I felt her arms around me, I was finally at home.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I have no words to thank you for reading my story. As a new author, I feel totally happy with the support you gave me. It really makes me feel like writing more and more. So, THANK YOU!**

**Just the epilogue to go...**

**Chapter 41**

**Eduard's POV**

"Oh God!" Izzy shouted one last time with all her strength, and soon the sweetest sound of our new baby's wail was heard in our bedroom.

Izzy and I created a new life on the same night we had celebrated Pedro Eduardo's birthday and the return of our dear José.

Doctor José was the pride and joy of our family, having graduated at the age of twenty-two as the youngest doctor in Brazil.

Our family loved our younger brother, and was very happy with his accomplishments and with his decision of working with Papa.

"It's a girl!" Papa announced.

My thoughts, that had been lost for some minutes, returned their focus to the baby that my father was holding in his arms while José cleaned Bella.

I took her from my father and was instantly lost. She was the most adorable and beautiful baby girl I had ever seen.

Her hair was dark as Izzy's, but it has some red strands which were the same color as mine. Her little nose was a tiny button, and her pink lips were exactly like her mother's: round and full.

Kissing her forehead, I walked to Izzy. José had just finished his work, and she was lying against some pillows, looking tired, but curious to finally see our baby.

"It's a girl, Izzy. She is the most beautiful princess I have ever seen," I told her, while placing our little girl in her arms.

Izzy caressed her pink cheeks and kissed her little nose, cooing some love words that made our baby get even more comfortable against her mother.

"Does my new granddaughter have a name?" Papa asked with a huge smile that made her face wrinkle.

We had already talked about names, but hadn't come to a final agreement. As I didn't want to assume anything, I asked Izzy what our baby would be called.

"Lily Esme Maurer," Izzy answered, introducing our daughter to her grandpa and to her uncle Jose.

"Jesus, Izzy! Mother Esme will cry her eyes out when she knows that!" Jose said with a laugh.

When Papa and Jose left our house, I asked them to bring Pedro Eduardo to meet his little sister.

Izzy was sleeping, and Lily was sound asleep after her first breast feeding. She was in the new crib that Pedro had made especially for her.

I heard my son before he opened the front door, his voice loud with excitement.

"Where is she, Pops?" Pedro Eduardo asked as soon as he saw me, his whole face shining with happiness.

"Shh… don't speak so loud! Your mother and your sister are sleeping now," I told, trying to hold the chuckle that was trying to escape my mouth.

"Can I see my little sister? I promise to keep quiet!"

"He has been talking about his little sister since we left the main house," Pedro said, shaking my hand and giving me a pat in my back.

"Thank you for bringing him, Pedro."

"Don't mention it, Eduard. I wanted to see the baby and Izzy, too. But if they are sleeping…"

"Pedro?" Izzy called from the bedroom.

"Let's go you two. Let's see Izzy and Lily!"

We entered the room, and Izzy was already sitting against the headboard with Lily in her arms.

They looked so beautiful together that all the air was knocked out of my lungs.

"Momma, can I see my little sister?" Pedro Eduardo asked.

Izzy patted the bed and told our son to join her.

Very carefully, he sat by his mother, and his mouth was like an 'O' when he saw baby Lily.

"Wow! She is so beautiful, Momma!"

"She is, isn't she? She looks like you when you were a baby," Izzy said, making our son even happier.

"How are you feeling, Izzy?" Pedro asked.

"I'm tired, but I am feeling really well, Pedro. How is Maria?" Izzy replied.

"Oh, she is huge, Izzy! Doctor Carl thinks she is carrying two babies!" Pedro said with pride and hope on his face.

Maria was pregnant and only few weeks away from her due date, and Pedro had been pampering her since they found she was with child.

"In fact, she wanted to come with me, but Doctor Jose thinks she needs to rest, and advised her not to strain herself too much," Pedro explained.

"I'm happy you came, Pedro. You are always present in our lives, and I want you to be present in little Lily's life, too." Izzy murmured, emotions rolling from her eyes.

"Your family is my family, Izzy. I helped you when Pedro Eduardo was born, and I want to be this little girl's side, too."

"Momma, can I hold Lily?"

Very gently, Izzy placed Lily in our son's arms, and he was in awe with his tiny sister.

"Hello! I'm you big brother. My name is Pedro Eduardo, and I am almost eleven years old. I want to promise you that I will always take care of you!" Our son said, kissing his little sister's cheeks.

There was a knock at the door, and soon our whole family joined us in our bedroom. The room was not small, but there were so many people that we decided to rotate visits.

My mother was the first to take little Lily in her arms, and she cried so much that I thought Papa would have to interfere.

She said she was very moved because she had never imagined that one of her grandchildren would have her name.

When all cousins, aunts and uncles had visited, Izzy and I were left alone with our children, and we slept together in our bed, floating in the happiness of a new life.

**Jaspis' POV**

"When are we moving, Jaspis?" Alice asked me.

"In two weeks, I guess. Our new house is ready, and the horses were already taken to the farm. Luís and Tanya are already there waiting for our arrival."

"I know it's important for our business, but I will miss our family so much!" Alice cried, hugging me.

"I know, Alice. I'm sure they will miss us, too."

I had bought a farm in a place called Saint Francis, way north from where we lived. It was a mountainous place where I could improve the quality of the horses I had been breeding.

We had the support of our family, but I knew that the separation would be painful for all of us.

Of course, they could always visit us, but Papa and Mother were getting old, and a long trip was not easy for them.

Alice and I had invited Luís and Tanya to move with us. Luís was amazing with the horses, and he would be a great help.

It was time to start a new life in our new farm.

It was time to say goodbye.

**Esme's POV**

I cried for days when Alice and Jaspis moved to their new farm. I would miss them and my grandchildren, Carla and Carl Thomas.

Carl and I knew that we would probably never see them again, but we needed to support them.

Maria had had her twins, Antonio and Beatriz, some weeks ago, and they needed me, providing an excellent distraction from my pain.

"Mother, why are you sitting alone here in the kitchen?" Izzy asked, entering the room with Lily Esme in her arms.

"I was just thinking about how much life has changed."

"Mother, don't be sad. I know it hurts, but they will be happy and more successful in their farm. Besides, Rose and I are still here, as well as our kids. And now we have Maria and Pedro's children to look after, too!"

"Where is my little princess?" I asked, offering my arms to my baby granddaughter.

"She is so young, but she already knows your voice!" Izzy said with amazement.

"I guess she loves her old grandma."

"I'm sure she does,"

**Jose's POV**

"Papa, will you go with me? I want to ask her hand to her father, and I'm afraid he will kill me if I go alone," I said, my voice shuddering.

"Why would he kill you, son?" Papa asked with a laugh.

"I don't know! It's just that he is very protective of Laura."

"She is her only daughter, son. You have to understand that it's hard for a father to see his only girl as an adult," Papa explained, trying to lessen my fear and stress.

I had met Laura in one of Mr. Klein's balls, and it was love at first sight. She was everything I loved in a woman. She was beautiful, smart, polite, and she had studied, what was rare in our region. She loved her books, and could talk about philosophy as nobody else I had met.

As it was expected, I wanted her father blessing because I couldn't wait anymore. Our strolls around her farm had become hotter and hotter, and I wanted to marry her before we lost our heads.

"Alright. Let's talk to Mr. Dienstmann!"

**Eduard's POV**

"Are you ready, Izzy?" I asked my wife that, as always, was astonishingly beautiful in her best party dress.

"Yes, my impatient husband. I have just finished dressing our little princess. Is Pedro Eduardo ready?"

"That one was ready an hour ago. He has already gone to the main house," I said, taking Lily from her arms.

"I just hope he doesn't get dirty before the wedding," Izzy said giggling.

"He knows better! We don't want to arrive late, and we still have to travel to the bride's house."

We left our home, walking to the main house where our family was already waiting for us. The buggies were ready, so we climbed and left.

The way to Mr. Dienstmann's farm was beautiful, surrounded by tall trees, and we could always see the river on our left.

It took us more than an hour to arrive there, but we were not late.

The ceremony was held in their huge living room, and it was simple as José and Laura had wanted.

Despite being a rich girl, Laura was extremely simple, and never cared about fashion and any other nonsense of society. When José had told her about his origin, she answered that she loved him, not his previous history.

When the ceremony was over, her parents invited us to share a meal that was to be served in their garden.

Mr. August Dienstmann was a snobbish arrogant man, but Laura's mother was a really nice woman who didn't pay attention to his husband's foolishness.

"Please, call me Marta. Mrs. Dienstmann was my mother-in-law, and she was not a nice person," she asked Izzy and me, not minding his husband's frown.

"Thank you, Marta, for such a wonderful meal," Izzy said with a sincere smile.

"Oh, please don't thank me. I didn't do anything. Our maids made all the food. I can't cook to save my life!" Marta replied with a deep laugh. "Laura is the gifted one in our house. That girl can cook really well!"

"Well, José will be really happy then. That boy can really eat!" I laughed.

"He is a sweet young man, and I am very happy with their marriage. They love each other, and this is the only thing I can dream for my only child. My mother should have thought about that, too." Marta stated, not hiding that she had married for money, not love.

It was twilight again, and soon the night would cover us, and we decided to return to our houses.

August and Marta said their goodbyes to the newlyweds once Jose and Laura were going to live with Papa and Mother in the main house.

August just shook our hands, but Marta had tears in her eyes when we left.

**Izzy's POV**

"What?" Eduard shouted.

"You heard me!"

"Izzy, she is too young to date!"

"She is seventeen, Eduard, the same age I was when I married you!"

"It's a totally different situation!" Eduard huffed.

"Why? Because I was a nobody? Because I didn't have a father to care for me?" I was really getting angry.

"Oh God, Izzy, no! I married you because I loved you! I still love you, woman!"

"You'd better!" I said with a grin.

I could never get angry with my husband for too long. He had always had the power to disarm me. He just needed to give me that crooked smile and I was lost.

"Eduard, they love each other, and he wants to do the proper thing. He wants your permission to court her. If you are reacting like that now, I imagine how it will be when he asks her hand!"

Our daughter Lily was all grown up, and had become a very beautiful woman. But that wasn't her best attribute.

Lily's best part was her heart. She was kind, understanding, friendly and benevolent. People and animals were drawn to her, because she really cared.

Some years ago, a new Pastor and his family had moved to Igrejinha, and their youngest son Jonah and Lily soon became friends.

The chemistry between them was amazing. They seemed like two magnets: she moved, he moved. So, it was not a surprise when Lily told me she loved him.

I just needed to convince my hardheaded husband that they had been made to each other.

"Right. Where is the boy?" Eduard asked.

"He's in the living room, waiting for you."

My husband left our bedroom and went to the living room, while Lily and I waited for his decision.

I knew my husband. I was sure he would give his consent because he loved Lily more than it was possible, and would never hurt her or deny her happiness.

Life had been good for us. Our farm was profitable, our two children were on the right track in life, and Eduard and I still had each other.

Of course we had suffered a lot when first Mother and then Papa died, but our love had made every pain tolerable, every loss less painful, and every joy had been magnified for us.

Yes, life was good.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: Everything related to The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but this plot is mine._

I want to thank AnnaKatherineC, Zara Sahara, debslmac, quinzy, Flavia Ribeiro, WhiteWolfLegend, Rebadams7, FilipaGouveia, frostedglaze, bellawu, albadolores, Emmamama88 and TwilightFann1969 who have been with me from chapter 01. Your love and support really made my days easier and happier!

**Epilogue**

**Modern days...**

**Isabella's POV**

"Professor, can we say that the German immigration was fundamental for the development of Brazil?" a scrawny young man asked me.

"Certainly! The immigration of the people now known as German to the south of Brazil was absolutely primordial to the development of the region and also of the country. Shoemakers were the roots of large shoe factories. Small farms that used to have a dozen pigs became huge pig farming. Small horse breeders turned into respected horse farms specialized in '_criollo'_ horses, a breed originally from the south region. Summarizing, the German immigration deeply changed the reality in the south of Brazil. It was changed from a wild territory to a highly industrialized area."

The bell indicating the end of our class rang then, and my students got ready to leave the room.

"Before you leave, I want to thank you for your amazing participation in my classes this semester. I'm not coming back next year, so I wish you the best luck. Remember, guys, that knowing the past helps us to better understand the future. Thank you so much!"

They left the room then, one by one, shaking my hand before they went for their summer holidays.

"Professor Isabella, I want to thank you for your patience and for all the times you helped me understand this part of our history. Before you, we have never had a professor who told us how important Germany has been to other countries," Michael said.

"You don't have to thank me, Michael. It was my pleasure to work here."

"May I ask you why you are leaving the university if you liked so much?"

"Yes, of course. I really miss my family. I've been away for two years, and I was offered a position at the university where I graduated in Brazil." I replied.

"Wow! You are leaving Germany then? Like the immigrants did?" Michael inquired with wide eyes.

"Not exactly. I'm Brazilian, remember? I'm just going home," I replied with a laugh.

Michael left the room then, wishing me a safe return to my country, and a lot of success in my new job.

When I had collected all my things from my room, I turned off the lights and closed the door for the last time.

My flight from Berlin to Brazil was uneventful, long and boring. I had a stopover in London but didn't have time to see the city.

The only good thing was _him_.

I didn't know who he was, but he was absolutely gorgeous. Tall, slender but not thin, with broad shoulders and strong arms that came into view when he removed the black leather jacket he had been wearing. His hair was an amazing color, neither brown nor red, but a perfect mix that reflected the lights from inside the airplane, creating a kind of halo that made him look ethereal. And the eyes! They were the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, and seemed glued to my boring brown ones.

My heart was beating fast, trying to understand the odd connection I felt with that man that I had never seen before.

From time to time I looked in his direction, two rows behind my seat, and he would be staring at me, as if he also didn't have the strength to keep away from me.

Unfortunately, neither he nor I took the first step, and when the airplane landed in São Paulo he got off the plane and disappeared among the other passengers.

The plane took off again for the last leg of the trip, and when the voice of the pilot came through the speakers to say that we were approaching Porto Alegre, my heart swelled with love.

I loved my job and the opportunities to work in universities all over the world, but, according to grandma Maurer, I was a '_gaúcha_' to the core.

'_Gaúcho'_ was the word given to any person who was born in the state of Rio Grande do Sul, and, since General Bento Gonçalves had declared war to the Brazilian Empire almost two hundred years ago, the '_gaúchos'_ had developed their own identity.

We were more '_gaúchos'_ than Brazilian.

My plane landed in the capital city, and I hurried out of the plane. I grabbed my bags in the carrousel and walked to the taxi I knew would be waiting for me.

"Isabella!" Kehl called me with a friendly smile upon his face.

"Hey, Kehl! Good to see you! Thanks for coming."

I hadn't told my family that I was coming back, so I needed someone to pick me up and to drive the eighty kilometers between the capital and my hometown.

"Before you ask me, I didn't say a word to your parents!" Kehl told me with a grin.

"Thank you. I knew I could trust you!"

Kehl and I had studied together in elementary school and were good friends since then. He didn't have the chance to study, but the man had brains.

"So, how was Germany, Bella?"

"Jesus Christ, Kehl! Still with that nickname? I thought only my parents still called me Bella!" I laughed.

"Come on, you don't expect me to call you Doctor Isabella Maurer Altenhofer, do you?" Kehl laughed back.

We kept our banter, and, before I expected, Kehl parked in front of my parents' house.

I, Isabella Maurer Altenhofer, Doctor in History, was home.

When I opened the gate that would take me to our patio, I saw my parents sitting under a tree and chatting, as they did every afternoon.

"Lord in Heaven! Bella!" my mom shouted.

They ran to me and, before I could realize, they had their arms around me so tight that it was hard to breath.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" my dad asked.

"You're here to stay, right?" my mom asked at the same time.

"Okay, folks! Calm down. I really need a shower! I promise to answer all your questions after that!" I said in between laughs.

My dad took my bags to my old room while mom went to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee. She knew I loved her black coffee!

When I entered the kitchen, they were already there, waiting for me, each one with a mug of coffee in their hands.

I told them everything they wanted to know, and they were happy to have me back home.

"Isabella, do you remember I told you about Renate's son? I can never remember his name… Eduard, I think. Renate told me that he is always asking about you. I've met him some months ago and told him you were in Berlin. He is such a nice young man, and so successful! He is a writer, you know. You should meet him," mom hinted.

"Good Lord in Heaven, Irene. The girl has just arrived, and you are already trying to find a boyfriend for her!" my dad accused.

"Mom, I don't need a boyfriend right now, and I don't even know this guy," I said in a low voice.

"Isabella, you can't let one bad experience ruin your future. That scumbag isn't worth it!" my mother said, her voice filled with concern.

His name was James Richard Keller, and he was a historian. I had met him during my MBA while doing a research about the German immigration in Rio de Janeiro. I fell in love with him and only realized he was a monster when he stole my research and published it in his name.

He broke my heart, and I swore I would never trust a man again.

"I know, mom," I replied.

"Isabella, do you remember I told you that the Maurers will have their annual meeting in two weeks?"

I loved my father. He always knew when to change a subject.

"Sure, dad. Are you and mom part of the organizing committee this year again?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Of course. We have everything ready: the church, the club, the food and the drinks," dad answered.

"Is Grandma Maurer going to the meeting, mom?"

"And you believe your grandma would miss it?" my mother asked with a laugh.

I had become a History Professor because of Grandma Maurer.

When I was a little girl, I loved to sit on her lap and listen to the old stories from yesteryears. She remembered every story she had heard when she was a little girl and loved to tell them to my attentive ears.

I loved the stories about the first Maurers, Carl and Esme and their big family. But my favorite story was the one about Eduard and Elizabeth, or Izzy as grandma called her great-grandma.

Their love was something of a fairytale, and the romantic soul that lived hidden in my body cried with every sad thing and swooned with every happy moment.

That was the kind of love I wanted!

The next day, I took my car that dad had kept in his garage, and drove to Grandma Maurer's house.

She was still a beautiful woman, and her brain was as bright as mine.

"My beautiful Bella!" grandma exclaimed when she saw me.

"Nana! I missed you so much!"

"What brings you here so early in the morning, child? Your mother called me last night to tell me about your return."

"Oh, your daughter and her big mouth!" I laughed.

"Remember the stories I told you about Alice, married to Captain Jaspis? Your mom is just like her!"

"And me, Nana? Is there someone whose story reminds you about me?" I teased her.

Time stood still then, and Nana's eyes were lost somewhere that only she knew. I waited for what seemed to be a long time, and then she looked me in the eyes, smiled and said:

"You are like Izzy. You both suffered more than you deserved. As Izzy, you will find your share of happiness."

"You mean I will meet my Prince Charming, Nana?" I teased her, not sure if I believed her words.

"No. You will find your Eduard."

Time flew fast after that day at Nana's house. I had so many things to organize that I would only see my parents at night when I arrived at home.

"Bella, you are coming to the meeting tomorrow, right?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. What time does it start?"

"Well, we have the religious service at 9, so I would say the meeting starts at 10:30."

"Would you be mad at me if I didn't go to the church? I'd like to sleep in tomorrow," I said.

"Of course not, Bella. I know you are tired. You have been working so hard since you returned from Germany," my mom answered, rubbing my back.

The next morning, I got up late. The house was silent, and I realized my parents had already left.

I took a long shower, dried my hair, and walked to the closet. I had yet to find something to wear.

It had been cold, so I decided on a dark blue sweater with a deep V neck that I loved and a pair of skinny jeans that fitted me as a glove. My high heel boots and my leather jacket completed my outfit.

The club was close to our house, so I decided to leave my car at home and enjoy the beautiful winter sunny day.

When I arrived at the club, my parents were nowhere to be seen, so I decided to walk around and greet some people I knew.

As I was walking, I felt a strange shiver run down my spine. It felt as if someone was watching me.

Looking around, I saw him across from me, on the other side of the room.

What was he doing here?

A strong power pulled me to him, and when I realized, I was already walking toward the handsome man who had been haunting my nights.

The same attraction must have made him move, because he was walking toward me, and we met in the middle of the way.

"I remember you…" I murmured.

"You are Bella?"

I just nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Eduard Maurer, and I have been waiting for you, _liebe_."

**The End**


End file.
